Oceana Fate
by Nami Erins
Summary: Naruto, while walking on the beach near their home, found an unconscious red haired guy on the shore, he rushed to save him, and without knowing it, that fateful meeting have changed the course of his ordinary life forever. NarutoxGaara. Yaoi. A/U. :
1. Ocean's Gift

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Summary: **A blonde boy named Naruto, while walking on the beach near their home, found a helpless and unconscious red haired guy on the shore, he rushed to him to save him, and without knowing it, that fateful meeting have changed the course of his ordinary life forever.

**About the Fiction: **Author's Universe, Yaoi. OOCness…on some parts. (Well, these characters all over each other are OOC itself. ^_^). Rated M (because it is Yaoi.) **Pairings are the following:** Naruto x Gaara (main), Naruto x Sasuke (yeah. XD) and Uchiha_cest_ (now don't start preaching me about morality. XD).

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

_"talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

"**-o0o-**" = **dreams **:)

"**-o.o.o-**" =** flashbacks** :)

"-**-xXx-**-" = **Lemon scene**. :)

**Disclaimer**: _**I don't own any of these characters**_. Just for FAN fiction's sake, from a fan for the fans. :)) If I do own Naruto, it will be a story about the forbidden love of Naruto and Gaara in the Shinobi World. :))

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 **- **Ocean's Gift**

Summer is ending and that brings both good and bad news for the students.

Good news: The killer heat would end, FINALLY.

Bad news: Back to effin' school for another semester of stress and butt-load of bothersome works.

"The empire of the Fire is experiencing financial crisis for the past six years since the death of the past Royal Family. Under the Absolute Monarchy of King Orochimaru, where he is the sole source of command, no one ever dared to step up and—" the TV program was cut off, mainly because the blonde man watching it got a little pissed off and decided to go outside to take a walk. He doesn't give a damn about the financial crisis, who cared about complex things like that anyways?

The scorching heat earlier in the noon is finally reduced to a heat anyone could bare along with the peaceful breeze that is touching his tanned skin. He walked as he hides his hands on both pockets of his worn-out jeans and stared just ahead.

The light of the setting sun illuminates the place with a mixture of orange, yellow and red-orange colors that perfectly blends throughout the sky. It makes the blonde man's tan skin standout, at the same time, making his Azure eyes glow under the short bangs of his blonde spiky hair.

_"What should we have for dinner? Ramen perhaps. But, Perverted old man would yell at me again if I cook something like that, telling me to stop cooking Ramen for we have eaten nothing but the damn noodles for the past one month. Geez. Why doesn't he just cook for himself? He's the lazy one, just being a drunkard, pervert and a complain expert. Maybe-"  
><em>  
>He suddenly stopped the trail of his thoughts when he saw a man lying by the shore, unconscious and being soaked wet as the waves of ocean embrace him, washing his slim body. The blonde man, curious and worried, rushed to him and dropped on his knees to check on him, if he is still alive or not.<p>

The unknown man had a stunning blood crimson hair that stands out with his pale smooth skin. And on that very skin, right on his forehead, a kanji symbol for Love is tattooed crimson as his hair, looking like a beautifully etched wound. The blonde is puzzled by the black circle around his both eyes and touched it. It was a tattoo too he concluded. Another thing peculiar about him is he got no brows, but that doesn't make him any less appealing or freaky, it does actually suits his face well, like his face is stoically masked to hide all of his emotions inside. He's clothes, probably a formal one, is ragged and now he looks like a trash rather than someone who's full of cash. He's not wearing any shoes anymore and only his torn black pants and red polo long sleeves (now almost 3/4s) is covering him.

The blonde panicked when he can't see any rise and fall on the man's chest that's why he laid his ear on the redhead's heart and sighed of relief when he heard a faint pulse. He placed his hands a little above the man's nose and the panic that faded seconds ago returned with more intensity than the previous one.

The man is not breathing.

He positioned himself to properly face the stranger, but remained kneeling on his side. He pulled the stranger's forehead a little backwards and opened his mouth to see if there is any obstructions, luckily it doesn't have any, but, he knows the man must have drank so much water from the ocean as he suspected him to be drowned.

But while knowing what the best way to save the man, he is actually hesitating to do anything like it. The thing called, CPR, where you give someone the "kiss of life."

"Okay, brow-less dude, don't take this personally and it's not what you think." he whispered and now, blushing.

He started stretching his both arms so his hands could meet at the center of his chest, then started pumping. After few seconds he opened the redhead's mouth and took a deep breath.

At one moment, he gave the guy a kiss of life that would save him from grim reaper's scythe. The blonde was awestruck at how supple and soft that lips of the man he is saving was, considering the redhead is a man. A MAN.

The blonde blushed even more, _completely forgetting_ as to why he is giving him a kiss after three rounds of sharing him some of his air through mouth and gave him an actual soft one. He immediately withdrew when the redhead started coughing out water and struggling to sit up to cough out the liquids even harder. The concerned blonde caressed him on his back as he supports it.

"Are you okay?" the kind voice of the redhead's savior asked, though he knew it's a stupid question to ask because it's obvious that the man IS NOT OKAY.

The pale guy did not answer but just continued coughing for a while. After few moments he swiped his mouth with the back of his hands and looked at the blonde beside him with a confused look.

"Who...are you?" his deep voice asked.

"Your savior, Naruto Uzumaki." the blonde said with a wide grin on his face, making his eyes curved and closed. "You? What's your name?" he added as he open his blue eyes again to look directly at the teal eyes of the man before him.

"I..." the only thing he uttered then looked at his hands.

"Ai? Your name is Ai? Isn't that girlish?" the blonde jokingly uttered.

"I don't know my name."

Naruto's jaw dropped along with his understanding of the situation. His eyes got widen and he uttered, "What the hell are you talking about?"" with a raised voice of confusion.

The redhead looked at him, still the same confused expression masked his face as he catch the stare of the blue eyes in front of him.

"I don't know who I am."

"What the—"

"Where are we?"

"Konoha."

"Where is that?"

"Right here." then the blonde chuckled. He stood up and held his hands to offer the stranger help to stand up which, the redhead grabbed without any hesitation. Naruto pulled him up as he struggle to stand but when the blonde let go of his hands, the pale guy's gait became unstable, to his rescue, Naruto wrapped the strangers arm around his shoulders.

"Easy..." the blonde said cheerfully.

"Thank you...Naruto."

"No problem! Let's continue our conversation on our home! Maybe you'd remember your name on our way." then he chuckled.

"Hmm...okay."

_"A case of amnesia huh... I thought it was only seen in the movies, so it was real after all. I wonder who this guy is. He must be some rich kid riding on a yacht then the yacht got caught in some big wave then blah blah blah... Then he got here! Damn. One hell of a ride to get here huh? He's not from here I could tell. I have not seen him before. Konoha is kind of small so there's only one high school academy here. I am at least familiar to every student there, and I have not seen him yet. Maybe we'll find out after we got home."_

Later that night during dinner time…

"So this guy can't remember his name?" a man with waist-long white spiky hair said as he lean on the table with his elbow then rested his chin on his hands.

"Yeah. That's Amnesia right?" Naruto said before gulping the glass of milk in front of him.

"Any ID's on your pocket? This square plastic thing with writings on it along with a picture?" he asked the pale man.

"Uh..." the stranger started searching his own pockets, and luckily for him, he had touched a "square plastic thing" the old man in front of him is talking about. He held it out and gave it to him, while the latter inspects it and read a word.

"Gaara, that's the only thing not ruined in your ID, and a little bit of your face. Anything else is washed out. I don't know if that's your name or your surname." he said then he placed the ID down and drank from the glass of sake.

"So we will call you Gaara for now!" Naruto said gleefully with a wide smile on his lips.

The redhead just looks at them blankly, thinking what emotion to manifest, he is in a state of confusion right now and his head started to ache, _terribly aching,_but is trying his best not to show them of it.

"Until you gain your memories, you can stay here but, not for free; you got to help us around the house. Okay?" the old man proposed.

"Okay... Thank you. Uhmm... What's your name?"

"Master Jiraiya the great sage of the frogs!" he boasted the new member of the household while doing some sort of a… weird super hero pose.

"Shut up dirty old man. You're not a great sage. You're a great pervert. Greatest of your kind." Naruto blurted.

"AW shut up Naruto. You just don't get the art of a woman's heavenly body."

"Thank you...for letting me stay." the redhead said gently.

"No problem!" answered Naruto.

After they eat, Naruto washed the dishes and Jiraiya said that he will be out for the night, well, for the "man's night out" he claims to go to. Naruto just ignored him and totally knows what he will do: anything related to the word _pervert_.

Gaara just sat on the sofa and stared blankly at the TV screen in front of him. It is not turned on, so there's nothing to watch. His headache earlier becomes more intense. He bowed his head and clung on to its sides, wondering why does it hurts so much. What happened to him before he woke up in the shore "saved" by his Savior Naruto? It is not only his head that hurts, now, also his whole body. He could feel the pain ooze on every corner of his veins. There are so many questions running on his mind and he got no answers for everything. Especially to the question, "Who am I?"

Images started to flash on his head as he close his eyes and curl his body, lying on the sofa.

Chaos. People in formal wear panicking. Deafening siren. Collision. Loads of water. Then there's darkness.

He opened his eyes with a scared look on his face, moments later, his consciousness left him and immediately gone into a deep slumber.

**-o0o****-**

_Across a dark room, where even a single light dares not to enter, there is someone crying. No, it is more like screaming of pain. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a liquid splatter on his face, he touched it, and since nothing can be seen, he smelled it._

_It smelled a little like iron. But he knew it was the familiar scent he is used to smell every day._

_It was blood._

_Soon, the splash became constant and as if he was intentionally bathed with it. He would like to run away but he was paralyzed. The screaming becomes louder and louder as the blood showered upon his body increases. His fear is no good also; it rises up every single bit of the moment. He could feel himself sweating but could not distinguish between blood and his own sweat._

_Then there was deafening silence._

****-o0o****-****

Gaara opened his eyes wide and immediately stood up. He was heavily breathing and desperately grasping lots of air to cope up.

He looked around, it was already night and he was on a futon that lies on the floor, not on the sofa he slept in. Beside him is a bed and he could hear a loud snore from it. That quite averted his attention and regained his normal pace of breathing, _somehow_.

He elongated his neck and looked at the source of the noise. It was his blonde savior, mouth wide opened with a pool of drool on the pillow and a flow of it from the side of his lips. He is sleeping without wearing his top and revealing his fine abs (not too much full of muscle, just right) that is traced by the moonlight coming from the open window. He was soundly, _literally_, sleeping with his body spread on the bed. One thing that caught his attention the most is the tight white boxers of the man with a big red heart illustrated on the middle of his groin.

Gaara's absent brow rose up at the...embarrassing sight and looked back at his hands and gave a deep sigh, relieved at not seeing any trace of blood. Good thing it's just a dream.

No, it's a nightmare.

He laid his back flat on bed again. Closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Curled up. Turned around on the right side. Turned around on the left side. Covered his head. Tightly shutting his eyes. Sighing deeply.

After doing those repeatedly for who knows how many rounds, he sat up, angrily and frustrated at himself.  
><em><br>"Why the hell can't I go back to sleep? Damn it."_

He stood up, grunting and sighed. He walks out of the room and searched for footwear to use so he could walk outside. Going down the stairs and proceeding to the entrance of the house, where there is the shoe rack he searched for the footwear, any type of slippers would do as long as it got his size.

But to his disappointment, there's nothing on his size. Naruto's bigger, Jiraiya's a lot bigger. He grunted, _"Are their feet are of the giants?"_and just left with his bare foot. Still on the doorway as he decides where he is going. Going to the shore is no good, it's a little far away, and with his bare feet, he might end up going home amputated the next morning. He just decided not to go out of the gate and stay on the roof which made him face the place where he wanted to stay. His feet feel cold thanks to the cold tiles, but he doesn't really mind.

First question: _"How the hell am I going to get there?"  
><em>  
>He looked up intently and attempted to think about it very carefully, but before even thinking about it like he wanted it...he jumped on the lowest roof to the main roof of the house, in a flash, he was standing at the center of the roof and facing the serene full moon.<p>

Second question: _"How the hell did I do that?"  
><em>  
>Whatever. Not that it really matters. Wait. <em>It does matter<em>. He's got amnesia with no memories at all, so he should not know things like that right? How could that happen? It's like his body has a mind on its own and didn't forgot anything about his distant past. Again, even if he asked hundreds of question, he would get none, so he decided to just give it up. Sighing, he lazily sits down, feeling every touch of the gentle winds that would come in contact with his pale skin. He looked up the sky and stared at the twinkling stars, dancing as it shines up the night blue sky, along with the full moon as it bright disco ball.

He just sat there, watching the marvel of the sky showcased to him until he felt the need to lay his back on the roof. He clasped his hands at the back of his head to serve as his pillow and continued to stare at the endless dance floor of the astronomical wonders. He sighed, feeling relief from the comfort this set up is giving him. He thought he needed to just drop all the things that are bothering him for the sake of serenity and peace so he closed his eyes trying to get his lost sleep.

Night has passed; the rising sun bathed the slim body of the redhead with its soothing morning light rays. The man on the roof opened his eyes, revealing his fade emerald orbs.

He sighed again, for the _nth time_for the entire night.

_""Good morning to me, congratulations for not sleeping the whole night."_he thought and grunted at disappointment.

Meanwhile, at the bedroom of the blonde, his alarm clock rang and he was annoyed upon hearing the _goddamn _rings. He attempted to open his lazy eyes and find it hard for it to be fully opened because it's too heavy for his eyes and as if it was glued together the whole night.

"Damn alarm clock...just when I was about to do some hot stuff with Sakura..." he mumbled and finally, opened his eyes halfway just enough for him to see what's around him and sat up. He mindlessly rubbed off the drool on his face and yawned as he stretch out his arms then pressed the alarm clock atop of his bedside table to turn the damn thing off.

"Good morning world and Gaara." he said with his sleepy voice, still looking at nothing in front of him. He has not received any response and it took him 5 full minutes to realize it. He scooted to his side to see if the redhead is still sleeping but to his surprise, he's not there. Blood rushed to his veins, making his nerves excited and what once were lazy eyelids became so opened so his cerulean eyes would stand out.

"Gaara?"

With all his nerves got in full alert mode, rushing to his hands to the bed table to grab his bathrobe just and cover his "pre-exposed" body, he ran outside of the room just to see Gaara walking to the hallway to enter their room again.

"Where have you been?" the blonde man asked.

"The roof... I can't sleep last night." he said with no emotion showing his face.

"What? You mean you're at the roof the whole night?" surprised blonde asked.

Gaara nodded. Naruto sighed but regained his alert mode again.

"How the hell have you got on the roof?" he exclaimed realizing what he have just heard. _"The roof? Is he friggin' serious?"  
><em>  
>"I jumped."<p>

"You WHAT? This is a two-story house! How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just jumped out of reflex."

"That's-unbelievable!"

"I know."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked suspiciously at the redhead. But, most of it is just because of confusion.

"Well whatever...uhmm..." the blonde thought hard to say something to keep on talking to the man who is in front of him. "Have you slept well?" he asked out of the blue.

"No. I was awake the whole night till now."

Naruto's sapphire eyes widen at the information he just received. _"WHAT? How could a person do that? And it seem like the over lack of sleep is not affecting him, like it was just an everyday thing."_he thought.

"That's...unhealthy! You should at least give yourself a rest!"

"As much as I want to, I can't..."

"And I was planning on touring you around town... Guess we can't do that." then the blonde sighed at disappointment.

The redhead tilted his head, thinking what could possibly stop them from doing what he planned. He is not that exhausted, and even if he doesn't exactly know why, he just felt that it is normal for him not to sleep the whole night. _"I wonder if that is my habit before I forget everything in my past."  
><em>  
>"I am not exhausted. We could continue on your plans." he uttered to reassure the blonde.<p>

"Are you sure?" the blonde say as he pout. Clearly, he is making a child-like look.

"Yes."

"Suuureee?"

Gaara sighed and just nodded to give his yes, making the blonde man smile wide, as if his priced candy was given to him after years of handwork.

"Great! You take a bath first while I prepare our meal. For sure, the DOM is already out for his 'research' and won't be going home for a while." Naruto said excitedly as he walks towards Gaara.

"Just get some of my clothes on my drawer and the towel's on the bathroom just across the next room to mines." he instructed the redhead as he point where the pale kid should go. Gaara nodded and proceeded as he is instructed while Naruto gone ahead for the stairs so he could go to the kitchen to start preparing their breakfast.

The redhead browsed some dress on the closet that Naruto said. He sighed, knowing nothing would fit him perfectly, they'd be loose if he wears them for Naruto's body is broad while his are slim. He just picked up the lesser evil, a black shirt and black jogging pants with string on its waist; at least he could tie it exactly to his slender waist. He blushed at the thought that he has to borrow also the underpants. He scanned Naruto's drawer for his underpants, it must fit him, somehow, or so he thought. He is disgusted to himself for wondering who's "bigger" him or his blonde savior, not that it really matter nor relevant to his current dilemma now, he just can't help himself but to wonder who's who.  
><em><br>"Gah. I really need it. Just who the hell cares if we shared the same underpants, once or twice? Not that other's would know anyway. Is it a big deal? We're both guys so it doesn't really matter right?"_

Gaara just picked up the black boxers whom he think that would fit him, a little, though he knew once he wear it, it would fall a little.

After a long argument between him and himself, he proceeded to the bathroom.

It was a fine bathroom with a separate place for the shower and the bathtub. The first thing that would welcome you is the mirror framed with golden pattern with a porcelain sink under it. Gaara looked at the mirror and to himself.

"So that's how I look like...not bad..."

Then he focused his attention on the tattoo on his forehead.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Message from the Author: <strong>Hello. Back again after many months...thanks for those who reviewed and read my very first Fic. (It's also a NaruxGaara pairing. :D) This new one is quite a long story… so please have patience on me. I hope you liked this first chapter. :)

**Updates: **I update every time in between of three to seven days. (Giving me room to write. XD) :))

_Oceana - derived from the Latin oceanus (ocean), which is from the Greek okeanos (ocean, the outer sea). Just in case you are wondering, but I know you got a clue. :))_


	2. Welcome to Konoha

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-" = dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-"** = **Lemon scene****. :)**

**Updates: **I update every time in between of three to seven days, or less. (Giving me room to write. XD) :))

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Konoha**

**-oOo-**

_Everyone is screaming and his body is bathed with blood but he does not care. He is holding two short twin blades, connected with a chain and is wielding it every time he passed by a certain person, killing it._

_When the fearful screams transformed into a dreadful silence... a blonde girl, half her body is burned also she is completely naked... She is looking fearfully at the red-haired man with the blades standing in front of her, deep teal are eyes widen, crying and mouth stuttering the words._

_"Why Gaara..." she mumbled in her low tone voice, "Why...why...did you let this happen?"_

_Gaara tried to speak but his voice refuses to come out._

_The girl glared at him and masked a demonic smile on her face. The redhead trembled in fear as the demonic looking girl is approaching him slowly, simultaneously, the persons around the place who are already dead is slowly standing up, crawling to him and screaming._

_"Gaara...why..." the girl mumbled still._

_The redhead tried to run but he could not. A corpse hand held his foot and forcefully dragged him down to the soil._

_"You are going to hell...with us…" she hoarsely said._

_"Stop! Let go of me!"_

**-oOo-**

"STOP!" screamed a familiar voice. Naruto is startled at the sudden disturbing noise and halted at pouring the milk to the glass already half full.

"Gaara?" he said in panic as he place down the pitcher of milk on the table and ran his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and was surprised to see what happened.

Gaara was sitting at the ground, staring blankly at the mirror, the mirror that is now shattered and cracked in the middle with blood all over that crack. He looked at the redhead's right fist; it was covered with thick crimson fluid, while the shattered pieces of the mirror are on the floor, with stain of the redhead's blood.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed as he kneel down fronting the redhead, with a worried look on his tan face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Gaara looked at him, blankly.

"Gaara!"

The redhead started to shed tears on his right eye, but still maintaining his stoic face. With that sight, Naruto is all the more flustered and his panic level increased, "We have to tend to those wounds!" he uttered in full concern.

The redhead have not answered him and just bowed his head down to look at his wounds.

"But you have to take a bath first right? So we could clean it and having it on a bandage."

"..."

"I will take care of you." he said without even thinking about it.

"..."

Naruto is worried because the redhead is not answering him. He wants him to cheer up, calm down or at least nod at him, just to assure the blonde that he is okay. The blue-eyed teen, on a reflex grabbed his left hand and squeezed it. "It will be okay now. I will accompany you okay? I will tend to your wound. I will take care of you. So please... Cheer up." he said in an assuring manner. Naruto isn't even sure if it is the right thing to say, he is not that good with words after all, especially at times like this.

The redhead's fear and confusion faded away when Naruto's hands squeezed his, transforming his bent up emotions to warmth and comfort. He had a lot of jumbled thoughts coming through his mind that he could not clearly say what is what or which is which so he preferred to be silent. If he himself could not understand, how could anyone will?

Gaara nodded faintly and it made Naruto smile genuinely. "Call me once you finished your shower, I will tend to your wounds."

"Okay..."

"Take the shower now; I would just get something to clean this mess up, okay?"

Gaara nodded and stood up. The blonde wants to throw several questions to the pale guy but his mind told him not to. It will just increase the anxiety of the redhead and would make everything worse. So he just went outside of the bathroom to get his cleaning materials.

The redhead looked at his bleeding hands, feeling only fear without knowing the reason why. Standing up, he faced the sink to wash away the blood from his hands. As he let the flowing water from the faucet to cleanse his hands, he gritted his teeth for he is feeling the pain from the open wounds and bruises when the cold water touched it. The pain is so familiar to him as if he feels it every day on his past life.

Pain, bleeding and fear, nothing is really new to him, he thought.

He averted his attention from his fist and looked at the mirror. From the cracks, it made his face look distorted, very much preferable to his tastes for the reason of not seeing his own face anymore.

He won't see that tattoo again.

"I hate mirrors." he uttered.

After feeling contented with his wash, he walked to the shower and removed his clothes then laid it on the floor, of course outside the shower area. He opened the faucet with his left hand and as soon as the water touched his head, looked up and closed his eyes, just leaving it to his body to feel how relaxing the shower is.

Naruto barged in all of a sudden with his cleaning materials and was awestricken at the sight.

Gaara's fiery red hair stands out from his pale porcelain skin. He had never seen someone so slender for a boy like himself yet lean. The trails of the water to his body make him look like a beautiful siren rising from the ocean, but it is more than that, much more divine for his earthly eyes.

_"Am I seeing an angel bathing under that serene water?"_he asked himself.

No, he was a boy of his age, human like everyone else, he answered to himself.

He blushed realizing that he was peeping for awhile now and his feet automatically walked the shower area and pulled the plastic curtain so it would cover the clueless showering redhead. Gaara looked at the sudden rustle and closure of the curtain. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued where he left off.

_"Sigh, I wonder if the perverted old man found him to e a beauty also? I mean, he was the one who changed Gaara's clothes yesterday. Geez… I should have done it."_he thought as he proceeds with cleaning the mess Gaara left. After cleaning he went out and continued preparing their meal.

_"What happened to you?"_ asked Naruto as he twirl his ramen noodle to his fork. They were now both finished bathing and now heartily eating their breakfast. _They? _It's _only_Naruto who is happy and excited about his Ramen noodles, it's his favorite after all. As for Gaara, it seems ordinary to him.

"I... Nothing. I just...imagined a terrible thing." the redhead mumbled, just looking at the noodle he is twirling on the bowl of his ramen with no intention of eating it.

"What? By looking at yourself in the mirror?" in doubt he asked. _"How could he be scared of himself when he is this beautiful?"_

"I saw images when I saw my tattoo..." he mumbled.

"That must be your past." the blonde bluntly said, again, his taking action faster than his brain.

Gaara's eyes widen for a brief moment then looked at Naruto, he wanted to say many things, protest or question him, it does not matter which comes in first, he just wanted to speak but at the same time, thought it would be useless so he just bowed his head then answered no more.

_"Those terrible images are my past? Am I a murderer? Who is that blonde girl? She's so familiar. Who really am I?"_

"Why don't we look for your past Gaara? So you could hasten your recovery?" proposed the blonde after sipping a handful soup from the ramen noodles.

"How will we do that?" he wanted answers from his past too. This plan must be good for him.

"Hnnmm..."

"..."

"I don't really know! But I got a friend that could help us!"

Gaara sighed and just nodded. But remembering the images made him anxious again and unstable. After twirling and twirling the ramen noodles, he finally lifted it up and ate it, just to divert his attention and give what his stomach wants: Food.

_"If that really is my past, I don't want to remember any of it."_

When they finished eating, the blonde just did last minute check up on his house and they left for his friend. Unfamiliar to the place, Gaara looks around the town as if analyzing every establishment he sets his eyes upon.

"Yo Naruto!" a spiky brown haired boy of their age greeted them as he approaches the two boys. He had this red marks on his cheeks, a pointed triangle heading downwards.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired enthusiastically.

"I'm going to Shikamaru's house. Gonna get my DVD he borrowed last time. That bummer is lazy to give it back to me saying he'd just give it back after vacation."

Naruto clasped his hands together at the back of his head. "Oh well, Shikamaru's Shikamaru. Nothing really much can do about that side of him." He said.

"It's a pain. I won't lend him anything again. Oh by the way, who's this? New kid?" eyeing on Gaara who has been silently staring at them and could not tell if he is listening or just blankly staring.

"Oh! This is Gaara! Gaara, Kiba; Kiba, Gaara." he excitedly said as he introduced both of his friends to each other.

"Yo Gaara! Some cool tattoo you have! Is it henna?"

"I don't know." Flatly he answered. _"Cool tattoo? You don't have any idea what this tattoo causes me…"_

"How come you don't know?" whined the brown haired teen.

"Uhmm Kiba…Come 'ere…" the blonde said as he flaps his hands signaling him to come closer to him.

Kiba obeyed and the blonde whispered something to him, giving the brown haired teen an "Ohh…" and nod as a reaction and then faced Gaara again.

"So you got Amnesia huh?"

The redhead just nodded.

"Well, good luck on your memory quest. Then tell me if it's henna or not. I want those too!"

"Okay."

"Got to go now. See you around!" walking towards the other direction from where the two is going.

"Sure." Naruto answered. They parted ways and continued on going where they are supposed to.

After a walk, they stood up in front of a gate, gothic in style. The redhead is fascinated by its design and how big it is addition to it is the urge to go inside and take a look. Naruto pressed the doorbell and after a few moments, a guard came out. "Yes Sir Naruto?" he greeted the young blonde man.

"Is Sasuke there?" the blonde politely inquired.

"Yes. I will call him, please wait at the green house like you always do."

The blonde smiled and said thank you but as the redhead was about to enter, the guard halted him, giving him a questioning look.

"He's with me Sir. Don't worry."

"But he's not from here."

"Yeah he isn't. He's my... Foreign friend."

"I see."

Then the guard let them pass. They walked down the pathway that is made of bricks, red bricks, and is surrounded by beautiful flowers; Gaara could not help to think that this Sasuke guy must be some kind of a famous politician on this country. His house is a mansion and the security is tight. Shortly after they have reached a green house with white frame but slightly covered with vines. It is an open area where in there's a culture of different plants and flowers staying inside, and a small fountain in the middle.

Gaara and Naruto moved in inside and sat on the steel chair around the table of the same material that is near the fountain.

"They are rich..." the redhead mumbled as he scan the place.

"Yes they are. Their family is part of the special police force that is directly under the Knight of the King."

"King?"

"Yes. You see, this country is monarchy -system type. So we have kings and queens. The knights are the body guards. The special police force is like their assistants, but still, do a typical police work."

"Oh..."

Naruto smiled at him. The redhead just looked at him blankly and does not feel like smiling. He then wonders why Naruto always smiles at every little thing he does. Not that he is against it, he even find the blonde's smile to be mesmerizing, glowing and could erase all the insecurities away.

So...bright.

_Meanwhile_, at one training room, where there is few training dummies with target paper on their bellies, a raven haired teen stands far before it. His skin is fair that made his pitch-black eyes stand out. It was covered with a rather large transparent glass that is matched with the soundproof headphone set on his ears. He's got a gun on his right hand supported by left hand, shooting the targets flawlessly, wearing a night blue-t shirt and white shorts, completing the simple attire with a blue slipper.

It is Sasuke.

He saw that someone entered the room through his peripheral vision and halted with his shooting skills practice. The teen looked at the intruder and removed his headset.

The butler.

"Yes?" the teen asked.

"The guard told me that Naruto is waiting for you at the Green House." Politely the butler said.

For a second there, the raven haired teen slightly blushed and got flustered but gained his cool immediately.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Young Master." then the butler went on his way out.

Sasuke immediately removed all his gears and placed it inside the store cabinet and ran away from the room. He was running at the hallway and feeling a little excited that he would get to see his blonde friend. Yes, they met just a week ago but still, he is excited.

When he reached halfway to the green house he halted when he saw an unfamiliar figure. His eyebrows met, probably annoyed and puzzled at the same time, but still, he approached them and brushed away that annoyed face and replaced it with stoic one.

"Who's this guy Idiot?" a deep cool voice asked them. The two of them looked at the approaching teen.

"This is Gaara. Gaara meet Sasuke the Bastard..."

The redhead just nodded at the raven haired teen.

"Well actually Bastard... We need help." the blonde immediately inserted his main reason as to why they are there, not to just introduce his companions to each other.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the extra chair. The blonde started telling his story, from the very beginning.

The raven haired flustered and blushed at the moment when his blonde friend started talking about how he saved the stranger from brink of death. He just grunted faintly and the storyteller has not noticed it, but the redhead did. His absent eyebrows met, wanting to question his sudden "strange" reaction but dropped it off, not like he really care and it is really important.

The blonde finished his little storytelling and gave time for Sasuke to comprehend it all (though he knew his friend is smart enough to comprehend it as he tells it all.)

"So, that's why you are here." the raven haired guy said as he was crossing his arms across his chest and looking intently at the blonde man in front of him.

"Well...yeah!" Naruto sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head.

"First of all, Mr. Dead last, he is not from here and we don't even know where he is from." the guy said bluntly.

The blonde got annoyed with that and exclaimed, "Ugh. Does that matter huh, Bastard?".

"Well it does! Going to the places he's familiar with is one of the quickest ways to remember something!"

"Well, Gaara, where are you from?" Naruto asked the redhead beside him.

"Idiot! You just said he had amnesia! How the hell would he know?" Sasuke exclaimed…he is definitely annoyed at the blonde. "Idiot…Dead Last..." he mumbled after.

Gaara just watched them as they continue bickering and exchanging words of assaults to one another. _"Are they some kind of a comedy duo?"_the redhead sighed and said, "Naruto...we could start from what happened at the shore where you found me." After blurting out something like that out of the blue, he half blamed himself for suggesting something to gain his memory. Part of him doesn't really want to remember it. No, it's more like 99% of him don't want to remember it, he just want to because of curiosity. Damn that natural human nature.

The two stopped and looked at him.

"Good thing your companion knows how to think." Sasuke teased the annoying "dead last" making him grunt. "Let's just say you came from a shipwreck; maybe from the shipwreck three days ago…Oceana Frontier 57. That's the name of the ship."

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asked.

"It's all over the news, _dead last_! Anyways, you go to the office, find any information you could find and start from there." he suggested.

"But Mr. Bastard, you got some connections right? Will you help us?"

"Geez. It's not me but, Itachi. I can't contact him. He's at work."

"Please?" Naruto pleaded with his puppy blue eyes matching with a pout on his plump lips. The redhead looked at the blonde, puzzled but had a slight blush on his pale cheeks, whispering to himself, 'cute.'

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, a declaration that he is more annoyed than he already is, but thought, he would never back down to any favor Naruto ask if he flashes that face. He could not just resist that oh-so cute face.

"Fine. I'll tell Itachi at lunch break. Its 2 hours from now, why don't you stay in my room while we wait?" offered Sasuke.

"Noo! I'm gonna tour him around town! Wanna come?" he enthusiastically asked his friend.

"No."

"Hmph! Always hiding under the roof of your house so you could maintain that white skin of yours to impress the girls. So Gaaayyy..." Naruto teased.

"Well, excuse me for being an eye candy for Sakura-chan."

"SAY WHAT?" he stood up as he exclaimed those big words.

"The girl you are courting is _head over heels_ for me, that's what, _dead last_."

Gaara sighed as they start their "comedic show" again. Seriously, how come these two know every insults existing in the dictionary and throw then at each other? They must be doing this for centuries.

"Imma kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"You are welcome to try dead last."

"Aarrghh! Let's get moving Gaara! Hmph!" Naruto pulled Gaara's hand without thinking, making both men blush. What I mean by both men is, Gaara and Sasuke.

Right. Sasuke. He blushed at the same time grunted along with the raising of his one eye brow.

Gaara blushed at the sudden intrusion of personal space and sudden gesture. But one thing is for sure, he felt comfortable and secured yet, at the same time, awkward. Those contradicting feelings try to dominate one another inside the redhead's tightening chest.

"Naruto! Wait!" called Sasuke out.

"What is it Bastard?" the blonde growled as he look back, still not letting go of the teal-eyed teen's hands.

"I am going with you. You're so stupid, your new friend here might get overwhelmed at how far that stupidity can go."

"BASTARD!"

"Oh shut up you two. You're damn annoying." said Gaara with conviction,_ unexpectedly_, after being so quiet the whole time, which made the raven haired guy and Naruto taken aback.

"And Naruto...your hand..." he whispered softly, making the blonde jump a little and withdraw his hand from holding the redhead's own. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry..." he said bashfully.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he walked ahead the two.

_"Just who the hell is this Gaara guy? Barging into our lives out of the blue, literally out of the blue for he came from an ocean, which is blue. Argh. That aside, what the hell was that just now? Naruto holding his hands like it was a normal thing. This is bad."_

The other two were just following the raven haired boy. He bowed his head and placed his hands on his white shorts.

_"He might steal Naruto away from me."_

Sasuke grinned, looking straight to his direction, exhaling an 'hmph'.

_"This redhead just doesn't know who he is messing with."_

The three of them gone together outside to head for the town, Naruto wanted to introduce his new friend to his own buddies also, make him familiar with the town he is about to stay in when he is under recovery process.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Updated early! Thanks for reading! I hope to see you next time. :))**  
><strong>


	3. What He Really Feels

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

"**-o0o-**" =** dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-" Lemon scene****. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 3- What ****h****e Really Feels  
><strong>  
>"Hi."<p>

"Hello."

Then there was silence and cricket sounds. Those exchanges of awful greeting were done by Gaara and Shino when they were introduced to one another. Sasuke and Naruto expected this coming but still, they sighed of grief. Two gloomy and silent persons actually talking like Naruto would be scarier, was what they thought as a relief.

"Tattoo is forbidden till you graduate." the man with the shades and face half-hidden with a jacket's turtle neck said. And that was Shino.

"Bugs are disgusting." Gaara bluntly said while eyeing on the number of bugs resting on Shino's shoulders.

Then there was dead, awful, suffocating silence.

Feel the dreadful atmosphere. The death glares and the intent to kill right there and then.

"Uh...haha...have you seen Kiba, Shino?" Naruto uttered sheepishly.

"Not as disgusting as to wear loose shirts."

"Excuse me for matching my clothes to the summer heat. But those jackets covering you say otherwise."

Naruto gulped. He was ignored. Those low toned-voices are getting at his nerves, calm voices with dead piercing sarcasm and come backs. Sasuke tried his best to hold his laughter back by covering his mouth and looked sideways, but unfortunately for him, (or Naruto whose Sasuke's laugh is for him) slipped out a little and made the blonde grunt and look at him, angrily.

"What are you laughing for, _Bastard_?" the blue-eyed boy growled.

"Kiba is on Neji's house with Hinata." Shino said with his low toned voice, but still glaring at Gaara.

"Ah..haha.. I guess we'll just look go to the flower shop." Naruto said, nervously. _"Come on, of all people it has to be Neji? He nearly killed me with his martial arts thing for no definite reason!" _he ranted on himself.

"I wanna see how Neji would kill you this time Dead Last." Sasuke teased the blonde.

"Shut up! I don't even know why he tries to kill me that day! He just went on rampage after I patted Hinata's head!"

"That's the reason, _Dead Last_, is because you touched Hinata! She passed out because of it! _Stupid Dead Last_!" then drew closer to Naruto's ears, almost kissing it, for his lips are lightly touching his auricle (the outer ear). The blonde blushed when he felt the raven haired boy's ticklish soft breaths adding to it are the edges of his soft lips. "What do-" he was cut off when Sasuke talked, making him blush even more and suppressing himself from whimpering at the ticklish feeling the gesture it is giving him. He secretly cursed his genes for being sensitive.

"Now, if you don't want these two kill each other off at their first meeting, let's drag Gaara's ass out of here, okay? Stu-pid-dead-last..?" he said with the last word _awfully sloooww _making the blonde whimper a little.

Naruto just nodded then Sasuke withdrew from the "whispering" thing. He smirked ear to ear, evilly actually. _"Sensitive as ever."_he said to himself, feeling like a winner after that little holding hands thing with Gaara, which really is nothing to the redhead and the blonde.

"Let's go-" before Naruto could finish, "We're going." Gaara uttered, this time, also the one who pulled his hands to get away from the area. Sasuke's confidence level went down and was surprised by the redhead's action. Although that piece of an action was brief, holding hands with him and letting go immediately, just to make things hurry up for teal-eyed Gaara is really pissed off with Shino.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled and got a sweat drop on the side of his forehead. _"What is this feeling that someone is ready to kill someone?"_ he thought.

Indeed.

Sasuke, this time is the one giving Gaara his death glares as they walk. The pale boy looked at the one giving him piercing looks and raised his non-existent eyebrow, locking his eyes to the dark orbs of the raven haired boy. The clueless Naruto is walking ahead them, well, he made himself clueless as he ignored his first thought on the matter happening behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and focused on the way in front of him.

_"What's his problem? Could he be...?"_ Gaara thought as he too, rolled his eyes and sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto." he called out.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stop and look back to the redhead.

"Are you and Sasuke going out?" he bluntly asked. Of course though he'd got amnesia, it's not like he forgot the basic things about the humans, well, world.

The two subject of Gaara's sentence dropped their jaws and felt their sweat go cold but their cheeks hot, because of the blood that rushed to pool on it.

"W-why would I date a bastard like him?" he panicked, exclaimed and pointed Sasuke all of the same time.

On the other hand, Sasuke kept his cool but deep inside he too is panicking, he just gave out a deep sigh and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're my type Naruto. The type to get me annoyed just by your existence." he said while glaring at Naruto.

Naruto got flustered. "Se-See! He too! I-I hate his bastard-ness!" he shouted and walked again while stomping his feet.

Gaara sighed and continued walking. "Whatever." he whispered and asked himself what was Sasuke's death glares are for. _"These guys... Why are they blushing if they are not so into each other? Weird. Sigh. Who am I to talk about this matters, I don't completely know about it in the first place. I can't even remember if I felt something like that in my lifetime."_

Naruto grunted as he put his hands on his pockets and continued stomping his feet as he walks.

"What the hell is with that question? It's so sudden! I like Sakura-chan o'ryt! Why am I flustered? and..." Naruto frowned, _"He hates my existence, how could I ever step up and go out with someone like him huh?"_

He blushed at the thought.

_"What are you fucking thinking Naruto? You actually considered of asking him that? Well, being his best friend for who knows how many long years... Isn't it normal to develop at least some feelings for him? Of wanting to be acknowledge by him?"_

He gasped and shook his head then grunted.

_"Of course not! You're both guys for the love of ramen-damn Naruto! Get your thoughts straight!"_

After that heart jumping question of Gaara, everyone was silent until they reached the flower shop they intended to get into.

The flower shop is well, full of flowers; from seed ones to blooming it was a little greenhouse right at the town's downtown. The three guys entered and were greeted by a pink-haired girl who is carrying a small pot of tulips. She has shining emerald eyes and pale skin. She is like the girl version of Gaara, Naruto taught, except for the hair. _"Sigh, how beautiful this goddess is, she must be sent down here on earth to be with me for eternity."_ the blonde thought.

"Sasuke!" she said sweetly as her eyes sparkle even more, and her smile is captivating as ever, ignoring the redhead and the blonde. "It's rare for you to go here, perhaps you want some flower to buy." she said softly as her pale cheeks turn reddish pink. _"Good thing Ino-pig is not here and sick! Dammit! Fate is so good to me today! I could have Sasuke all alone!"_ her inner wild self said.

"Sakura~! Hello!" the blonde said cheerfully as he blushed, seeing her priced goddess.

"So you're there huh? Naruto! What do you want?" she growled to him with a plenty dose of death glare and killing aura.

"Ahh..hehe.. Just came here for a visit!" he said with a withdrawn laugh.

"No one wants your visit Naruto!" she added to her previous growl.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at that sentence, making him puzzled and slightly annoyed. He doesn't really know why, he just feels pissed. While the blonde just sheepishly smiles and laugh his way off to the let-downs the pink-haired girl is giving him, the redhead wants to confront the girl, but he is a stranger in this town and stranger to everyone, except Naruto (now including Sasuke) so he just dropped the thought of punching the young maiden in front of them. Naruto is not an insignificant person. He is truly a great guy and his savior, why do they always push him around? The main thought running on his head is, _"Why everyone does seems to ignore him?"_ As this thought keeps on hanging on his mind, he felt a slight headache as images flash inside his head and voices whisper on his head.

**-o0o-**

_It was dark, and blurry actually, there are just shadows of humans, but could only see their filthy mouths, grinning widely, with fangs on their teeth and as if tearing their jaw in half._

_"No one wants you."_

_"Your very existence is a sin."_

_"No one loves you, and no one ever will."_

_"You should just die. You are no one."_

_"Your life is meaningless."_

_"You have no purpose to live."_

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_These words are repeatedly ringing on his head with different pitch, tone and rhythm. It's as if playing a dark out of the tune song by a dreaded chorale._

**-o0o-**

As the dark song and voices gets louder and louder, his head ache gets more intense. He covered his ear desperately, hoping it would stop and would make himself deaf for a moment so he could not here any of it anymore.

"Stop it..." he whispered as he pulls the strands of his own hair from sides. With a dreadful look on his face, he pants and gasps for air. He bowed his head as his knees felt heavy so it fell on the ground, making him arch his body down.

Sakura gasped and looked at him with a worried face, making the two young gentlemen turn their backs give their attention to the unstable redhead. Naruto, who is nearest to him runs to him as Gaara kneel down on the ground, shivering and still hungry for air.

"Gaara! Are you okay? What's happening to you?" he asked worriedly as he grip at the redheads both shoulders.

"Stop..." the redhead whispered.

"Gaara! Oi! Get ahold of yourself!" the blonde worriedly said.

The pale boy's breathing became shallow and fast. His sweat became cold along with his skin becoming clammy. He was hyperventilating. The other two teen approached them.

Later that day…

Everything is white in his sight as he lazily opened his eyes. Where he could be, is the first thing he asked on his thoughts, clearly it's not the flower shop anymore. He was resting on a very comfy king bed, with clean white bed sheets and pillows. This isn't a hospital either, because no hospital is this luxurious, with beautiful paintings hanging on the wall and framed with pure gold. There is not a speck of dust to be seen on this quiet room. Just in front of him he could see a grandiose red carpet carefully decorated with golden frame on the edges.

It was cool inside, thanks to the centralized air-conditioner. But when he looks at the warmest part of his body, he was shocked to see what makes it warm. He looked down and felt his chin lightly touched some golden locks. His chest his completely warm and he could feel some additional weight as he breathe.

_"Naruto?"  
><em>  
>The blonde's arm is wrapped around his abdomen as he is resting his head on the teal-eyed gentleman's chest.<p>

Naruto is sleeping peacefully, not even snoring like he did last night, and drooling, thank god. _Phew_.

Gaara felt comfortable, and as if the feeling is alien to him. It's comfortable and peaceful. He brushed the tanned guy's golden locks, to his surprise, it was softer than what it really looks likes, spiky and rough. The redhead was even more surprised when Naruto purred at the gesture and buried his head to Gaara's palm, unconsciously.

_"So...cute..."_are the only words he could think of as he was continuously doing what the blonde seems to like being done.

"Hmm... Mom..." Naruto whispered softly. Then he grabbed the redhead's other hands and pressed it on his cheeks. "So...warm and smooth..." he added to his soft whisper, smiling.

Gaara was taken aback by the blonde's unexpected action. _"He was dreaming about his mom, probably, now that he mentioned it, I have not seen his mom in their house."_

"I love you..." the blond murmured as he smile gently and squeeze Gaara's hands that he was holding and pressing on his cheeks.

That made the redhead's heart beat faster, even skipping a beat once in a while...and taint his pale cheeks with reddish pink paint. He wanted to speak but he does not want to wake the blonde up, and he wonders why. Does he not want to stop him from dreaming, or does he not want him from stopping what they are doing? He was confused but who cares, he just...feels so warm.

Unexpectedly, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still holding Gaara's hand. He looked at it, wondering if it really his Mom's smooth and silky hands... He removed himself from embracing the person beside him and sits up, looking at him, he was winking lazily and realized that it was not his Mom, along with that, he blushed tremendously and jumped a little upon realizing it was Gaara when they linked their gazes.

"Ga-Gaara!" he exclaimed. He scooted a little away from the redhead as the latter sits up. "I-I-" the blonde could not even think of a decent excuse for the embarrassing act.

"It's okay. Your dream must be wonderful... I just... Don't want to disturb you."

"Noo! I was half-awake! It's because I felt your hands pets my head like Mom use to do to make me sleep, your hands is smooth like hers! I got carried away and thought that you really are my Mom and I grabbed your other hand and-and-" he covered his mouth after apprehended that he was talking out loud, flustering on top of that, which is supposed to be only kept in _his_mind!

Now he is really blushing...real steaming red.

"It's okay. By the way, why are you sleeping with me?" he asked the flustering blonde.

"Ah! You don't remember what happened?" completely calm again as if nothing happened.

"_He sure changes mood fast…"_the redhead thought.

"I remembered when we were at the flower shop...then everything went blank.

"Ah I see!"

**-o.o.o-**

_"Come on! Let's bring him to the hospital!" the blonde said as he carried Gaara like he was his bride._

_"You could use the truck to get him there! I will just get the keys." Sakura suggested and rushed to their staff room to get the keys but was stopped by Sasuke by stretching his hands sideways in front of Sakura._

_"He was just hyperventilating! Get me a brown bag Sakura, quick. And Naruto, make him sit on the ground and support his back." he commanded his companions. The pink-haired maiden nods and rushed to the counter, luckily for them, the flower shop used brown bags for packaging. Naruto also obeyed what Sasuke commanded him._

**-o.o.o-**

"After Sasuke made sure you attained normal breathing pattern, we brought you here, to his house, more like mansion. We're on one of the guest room. Looked like double-my-room right?" he stated to the redhead as he smile.

"I...see...where's Sasuke?"

"Talking to his brother, who is currently searching for your identification..."

Gaara's eyes widen for brief seconds then maintained his stoic face.

"Gaara... What happened to you back there?" the blonde asked sincerely and gently.

"Uh..."

"It's okay if you don't say it." Naruto assure with his smile.

"I-" his statement was cut when Sasuke barged in the room and with him is a small notebook. The two gentlemen who are sharing one bed looked at him.

"I got a handful of details Gaara. Naruto." he said as he approaches the two.

"Really? Then who is Gaara?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke sat at the bed near them and opened his notebook.

"Gaara's full name is Gaara Sabaku. He is 21 years old and a geology professor at the Kaze State University. Also a geologist." Sasuke said objectively as he read the details on his tickler.

"You're that amazing Gaara? That's a prestigious university! They said only _genius_ students can pass there and you are a professor _there_!" the blonde said excitedly as his eyes sparkles along with his amazement.

"Rings a bell?" the raven haired teen asked.

Gaara just bowed and stared at his hands. He contemplated. Nothing. It was blank. Nothing comes to his mind. "I can't seem to remember anything." he said.

"Well, that's all the info the office would give us. Also we called the university and said they could not give private information of their employees. So that's it Naruto, you now know where to start, at the country on the other side of the earth." Sasuke said as he close his notebook.

Naruto frowned, definitely losing hope for the memory quest. First, he got no passport, second the school is coming three days from now, third, and he got no money. He sighed at these impossible things to overcome to help his friend.

Gaara noticed the blonde's disappointment, making him pet his head. _"This makes him comfortable right?"_

Naruto was shocked and blushed at the action and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara?" is the only thing he muttered.

"It's okay...I could always wait for my memories to come back. It's not like I am in a hurry." he assured the blonde.

"But-what if you got a girlfriend or family waiting for you in your town?" he asked childishly.

Gaara was taken aback by those words, but remembering how his memories flashback, he doesn't really think he have a nice life waiting for him back home, if he really have one. He just sighed and pressed Naruto's cheeks with the palm of his other hand making the blonde blush more.

"Then they wait for my return." he said gently.

Naruto smiled widely and rubbed his head against the redhead's palm that is caressing his hair. The redhead knew how to calm Naruto down amidst the tension the blonde is feeling and the said teen is really happy with that.

All this sweetness and mushy-_ness_ is witnessed by the raven haired teen beside them, he was surprised and could feel his blood boiling from the inside. _Oh boy_, he is clearly _jealous_; he just admitted to himself that. _"Why the hell are they so damn close? He, whom he just met yesterday could get do close thing to him like that? What the hell?"_ he was frustrated and just coughed, intentionally, so that all the mushy-_ness_ was cut out. _"Dammit all."_

The two gentlemen looked at the pissed Sasuke and cuts out the drama.

"You should consult a psychologist. I know a professional. He could help you." Sasuke suggested. _"Yeah, once he remembers everything he would go back to where the hell he has come from and leave us alone!"  
><em>  
>Gaara looked at him without speaking a word or showing any emotion. <em>"I don't think that I really want a fast recovery. I... Feel like there is nothing but dreadful memories waiting for me, I don't want to remember anything at all to be exact. I was afraid to remember something dreadful, while I am already comfortable with this life Naruto has introduced to me..."<em>

"I... will recover my memories on my own. Naruto... If I am a nuisance, I could look for a job and rent my own room." the redhead said.

"Ah! No no no! You're not a nuisance at all! Haha! I actually love your company!" he excitedly said as he scratches his back.

_"It really feels so nice whenever he is around. I won't be alone anymore in the house. What's this part of me wishing and hoping that he won't remember anything anymore? I want to know him myself. Watch him. Care for him. Be with him."_he blushed at the last train of thoughts and it made his heart beat fast.

"Thank you. Naurto." Gaara uttered as he smiled a little. Naruto was even more flustered when he saw that rare smile, actually, it's the first time he saw it.

"Ah..haha! No problem!"

After that incident, they started hanging out together, really, even though Sasuke's jealousy and own war had not ended and the feeling just gets worse when Naruto and Gaara do something they never thought that could piss off their raven haired companion, the mushy-type of actions.

It was early in the next morning; the sun was just about to rise at this time. He was walking down the shore. His raven hair was swayed by the gentle summer breeze. He closed his eyes as he stopped walking. He breathed in deeply, feeling the calmness of the nature and-

_"I like you Sasuke."  
><em>  
>-Naruto's young voice that rang on his head. He opened his eyes then stared at the vast ocean horizon.<p>

_"I really like you."  
><em>  
>He blushed at the thought of the young voice again.<p>

_"Why the hell am I remembering such things now? I just came here to relax."_

**-o.o.o-**

_At the very same spot, just different time, there sits a young Sasuke and Naruto, watching the sunset and just peacefully silent, not even complaining of the sun rays gracing their small bodies, instead, enjoying it for it is soothing and warm, just listening to the waves of the water and the choir of birds in the sky as if they were singing for them._

_They were both twelve years of age that time._

_"Why are you like that Sasuke-Bastard?" Naruto asked as he faces the guy beside him._

_"What?"_

_"You seem so lonely..."_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I am your friend."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen at the sentence he just could not believe he would hear. Friend? He have not any of those "friends" before, when gave they became friends?_

_"Naruto..."_

_"What?"_

_"Stupid Dead Last."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"How can I become your friend, nobody likes me, Idiot!"_

_"What? You have a fans club idiot!"_

_"Itachi doesn't like me like I do! I like him very much but he ignores me! Always! It's no sense if my brother doesn't like me at all!"_

_"But... I like you Sasuke." he innocently whispered the blonde as he bows down._

_Sasuke was surprised and uttered "What?"_

_"You are a bastard but I really like you." the blonde looked at him with his shining azure eyes._

_"Naruto..." said Sasuke as he blushes, locking his eyes on him._

_"Ah! Just don't be lonely you idiot! I am always here and I like you!"_

**-o.o.o-**

Sasuke knew to himself, that ever since that day, he doesn't want to leave the blonde or the blonde to leave him, that this blonde is his first friend, _now_, one and only best friend. They always fight, Sasuke teases him for being dumb, and Naruto gets pissed off because of Sasuke's taunting. But amidst all those trivial fights, Sasuke knew that they would always be together no matter what happens.

Sasuke knew to himself, that he likes Naruto back.

Just the thoughts of everything above makes the boy blushes and a little bit of annoyed, denying and confused of what he feels. Why he feels it and why Naruto of all person.

Then he thought of Gaara.

His heart beat raced along with his chest that tightened. He could feel that his breaths became a little bit irregular and it's quite suffocating.

He felt fear.

Fear that Gaara would take away his blonde. Fear that the redhead might substitute his place. Fear that Naruto would leave him for the new boy.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes snapped wide open and felt suffocated than before. It was the man he was thinking of just now. The man he feared to take Naruto away from him.

Gaara.

He is wearing one of Naruto's nighties, a polo shirt with pants, but a little loose because his slim body just don't match Naruto's broad and lean one.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with fervor, trying to maintain his cool and composure.

"Taking a walk..."

"You woke up early huh..."

"I have not slept."

"Insomniac are we?"

"You too?"

"I just woke up early."

"Oh.."

Then there was silence.  
><em><br>"Why it has to be him of all people? The least person I wanted to see. The person I am jealous with. He got to live with the Dead Last and be together with him always. That should be me. I should be the one to be beside Naruto always. Gaara is a stranger! He got no rights to steal Naruto away from me!"_

Sasuke, from fear it shifted to anger towards the innocent redhead that doesn't have the slightest clue about him and Naruto. A part of the raven haired teen want to be guilty for being angry to a man that doesn't do anything harm to anyone but a large part of him just hates the pale stranger.

"Sasuke, thank you for your help yesterday." the redhead said to him sincerely while looking at the boy in front of him who's gazing at the horizon.

Upon astonishment, Sasuke turned to him with somewhat confused look. All the hate to the man seemed to vanish for a while. He smirked at the redhead.

"No problem."

Gaara's stoic face showed something he rarely shows… a gentle smile. That smile completely removed Sasuke's hate away.

_"I can't hate this guy. But I could at least show him that Naruto is mine and mine alone."_

Meanwhile…

_"I've been longing for his acknowledgement. But that day... seems like it won't come. I know it's just teasing, but I seem to take the 'your-existence-is-annoying' part seriously."_Naruto sighed at the thought; he just had done bathing and is now waiting for their meal to be prepared, two instant ramen noodles for Gaara and him. Also, he is waiting for Gaara's return, he knew that the redhead had his dose of insomnia again and probably walked by the shore upon waiting for the sunrise.

He was just sitting at the dining chair with his chest is resting on the table and his arms stretched until the tip of the ramen's cup. He was lying his chin between his stretched arms on the table.

Sasuke had always been way ahead to Naruto. Academics. Sports. Popularity. Everything. And with that, the raven kid always finds a room to mock him and for Naruto to start a fight with him. Even though they are always together, the blonde seemed to feel that there's a big gap between him and his best friend. Until Sasuke acknowledges him, he would not escape that gap to get closer to the said guy. He's always ignored by the people of his age because he always gets in to fight; they say he's stupid, arrogant and a lowlife. He got only few friends and one really close friend, Sasuke.

Acknowledgement from Sasuke is enough for him. Actually it is more than enough.

Is a simple acknowledgement that hard to ask for?

He sighed again.

_"I really like him."_

He blushed. What is it that he thought again? He liked Sasuke? Sasuke-Bastard? He was confused. He likes Sakura too. He is head over heels for her but what's this "I like Sasuke" all about? He felt suffocated and as if a big hand is gripping tightly on his chest, he knew his heart is beating fast but he could not really feel it for it is beating too fast.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, trying to let all the pressure out. But it has no effects.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice excitedly said as he approaches Naruto.

Naruto looked the man, his eyes narrowed as his eye brows meet.

"So you thought of coming home huh, Stupid Pervert. Done with your perverted 'research'?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

"Researching about Gaara is not perverted you idiot."

Naruto's eyes widen for brief moment. Coincidentally, the subject of their small talk just came in, back from his morning walk.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hope you liked it. I had hard time thinking how should Gaara and Shino talk. :))**  
><strong>


	4. Suspicions, False Information and a

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-" = dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-"** **Lemon scene****. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate 4<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 4 - Suspicions, False Information and a... Test?**

"Oi! You just got home but here you are complaining like you're the king of the house!" an angry blonde exclaimed at the white-haired man lounging at the couch while eating some bread.

Jiraiya is home. Naruto is on the sofa just beside the couch, playing PSP. The old man said he isn't talking about what he found out until they finished eating breakfast, telling the boys to save it for later.

"I thought I told you that you should clean the house! It's still filthy after two days that I am out!" he shouted at the young blonde.

"It's because you keep on messing it up Pervert Old Man!"

The redhead who is just got out of the bath sighed upon walking down the stairs. He is still drying his hair with a small towel and still a little wet though he is already dressed. _"Whenever someone is with Naruto, they also do a comedic show. It sure will be lively now that Naruto got his partner, aside from Sasuke of course."_

"Oh, Gaara, before I forgot, I have something for you!" the "Pervert Old Man" said as he was raising a paper bag. "Pack of clothes! You're kind of small unlike Naruto-pig. So here." he offered.

Naruto grunted at what Jiraiya said, "Who's you calling pig you perverted old bag?" exclaimed but the older man just shrugged his shoulder and sighed, "Whatever." he uttered.

The pale young boy was taken aback but has not shown his emotion. He walked towards the couch and received the package. He opened it. A couple of t-shirts that where quite smaller than what he is wearing now and pairs of shorts and pants, also, thank heavens his own undergarments. "Thank you, Sir Jiraiya." he said.

"No problem. Also, Gaara, won't you want to enter schooling while recovering? A new semester is coming, and no one will be here on the house, just to have something to do. Maybe you'll remember your memories when you do something like it at school. I assume you are at the age of Naruto."

"Pervert Old Man, Gaara is 21 and a professor, what do you mean schooling? He had already graduated!" Naruto bluntly said.

Jiraiya's eyes widen at the information. Tilting his head and flashed a confused look. "You're 21? You remembered?"

The redhead closed the package and sat beside Naruto. "No. Sasuke got the information from the office of the ship where I am a passenger of the shipwreck they claim that I am in." He answered.

"Really? But I just checked the list of passengers yesterday; your name is not there."

Naruto stopped playing and looked at the man on the couch. He was surprised. There's no way Sasuke would lie to him. No. It's more like, Itachi won't give false information ever. He is a Chief Superintendent dammit (though he was young). But the Pervert Old Man won't lie either, he is a private detective, and hard for Naruto to admit, a detective with great reputation.

"What the hell Pervert Old Man? Our information came from Itachi himself."

"Huh?" is the only thing Jiraiya answered.

They may be confused, but the one who's confused the most is the redhead. If he is not the professor, then who the hell is he now?

"Itachi must be mistaken." The old man said.

"Maybe it's you who are mistaken! Itachi is not a looser like you Pervert Old Man!"

Jiraiya had not answered the tease but normally he would. He was just thinking what the hell is happening. He knows to himself that Itachi won't lie or give false information. The boy has a flawless reputation. But, his resources are trusted too.

The situation raised a suspicion but Jiraiya said nothing about it.

"Where is he working?" he asked.

"Kaze State University. A Geology professor."

Jiraiya's eyebrow rose_. "There are only two geology professor in KSU...and they are a good friend of mine."  
><em>  
>"Since when?" another question he asked.<p>

"He's 21, so duh, he must have been new."

_"We just met up yesterday too, but they have no new comers."_The old man thought.

"I see, well, even if he is a professor, then passing a test for him to be a 3rd year high-school student would be easy right?"

"Why would he go back studying if he already graduated?" the blonde exclaimed.

"I don't really mind Naruto... I've got nothing to do anyway. Stimulation may fasten my recovery too." the redhead said calmly.

"Then let's review you and see what you got. I'll just get some reviewers upstairs."

When the older man finished gathering quite a handful test papers, he instructed him to answer it alone and not let Naruto bug him. He nodded and went to the dining table to start his little test. Little? It is almost 35 pages examination. Long bond paper. Back to back. Font size probably 11 or 10. What part of that is little?

He scanned through pages; he could see words, equations and some diagrams. He just shrugged his shoulders and thought that he should at least not forget how to answer test questions, because based on Sasuke, he is a geology professor, he at least wanted to believe that and drop Jiraiya's news this morning.

Basic and Advanced Algebra to Trigonometry. English Language. Advance General Science and Technology. Done. Smoothly. After of 15 painfully long pages to answer almost 200 questions.

Then he stopped as the questionnaire is different from before. He scanned it again.

Abstracts. Logic questions. Situational questions. Puzzle. Critical Analysis.

He tilted his head and asked what the hell those are, but shrugged his shoulder and took it anyway.

Abstracts- Easy. Logic Questions -Easy. Situational - Moderate. Puzzle- Moderate. Critical Analysis- Not that Moderate but not that difficult. Only 2-4 questions got him thinking really hard and asked himself if there is really an answer to the question and concluded the wildest guess he could answer just to get over with it.

He feels so tired after answering all those questions. But there is more. The remaining 5 pages are still unanswered and this time, it is purely situational with long questions, and blank spaces for him to answer. An essay?

He scanned through it. It is only composing of 10 questions. Not bad at all, compared to those questions earlier, this must be easier than it looks like.

Yet he raised his absent eye brow upon reading the question. Asking himself why is it like that, like making his head ache.

He stopped for awhile, hoping that it would make his head stop aching, holding it on its side and bowing his head.

The old man came to check him, made sure he is already on those questions.

"2 hour and a half and you are on the last questions. Not bad. You may really be a professor." he said cheerfully as he taps the back of the redhead.

The redhead just gave him an "hmm" and a nod. The old man answered him with a "good luck" and left him.

Gaara continued answering the questions. He's head is not aching because it is so hard, in fact, he could answer it without thinking so much, as if his hands have a mind of its own, writing as fast as possible to write every details he got on his mind, filling the blank page with a very refined answer. His head aches because it feels like he remembers something from those questions, but can't pinpoint what it is.

After answering everything his headache had gotten worse. He felt like shouting for help but he could not. He must not. This is just a trivial matter and he does not want to disturb Naruto for his little dilemma started to flash on his mind. Again. Those bloody images again, where everyone around him is dead and he is standing at the center of the pile of cold bodies.

**-o0o-**

_Still sitting on the chair and on the place where he is answering his exams, He looked at his hands; he was shocked that there is blood, asking himself where it could come from. He touched his head but no, there is no blood and he is not bleeding anywhere._

_"That blood…is mine." a hoarse voice of a young girl told him. He immediately raised his head and faced the source of the voice._

_A terrifying surge of fear came all over him._

_It was the blonde girl he constantly sees in his nightmares._

_She was sitting on the chair in front of him; half of her body is burned, while half is naked, bruised, wounded and bleeding. Her shoulder length blond hair is messy. Her smile can be compared to a demon, no; her smile is more demonic than the demon herself. She was drooling and her eyes are open widely, making its redness and bleeding tears stand out, yet, her dark moss orbs are still remarkable._

_Gaara wanted to run away and avert his eyes from the girl but he can't._

_"It's because...you want me dead."_

_"I don't... Know you..."_

_"How could you forget me...?"_

_The girl leaned forward, slowly, closely to Gaara's terrified face as she crawl her small body way to the top of the table._

_"Naruto...help me..." he mumbled softly as he tried to move away from the approaching child of a demon._

_"...little brother..." she whispered. "How dare you forget me?" suddenly she screamed at the highest pitch of her voice. After that sentence she screamed and screamed as if she is not in need of any air._

_Gaara panting heavily and finally be able to avert his head from the screaming lady, drawn up all the guts and voice he had to shout at her._

_"Stop it!"_

**-o0o-**

He immediately stood up from his slumber, gasping for breath and could feel the fear from that dream, more like nightmare.

At the same time, the blond who is making the redhead his body pillow was surprised at the sudden movement and he pushed aside a little by it.

"Finally awake huh?" the blonde said as he was sitting up and scratching his head.

"What..."

"Again, you passed out after taking the longest test I have ever seen in my 18 years of life."

"How...I was at the dining room! I saw the girl and-and..." he stopped when he realized he was at Naruto's bed and bedroom.

The blonde got worried to his emotionally unstable friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I... The girl... She called me... Little brother."

"Huh? The girl?"

"The one who is with me at the dining table!"

"Huhhhh? There's no other person than the three of us here you know! Stop creeping me out!"

"But..."

"Gaara. You must he having nightmares again. Get over it man."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Uhm... It's ok... What happened to your 'sister' anyway?"

"I don't know... I don't know her... She's... Too... Scary to be my sister."

"Uhm... What did she looks like?"

"Half of her body is naked, bruised and wounded then half of her body is burned..."

"That's... Creepy."

"..."

"What did she told you?"

"That... I want her dead."

"I..." he paused to think of something to alleviate the tension of his companion. "That's just a nightmare." he reassured him.

Gaara's deep sigh escaped his lips, trying all his might to forget the face of that girl. Forget the nightmare that seemed so real. After few moments of silence, he realized that again, Naruto was hugging him while sleeping and he could not think of a reason why so.

"Naruto... Why are you with me?"

"Oh! When the old pervert placed you in my bed, clearly you are having nightmare... then you started calling my name just few moments ago, before you woke up and shouted."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I understand."

He simply hates this. He doesn't know why but he feels so vulnerable. He feels so weak and he doesn't want that. Why does he always cause inconveniences towards his Savior? Is he asking for too much from him? Why does he always end up being like that when he dreams?

No. He does not want to cause any more problems for the blond, and come up with a solution.

Never sleep again, like he did the other night.

Later that night...

At a certain bar, there sits Jiraiya and beside him is a blond young woman who's wearing an all black outfit, black jacket pants and boots, all plain with no accessories or design.

"So, why'd you call me Jiraiya?" the young woman inquired. "I hope it's not to ask me out for the _nth_time." she added.

"Please help me find a certain identity Tsunade." The man said in his serious tone, so different from his goofy self when he is around Naruto and Gaara.

"What? Isn't that supposed to be a detective's job? YOUR job?"

"I will do it of course. But I need help. All I have is his name or surname."

"Spill it."

"Gaara."

"What about him?"

"Naruto found him on the shore one afternoon. He's got amnesia. I am suspecting he is one of the passengers from the shipwreck days ago on the ocean near our place but I thought it wrong."

"You think he is someone important?"

"I don't know. But the way he moves, he silently walks, without him knowing it, eats with a demeanor as if a royal one, and the tattoo on his forehead really rings a bell, I just don't know what it is."

"Tattoo?"

"Yes, it's the kanji symbol for Love."

"Okay. I will look on to it. Please at least give me a picture of him."

"Here" he said then handed some documents on a folder. "Although I already did some research regarding him, the ship company said that there is no passenger named by Gaara that rode on that ship, but Itachi said otherwise."

"Itachi?"

"Yes. He said he is a 21-year old geology professor at KSU (Kaze State University) and got it from the ship company."

"That's... confusing. Itachi never gives out false information. Also, there are only 2 geology professor in KSU."

"That's why I have those documents. Open it."

Tsunade sighed and her eyebrows met, she opened the document and browsed it. Her eyes widen at the middle of browsing and looked at Jiraiya.

"His IQ is 170. He is beyond Genius. Just like Itachi himself. And..."

"Yes Tsunade. Those are all his."

Tsunade gave out a deeper sigh than the previous one and closed the folder.

"Okay, I will help you. He always hangs out with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Have you informed Itachi yet?"

"No. But I will, after solving at least half of the puzzle. I don't want to disturb him."

"I see. I will look onto it."

"Thank you Tsunade."

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haaaaa... written it. Geez Weekends. I know in the real series Gaara ain't smart as Itachi, but come on. This is a Fanfic. :)** I am really sorry for eating so many space, one line for one line... it's just me. XD**

****Thanks for reaching up to this point. :)**  
><strong>


	5. Gaara Enters

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

"**-o0o-**" = **dreams **:)

"**-o.o.o-**" =** flashbacks** :)

"-xXx-" **Lemon scene****. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 5 - Gaara Enters**

****  
>"Everyone, this is Gaara. Please be nice to him." a tan man with pineapple style ponytail said. He was wearing a casual suit of course; he was the home room adviser afterall.<p>

"Sir Iruka, why does he have a tattoo? Isn't that a violation?" a student asked.

"Well, err, he was a transferee right? Maybe he it's allowed on their school." is the only explanation he could think of, even though he don't know the reason himself.

The arrival of Gaara just this late summer vacation is quite in time before the new semester starts.

Jiraiya said he passed the test and talked to his friend, the principal of Naruto's school to let him enter and knowing Gaara's situation, he put him on a class that will be most favorable for his recovery.

The redhead that is facing everyone with blank expression, receiving death glares from some of the boys, squeals from the girls and confused looks by some others.

Naruto and Sasuke are on the same class with him.

Sasuke is one of those who are giving him a death glare, but also, a confused look.

_"Why is he here? A student on top of that. Isn't he already a professor? What the hell is happening?"_

"Man... That guy creeps me out." the man beside Naruto said. He was resting his clasped hands on his back while reclining on his chair with a lazy look on his face.

"He's not creepy Shikamaru... He is actually nice."

"His blank face is what creeps me out. As if he could read all of you but you can't read anything about him at all."

"Well... I don't really mind."

"Geez... Troublesome. I hope he won't sit behind me it-"

"You sit behind Shikamaru. There. Beside Sasuke." Iruka pointed out.

"Whaat? Geez." whined Shikamaru.

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke clasped his hands in front of his face and gripped on them. He was looking intently at the approaching redhead.

Gaara noticed the glare of the raven haired boy is giving him but he ignored it, proceeding to his seat. _"Why are they staring at me like that? Is it because of my tattoo? Is it really peculiar for me to enter school?"_

Gaara sighed. _"Nevermind."_

Lunch break.

"What?" is the only thing Sasuke could ever say after hearing Naruto's explanation.

The three of them is on the rooftop, eating their lunch. For Naruto, it was an instant ramen bought at the canteen, a decent bento for Sasuke and a burger for Gaara. They are near the fence, feeling the grace of the winds.

"I will inform my brother." Sasuke said.

"No. Pervert Old Man told me not to tell anyone, but you see, I know you won't stop bugging me unless I tell you, so..."

"Okay." Sasuke said and remembered something. "This lunch box is very special. Itachi made it himself. Told me to share it with my friends." he said as he hand out his lunch box a rather large one, really enough for three persons.

_"Really. Itachi, his voiceless what I mean is, I have not heard him talking long, not even once! He's so silent! Sasuke's emotionless and dense brother would cook? COULD cook?"_Naruto thought.

"What's with that shit face Idiot? It does not have any poison." The raven haired teen said to his best friend.

"But...Itachi cooking...is it already end of the world?"

"No you idiot. He's the one cooking our meals! Though with the maids, he prefer to cook our meals on his own. It's just he could not make lunch every day because he's busy at work! He took a month leave so expect lunch from him."

"You have a nice brother Sasuke." Gaara said who was sitting beside Naruto.

"Oh no. Now that he's on a leave, he would always check on me. He even told me that he'd fetch me every Fridays! How fucked up is that?" the raven haired boy said as he pick something from his bento box, a sushi roll.

"Because you're a cry baby, bastard. Thank the gods you have a responsible big brother."

"Shut up Idiot. He's just out of his mind."

"Ha! You are the one out of your mind!"

"Oh yeah? Well look who's talking? Do you really think you got the right to say that if you got no mind yourself?"

"WHAT?"

"Even if I repeat it several times, you won't get it!"

"I-" and the sentence were replaced with an "ooof" sound. The blonde's mouth was instantly filled with a sushi being held by chopsticks. He looked at the redhead beside him, he was the one who placed (more like forced) the food in his mouth. The blonde instantly blushed at the sudden action. Also, making Sasuke surprised.

"Just shut up and eat. The meal's really good." he said while looking at him.

He chomped at the food and was really astonished by its taste. It was, by far, the greatest sushi he ever ate in my 18 years of life, he thought.

With that, Sasuke's jealousy burned up and had the urge to punch the hell out of Gaara, thank god for his great self control he just grunted and ate. _"Damn him. He is always pissing me off."_

Days passed by, the three of them were inseparable. Sasuke is guarding Naruto and Gaara, Gaara is only comfortable with Naruto around and Naruto is more than happy to hang out other than Sasuke.

At class, Gaara was just one of your quiet, boring guys; he rarely talks to any other students actually. He only talks to Naruto and Sasuke, but he is quite popular with the girls. "How come a newcomer gets so popular?" Naruto is always asking himself. They said he was cool, handsome and even more mysterious than Sasuke (cause this troublesome Bastard doesn't also talk much to other students, especially girls. He said they annoy him with that squealing and outrageous behavior. He was like one of the popular guys so he had a fans club and all. Tch. Stupid girls. Sasuke is not handsome. Well...err...he is handsome. But they do not see how damn arrogant he is! Unless girls are all crazy to go for arrogant guys!) is what Naruto's rationale was.

But some idiotic guys (based on Naruto) are annoyed with Gaara. He had a tattoo and is allowed to have it around school while the rest of the population can't. One more reason is, when someone tries to talk to him, he just stares at them and look away, which made them think he is cocky and mocking everyone.

Fortunately, he has not gotten into any fights, because that small frame of him won't take it (also based on Naruto) though the blonde and Sasuke would probably come to his rescue, they are martial arts club members after all and they're good at it.

But all in all, everyone is puzzled at how he got in. Normally, this school doesn't accept transferee students for third years, but he was able to pass. Connections? Jiraiya is a good friend of the principal of this school, Ms. Kurenai Yuhi. All he needs to do is a little explaining and he would get what he wants.

All that aside, they always together, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, though sometimes Shikamaru and Kiba would join (another classmates of theirs, a total bummer and a rascal), it would really be just the three of them.

_"But, one thing I notice is that, Sasuke would always get grumpy whenever Gaara and I do something, a little bit of close and...Mushy I guess? Like Gaara had this habit of patting my head to calm me down, he must've thought that it calms me down since that day he fainted and I told him my mom does it, or, because of my whiskers-like scars, he takes me for a cat to be pampered. Whatever. It does calm me down. When the calmness had not gained, he would touch my cheek. Well, most of the small things easily annoy me, trivial things actually. Like Sasuke teasing me and I could not formulate a good come back."_

_"Is he jealous? Haha!"_

Thinking over those things, the blonde got lost on those thoughts while working on his math homework, this hell of a problem that he should solve. Then, he thought of the brightest idea of the day.

"Gaara~!" he told the redhead with a sing-song tone who was sitting on the floor and doing his own homework.

The redhead, without looking at him said, "Uhm?" as a response to his companion.

"May I copy your homework?" he asked.

"Sure."

Naruto jumped out of his chair towards Gaara and clung on him. He was overjoyed that he does not need to persuade the redhead like he would if it was Sasuke.

"You're my savior! Thank you Gaara!" he said excitedly as he hugs his friend, wrapping his arms around the redhead's shoulders from the sides.

Gaara could feel a brush of the blonde's soft hair to the side of his head as the said man's cheeks is touching his. He stopped writing at the blonde's action.

And he doesn't really mind the sudden intrusion, unlike before.

Actually, he likes it.

"Wooooow Gaara! You're almost finished! Talk about awesomeness! So math skills don't fade along with Amnesia huh?"

As Naruto talks, the redhead could feel the blonde's breathing on his skin, he doesn't know why but he felt something weird. On his chest, that tightened, on his heart that beaten faster and somewhere else he expect not to react, the thing in between his inner thighs.

"I guess so..." the redhead whispered.

"I'm so lucky I have someone to give me answers!" the blonde said then chuckled.

"I find Sasuke to be smart also."

"Yeah right! But he is not sharing anyone his answers!"

Seems like Naruto won't get away from him so Gaara just continued writing, because he doesn't really mind, he just felt comfortable, must be the greatest comfort he felt so far. _"Maybe Naruto has some kind of magic to make someone this drawn to him, I could see Sasuke too is much attached to him, probably the reason why I always receive death glares from him. I understand him now."_

Naruto's eyes widen, blushed and got flustered all at the same time when the redhead cupped his cheeks with his palm but still, continuing on writing.

"Do you mind?" the redhead asked gently.

"Uhmm... No..." Naruto answered. He could not really think of a good, right reason for the redhead's action but he felt comfort with it so... Whatever the reason is does not matter. He maneuvered himself so that he could sit at the back of the redhead and hugs him from behind, then he rested his chin on the teal-eyed man's shoulder.

"Gaara..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight?"

An astonished Gaara faced him, but the action only made it worse, his lips met Naruto's cheeks that made both of them blush.

It's as if the time itself had stopped everything upon the sudden action. The both teens are not moving, but after brief moment of that paralysis, the redhead finally decided to look away from his blonde companion and bow down, looking at his work yet, not continuing it.

"Ah...ha-haha... I just thought it might help you sleep..." the blonde said sheepishly.

"Uh…Sure...but…"

Even though he told himself that he won't sleep again, the thought of being with Naruto this time really made him want to sleep. But, he would cause inconveniences again.

"I...I am okay alone. I don't want to disturb you."

"Huh? Disturb with?"

"Sleeping. If I can't sleep, I would go to the roof, like I always do."

"Who told you that you are disturbing me sleep? It's quite comfortable sleeping with someone beside me, so I don't really mind it."

"But..."

"If that's what only stopping you from sleeping with me, drop it. I won't let you sleep on the roof tonight. You will sleep with me, period."

"Naruto..."

The blonde squeezed him, surprising the redhead.

"I don't want to see you have nightmares again..."

"But..."

"I remember my old self when I see you like that. I know how painful it is to have nightmares..."

"I..."

"We will sleep together tonight. No. We will together every night. Okay?"

"Uhm... Okay."

Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you... Naruto. For everything."

"Haha! It is too early for you to thank me. I have not even helped you recover your memories yet."

"But everything you have done so far, is a great help to me."

"Really? Haha! I thought otherwise."

"No." then the redhead leaned his head on Naruto's and cupped his cheeks, making the said blonde blush, "Without you, I may not be alive now... I owe you my life."

Naruto chuckled again. "Don't mention it."

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhhh... I was really in the mood to write so i have written several chapters in a day and imma upload it! Gee...**Thanks for reading. :))  
><strong>


	6. Nightmare, Comfort and Rivalry

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

"**-o0o-**" = **dreams **:)

"**-o.o.o-**" =** flashbacks** :)

"-xXx-" **Lemon scene****. **:)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 6 - Nightmare, Comfort and Rivalry  
><strong>  
>The gasping of air is so intense that you could say clearly that he is short of oxygen. Naruto opened his eyes at the sudden sound beside him that disturbed him from sleep.<p>

Gaara is sweating and panting while sleeping beside him.

His absent brows are meeting in the middle, giving him a marked grimace on his face as he turn his head from left to right and gripping on the bed sheet covering him and his companion.

"Stop...no..." the redhead mumbled in between his panting. Few seconds later his breaths became shallow and he started to have a tint of red blush on his pale cheeks.

Upon this sight, Naruto who is looking at him and is now sitting beside him blushed. The only questions on his mind now are, why the hell he is blushing and why isn't he waking up the redhead beside him who is clearly having a nightmare and a slight fever?

"Please...no more..."

Naruto gulped and could not help himself but to think perverted thoughts and cursed the Pervert Old Man for influencing him to be like that. He gripped Gaara's shoulder and shook him, waking him up. After a few attempts, Gaara opened his eyes wide and immediately sat up and gripped the side of his head, still panting and grasping for air.

"You okay?" asked Naruto as he rub the back of Gaara.

"I...there's so many...blood. A blond girl is being s-stabbed repeatedly... Until...everything is c-covered in blood... So many...b-blood..." he says as he stutters his words. His voice is shaking and he could feel that his chest is so tensed, as if he was being wrapped firmly.

"Gaara...it's just a nightmare...now calm down…okay? You need a rest." assured Naruto.

The redhead did not respond. He just kept himself that way and continued gasping for air. Naruto sighed and without him thinking things over, he embraced the man from behind and rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder, like what he did earlier.

Gaara was astonished by the action of his savior.

"It's okay...it's just a nightmare... It's not true... Let's sleep again so you could have a sweet dream later..." the blond whispered.

"Naruto..." the only thing he uttered. Not only the action astonished him, but the sudden drop of his anxiety and sudden ease and comfort he felt upon the gentle touch with Naruto.

"Can we sleep this way?" he innocently asked making Naruto blush.

"We-well... if... It's okay with you..."

"It... Calms me."

"You could... Well... Hug me even if we are flat on the bed."

"Okay…"

Naruto let go of the redhead and laid his back on the bed comfortably, Gaara did the same. After laying his back, he positioned himself sideways so he could hug the blonde who did the same. The insomniac redhead buries his head under Naruto's chin and gave out a deep sigh as he close his eyes. It was a sigh of relief. Naruto touched his forehead; luckily, it was only a slight fever this warm young man curled beside him is having.

He watched him as the redhead is now peacefully sleeping.

_"So peaceful... And now I wonder why have I… out of the impulse… hugged him? Maybe, because I know how it feels like when you got bloody nightmares like that, and I know what a person needed at times like that...for I have experienced that years ago... still now but, lesser... He must be really lonely in past huh? Maybe it's God's will for him to forget about it... Lucky guy. But…I just... really want to hug him..."_

He hugged him tightly making Gaara gasp and look at him with half lidded eyes but he responded with a gentle smile.

"Why..." the redhead asked softly.

"Goodnight..." the blond said soothingly.

"Hmm...goodnight."

_"We're so close, closer than before... Is it so wrong to long for this?" _Gaara whispered to himself.

They are sleeping peacefully while hugging each other, making one another's own bed sheet.

That night, it was the first time that Gaara had really slept well and now afraid that he might long for such warmth if it is lost.

The next day...

Naruto is grunting while crossing his arms across his chest while standing outside the room. His hand is holding one notebook and on his mouth is a pen.

"How come it's only I is thrown outside? Geez." he told himself.

A little earlier, their math teacher and home room adviser was taken aback by what he saw on Naruto's notebook. All the solutions are well written and everything is correct, coming from the last of the class, this must be a miracle! Or...a conspiracy. Now that he remembered, the principal told him that Gaara is living with the blonde, that information along with the redhead's intelligence is passed.

That must be it. Naruto copied Gaara's answers. He called the cheater's attention and asked him to answer the hardest question, but the blonde met Iruka's expectations: he will never ever answer it.

Gaara got his complement but the poor blonde got his punishment.

Now…inside the classroom...

"That's why I don't let him copy! Geez Gaara. You should have known." Sasuke whispered to his seat mate with a tone of annoyance.

"Sorry."

"So Sasuke here had a rival huh? Haha." Iruka said after explaining the problems to the class.

"Tch." the raven haired just grunted. Rivals. He is not taking anyone as his rival when it comes to academics. But maybe, when it comes to owning Naruto, Gaara is his rival before anyone knew it.

"It's just a token of gratitude...for saving me, also, last night, for making me sleep." the redhead whispered to the man beside him but just looking ahead, he doesn't want to add problems now, getting caught talking would be troublesome for both of them.

"Made you sleep?" asked Sasuke who just momentary looked at him for while then looked ahead again.

"_We_ slept in the same bed. He became _my pillow_." The redhead straightforwardly said.

Upon hearing those words, Gaara could swear he heard a crack coming from Sasuke's side. He glanced for a brief moment and looked ahead again.

The raven haired teen, which is holding his pen for he is writing the lecture, just stopped writing. He broke his own pen from gripping it so hard. He is looking down, no, he is glaring down. Man, he is _damn_pissed off.

"I see..." he grunted but in a low tone of voice as he grips his pen more. _"Oh right. That's it Gaara. You just pressed a wrong fucking button."_

The teal-eyed boy seems fascinated by how Sasuke reacted. He felt like laughing but it really isn't on his nature to show any emotion so he just kept it down. He was a bit lying about the token of gratitude, if that was the reason, then a simple cheating for an assignment is not enough. He just doesn't really mind the blonde copying his assignment. Thing for saying this is, he just wants to see how Sasuke will respond. And based on that reaction he comes up with a conclusion himself.

_"Clearly, he really likes Naruto and is jealous."  
><em>  
>Something inside him felt weird, that rapid pounding of heart again. He could not reason out why he is feeling that way, but the instant he imagined Sasuke and Naruto together, he just automatically felt it.<p>

_"This weird sensation again...what the hell is this?"_

Meanwhile, outside…

Standing and grunting every after 10 minutes are all what Naruto could do until Math period is over.

But this time, he was thankful to his sensei that he got kicked out. Sakura is passing by and nothing could ever make him feel happy upon seeing his goddess.

"Hiya~ Sakura!" greeted Naruto to his beautiful crush.

"What are you doing there?" the girl, annoyingly asked.

"Err..."

"Hmp. I could guess. Idiot."

"Ha-haha!"

"Hmp."

Sakura proceeded on walking leaving a blushing Naruto behind.

"Ahh...she's really the one!"

Suddenly, the image of the redhead rushed to his mind. He stopped for a moment and blushes even more. This time, his fiery blush is not for his long time crush, it's for his teal-eyed friend. That made him wonder why he is blushing. Why does his chest felt so tense? Why does his stomach felt like there is something down there? Butterflies, perhaps?

Inside with Naruto's two other friends….

"Gaara."

"Uhm?"

"Naruto is mine." With much conviction, Sasuke worded out, as if no one had the right to speak against it.

With this short talk, the atmosphere between Sasuke and Gaara became dark and tense. They both looked at each other, Sasuke glaring at him, while Gaara kept his blank expression. Even though that have not lasted for five minutes, for them, it felt like eternity.

Sasuke just announced a war.

"We'll see about that."

And Gaara just said "bring it on."

They looked away from each other and gazed ahead, pretending they are listening to the lecture but actually, they are thinking of the same thing.

Battle for dominance.

Sasuke thought that he got the advantage for he is close to Naruto more than anyone, including Gaara. They just met. They are still strangers. Sasuke knows all the "know-how's" on everything about the blonde. Also, Naruto already confessed he likes him. He smirked. Clearly, it is an easy win.

On the other hand, Gaara thought that he have so many chances of gaining the blonde for he is living with him. A little push could make Naruto fall for him. Easy win. The redhead stopped thinking and felt his chest tensed. Why is he competing with Sasuke again? For Naruto's affection? But, why? These are the things that made him stop.

Before they knew it, first period is over and Naruto came in the room. He is approaching his seat but suddenly stopped when he saw his friends looking at him intently.

He gulped.

_"Why do I get the feeling that there is something wrong with the way they look at me? Like at any moment now, one of them would drag me outside?"_

It's going to be a long day.

Later that afternoon...

They were at the dojo and having their martial arts activities, their after school club. Gaara just joined recently so he was just an observer for now, cleaner and you know, trivial stuffs worker. He just joined because of Naruto and Sasuke, whom he treated his closest friend in Konoha. But just this morning ago, Sasuke suddenly became a rival. Many things have happened, and thankfully Naruto have not noticed the battle yet, but he noticed Sasuke being mushy all of the sudden, at the same time the redhead.

Of course the redhead got those death glares from Sasuke sometimes, and he notice that every time he does something to the blonde involving contact and closeness he would receive that death glare so sometimes, when he is being playful, he would intentionally piss Sasuke off just for the fun of it.

And he doesn't really mind, with Gaara, but with Sasuke... It makes him puzzled.

Sasuke is not touchy at all! But today is just different. He would wrap his arms around the blonde while walking, get close to him whenever possible and go in between Gaara and the blonde when they are together. It puzzles Naruto, yes he does not mind but it creeps the hell out of him. Like Sasuke is being possessed by a soul he doesn't know. At the same time, he felt a little bit happy about it. The person that he wished to acknowledge him is treating him a little bit special this time.

His inner self laughs at him for thinking such things, mushy and girly things, but, he just doesn't give a damn.

Sasuke and Naruto are sparring and the rest of the club members, including Gaara, who are sitting on the floor, watching them, with their Sensei, serving as a referee, Kakashi Hatake.

The redhead minds seem to be somewhere else as he is staring at his friends exchanging kicks and punches.

_"My nightmares have been recurring more and more recently but good thing whenever I am having a nightmare, Naruto would hug me tightly until all anxiety and uneasiness is washed away. I must be getting used to his hug last night... that I could not afford to sleep without him, afraid of having a nightmare and no one will comfort me. I should really do something to thank Naruto for everything, saving me from near death on the beach, giving me home and comforting me whenever I have nightmares. And—"_

The trail of thoughts stopped when he almost disappeared from where he is sitting to stop Sasuke from punching Naruto in the face, who is underneath the raven haired man.

Everyone was shocked by the swift movement of Gaara, no one saw him coming, even the white-haired sensei who is watching them intently.

"Gaara..." Naruto uttered out of amazement. "So fast..."

Gaara is gripping Sasuke's arms but let go of it when the guy turned around and let go of Naruto to look at the one who stopped him. "_How could he do that? Why is he so fast? Isn't he sitting on the floor which is a little far away from us?"_All this thoughts played on Sasuke's mind while looking at the redhead intently.

"I...sorry...It's..." garbled Gaara because he too, is confused by his actions. It's as if an instinct to stop someone from hurting his Savior; drop their stupid little war, that's not the main reason. He felt that he would kill anyone who would hurt his blonde and Sasuke's no exception. Gaara moved back a little so Sasuke could stand up properly.

"New kid, let's spar." said the older man, the Sensei, told the redhead as he approach him. Naruto stood up and watched his new friend with grimace on his face, not because he is angry, but because there are so many things he doesn't understand about him.

Also, the rest of the club members got amazed by the skill Gaara displayed but left them quiet, intently observing the fight.

"No...It's-"

"Attack me as if you are to kill me."

The sentence made Gaara's head ache but not terribly, images started to flash on his mind, dead bodies and blood. Full of blood. He glared at the man before him and charged at him. He seems like another person now. Not that silent and innocent (sometimes grouchy and moody) Gaara Naruto ought to know.

Though his frame is smaller than the Sensei in front of him, he was able to keep up his pace with him.

"He's par with Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto said while with a dumbfounded face, as he watches them attack each other.

"No..." Sasuke vocalized, right when he uttered that word, Kakakshi, after many times of dodging the redhead's fierce attacks, Gaara found an opening and was able to successfully land a forceful kick on his abdomen that made the Sensei fly and painfully land on his back at the gym's floor.

Naruto's and Sasuke's eye widened at the sight as well as the other students. Kakashi-sensei went flying by the smaller boy's kick? How in the world could that possibly be? No. It is possible. It happened right there, in front of their very eyes. Gaara remained untouched but as they could see, he isn't even trying because he is still standing on his spot with a stable gait and composure.

"Maybe...Kakashi-sensei is not at par with him...or not taking him seriously...damn...I can't measure him..." the raven haired boy mumbled, though it is supposedly only said on his mind but with confusion and amazement, his mouth automatically talked.

Kakashi stood up, flapping his hands on his pants to dust himself.

"Well done, Uhm, Gaara is it? Where did you learn all that? From watching us these past months?" he said jokingly.

"I don't know...my body... Moves on its own." he said, regaining the calmness on his face and washing away the look with a murderous intent.

"Wow Gaara! You never told us you've got some kick-ass skills!" the blonde said excitedly as he approach the redhead and wrap his arms around his friend.

"I did not know too." Gaara responded.

"He's got amnesia you Idiot. How could he know?" the raven haired guy bluntly said as he approach both of them.

"Oh yeah! You must be some martial artist who kicks butts on your past!"

"Amnesia? You've got amnesia Gaara?" Kakashi inquired as he moves toward them.

Gaara simply nodded.

"Then you are not from around here? Where are you from? Do you remember? Even a little..."

"No... Naruto found me by the seaside..."

"How about you search for his memories? You could start from there." suggested Kakashi.

"I am doing well with my recovery Kakashi-sensei... So there is no really need for that." Gaara said.

"I see. How about next time, you join the regular practices and sparring? You seem to surpass the level of a beginner."

"Let's spar Gaara!" challenged the blonde.

"Oh no Naruto... I am afraid that I would match him with the advance learners... Like, Neji Hyuuga perhaps?" he said as he smile.

The members sitting on the floor looked at the brown haired man standing behind them, with his back resting on the wall and arms crossed across his chest. He just looked keenly at his Sensei through his almost white blank eyes and the red haired teen that's in front of Kakashi. The members started murmuring... Also Sasuke and Naruto are surprised.

"He's at Neji's level? The all time National Champion?" muttered Sasuke.

"Gaara's some kick-ass, and no one even knows about it... Not even him." Naruto worded out.

"I decline." Neji and Gaara frankly said in synch; flat, plain and direct to the point. Everyone was shocked when they heard those words. Words coming from Gaara and Neji, simultaneously said.

"Well...that was fast." Kakashi said as he scratch his back lightly.

"That's why I am here today Sensei. I need to tell you I am still attending cram school. For college." Neji said.

Sasuke smirked. _"He too is also the school's top 3 when it comes to academics. What's your social life is like?"_he said to himself.

_"What a monster you are Hyuuga."_Naruto thought.

"What are your reasons Gaara?" Kakashi asked the guy standing in front of him.

"I don't really want to fight. I just joined... To watch." he said.

"Too bad. You've got some skills you know. But you are still welcome to challenge me if you'd like."

Gaara nodded.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Not enough! Your kick is not enough! What are you doing? Tickling me?" a shadow of a man kept on telling a young red-haired boy who is kicking him._

_The boy is wearing weights on both of his ankle, with a white sticker that has writing on it that says: 5kg._

_"Come on Gaara! Don't be such wimp!"_

_It was the five years old Gaara._

**-o.o.o-**

He got a slight headache at that memory flashback and asked for permission if he could get to the bathroom and was granted.

_"Memories keeps on flashing...I hate this."_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phewww... thanks for those who favoritied/added to alert this one. I hope you like this one! :)) Thanks for reading. :D


	7. The Lost Prince

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"talking" (person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o0o-" = dreams :)**

"**-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :) **

"**-xXx-" = Lemon scene. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 7 - The Lost Prince**

"Itachi, you don't have to fetch me every Fridays. I am 18 years old already dammit." an annoyed raven haired teen said while looking at the way on the mirror to his side.

They are on their way home and on Itachi's car.

"You are 18 years old physically, but not psychologically." Emotionlessly he said, without even flinching and looking at his little brother.

"What? I am not a brat anymore!" protested the young one.

The older Uchiha have not answered. Black car. Black turtle neck and pants. Black hair. Black eyes. Pale skin. Sasuke always thinks his brother is all gloomy, for liking everything to be in black and seems like it is the only color in the world, but he is no different also, except for him, it was midnight blue.

Dark clouds matched Itachi's black motif.

Sasuke sighed. He feels so tensed whenever his brother is around. Making him wonder why he is still feeling that way towards him. That weird sensation he always feels towards his brother ever since they were young. Chest tightening while his heart is beating fast, being restless and could not really make his brain function properly because he is distracted with his presence. The reason is, probably he still got this innocent childhood crush towards his older brother,_ his blood-related brother_.

The radio was on and it was on an AM station. The teen doesn't really mind, more like he is used to it. Itachi is a police after all; he needs to be updated to the news, if possible, every minute.

"Fire Country never seemed to recover from its downfall ever since the slaughter of the royal family. Almost everyone thinks that it is the punishment of the royal souls to the country. King Orochimaru just laughs it off, telling that the world really is experiencing global crisis. It is just a coincidence that..."

"How's your new friend?" the older one asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke was a little bit surprised by the sudden question, not because they are about to talk regarding his rival, but it was rare for Itachi to start a conversation with him.

Rain drops started to fall from the sky, until it rained heavily. Itachi sighed at the thought of heavy traffic ahead of them because of the rain plus the peak of rush hour.

"He is fine."

"Does he remember anything now? It's been almost two months."

"I don't know. He is not telling me. But it seems like he doesn't."

"I see..."

Then there was silence again.

"Breaking news! A tape is mailed to us just yesterday and it indicated that we play it on a national level. It says it is about the fire country..."

"Must be a conspiracy. Politics." Sasuke murmured.

"...here it goes..."

Even though Sasuke is not interested, he's going to hear it anyway so he might as well listen, not like it would harm him or anything.

The voice on the tape is deep and at the lowest note, clearly edited for the person's safety.

"...not everyone in our dear royal family is dead. Our rightful prince is alive."

Sasuke seemed surprised by the sudden news. He looked at Itachi but his brother is maintaining his blank expression and just looking towards the road.

"...he is somewhere within this country, and a healthy young 18 year old student. If only he would claim what is rightfully his, he would minimize the corruptions on our country like on its heyday and restore our country's prosperity..."

There are so many things running through Sasuke's mind now. Like who the hell is the "lost prince" portrayed as the hope for their dying country. Why only now out of the blue, after 6 years of the royal family's slaughter. He stopped thinking all of those when he remembered Gaara.

_"He arrived out of nowhere just a month ago, with no memories and now, questionable from a shipwreck."  
><em>  
>He gasped and looked at Itachi.<p>

"Itachi, don't you know that Gaara is not a passenger of the ship?"

"Yes. Sir Jiraiya told me. I re-checked it and he was already out of the list."

"How could that be?"

"Maybe when we inquired his information is still on their data, but just the next day, when Sir Jiraiya inquired, it was already all erased."

"What? Then how about at the Kaze State University (KSU)?"

"There are only two Geology professors employed there. And neither of them is Gaara."

"But-"

"No single information is confidential when I am getting one Sasuke."

"Then, this confidential thing regarding the employees of KSU is a lie? You knew it all along?"

Itachi nodded. "Sir Jiraiya told me his suspicions just this morning."

Sasuke got confused even more. _"Why is Jiraiya secretly investigating Gaara's identity when he could tell Gaara and Naruto all along since they are living together, though the old man is always out? Also, my brother's involvement… He won't involve himself to trivial matters such as memory loss from someone unimportant."  
><em>  
>Sudden Arrival. Amnesia. Unidentified identity. News about the "lost" prince.<p>

"Don't come to conclusions yet Sasuke." said Itachi as if he is reading his mind.

Then there was silence and only faint raindrops could be heard.

"...is it a conspiracy or reality? We will find out Lord Orochimaru's answers if we were able to connect with him. This is broadcasted simultaneously with all the TV stations and radio stations so stay tuned..." then the music started playing.

The brothers are not the only ones who heard the news. But everyone in the fire country, also, including Naruto and Gaara, who are currently watching the TV but disturbed by the sudden breaking news.

"What the hell is this 'Lost Prince' dilemma all about?" grunted Naruto. He looked at Gaara who, suddenly from commenting on Naruto's dumb-cracks about the TV show tuned to a dead silent one.

"Gaara?"

"I just... Felt a little head ache. I am going upstairs, to rest." he said as he stand up and held his head with his palm. He walked away from the living room and gone to bed leaving Naruto behind.

"Lost prince huh... They've got to be kidding me." he whispered. Then he gasped. "Isn't it when Gaara remembers something, his head would hurt?"

He wanted to go after Gaara and ask him things but he refused to. His friend needs a rest; he would do the asking later, if he remembered it.

With the news that broke all over the Fire Country, speculations about their Lost Prince is going all around the nation. It is all over the news, being analyzed and criticized. Some say it's just a conspiracy. Some say it's just a stunt of some anti-party of the King, some says it's real and maybe, the prince did escape to what everyone call, "Royal Massacre" six years ago.

Even the students are gossiping about it, especially the girls. They wonder what the prince looks like; he must be so handsome and smart. Cool and mysterious. They are even fantasizing that the prince is studying on their school.

Some say it was Sasuke, or maybe it was Neji, or Gaara. They are playing their thoughts with the school popular people especially with the characteristics they are looking for a prince. But they are eyeing more on Gaara because he transferred out of the blue and in the middle of the school year.

"Enough gossiping class, we are here to discuss about the upcoming Festival next month. So, what do you want to do?" their home room adviser solicited.

Then everyone's attention got diverted to the said event. It's an event where they could show off their talents, what their class could do and dominate the school.

Some suggested a cosplay cafe. Some suggested exhibit. Some suggested a booth. But most of them agreed on one thing. A play.

"A play huh? So let's vote for the organizers."

They started their mini-elections. From head, costume design, writers all the way down to main man power. Others who are not nominated or voted would be helpers or actors. Sasuke sighed when no one nominated him for anything. He would expect that he will be one of the actors, also his redhead rival. He just hopes that they won't do any scene together.

Gaara doesn't care about all this at all. He just wants to work with his blonde, whatever the work is, as long as they are together is fine with him.

"Now you decide the story and the actors. I will just leave for a moment, there is a faculty meeting now. Behave class, I will be back." he commanded before he left.

After a few minutes of silence, a commotion followed. It's like everyone gained true freedom to speak and they would use it until their warden comes back. The nominated leader went to the front then led the discussion. Most of them are participating, some are just sleeping; take Shikamaru for example, a troublesome work isn't worth his nap time (which is almost every time). Some are just busy with the topic of their own.

"What play now guys?"

"Sleeping beauty!"

"Cinderella!"

"Let's cast a vote!"

They suggested every story they find to be amusing. Mostly it was love story. Rapunzel got the most votes, their reason? It is not yet portrayed to their school ever, they will be the pioneers.

"Let's just create our own version of Rapunzel! We need a blonde and the prince!"

The leader scanned the room... There are only two blondes on their classroom, the one in the name of Ino and Naruto. But Ino is already assigned in costume design.

The class got silent for a moment. Then the writer stood up.

"Then we will have Naruto as Rapunzel! A little twist isn't so bad, right?" she said comically. The whole class seemed to agree and gained their energy.

"Oi! Oi! Isn't Rapunzel supposed to be a woman? Why me? What the hell? Have one of our classmates wear a wig dammit!" he shouted in objection but no one is listening to him. Instead, it just made everyone excited.

Also, his two close friends, Gaara and Sasuke.

They blushed at the thought that Naruto would be wearing a princess' gown with a charming look.

_"Damn...I gotta be the prince. Not him."_they both simultaneously said at the back of their minds.

"And Sasuke will be our prince. Who agrees?" the writer said. Every girl squealed and said yes they are dead agreeing and slow pathetic death to those who won't.

"But Gaara would be the desert prince." she added. Everyone was silenced and confused, what is this desert prince all about…Isn't there only one prince in the story Rapunzel?

"Okay guys. The real story of Rapunzel is that, when the prince got discovered by the witch, he got blinded right?"

The class nodded.

"And Rapunzel was brought to the desert and she was found by some desert man and had an unhappy life. But in our story, she would be found by a desert prince and would who knows. Hahaha!"

"So Sasuke won't be the prince who got to live happily ever after with the princess?" one of their classmates asked.

"If that would be the case, it will give the story a unique twist." the redhead unexpectedly uttered that made everyone looks at him in amazement and dumb faces.

The silent and creepy guy Gaara talked, even more, suggested something for the cause of the class. They really expect they would have hard time to convince him to do a play and that nominating him was just for a joke but then, no one could ever believe he would take it seriously.

But how it registered to Sasuke, says otherwise.

He is a cheater. He suggested that so he could do more scenes with Naruto than him. He never saw that coming, on how sly really Gaara is. _That scum_.

"Wow Gaara. That's a good idea. So you are okay being the desert prince?"

He glanced at Sasuke who is glaring at him, then he looked at the one who asked him, then, again done unexpected thing. He smiled.

"Yes."

The writer blushed and the rest of the girls. They are awestricken by how his smile could be so beautiful. They stared at him as long as he is flashing that smile, because they don't know when will be the next smile on his stoic he would ever show anyone again. _"Take that, Sasuke." _he did a little boasting on himself.

Lunchtime.

"Damn it all! Why do I get to be the princess and both of you got to be the prince!" the blonde ranted.

"Because you look gay." Sasuke said then took a bite on his tempura.

"Shut up! You're gayer than me!"

"The class got no choice." said the redhead.

"Geez!"

"Don't worry, the play would be at the end of midterms there's so many time to practice. A month." Gaara answered.

"Gaara, that month won't be enough for him to memorize one line." Sasuke said.

"Whaat's that-you _bastard_!" Naruto cried out.

"You are an _idiot_."

Then there they go again, _the comedic show_. Gaara always listen to them bickering, fighting over senseless things. At first he finds it annoying, but now he just finds it amusing. A Naruto and a Sasuke not fighting is the most abnormal thing that would happen in their entire day.

Though they are in a _so-called war_, he has to admit that he too is fond of having Sasuke around.

They eyed on each other, Sasuke as usual giving him death glares and Gaara with his blank expression. It's as if an invisible electrical current is being

Naruto sighed.

_"What the hell did just happen?"_

After the midterm exams, the leader decided that they start practicing with the play on person, along with the rest of the cast on a decent stage. For now, they need to memorize their lines and practice on their own. Condition themselves that they are about to do a romantic play, not an action one. "Why don't we watch a romantic film so we could know the things needed for a love story?" the blonde suggested. Sasuke said it was one of the rare bright ideas the blonde ever said. The whole hunch is to watch a romantic film on Naruto's house, since no one is there except the blonde and the redhead. Jiraiya is out for two months already, and hasn't returned yet.

So there they are, one Saturday, sitting on the sofa with Naruto on the middle sided by the raven haired teen and the pale redhead, watching a romance movie from the rack of CD's on the owner's house.

All along, the two rivals are imaging themselves to be the hero of the story and the blonde they claim to own is the heroine. While the blonde is just innocently watching the film, he had no clue of the cold war going on between his companions.

Naruto is commenting with almost everything and the raven haired teen would instantly mock him, then it would start a clash. Gaara is just silently watching the film, ignoring the two every time they start a cat fight.

Boy meets girl. Fell in love. Then there's a little struggle. But all in all, they are still together. It's one of your typical love story, but to them, boys who don't really watch chick flicks or love stories such as this, it is not typical and it is complex.

Then there was silence among the three boys at one particular scene.

The love scene. Bare and bold.

No one has dared to speak at what intimacy has the TV have been showing them. As if they are catching every details of the scene.

It's not like the love scene is new to the three of them, they are already 18 years olds for damnation's sake, but what new to them is the weirdness they felt just by being together, shoulders bumping on each other and warmth that is shared with one another.

After that scene up to the credits, no one has talked. The atmosphere is really awkward. After watching several movies more before it was already 9pm and Sasuke's brother is already outside waiting for him. The boys just silently went outside to walk Sasuke to the gates.

Itachi is leaning on the hood with his hands hidden on his pockets and just gazing ahead.

When he heard the gates opened, he faced the three younger boys. He took notice of the fiery redhead that is with his brother and his best friend. The older Uchiha walked towards them and stood before the teal-eyed guy.

"So you are Gaara."

The boy just looked at him with his usual stoic mask. But that stoic mask was broken when the black haired guy approached him and touched his forehead, specifically the one with the tattoo. He was agitated, wanted to slap away the guy's hands but he was frozen.

"Beautiful. A scar that is tainted with a red tattoo."

The blonde and his younger brother too are surprised by the sudden action of the young police. He never touches a stranger ever. He had not even touched Naruto yet knowing he is his younger brother's best friend.

The raven haired teen's heart are beating fast and had the urge to grab his brother's hands away from the redhead but he seemed to be paralyzed; all the thoughts that running to his mind is too complex to explain but it all comes down to one conclusion: he does not want Itachi touching anyone just like that aside from him.

The intrusion of personal space does not end there, Itachi slid down his hands to the redhead's cheeks then cupped it, making his thumb touch his eye liner and traced the lower half of it.

"This is also a tattoo. To hide signs of insomnia perhaps."

Gaara don't know why but he is terrified by the gaze of those pitch-black eyes of him. He felt suffocated but could not even gasp for air, wanted to avert his teal eyes but he can't. He wanted to run away from that eyes that seem to pierce his soul and read all of it. As if in front of the young police, he was bare-naked and chained so he could be defenseless and vulnerable.

Itachi removed his hands and moved away silently, with Sasuke following him.

When they are gone, Gaara's accumulated sigh was released through his lips and started to gasp for air as he hold his chest tightly.

"Who the...hell is that guy?" he asked his blonde companion.

"That was Itachi, Sasuke's big brother."

"I don't want to see him ever again."

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around his friend, trying to comfort him.

"That's what everyone say to him when you first meet him, he's a nice guy, you'll see." assured the blonde as he smile widely.

The redhead had not responded. _"First impressions last forever" _he thought. He just doesn't want to see those piercing eyes again.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Ahhh... thanks for reading. :)) See you again. :D


	8. Romantic Conditioning and Complexities

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

_"talking"_ (person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o0o-" = dreams :)**

"**-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :) **

"**-xXx-" = Lemon scene. :)**

"**-xXx-o0o-" = A dream with the Lemon Scene. :)**

**Warning: **Lemon from xXx to the next xXx. You could skip. If you're below 18 you should skip. Kthanksbye. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**By: Nami Erins  
><strong>

**Chapter 8 - Romantic Conditioning and Complexities  
><strong>

**-xXx-**

"Ha...Ahh..." he moaned softly as he feels the surge of the pleasure on every corner of his veins.

It was midnight, everyone is sleeping. He was the only one awake. It was only the moon and stars outside the full window of his room that witnesses his self ministration. He was alone on his own convent.

"I...tatchi..."

Images of his big brother flashes before his mind. Lustful images. He could clearly picture out that his skillful hands that serving him well tonight does not belong to him, but to the man who is fixated to his imagination. All that conditioning made the excitement goes high and made his member greedy for his own touch.

He was on the floor, with his back resting on the side of the bed and his head looking up but rested on the top of the bed. His polo shirt's button lost its use to close his shirt for it was all unbuttoned; half sleeve is almost falling from his right shoulder. The pants he is wearing earlier is now resting on his shin, along with his boxers.

His eyes were open but are half-lidded, only a part of his dark orbs could be seen. A red blush is covering his pale cheeks. It doesn't matter, he is hazy and everything seems to blur for he could care less about the outside world, all he care are those images he see on his mind. His mouth is open, but the only thing coming out from it are soft and lustrous moans and the name of the one pleasuring him on his own world.

"Nnhn...Haaa.."

He knew he wanted more. He unconsciously spread his legs apart and had his vertically moving hand do it faster. He decided to make use of his other hand and it traveled through his chest and stopped at one point, his already stimulated nipples. At the moment of connection he moaned a little louder and started to pinch it with his index finger and middle finger while his palm is pressing an area around it.

But it was not enough. The pleasure is not enough. His whole body is asking for more, so he obeyed. He removed his hands away from his chest and started to play his first two tall fingers with his playful hot tongue. He traced it then let it enter onto his mouth then sucked it.

"Mnnm...Haaa.."

He felt a slight moist on the slit of his thing, and from his mouth, he graced his fingers with that moist.

"Ahh..." he moaned at the contact. He rubbed that tip as his other hand slowed down. When he felt that it was enough, he slid his back a little to have an access to that cavern that is hungry for his finger's attention.

He did not let a second to be wasted, he slowly slipped his index finger inside the heated hollow, as he felt the penetration, and he helplessly moaned his brother's name. When the finger is fully engulfed he slid it out but only till the tip and hard-pressed it in again.

"Ahh...Haaa...more..."

His hands have done their job well, making their movements faster and in a synch. Just a little moment later, he made his middle finger join the invasion, "I..tatchi... Fas…ter..." he whispered sensitively as his body obeyed, making him open his mouth and do a silent scream.

He could already feel his limits are dawning but just a little more. He was moaning a little louder than before. He is putting much pressure on his feet as he squeezes his back.

Not long after, he felt the gush of fluid came out from his member as he shouts his brother's name. He stopped moving and moved his hands to his sides.

He was panting and breathing shallowly.

"_Fuck_." he uttered as he felt embarrassed by what he just did. "I fuckin' did it to myself while imagining him, shouting his name while cumming. _Fuck_." he added.

**-xXx-**

Sasuke was taking a shower at the middle of the night after his little activity just moments ago. He was just standing under the shower, looking above with his eyes and mouth shut and lets the water grace all of his bare body.

_"I was dreaming of Naruto as my lover, got turned on by our own love scene inside my dreams and woke up, ended up servicing myself, and... While on a haze, think of my own brother. How fucked up is that? I am supposed to continue my dreams with Naruto while doing that right?"_

He blushed.

_"Damn. What the hell is fucking wrong with me? Ever since I watched those films, a week ago to be exact, I am doing this every night, same routine, same perversion, and same name. Shit."_

**-xXx-o0o-**

_In the middle of the night, when only the sky and its companions are supposedly awake, two other teenage boys are joining them, refused to embrace their slumber; instead, they are embracing one another, tightly as they rock their naked bodies against each other._

_"Nnnhh...Gaara..." the blonde moaned to his partner's ears then nipped it making the redhead whine louder._

_The redhead was laying his back on the bed sheet while his legs are wrapped around the hips of the blonde man who is topping him._

_Both of their arms are tightly embraced on each other, with the blue-eyed man resting his body on the man below him. They are both panting and gasping as they are short for air but they don't care, it was just a menial need compared to what their lustful body desires._

_Their excited members are being rubbed against each other as they both indulge with the overflowing pleasure that each of them is giving._

_"Na...ruto..Haaa...more..."_

_"What do...you want..?"_

_"Do me... please..."_

**-xXx-o0o-**

_He could feel that the one embracing him is gasping of air. The redhead opened his eyes to check on the blonde and saw him blushing. He immediately sat up and touched his forehead. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he got no fever._

_"He might be having nightmares!" That thought made him panic and immediately wiggled the blonde on his shoulders to wake him up._

_"Naruto! Wake up!" he exclaimed._

_The blonde snapped his eyes wide open and immediately sat up feeling agitated._

_"Wha-what?" he shouted as he look at the teal-eyed man beside him._

_"I was worried. You seem to have a nightmare."_

_"Whaat? It wasn't a-" he stopped talking when he realized what type of dream he is having just now. He was dumbfounded when he saw the redhead's polo shirt is open until the third button and the other side is hanging loosely on his shoulder. His pale unblemished skin is being revealed partially and the blonde's whole face was tainted with red blush as he remembers his dream. He looked away trying to forget everything, but this action made his companion only more worried._

_Gaara scooted close to him and cupped his cheek then turned it around to make it meet with his own._

_"Are you okay?" he gently asked the blonde._

_"I-I am okay. Don't worry!" he sheepishly said._

_The redhead is not convinced with that fake assurance; he scooted even closer then gave the blonde a tight hug._

_"What are you dreaming of Naruto?" he whispered. The blonde was taken aback by the sudden change of mood the redhead is showing. He knew that tone of voice. It was a voice of seduction._

_"Ne? Naruto?"_

_"Ahh...haha..."_

_"Hmm?" then he slowly traced the blue-eyed teen's ear lobe with his tongue._

_The blonde smirked and pushed the redhead down and made him lie on the bed. Their lustful eyes are locked on each other._

_"Screwing you. Hard and deep." he said then the blonde moved his down and gave the man under him a deep kiss. Their mouths seem like to be hungry for each other, not letting a single opportunity to be open for it to escape, in between those hot kiss are moans, a little way to gasp for little air. The blonde licked the redhead's lower lip to gain permission to enter and it was easily granted, but not letting it dominate easily, the redhead stood up a fight but eventually gave in. That heated muscle explored the warm chamber of the redhead. As the need for air became a priority, the blonde withdrew his lips to make a little gap for them to breathe._

**-xXx-o0o-**

The blonde suddenly stood up and looked around him. He was flustering, blushing and confused all of the same time. A feeling of moist made him look at his groin and saw a bulge enveloped with his boxers. The sight made him blush and all more flustered.

"What the hell..." is the only thing he uttered and suddenly looked beside him. He was surprised to see an empty bed sheet. _"Gaara! Where the hell is he?"_

Then he stopped and calmed down, _"He was probably at the roof again, but isn't his insomnia reduced when we started sleeping together? I should at least check."_

Decided to look for his friend, he got up and went out of the bed. While walking he was thinking about his dream. No. It was a wet dream. He just had a wet dream, with a guy on top of that! He was wondering what the hell is happening and blamed those blasted films for it, because ever since that day, his wet dreams are more and more bold, especially today, when he was about to screw the clueless redhead.

When he reached outside, he looked up the roof, and there sits the fiery red haired teen he was looking for. He was facing the full moon, making its light touch the pale man's body. The illumination made it look like glowing, like he was some beautiful spirit guarding their house.

"Gaara!" the blonde called out. When Gaara heard the unexpected call, he looked down.

"Naruto?"

"How did you got up? I want to join you!" he shouted.

With confusion, the redhead tilted his head but jumped down anyways. Naruto was astonished to witness that marvelous skill his redhead friend just showed. He landed flawlessly, light as a feather, without much effort and not even making a single sound.

"Ride on my back." the pale guy worded out as he positioned himself so that he could give his friend a piggy back ride.

But it registered differently on the blonde's mind, after that lustful dream, he's got his mind a little bit of perverted. He shook his head, shooing away the erotic thoughts and rode on Gaara.

At an instant, he felt the rush of the winds on his skin as the pale kid jumped high and landed the roof. He was incredibly strong for someone who has a small frame than the one he is lifting. Well, jumping that high alone makes him strong.

"Wow Gaara...you're amazing..."

The blonde stood up on his feet and closed his eyes, feeling only the cool breeze embrace his body. "It was so good here. So relaxing." he uttered.

"Yes..." the redhead answered as he sits down. Naruto sat beside him.

"Am I not comforting you enough?" the blonde asked.

"It's not like that... I just... Woke up, from a...dream."

"Nightmare?"

"Uhmm... No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." he mumbled as he bows down his head. The blonde stopped himself from smiling, pressing his lips against each other and thought of something ridiculously, corrupted. _"Is he having the same dreams as I do? But damn, why do I seem to be amused about it?"_

"Oh...okay." he answered his pale friend as he gazed to the horizon of stars.

The stillness of the night engulfed them as they continue to enjoy the calmness of the passing breeze that brushes on their skin.

"How's your memory gain coming along?" the blonde asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Uhm... Great." he answers the blonde but still, not looking away from the glory of the full moon.

"Have you remembered your name yet?"

"No."

"Some parts of your memories?"

"Yes. I guess so..."

"Can you tell me?" said Naruto as he grin and scoot closer to the redhead.

"There's really nothing much to tell... Every nightmares occurs the same... always bloody... The blonde girl, the voices..." uttered the pale boy as he turns his head to the blonde briefly then looked at the skies again.

The blonde bowed his head. "You have some traumatic past too huh..." faintly he uttered.

"Too?" he words out as confusion masked his face.

The blue-eyed teen grazed his back lightly "Ahehe... I got myself that kind of dreams before. Blood. Screaming voices... Hahaha..." he sheepishly said then gave a... some sort of an obvious _fake_ smile.

"You don't seem like it..."

"Haha! Really?"

"You're always so cheerful so I never thought you'd have that kind of experience..."

"Oh... My mask is kind of effective then."

"Naruto..." he uttered. He's curious about the blonde's past. At the same time, worried about what he really feels inside him, what is behind that smiling mask Naruto is wearing? He wanted to at least comfort that part of the blonde...want to erase all the pain away.

"Haha! You see, Perverted Old Man is not my real father. He's uhmm...some kind of a step grandfather or uncle or whatever."

"Where's your parents then?"

"Uhmm..." he bowed then paused for a while, as if thinking carefully for the next words he would say. Then he looked up again, smiling at the redhead. "Haha! Actually, they died...by, some kind of accident. When I was young."

"Oh...I am sorry to hear that..."

"Oh no no! It's okay! Really! I got over with it already, sooo...I am well!" he cheers himself up by smiling ear to ear.

Gaara sighed deeply and just content himself with the cheerful aura the blonde is showing. He is sure that worrying is not really getting anywhere since Naruto seems to be fine. But still, even though with that said, he can't help himself but to care for his friend's emotional condition.

"I wonder what's your past is like Gaara, I really want to know more about you." he gently said to Gaara.

The pale boy who is watching the sky was shocked it made him look to his blonde companion for a brief moment then bowed his head.

In an almost whisper voice he uttered, "I have this feeling... That it is a past I must throw away..."

Naruto's eyebrows met, he was probably thinking of something to answer, or how to answer nicely because he knew painful pasts should just be left alone…

"But it is a part of who you are!" he says as he smile.

The redhead was taken aback but looked at the blonde and smiled anyway. "I guess you are right..." he softly said.

The azure-eyed blonde blushed at that wonderful sight his friend rarely shows, the moonlight concealing his pale skin makes it more bright and glowing, like an angel that smiled upon him.

His heart beats at a high-speed. He remembered his dream but scratch that. He does not want to defile this wonderful angel in front of him. Instead...the urge to hug the innocent redhead becomes top priority and so...

"Naruto?" is the only thing he uttered when at an instant that he was squeezed by the blonde's firm yet gentle hug.

"Damn Gaara... Don't make faces like that... it makes me want to claim you as my own." he answered, but seconds later he's eyes widen when he heard himself saying those words. It was supposed to be only in his mind. Not out loud like what just happened in earlier seconds.

"What..." the redhead spoken in disbelief.

Naruto was: Embarrassed, confused, blushing, wanted to evaporate in the next second, wanted to let go and run but wants to kiss the redhead, wants to brand him as his own possession... all at the same time.

That and all other complex emotions piling up his mind, heart and entire body, he was left with no other choice but to silence down and hugs the redhead tightly.  
><em><br>"Dammit! Dammit! This is so messed up! Will he go away from me now?"_

Gaara smiled again and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and hugged him too. This action made the blonde's complex emotions; separation anxiety and embarrassment melt away... "Thanks for comforting me, though I should be the one doing that." he whispered to his blonde friend's ears.

Naruto's eyes widen. _"He misinterpreted it? He thought I was comforting him? God! Good thing!"_he thought and smiled as he snickers."

"I will always be here for you." are the words that escaped Naruto's lips.

"I too, I won't leave you alone."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise of a lifetime." Gaara said as he hugs the blonde tightly.

Under the midnight sky, with the stars watching them, with the grace of the moonlight blessing them, a promise between them was made.

An eternal one.

Both of them wishing that moments like this would last forever, moments like this won't be disrupted. Yet, something stirred up inside the blonde. He got worried over something he wishes he had not remembered and frowned.

_"Gaara..." _is the only thing he uttered at the back of his mind.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's my very very very first time to share some lemons with anybody else, aside from my closest girlfriend. Gosh it has been roaming around at my mind (the greener part) and... gosh! *hides in her pillows* I really hope you like this one and thank you so much for appreciating this story (short novel? cause its long. what! short long? whatever. XD)**. **Also, thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear more form you. Thanks again. :))**  
><strong>


	9. Unexpected Guest

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

**"-o0o-" = dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-" Lemon scene. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected Guest**

****  
>"He is late!" Naruto growled while looking at his digital watch that reads 8:30am.<p>

"He must have run some errands." comforted the redhead.

They are at one waiting shed on the center of the town where there are several shops to drop by. People are going around places, busy shopping, running for work or simply walking.

"So much for 7am! Dammit! I know he is like a prince in their home but come on! He should not let people wait!"

"Hmn." agreed the redhead.

Naruto kept on ranting and ranting about how dead late Sasuke is. They set up a day for them to shop for their needed accessories for the play, especially the blonde who will be a princess later on the story. Gaara just silently waits and listens to the rants of his companion. There is really nothing new to this talkative side of him.

A black car parked in front of them and they already knew it was the one who they are waiting for, but it is not. Someone unexpected came out from the car. It was Sasuke's long haired brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke won't be able to come. He's got a high fever. We can't contact you both since you've got no cell phone." He flatly uttered.

"What the hell?" the blonde exclaimed in surprise, really unexpected.

"If you want, I could accompany you, today is my day off."

"But..." the blonde would want that so they won't have hard time with the transportation since Itachi's got a car. He looked at Gaara who is not showing any emotions at all. Naruto knew the redhead is afraid of Itachi but what's with the stoic face? How could he tell if it's okay for the older guy to come or not?

"Its okay, Naruto." the redhead finally uttered after feeling terrified at the man in front of them. He set aside his fears; for he wanted this trip to be comfortable for the blonde, their house is an hour ride from where they are now. Also, having rides while going shop to another far away shop would be convenient for everyone.

"So, let's go then, Itachi." the blonde cheerfully said as he smile.

"It is my honor to accompany you." he said with much formality and opened the door of the passenger's seat like a butler. "Please step in now Naruto."

"Ah...haha... No need to be formal…really. It's not like I am a prince here or something."

"I want Naruto by my side." the redhead said, no, demanded, looking straight into Itatchi's eyes.

The two boys were both taken aback but with different reactions: Itachi just looking at him expressionless and Naruto blushing and jaws dropped, eyes popped.

"Would you want that Naruto?" the young adolescent asked politely.

"Uhh...yeah. I prefer it that way."

And so, they hopped in on the car and started their mini adventure.

"My brother told me that you are looking for jewelries to use. Why don't you just borrow from us?"

"Haha! It's just a play. We don't need expensive accessories." _"Your jewelries could cause our annual expenses. Geez Itachi."_

"I see. By the way Gaara, how are you?" it is being asked nicely but still, the redhead could not help himself but to feel a little terrified of him.

"I am okay..."

"Your memory gain?"

"Still the same."

"I see. I am sorry for the false information I gave you last time. When I checked the ship's office again, all your data's are erased."

"That's okay."

"Would you want to go back to Wind Country to look for your memories?"

"Uhm...I guess staying here is fine..."

"But Gaara! Wouldn't that be a great idea?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes but... You said it's far from here..." he answered the blonde.

"I and my brother would go there this Christmas Vacation. Perhaps you want to come along?" offered Itatchi.

"But isn't Wind Country a desert country?" asked Naruto.

"They have deserts but they have towns too with no desert in it. We will stay on a hotel of course."

"Woow! We would like to come too!" Naruto said excitedly then looked at the person beside him as he smiles widely. "Right Gaara?" he asked.

The black haired guy looked briefly at the teens sitting on the back seat through the rear view mirror for their reactions, but more like he is observing for Gaara's actions. The redhead was just sitting there quietly and bowing down, not even looking at the blonde. Maybe he did scare the redhead.

But he is feeling the same.

Ever since he first met Gaara, he had this slight fear of him, also, he had a bad feeling towards him, although not personally, but he was suspicious of him. Jiraiya told him everything of what he had observed of the redhead and he suspects that the teal-eyed teen is not your ordinary guy.

**-o.o.o-**

_"These test results are his?" inquired Itachi as he scan through the same files Jiraiya gave Tsunade when they met. They are at one office, grandiose for an ordinary office actually. Itachi is sitting on a luxurious black couch, usually seated only by higher ups while Jiraiya is sitting on his table and solving a rubix cube._

_"Shall I investigate him personally Master?"_

_Yes. He called Jiraiya a Master._

_"Even if I tell you not to, would you stop?" asked Jiraiya jokingly._

_The boy did not answer. The older man sighed. He knew it. "I will contact you whenever I find something new. For now, keep an eye on him."_

_"Yes Master."_

_"And for the nth time Itachi, drop this Master thing."_

_"I can't. You are my master and I will continue to treat you so."_

_"Haaa... Stubborn brat. Well, gotta go. Ahh, by the way, only me, you and Tsunade knows of this. Okay?"_

_"Yes Master."_

_"See you later."_

**-o.o.o-**

He was just afraid for his brother and Naruto. What if he was some criminal originally? If he remembers anything and go back to his ways then harm his brother he won't know what to do. No, he knows what he will do, but it will cost him his job and reputation.

He might just _mercilessly _kill the redhead.

"But Itachi, we can't afford a hotel! Maybe-"

"I will take all the expenses to my bank account Naruto. Don't worry."

"Woow! You're so generous!"

"So Gaara, will you come?" the driver asked Gaara.

"Uhm...sure." the redhead answered.

After that, Itachi kept quiet, going back to what he usually is. Naruto is quite astonished that he talked too much now, especially to a stranger like Gaara, but that aside, he was worried about Sasuke. _"How come he got a fever now of all times? He got their family doctor so it must be ok. I even heard that they got a family nurse."_

"Itachi... After we shop, can we visit Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled then started to talk to the redhead. _Random things_. It's not like their first time to talk, but it feels like first time for the redhead because the blonde seem not to run out of stories to tell. Itachi isn't minding them and just being quiet as he plugged in set of headphones to his ear to listen to some songs on his music player hidden on his pocket.

The redhead, even though he had an ordinary conversation with the man that causes his fear, he still isn't comfortable. He was just hiding all the insecurities for the blonde.

They reached a mall, Itachi just parked the car and they went on their way. The two younger teens walk ahead of him as they done window shopping. Naruto stopped at a certain appliance store. A typical appliance store with different types of TV being showcased at the window, but usually it is all of the high qualities.

His two companions also stopped when he intently watched the TV.

There, flashed a pale man of his 40's, much paler than Gaara. His hair is long until shoulder, black and straight. He was standing in a platform with several microphones in front of him as the camera flashes adding to the light of the room.

It was their country's king, Orochimaru, on his press conference regarding the issue with the "Lost Prince."

"That lost prince propaganda is nothing but lies. I have already deployed search party for our dear Prince several years ago but no one can find him." he said.

Itachi looked at the reaction of the blonde boy, whose gotten a serious look on his face that he rarely show, then to the redhead who is just maintaining his stoic expression.

"Our dear prince is dead."

Naruto clasped his hands and placed it at the back of his head. "Yeah he's dead. What's the big fuss?" he uttered as he continue to walk.

"Why are they looking for him?" asked the redhead who followed him, also the black haired man continued following them but maintaining his silence.

"Who knows? Maybe they thought that he would be everyone's savior or something. But in actuality, he's not out there. He's up there. Haha!" Naruto jokingly said.

"Hmm... what happened to the royal family?"

"They are massacred. No one survived. 6 years ago."

"Mnm." he nodded.

"The whole country believes that the king is behind it. But, there is no evidence that could tell it is him, so they dropped the whole idea."

"Why had he became the king?"

"He's...the uncle of the past king."

"I see..."

"Let's not talk about this politics stuff. It's the least of my interest."

"Uh... Sure."

They have closed the topic about the politics and proceeded to what they planned: looking for an accessory. They are not girls to dwell on one accessory then look for another then come back to their first choice and repeat the whole cycle for nth rounds. Once Naruto found something that catches his eyes, he would immediately buy it, but of course it's got to be cheap.

So far they have bought a bracelet, brooch and a pair of earrings. They would just look for a necklace that would match it, good thing Ino gave him a list of what he must buy and gave him some descriptions to follow. He needed everything in silver and with gemstone of sapphire but seems like they can't find a cheap one for this so yet entered a decent jewelry store.

The middle-aged man in suit welcomed them and offered them help in finding the right jewelry they are looking for. Naruto told him the description, a silver necklace with a sapphire gemstone on the middle, framed with few mini diamonds. May be not exactly like it, but at least have those things (or Ino would kill him.) The owner just knew he got exactly what the blonde boy wants and showed him one, in a box of black then opened it for him. "This is a lovely gift for your girlfriend." uttered the owner as he smile.

"Yeah. Too bad, I got none and that is for me." Naruto said as he let up the necklace.

"Oh. Try it on. Let's see if it'll match you. I have other necklaces like this with different design."

"Well...sure."

The blonde inserted his hands on his polo through the neckline and removed something out of it, another necklace, with a simple black lace, but it has a strong durability and not your ordinary black string. It has a green crystal on the middle of it. The jewelry owner was amazed by it and his eyes widen upon setting eyes on it.

"Boy, where did you have that diamond?"

"Uhh... A family heirloom."

"I will buy it from you. Even gave this necklace for free in exchange for that." offered the owner with a smile on his face.

Naruto's eyebrow raised and when he was about to speak, Itachi interrupted.

"Sir, I am afraid you can't pay enough for it." he said while looking intently at the man.

"You're overpricing young man. It's cheap, I am just fascinated by its beauty."

"No. That is a green diamond. Colored diamonds are the rarest gemstone in the world, Sir."

The jewelry owner was taken aback and a little bit terrified by Itachi's look, turned into glare.

"Uhh... I won't sell it anyway, so... Mister... I will buy this necklace now." Naruto sheepishly said just to break the tension.

The jewelry owner, defeated, kept quiet and sold Naruto the necklace. They are now going home to visit Sasuke.

"Your necklace must be expensive Naruto." The redhead told him.

"Itachi's just overpricing. Haha."

Itachi just sighed. He was even under pricing he told himself. That necklace could buy this whole country, not just Konoha, their town.

"But... You know... That necklace is familiar." uttered the redhead as he look at the necklace now hanging on Naruto's neck. Gaara got Itachi's attention, good thing they stopped for a stop light and the black haired man got a chance to look at his rear view mirror.

"Really? Have you seen one before?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"Uhh... I don't know. Just... the feeling I have."

"Have we met before?" the blonde unexpectedly asked the redhead, making him even more confused.

"Why do you ask?" he answered the smiling blonde.

"Haha! I am the only one in this whole world who got this necklace. No exaggerations. It's true! I am amazing! Haha." he gleefully said while grinning ear to ear.

"I... Don't know. Maybe?"

"Then we really have to search for your memories! What if we really met before? It's going to be cool."

"Uhh...Yeah."

"We're fated to meet." he said as he locks his azure eyes to the teal orbs of the redhead.

Gaara did not know, but he felt that his heart skipped a beat while looking at those bright eyes of the smiling blonde facing him. Fate? Maybe it really is fate. It has been fate ever since day one, where the blonde saved him at the shore and took care of him. Whom he got so attached to, got so comfortable with and got him afraid of losing his savior. These thoughts made Gaara's heart warm and his lips smile. The blonde blushed at the sight. Even though it was brief and small, he really loves how the redhead smiles, as if it's a rare treasure waiting to be seen.

Everything is witnessed by Itachi. The suspicion to the redhead just got higher than ever before.

Itachi has been silent the whole ride home while the other two talked (more like only Naruto talked much) about simple nothings...just an hour after they have reached their destination and ready to see the sick Sasuke.

They have seen what they have not expected. Sasuke having a high fever must be a lie, for the raven haired boy is sitting on the sofa of the living room, glaring at the three of them as they enter, especially to Itachi whom he really wanted to teach a painful lesson.

"Hey! I thought the bastard got a _high_fever! Shouldn't he be on bed?" Naruto asked as he points his index finger to the pissed off Sasuke.

"I _DID_ have a fever you _idiots_. But it was _only 38.3_degrees Celsius damn it! It can be lowered down by a simple paracetamol!" he angrily said but in a low tone voice as he stand up and walked to them, glaring.

"But that's high." Itachi said as he approaches his angry brother and touched his forehead, making him blush and averting his eyes from his older brother. "See? I could still feel your fever. Also, you have a cold. You should rest." he uttered.

Naruto could feel a little sweat drop to his side. Gaara is puzzled to the two brothers_. "Why is Sasuke blushing and seem so flustered? Is it because of the fever?"_he asked himself.

_"Some over protective brother you got there Sasuke." _Naruto told himself then sighed.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you very very very much for reaching up to this point! I am really flattered by those readers who keeps track on this story. Thank you! *flying kiss*

See you next time and I hope to hear more form you~!:)


	10. His Playful Ukes, His Dreadful Memories

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

**"-o0o-" = dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-" = Lemon scene. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 10 - His Playful Ukes, His Dreadful Memories**

It was one peaceful Saturday morning.

The three of them are at the green house of the Uchiha's Mansion. They are sharing a mouthful cup of hot java coffee and a triple chocolate cake that is enough for everyone. Then there were books, math and sciences. Sasuke is reading a science book silently while sipping a cup of the coffee served to them. They are reviewing for the midterm exams. While Naruto is surviving his way through a _torture _called studying, Gaara is the one torturing him with math problems, but more like the redhead is the one suffering...

"Naruto, I have explained this to you several times, but you still don't get it?" he said as he scratches his head lightly. He knew Naruto is not that smart but he never expected that he was _this stupid_. He sighed.

"The simplest problem won't do Gaara. Just give it up, believe me, I tried teaching him math since who knows when, but it was an _epic_ failure." Sasuke told the guy beside him. The blonde got angry and wanted to protest but just gave him an _hmph_.

"It's just too complicated!" he exclaimed.

"That's like, the _simplest_ problem ever formulated! _Idiot_! I can't even imagine how you survived your sorry ass 'till high school!" Sasuke exclaimed back.

The redhead sighed. Yeah. He did consider the same.

"You must be very lucky Naruto." he said that made the said blonde grunt and glare at Gaara.

"And you're _implying_?" the angry Naruto exclaimed while pointing his finger at the redhead beside him.

"That you only passed out of luck!" Sasuke teased him.

"Pretty much it." the redhead mumbled.

"Oii! Why do I get the feeling that you two are conspiring against me?"

"It's all in your head moron." the raven haired bluntly said then continued reading. "Good luck teaching him Gaara. I want to bet on how long you are going to last with him." he added.

"I wish you good luck too later. You are assigned for science right?" the redhead said.

"Thank you very much. I needed that."

"You're welcome."

Naruto knitted his facial features together giving them a grimace. Since when had these two started teaming up to bully him? He thought that he got an ally in Gaara but more like Sasuke just got his partner in crime! How could heaven forsake him with being friends with two smart asses of their class?

Yet, despite all this, he can't help himself but to smile. He did found two great friends… only that, he felt something special for both of them.

Wait. _Both of them?_ Does that mean he likes both of them at the same time? "_Oh shit_. _That is messed up_" he thought. As Gaara just talked about the math problem they are about to solve, he thought of his another problem before that math crap.

Reassessing himself, as far as he is concerned, he wanted to be acknowledged by Sasuke, wanted for the raven haired boy to look at him as equal. Why is that? Because he liked the guy. He knew he liked him. He had liked him since, he don't know when, children? Who cares? He just likes him. He doesn't want Sasuke to leave him too. He was so happy when his best friend came to his life and turned it all around. They were like sworn brothers ever since the day they met, and he could feel the strong connection he does not want to break or else he'd be lost.

For Gaara, he is so curious about his past, wanting to take care of him and the reason for all this? He doesn't know himself. He was fascinated by his strange friend who is silent, only talks when he needed to but is dead honest when he does and strange enough to only talk casually to Sasuke and him, but just staring blankly to any other persons aside them. In addition to both of them there is Itachi and Jiraiya. He's got no interest in particular, maybe because he's got amnesia, but he would do what Naruto wants to play and cooperate well.

"Naruto... Do you get it?" asked Gaara who is staring at his friend who is now startled.

"Uhmm... What is it again?" the blonde sheepishly asked.

The redhead bit his lips and sighed, real deep. _"This is beyond frustrating"_he thought. Sasuke chuckled and pets the head of the redhead who buried his head on the open book he placed down on the table.

"Still surviving?"

"Mnmm..." Gaara murmured with his now lazy voice. It's like all of his energy have left him.

"If he masters that one formula, let's go for a swimming."

"Mnmm..."

The redhead felt a little relaxed with what the raven haired teen is doing to his head. This must be what Naruto is feeling. For the first time in history they are not in death glares wars, but all friendly to one another.

_"Not bad"_, they both thought.

The fair skinned youngster finds the redhead's hair soft even though it looks messy and disheveled. He was like caressing a soft fur. He had not stopped doing it, enjoying the brush of the soft hair in between his fingers.

But Naruto, looking at this scenario in front of him, quite don't know how to react and why he had this urge to separate his teachers. If he is jealous, to whom, he asked himself.

"Swimming is not a good idea Sasuke..." still lazy and being petted by his friend.

"I think it's great. Wash away all your frustrations."

"I don't even know if I know how to swim."

"Then let's find out."

"Mnmmn..."

"You enjoy this don't you?"

"Mnmn." he nodded.

Sasuke glanced at the blushing blonde. He thought it for a second as to why, then, "Oh!" Sasuke smirked evilly and whispered something to the redhead "Let's play Gaara...with Naruto." that made the redhead raise his head and the raven haired 'shh' him.

"Oi! What's that?" the curious blonde asked, feeling left out as his two teachers are conspiring.

"Is that okay?" the redhead whispered.

"It's fun." Sasuke said slyly.

"Mnm." he nodded.

Then their fun started.

Sasuke cupped Gaara's cheek, dead UNEXPECTEDLY while his lips is still near the redhead's ears.

"I will teach you how to swim." he whispered to his companion.

"What the hell-" the blonde said aloud at the sight in front of him. He swears he had no idea what this two is up to, with getting all mushy all of a sudden. But seeing the redhead slightly purr at the brush of Sasuke's breath to his sensitive ears just makes the blonde awestruck by their act.

"I don't have any swimwear." Gaara whimpered.

"Imma' let you borrow..."

"How about its size? It may not fit me."

Sasuke chuckled, lowly and slyly, "Let's see what size will fit you..."

Dumbfounded and could not speak anything, just watching them. Naruto feels like they are doing this on purpose, ignoring the fact they are being all mushy to each other in front of him! His perverted mind started to process perverted images, and would not want to describe how perverted it is.

"What are you two doing all of a sudden?" he exclaimed as he points his fingers at them.

Sasuke looked at him, but never removing his closeness from the redhead.

"We're going to swim because you aren't learning anything even if we teach you 24/7. So, see ya later." he uttered, smirking.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

"No-thing~!" then he stood up and held the redhead's wrist and pulled him away from the greenhouse, leaving the blonde stunned, jaw dropped.

"What the- Oi! Wait for me!" he shouted as he follows his two friends.

Later on…

The raven haired intentionally not lent the blonde a boxer and for that he was really pissed off. How come he was the only one left out? The redhead told him that unless he answered 10 questions correctly he won't go swimming with them, to which, Naruto don't like but obeyed anyway. Now, he is being distracted as he sits at the poolside chair and reading the problems Gaara gave him, but could not really concentrate because of his two friends looking so..._damn_sexy at the pool.

They are both at the shallow part of the pool, showing their topless bodies. Naruto gulped at the sight, both boys of his fantasies are actually there, at the pool looking sexy, adding the trails of water flowing on their skins make them seductive. Both are white, Gaara pale and Sasuke fair, although they were in a covered swimming pool inside the Uchiha's Mansion, the covers are glass so the sunlight could still make its way to those water on their bodies and that sunlight only just made them shine.

The redhead's back is flat on the water, supported by the arms of Sasuke. He is teaching him how to float.

"Sasuke, do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"What? Toying with him is quite fun. Let's see who's he gonna be jealous on."

"I can't even feel that he is jealous."

"He is. We just have to find out who's who."

"Sasuke...you're not what everyone thinks."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks you're a role model student. Clean."

Sasuke smirked at him and glanced at the blonde who is watching them instead of his math problems. He drew his face close to the redhead, which made both of them blush out of the blue. "Who cares? Talk about images, you imposed yourself as a total snob right?" he slyly whisepered.

"I just don't find interest in talking to others..." said the redhead as he avert his eyes from Sasuke.

"Hmn. Should I feel special that you are talking to me?"

"You're my friend." Gaara mumbled.

Sasuke blushed even more. It's his second time hearing those sentences in his life. Even though he is a rival for Naruto, this redhead considered him a friend? That's peculiar. But Sasuke smiled at him. Having the redhead as his friend is not that bad, the only thing they fought about is Naruto, whom they both want to own, aside from that, they get along well, especially when bullying the blonde they claim to own. _Ironic._

"Yeah. But don't think I'd give up on Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I won't."

Blood boiling. Cheeks heating up red. Chest tightening. Concentration flying away. This is what Naruto simultaneously feel and he witnesses the sudden closeness between his two best buddies. He just has to identify on whom. Is he jealous of Gaara because he was being held by Sasuke? Or is he jealous of Sasuke because he was holding Gaara? _Or both_? That would be jealousy at its finest.

He stopped. _Both_? Is he really that sick and perverted or whatever term he could think of for _liking both_of them?

Aside from his heart reacting to the scene, another part of him is throbbing. The thing that is hidden under his boxers is twitching. He could feel it, this uncalled for reaction. He remembered his "dream" about the redhead, now that he recalled, he also used to have fantasies like that too about his raven haired friend, seeing their body against each other now only made those sick fantasies _worst_.

Heaven forbid, the desire to take them both became at insanely high level, that he have to distract himself with the math problems he had at hand, but that was not enough, the more he hide his eyes from the temptation in front of him, the more the urge to give in to that temptation increase.

Now, Gaara is swimming on his own, but struggling, as Sasuke is waiting for him at the far end of the pool, a 5 ft. deep water pool is waiting for Gaara's arrival. _"Gaara is quite strong with his legs", _Sasuke thought.

But suddenly, the redhead fell below the water when he reached midway. Sasuke got all nervous at the unforeseen accident and swam his way to his friend who is now drowning.

The blonde who is watching them all along saw the accident and shooed away all the perverted thoughts at an instant and got all worried for his friend, he wanted to jump in but could see Sasuke approaching him so that plan is cancelled, he could rely on his best friend he thought. Even though with that, he could not help it but to be dead anxious at panic level and shout their names frantically.

**-o.o.o-**

_Images of panicking people fell before his mind. Everyone is in a rush to safety. Panic covered the once joyous grand hall of a luxurious ship. Everything is shaking and the warning sirens are crying out loud, adding to the anxiety level of everyone. The personnel were leading the people to safety boats._

_Including to the chaos, was Gaara, who's is wearing a white formal suit with red polo sleeves underneath it. He was running his way towards the safety boats shoving every people who come in his way seeming like he doesn't care._

_He jumped out of the ship onto one of the safety boats, which got swayed by the waves immediately, away from the mother ship. But unfortunately, the sharp large debris pierced its rubber frame and it deflated. They are too far away from others and the strong waves are impossible to counter. They all panicked, as they hastily submerge on the fierce ocean._

_He was struggling to swim up but the waves are just too strong, he could not hold his breath anymore and his body started to inhale water..._

_Then everything turns blank._

**-o.o.o-**

Sasuke rose up from the deep pool as he carries the redhead who wrapped his arms around his Savior's neck while Sasuke's arms are around Gaara's back, across his chest.

They are both panting and catching their breaths, especially Gaara.

"Haa...what the hell Gaara...that was...dangerous..."

"But... I suddenly felt dizzy...weak..."

"Oi! Sasuke! Gaara! You okay?" called the worried blonde.

"Yeah!" answered Sasuke. "You okay?" he added as he faces the redhead.

"I guess so..." the redhead hugged him tightly when felt that he's legs are too weak to flap for him to float. "Sorry..."

"It's okay... Let's get you outta here."

"Uhmn."

Again, the strong thoughts of perversion rushed to Naruto's mind when he saw them hugging one another, wet look, bare and half naked. He blushed, as much as he wanted to shoo away the god forsaken perverted thoughts because he was worried about the redhead he just can't.

Who in their right minds would not find this marvel before him not sexy?

Sasuke gave him a piggy back ride and swam their way to the pool ladder. When they reached it, he turned his back to the ladder so that Naruto could lift Gaara up, not caring if he gets wet. As soon as he lifted Gaara in a princess style, he hugged him tightly, to way away all his anxiety.

"You okay Gaara?"

"Yes..."

"Don't make me worry like that dammit."

"Sorry..."

All this game of making jealous betrayed Sasuke. Now, he was the one who is really jealous.

After that incident, the two washed up and dried themselves. The three of them took their lunch and their break.

"So you really came from a shipwreck then." the blonde said.

"But it could be another ship." Sasuke told them.

"I don't know..." brushed off the redhead.

"Hmm... Let's ask for Itachi's assistance again Sasuke." Naruto suggested.

"I like the idea, but he is busy these days. I heard from him that he is handling some big case."

"Oh..."

"It's okay Naruto... I guess I remember my memories every time there is a stimulus similar to it, or through nightmares or through things related to it..." the redhead interrupted.  
>Although the blonde is contented with that, their raven haired friend is not. He was so sure that he came from the shipwreck where all his records are erased. "<em>Why are those erased? Is it that confidential that it is needed to be erased immediately? If he is so important, why isn't someone looking for him now? No. They must not have found him, wait, but sooner or later, Itachi would find out if someone really did look for the redhead."<em>Sasuke played on his thoughts.

He decided to keep it from his brother, he was busy, he don't want him to be disturbed again, but Itachi told him Jiraiya is also investigating Gaara's past...

Maybe he should tell him after all.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two Chapters in a day! Again... thank you very much for reading! *bows head, lifetd it up again and flying kiss* (probably you would dodge it. haha! XD)

BTW, for the grammatical errors... sorry for that! I am not American! I know, I know, it's not a good excuse... but... I am doing my best to get my english straight! I would study later so that grammatical errors would be lessen.

Sooooo... bye~bye! i hope to hear more from you and I hope you won't give up on me and my stories! :3


	11. Triangular Emotional Issues

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Italicized words inside this border line:

**"-o0o-" = dreams :)**

**"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)**

**"-xXx-" Lemon scene. :)**

**"-xXx-o0o-" = A dream with the Lemon Scene. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 11- Triangular Emotional Issues  
><strong>  
>The after-school practice with the school drama is on (all students were thankful the midterms are over!) and all the cast are on the stage, for the attendance also, for Ino to get their sizes for the last time to get their costumes done. She said (more like threatened) everyone to maintain their bodies like that until the play, if they gain or lose weight on the day of the play she swears one thing: <em>kill them<em>. She's just one of your strict designers that don't want her dresses to be ruined by undisciplined persons.

The practice was all in all, _disastrous_. Although not physically but emotionally and mentally. The Gaara-Sasuke completion and jealousy is just getting intense for the cast of characters are the following:

Naruto - Rapunzel  
>Sasuke - Prince<br>Gaara - Rapunzel's Husband

Naruto could feel the death glare wars between his two friends but he really got no idea because he was so confused with himself. Every time Sasuke and he have a sweet scene together, he would blush and get flustered.

But... He's the same with Gaara, yet, a lot more intense.

_"What the hell is happening to me?"_ this question is being repeatedly said on his mind but sadly, he is repeatedly rejected by his logic to be given a proper answer. _"I can't possibly be in love with two persons at the same time right? That's a total mess! Damn! Being in love with a man is a mess in the first place! But two of them? I am even forgetting about Sakura now! How fucked up is that?"_

Meanwhile, Sasuke's concern is as complex as Naruto's concern. He was disturbed by the fact that recently, he had been dreaming of Naruto as his lover but having a steamy dream with Itachi. Sometimes, it makes him excited then wakes up to satisfy him of that touch his body is longing.

He liked Itachi since they were young, but not that kind of like. He was almost amazed by this development of his own feelings despite the fact his older brother is ignoring him almost all the time.

Ignoring?

Itachi cooks and cares for him always. In the morning, just before he leaves for work, he was the one waking Sasuke up; he was the one preparing his bath, preparing his clothes and his breakfast along with his lunch box done. He fetches him, now, not only when he's at leave but always every Fridays. He would wait for Sasuke's return when he is late and won't sleep until his younger brother is not sleeping.

It was like Itachi is his personal butler.

Yet, they don't talk much. When Sasuke starts a conversation, his brother would just be still and silent, as if ignoring him.

With Naruto, he's stupid and dumb yes, but he really amazes the raven haired boy. He was possessive of him, he admitted just it by declaring war with the redhead and claiming him as his own. He doesn't know why he was like this with his best friend but one thing for sure: _"I won't let Gaara have Naruto." _are the vow he said on his mind.

At the same time, Gaara is also having his own issues. Why is he so possessive of the blonde no one really owns? _No one owns? _He wants to make him his own. Right from the very start, when he accepted the war Sasuke brought up. He was comfortable with the blonde and he doesn't want anyone to take away Naruto from him or else he would never feel that comfort anymore. He is confused with his heart getting fast beats whenever he was around the blonde, which is all the time, since they live in the same house and going to the same school with same classes. He swears he could feel something strange in his body whenever he thinks of the blonde. And just recently, that one dream he will never ever forget and swears not to talk about with anyone.

A honeymoon with Naruto.

All these emotional issues have been going on between the three of them for the whole practice, as Sasuke and Gaara got to do a sweet scene with their blonde since they are the main characters.

Another thing to the play:

They will have a scene where they would kiss Rapunzel as a sign of their love. The three of them refuse to do it while on practice and says it was disgusting.

But that was _just an excuse_. It is actually the _opposite_. It's just that, doing it in front of their classmates is the most awkward thing in the world, thinking, what if they got carried away? This is very new to them and don't know how to react properly.

Meanwhile, at one restaurant, there sits Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi, sharing on one round table. They were having a meal of their own, sake and seafoods for Tsunade and an orange juice for Itachi, in addition, a lobster made delicacy to complete his meal.

"It'd been unusual for you to join in such things Itachi." said the blonde lady.

"I am curious about Gaara's identity."

"So, what have you found out?"

"He really came from that shipwreck. My brother told me weeks ago."

"I also got the chance to interview the survivors; they did saw him at the time of their ride on the ship."

"Who's he with?" Jiraiya asked.

"Most of them told me that he is alone." Tsunade answered.

"That ship did come from the Wind Country going to ours. I did some investigation on the company, personally, and one of them spills some information as to why Gaara's identity was erased." Itachi said.

Tsunade raised her eyes brow up, _"I doubt that he got easy to the one he 'asked' about it. This little saddist."_she said to herself.

"The informant told me that they received death threats if they don't remove his identity. They traced the mails but when they found it, the address is nonexistent. When they did not listened thinking it's just a fluke one employee was killed and there was the death threat on his chest. So, they erased everything the following days."

The three of them were silenced. After sometime, Tsunade took her turn to give out information.

"I found no record of him coming to any school, elementary or high school at the wind country. Not even a birth certificate in the name of Gaara... No passports. No License. No IDs. I have checked every record of their statistics office but there is really none. I even checked every company, small or big but there is really none." she told the boys.

"Those just justified my conclusions." Jiraiya told them.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Gaara is nonexistent to any country here in this world."

"You checked as much? Every country?" the blonde woman asked. Of course that was unbelievable, but with his connections, he's got enough men to compose an entire police force. He just assigned Tsunade in investigating the Wind Country, almost 3 months of investigation is enough for a person to do such task.

"Yes. Then his identity card that he had given us is all false, including the record erased on the company's ship."

Then there is silence. Tsunade thought it would make them go back to square one if even his name is not known.

"Or maybe, every time he got an identity, after using it, he erases it." said Itachi.

"Like a professional criminal." Tsunade answered.

"We still have to investigate further before concluding those." Jiraiya said.

The suspicions are raising and their insecurities about the security of Naruto and Sasuke along with it. They already had their conclusions at the back of their minds but, they need to justify it first before saying anything.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhh! really really thank you for reading! *blushes* you really make me happy. I know, I know... the chapter is short. I don't really count the words of each chapter, and I would just realize it is too short or too long. Haha! Sorry 'bout that. XD BTW, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue reviewing. Haha! :)) XD


	12. Golden Rampion 1

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

"-o-oo-o-" = cuts between the play and reality :) (This is not italicized)

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o0o-" = dreams :)

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

"-xXx-" Lemon scene. :)

"-xXx-o0o-" = A dream with the Lemon Scene. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This Fairytale is** DERIVED** from the original Rapunzel by Grimm Brothers not by Tangled or the child-friendly Rapuznel children's book. Kthanksbye. :) Also in the Rampion Series, the Characters will be the Narrators, (I would indicate it anyways. XD)

**PS:** Imagine a Rapunzel Naruto, a prince Sasuke and a desert man Gaara. :)

_Rampion is a flower. But the Grimm brothers indicated on their story that Rapunzel is the common name for Rampion. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 12 - Golden Rampion 1  
><strong>

**Rapunzel (Naruto's) POV  
><strong>

Hello. My name is Rapunzel. It was based by the flower my mom craves to eat when she was pregnant of me.

And because of that flower, I lost my parents.

Flower killed them? Of course not. It was the owner's hands who killed my parents, right in front of my eyes when I was a young girl, as young as seven. Remembering that day, I was asked to buy some apples from the nearby guitar vendor so that my mom could make an apple pie for me, my favorite and when I got home, I saw an evil looking woman, standing before my parents. She has a medium length curly hair, it was blonde and despite it being curly, it was beautiful and silky. She was beautiful, young woman but she is evil in all other aspects. She wears pitch black dress and hood, long red fingernails and evil aura.

She is glaring at my parents, who are shaking in fear of the woman before them. Before anyone of us could shout, a force from the wicked woman's hands was released and it knocked my parents on the wall and they were killed. Their dead bodies transformed into ugly beasts.

The young me who watched all this was paralyzed. I can't believe what I saw and I don't know what to feel because numbness is all over me.

The only thing that is moving in me is my tears.

The woman faced me, with a gentle smile. "Rapunzel, my daughter, you've grown into such a beautiful young girl." she gently said as she approaches me.

I was afraid of her, even though I wanted to run I can't. It's as if my feet are nailed on the ground.

"Don't be afraid... I merely taught these beasts their lessons. They kidnapped you when you are young, these beasts wants you to grow until your 18, and defile you to eat you."

"Beasts? They are my parents! They won't eat me!" I shouted.

The woman knelt down and hugged me then cried.

"Oh my beautiful princess... they are too cruel to deceive you like that. I am your mother. I miss you so much after seven years of being separated from me. I promise to take care of you from now on."

And ever since that day, I was taken up by her and we lived on a forest, far away from everything, on a tower as high as 6 story building, with no doors or stairs to reach our room. Only one big window to be entered and one way to climb up...

"Oh Rapunzel, let down your hair~!" my mom shouted in a sing song voice.

"Yes, mother!" I answered enthusiastically as I let down my long, strong, beautiful golden hair out in the window. I wrapped the other end on a steel bar and held it tightly as she climbs up, it was like this every day, hard, but I got used to it.

Don't ask me how long it takes me to finish combing my hair, or how long it takes be to shampoo it, please. You won't believe it.

I use magic. Because manually, it would take me 24-full hours to finish shampooing.

Yes, I could do magic. My mom taught me that one magic to wash my hair in one wave of a hand. I tried learning other magic as well (secretly) but it seems like I can't. I am eighteen now and after my millions of attempt to do another magic trick, I can't. Poor me. You may wonder why how the heck has it grown this way, it was a magic from my mom. She was a powerful enchantress; she could cast any magic she wants: _dark magic_.

"Oh Rapunzel, I missed you!" she said as she hug me tight. I hugged her back.

"Where did you go this time Mom?" I asked enthusiastically

"Oh, somewhere far. Sorry for being out for three days. I was out in the seas for business."

"Oh? Will tell me about it?"

"Sure, after we eat our dinner. By the way, I bought your favorite~! Noodles and apple pie!"

"Woow! I love you Mom!"

"I love you too my beautiful princess."

All these lovey-dovey mother-daughter relationship with her is unbelievable, the fact she is a wicked enchantress as I describe at the beginning of the story but she is not really that wicked. She told me that she loves me so much she does not want me to come on contact with the harsh reality the outside world has to offer. At the first years, I was fine with it, but as time passes by and now, I am not.

Hearing mom's travels...I want to travel on my own and wants to see what the outside world has to offer.

_The next day…  
><em>  
>It was a peaceful morning today; the sun's heat is warm and soothing along with the calm breeze that is roaming around. I was singing along with the birds that are beautifully chirping. I love singing. Singing makes me feel like I am one of the birds that are flying on the vast skies.<p>

I want to be like a bird and fly away as far as I can. See great marvels on my journeys and write it in a book. But, I was disrupted with my singing when I saw a man in a white horse come out from the barriers of bushes and trees. Fear rushed into me and I hid immediately beside the wall of the window.

It is my first time seeing a real man.

How had he gotten here? I know for sure this tower is away from everything. Is he lost? But, the beasts lurking around this area must have eaten him before coming here.

"I knew I heard it right here. That beautiful voice." he said to himself as he is confused and jumped down from his horse.

I peeked a little at the window and blushed at the sight.

He has a pitch black hair, beautiful eyes with black orbs. His skin is like a porcelain and fair. His tall body matched his firm built. On his side is a sheathed sword. He was handsome. Could he be a prince?

"Milady, where are you?" he called out. "Don't be afraid, I came here because I admire your beautiful voice." he added. The young prince is facing upwards, looking at the window of the tower.

I blushed upon hearing his cool, deep voice. It matched perfectly with his handsome look. I have not responded. Even though I was blushing and all flustered to see this handsome man, I can't let him see me. My mom says all men are deceitful and when given a chance they would take advantage of you.

He walked around and looked for a way to go up here but can't find any path that leads to this area.

"Am I just imagining? There are no doors that lead to this tower. Is there really a young lady there?" he said in his frustration and hopped back on his horse then left.

I watched him as he leaves, I wanted to shout and call him back but my voice just won't go out and let me. I was afraid of him yet, I adore him.

The next day, I sang again, hoping he would come back, and he did. But then again, I hid behind the wall so he could not see me. He was still looking for a way to go up here. I always watch him leave and how desperate he wants to go up here, I became fond of him, I long to see him every day.

After of almost a week of hide and seek, my mom returns home. The only thing I wish for is for her not to catch him, because surely, he would die. My mom hates men of all species, that's why I got no dad, well, that's what she told me.

After three days, my mom went out on a journey again.

"Oh Rapuznel! Let down your hair!" a voice familiar to me shouted.

I was shocked and looked at the window. It was the handsome prince, smiling at me. A smile I could not forget. I cannot believe it. He watched my mom when she was calling out for me. He's too brave to take the risk, the fact that my mom might see him.

I smiled at him and I let down my hair.

When he climbed up he stood in front of me. His scent is so fragrant on addition to his beautiful self, I can't help myself but to fall head over heels on him.

He bowed down before me and held my hands for it to meet with his soft lips. I was taken aback by the sudden contact and action that is very new to me, yet I blushed and there's a weird feeling that butterflies are floating in my stomach.

"My name is Prince Philip and it is my pleasure to meet you, my beautiful Rapunzel." he said gently.

**Philip's (Sasuke's) POV**

I was dazed by this beautiful woman in front of me. Long golden hair, that stands out with his smooth tan skin. Her azure orbs are shining that made her even more mesmerizing. She was wearing an orange glittery dress that made her look like the daughter of the sun god.

She smiled at me as I stood up.

"Nice to meet you too Prince Philip." she answered softly. Her voice is what captivated me the most. No human words could ever describe that heavenly voice.

After that fateful day, I started going on her tower regularly. She seems to be eager to hear stories about the outside world. I am a traveler; I travelled away from my palace to discover the world before staying there forever to rule my motherland.

I loved the way she laughs, her innocence and great singing voice.

But when her mom is around, I was forbidden to come, nor show my face around the tower. Her mom does not know about me and never she must know or I'll be doomed. She is not even allowed to go outside; same fate will befall us when we ran away: death.

I don't want her to die.

One night, when I decided to stay and she allowed me to, because her mom would be out for a week, I decided to tell her how I really feel about her, ever since the day I heard her beautiful voice.

"Rapunzel, I wish to tell you how I really feel for you..." I said with gentle tone as I held both of her soft hands.

We were standing by the window and got the full moon and aurora witness upon us.

"Yes Philip?"

"I love you very much. Please, be my only princess and let me be your prince."

She blushed at those words, yet she smiled.

"I love you too my prince..."

****-o-oo-o-****

Naruto and Sasuke are dead blushing as they hold each other's hands and their eyes locked upon each other. The audience is silent, excitedly waiting for the next scene. The girls especially are excited; will they kiss for real or not?

Sasuke slowly moved his face closer to Naruto, making him all flustered, really, like the innocent Rapunzel on the play.

"Oi-Sasu-" before he could even halt him, their lips met.

The audience squealed of excitement and is fired up by the scene. Some of the boys thought it was gross but majority thinks it's just exciting. Even the staff is shocked by the show before them, they never do it in the practice and said they would just fake it, but the kiss they made is real.

It was a gentle kiss..._at first_.

They were both blushing with their eyes shut, feeling the sweet sensation that intimate gesture is giving, Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and his other hand is cupping his partner's cheeks. The raven haired teen licked Naruto's lower lip for it to slightly open and gave him a deep kiss. The blonde responded to the action and kissed him too.

The excited audience was silenced again, dazed by the passionate kiss the two is sharing. Who would have thought that two boys would really do it for the sake of the play?

But no, that's not the case for two boys. It's not for the sake of the play.

They want this. They don't care about the play anymore, nor the audience's reaction. To them there are only them and their kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed him closer to him, as the raven haired teen find a chance to slip his tongue inside the blonde's warm coven. Naruto played with it inside his own mouth while occasionally sucking it. He did the same intrusion with Sasuke.

They are taking each other's breath and seem not to care, but when they felt that they need to care or else they'd faint, they broke the kiss, panting and looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"Na-Rapunzel..."

Sasuke hugged him tightly as Naruto did the same to him.

_"Damn it. I'm hard. And he too." _they both thought at the same time. They could feel each other's reaction because of their closeness but speak nothing of it because they were wearing a microphone and it would ruin everything when they mess this up.

The audience once again screamed and squealed, even the Staffs, teachers and guests.

"That was fucking hot!"

"Damn it that was awesome!"

"It looked so real! Man that was real!"

While the audience are getting excited and was amused by the kiss one soul is clenching his hands and keeping his cool at the back stage as he await for his entrance and watching the play.

Gaara.

****-o-oo-o-****

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhhh! Okay okay... that's the play. Please please please don't throw tomatoes at the screen. haha! XD I have read the first chapters and yeah... it's kinda full of technical errors. I want to proof read it again... but that comes later... I guess? For now, here's the new chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope I made you smile, because you are really making me smile. Have a great day! :)


	13. Golden Rampion 2

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading): **

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

"-o-oo-o-" = cuts between the play and reality :) (This is not italicized)

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o0o-" = dreams :)

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

"-xXx-" Lemon scene. :)

"-xXx-o0o-" = A dream with the Lemon Scene. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gaara's turn at last! :)) yes guys, he was named Caleb in this play. :) Amir means prince in Arabic. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 13 - Golden Rampion 2**

**Rapunzel (Naruto's) POV**

That night also, I offered everything to my prince... My mind, my heart, my soul and my body. I want him to have everything of me, and want him to give me everything..

Few months have passed I felt strange in my body. Like there is another soul inside of me. I searched on it on one of my mom's books.

I was pregnant.

We are about to have a child and I am so happy and excited about it. We will have our own family, no such joy could compare with what I am feeling now.

One day when my prince came to see me, I was excited to tell him the good news.

"My prince, I have something to tell you.."

"Yes my princess?"

"We are going to have a child."

The prince eyes widen.

"What..?"

"We are going to have a child! You are going to be a father!" I excitedly said.

"No..." he said with a terrified face.

I was shocked by his reaction, unexpected reaction. He seem to fear me, or the child that I bear. Maybe he was just shocked.

"I can't be a father of your child!" he exclaimed as he move away from me.

"But we-"

"I can't! I have a family back at my home. I have a son."

I was dreaded by those words. It's as if my energy betrayed me and left me alone in this situation.

"I'm not the only one going here right?" he said as he grip my shoulders.

"No! You are the only one going in here! This is your child. OUR child. And I thought I was the only one for you!" I shouted as I cry.

I could not believe it. He deceived me. I should have listened to my mother's warnings.

"Get out and never come back again!" I cried out as I let down my hair.

"We thought of the same thing." he uttered before climbing down through my hair.

I felt like a fool. Like I was disgraced. He defiled me. How could he do this to me? Does he think I deserve this? Am I too low to be played like this? What have I done wrong?

After that night, there was nothing but darkness and depression that enveloped me. I wanted to die but when I think of my child, all of the sadness were melted away. I love my unborn angel and promise to live for this child.

When my tummy had gotten bigger, my mom noticed it, but she also gave me a negative response.

She was so angry with me.

"How _dare_ you deceive me Rapuznel?"

"I'm sorry mother I-"

"Don't _you_ dare call me mother because I am not your mother you _impure_ whore!"

"What-" before finishing my sentence my mother had spoken more angrily.

"Those beasts I killed were your real parents! They were humans but I casted a spell on them so that when they die they would look like beasts! They offered you to me as an exchange for the rampion your wretched mother wanted to eat but they fled! Betraying me so I killed them! And now you- became impure and dirtied... I don't need a body like that!" she exclaimed in all madness.

My mind could not process everything that is being revealed to me all at once. I could not even think straight.

"Look Rapuznel, I only took you so I could transfer my soul to your beautiful body so that I could live forever, young and beautiful, but you defiled it you ungrateful brat! You must die!" she shouted as she waves her hands high, ready to attack me but I hugged her tightly then cried.

"Please mother, spare me and my child. I will do anything for you to spare us. Please." I begged hoping for her mercy.

The enchantress stopped and smiled, evilly.

"Then when your child is born, at the age of seven, you give her to me."

I was taken aback and was afraid at the same time.

"A-Anything but that please! I could not live without my child!" I hardly said, for I was crying and my voice is being affected.

"Then you die together now!"

"Noo! Please!"

"Dear child, you have to accept it. It is the only way you could live and I could let you live." she gently said as she caress my hair.

I was trembling. How could she be so cruel? How could everything go against me? Why have fate forsaken me?

"I... yes mother..we have a deal."

The enchantress laughed slyly as she move me away from her to see me and my eyes that is crying and blank.

"Then we need you to get out of here, I don't need a wailing child on my tower. Make sure she grows beautifully like yourself... Or else... I would just kill you both." she uttered. I just nodded silently. "But..." she waved her hands and in an instant, my hair was cut. It is now only shoulder length. "This hair... Will remain Here." she whispered closely to my ear and then, everything went blank.

My mom brought me to somewhere far. It is my first time seeing the outside world. She left me in a place where no trees or water are present. Only sands, many of it. After the long journey I fainted an I thought I was going to die. She left me with nothing by clothes and myself.

**Philip's (Sasuke's) POV**

After several weeks, I have come to realize my mistake. I should have never done that to her. She is innocent, so pure and so fragile. I was so afraid of responsibility that's why I have left my own son, my son of the wife the king forced me to marry, but now... I feel a great desire to raise the child me and Rapunzel had... because I love her.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair." I called out, hoping she was there, hoping she would have me back after all the things I have said.

My hair was let down and he climbed up. When he reached the tower he looked at the woman on the shade where the golden hair is coming from.

"Rapnuzel... I came here to apologize... I was wrong..." i said in desolation, bowing my head and averting my eyes from the woman before me. I don't know if it's just me or... she's really someone else.

"Really..." she said as she revealed herself from the shadows. I was surprised to see another beautiful woman before me, but, she is fearsome, her presence alone makes me shake in fear.

"You are the one who defiled Rapunzel ain't you..." she said as she lifts up her hands, "Then you deserved death!" she shouted sternly as she waved it towards me.

I got afraid of her, my instincts told me to run away so I obeyed. The enchantress waved her other hand and made the ground grow vines with sharp thorns, when I saw this I shouted in fear but I could not stop myfall.

It pierced my body, also my eyes, making me bleed and blind. The pain rushed to every part of my body and made me scream of numbing pain.

The plants disappeared as the enchantress looked from above.

"Not from the fall you would die, but from bleeding. Slow, pathetic death... is all you deserve." she said faintly.

Maybe this is the punishment I deserve from all the sins I have made to Rapunzel and my child... also to my son from my wife. I deserve this... but there are so many regrets... I wish...

**Rapunzel (Naruto's) POV**

I opened my eyes an saw everything in white. My body is resting on a very comfortable bed. Could I be in heaven? I still died after all that defending with my mom, or fake mom. I am sorry my dear child... For being a fool and weak that I can't protect you.

"Are you okay fair lady?" a kind voice asked me. It was also low and cool, but more beautiful than Philip's. I looked at my side where the voice came from.

I saw a pale man with a fiery red hair, also having a very pretty fade jade eyes. Three peculiar thing about him are: one, he got no brows, two his eyes is tattooed with black linings, three, he had a red tattoo on his forehead with a strange symbol. I know I saw it somewhere in my mom's books before but I can't remember what it means.

He wears robes, an obvious sign he came from the desert...wait...

Could I be abducted by the occupants of this desert? No, if that is the case, I should not be comfortably lying in here and being asked if I am okay.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Caleb. I am the owner of this...house." he gently said.

"I see..." I tried sitting up and he assisted me. He was gentle with me, I have not felt that gentleness for a long time and at this moment, it's as if everything is new to me.

"Thank you, for helping me. I thought me and my child is going to die for sure." I said to him as I smile.

He too, smiled at me and cupped my cheek. I blushed at that gesture, but specially, that smile I may not forget. It was gentle and calming... also beautiful.

"I could not let a beautiful lady like you die out there in the desert."

I only smiled at him. Those cheesy words again. I won't be deceived by those gentle smile, cheesy lines and handsome looks.

I won't be deceived again.

"I have to go. I need to look for a shelter for me and my unborn angel."

"Why don't you stay here? By the looks of it you don't have any money. You and your child are safe here."

"Amir Caleb!" a man called out as he rush to the room.

"What is it Imani?" he calmly asked the man as he face him.

"The doctors you have called, arrived just now."

"I see." he faced me again. "I called out doctors for you and your child, it seems like you are about to give birth anytime so I made some preparations so would have a safe delivery."

I was dazed by his actions and words. He would take care of me? Don't men hate pregnant women and rejects them?

"Why..." is the only thing I uttered.

He tilted his head, seemingly confused that I asked such question.

"Because you are pregnant and about to have a child. Both of you are fragile. We need to take care of you. Both of you."

I don't know but my tears ran down my cheeks. He was the only one who accepted me, despite of me being impure and a fool. The redhead touched my cheeks and wiped away the tears..

"Don't worry... I will personally attend to you and your child's needs... Both of you could even live here as long as you want..."

**-o-oo-o-**

Gaara scooted close to the blonde and then hugged him. Naruto, is getting flustered and blush... not being in the script, he is giving his best to stop from blushing but he can't.

The girls are all squealing at the sweet scene. They never knew they could get to see a talkative and touchy Gaara, unlike what he really is in real life. They envy Naruto for being the one in the play and not themselves.

"I will be here and protect you always." the redhead uttered then kissed him gently on the forehead, that made the blonde eyes widen, also the staff and the other actors.

Especially Sasuke, who is now boiling with jealousy yet, pissed off with himself for not having the power to butt in and push the redhead out of the stage.

"Oi! That's not part of the script!" Sasuke whispered to himself. "That cheater. I'd make sure he falls from this very stage after the play." he added.

But the unscripted scene only made the audience excited, of course, with them thinking it was really part of the play.

Their hearts are racing and Naruto could feel a little trembling on Gaara's hands. Probably anxious by the movement he just made himself with hundreds of students watching them do that sweet scene.

****-o-oo-o-****

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:** **Haaaaa! Okay. I hope I introduced Gaara Properly. And that's it for the update. I really hope you like the play so far. Actually, I have been thinking of a Rapunzel fic for sometime now, and this is the result. I really really thank you for spending time reading this. (How's that stupid grammar? XD) Anyways, thank you again. I hope I made you smile. :)**  
><strong>


	14. Golden Rampion 3

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

"-o-oo-o-" = cuts between the play and reality :) (This is not italicized)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gaara's turn at last! :)) yes guys, he was named Caleb in this play. :) Amir means prince in Arabic. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 14 - Golden Rampion 3**

**Caleb's (Gaara's) POV**

Honestly, I fell in love with her the moment I set my eyes on her. Her beauty is nothing in comparison with the other girls I have seen in my entire life. She was sleeping so peacefully in the middle of the desert even though I know she is in a great despair for wondering so aimlessly and alone without anything on this hot dune so I picked her up and promised to myself that I would take care of her and her child even if this love would be unrequited or not.

I am so glad that she gave me a chance to take care of her, show her who I am and how much I love her. When I got to know her more, I fell in love with her deeply. She was kind, cheerful and adventure loving person. She also loves her child so much and does not hold any grudge to his betrayer, that fact made her even more adorable. I don't care of her dreadful past, I just care about the days we share today and the years we would face together.

I wanted her to fall in love me too, and I was so happy when she finally said yes at my marriage proposal. Finally, the girl I have been waiting for all my life arrived, at one encounter I never saw coming and I don't think it is a coincidence.

It is fate.

"Mommy! Look look! I made you a flower necklace!" a young black haired girl excitedly said as she approach a blonde woman sitting on a bench that is surrounded with flowers.

The young girl have an azure eyes and fair skin. Yes, she is Rapunzel's daughter with her previous lover. I have no hard feelings for the child, she is innocent and got nothing to do with the sin of his father. I loved her dearly, as much as I love her lovely mother.

"This is so pretty Florence..." she said gently as she gets the ring of white and pink flowers from the adorable little girl.

She smiled widely upon hearing a genuine compliment from her mom and looked back, "Hanaaaaa! Faster!", Florence called out for the young blonde girl that is busy doing something, not little away from them.

The younger girl with teal eyes looked at the one who impatiently called her. The rays of the sun is calmly touching her pale skin, making her like a glowing fairy on the soft grasses adding to her shine are her hair which is golden, curly and shoulder in length.

"Waity~! Coming~!" she said as she stumble in a hurry to run. Before she hits the ground, I managed to catch her and lifted her up, I would be paranoid of what possibly could happen if I ain't on her back to catch her.

"Daddy~!" she said as she hugged me tightly. "Lookie-Lookie~! I made a bracelet for Mommy!" excitedly she uttered as she showcase me the flower of bracelet she is holding.

Florence ran to me and hugged me, before showcasing me her necklace. "Me too daddy~! Lookie~!" she excitedly said.

"Beautiful. Both of you are good at this." I gently said as I pet her head with my other hand.

Rapunzel walked towards us with a gentle smile. I placed Hana down and held the hands of the blonde beauty.

**-o-oo-o-**

With all his might, Naruto tries his best not to fluster and blush with the sweet act but he can't.

"Florence, Hana. Your mom and I needs to talk. Go to your quarters will you?" he asked the kids gently making them nod in agreement then ran away together as they hold each other's hands.

The redhead faced Naruto and cupped his cheeks as he smile, "How's my lovely wife? Sorry the meeting took longer than expected..." he calmly uttered.

"It's okay. The important thing is that you are here... But.. My dear husband... Today is Florence's 7th birthday... I am afraid that she would take her away..."

"Don't worry, I will protect you." he told the worrying blonde as he hold her hands to make her feel secured. But to the acting blonde, who is not supposed to really blush as he is suppose to act like he is worrying, can't help but to fluster at every "cheesy" move that his redhead friend does, thing is, everything has been so confusing from the very beginning with his best friend and now... with Gaara.

"But she could use magic!" he exclaimed, still worrying about what might happen. _"Maybe this is my talent? To act? But, damn...Every time he touches me...I fluster... And my heart beats faster than usual...damn..."_ he thought, continuing to try his best not to let his own emotion overpower the emotion of Rapunzel he is playing right now.

"It won't take effect. You'll see." said the redhead as he smile, "I'll protect you with my life." he whispered.

Watching all those cheesy moments, that raven haired guy at the backstage is raging like a madman that wants to push the redhead out of stage and out of Naruto. He is clenching his fist and repeatedly cursing him, admitting to himself that he is indeed jealous.

_"Damn it Gaara... That's not part of the play!"_ he shouted on the back of his mind.

**-o-oo-o-**

"Let's try it then." a voice of a woman slyly said. We faced her.

Rapuznel's reaction could not be described in a proper sense, but the closest word is dreaded.

"Long time no see Rapunzel. I came here to close our deal." she slyly said.

**Rapunzel (Naruto's) POV**

She came.

Damn she really came after 7 years. I could not move a single limb just at the sight of her. I was so afraid of her. She might kill Caleb in front of me then kill me slowly, then take away my daughters. I don't want that. Please. If anyone could help us, do it now.

I looked at my husband, I was surprised that he is still calm and collected. I could not believe how stoic his expression is. Is he not afraid? Yes he is the prince of this country but he can't handle a powerful enchantress!

The enchantress wasted no time and waved her hands to cast a spell on us, to kill us. Caleb stood in front of me and stretched his one arm to protect me.

"Noo Caleb! We have to run!" I shouted desperately.

"Stay behind me." he firmly said.

"You should really take the advice of your wife, young prince."

The enchantress pointed her hands on us, releasing a massive and dense glowing force to shove us away, but as fast as that force, a barrier was formed in front of the couple, leaving the enchantress awestricken. The barrier came from the red gemstone that is hanging on the prince's necklace.

"What the-"

"You should have done your assignment before coming here. This whole place is guarded with wards of blessed souls... Impure dark actions and magic like yours won't take effect... And that barrier.. Is created by the shard of the ward..."

"But I destroyed the wards before coming here!"

"I prepared for that... They are dummies. The real ones are 10 feet below the ground."

"I-" she was surprised when vines started to grip her whole body. "What is happening?"

"These vines, powered by those wards, siphon all the impurities from any living thing..."

"Whaa-"

"That's why this necklace, is also a way to test if a member of the royal family is a rightful heir..."

I was dazed by all of the things that is happening in front of me. I never knew of this magic my husband could use. About the Wards.

The enchantress is screaming of pain as the vines started to glow in white smokes and rays of black came out from her body. It slowly became ashes from her foot all the way to her head until she was gone.

I could not believe what I see. She's gone already? My nemesis is gone? I felt weakness on my knees and kneeled down.. Shivering and still afraid. What if everything was just a trick?

My husband knelt down too and hugged me tightly...

"We're safe now. She's already gone. Her very existence is dark that's why she disappeared..."

"Re-really..."

"Yes.."

I could not help myself but the cry. Out of happiness. It was all over. Everything is over now. I can't believe it. I was so happy.

He lifted my chin up and gazed at me in the eyes, like a loving angel that brings nothing but peace, and that's what I felt when he smiled.

**-o-oo-o-**

Their faces are so close the blonde and the redhead could not help it but to blush.

Suddenly, Gaara kissed Naruto's eyes, to kiss away the tears. The audience squealed at the action, the staff dropped their jaws, yet again, that is not part of the script.

And so Sasuke is all fired up again.

Then, the redhead licked the flowing tears from the crying boy's cheeks that made the audience's excitability and squealing higher, the staff's dumbfounded faces unmatched, Sasuke's burning jealousy even more fired up.

But, Naruto must be the one who is experiencing the most complex emotion above everyone else. He was shocked. He is blushing. He is flustering. He is not supposed to show this emotions since it was not on the script but he just can't stop himself from feeling all those things.

"It hurts me to see you cry. So please.. Stop crying." he uttered as he looked directly to the blonde's eyes.

"No I was crying out of happiness..."

Gaara smiled. Then unexpectedly, kissed The blonde's lips gently. It was short but sweet, he withdrew and maintained the closeness of their lips, and just enough for Gaara to talk.

"I love you. You will be mine forever and nothing can take you away from me.."

The audience could not be calmed down they were so excited with the scene.

"Oi! Is it really okay for him to get out of the story?" Sasuke shouted to the writer and other staffs.

"It's called an adlib! He probably forgot his next lines! But he is not getting away from the story!"

The writer's answer stunned Sasuke and made him grunt. _"Forgot, my ass, he memorized all the theorems in math easily, how come he could forget simple lines for this play?"_

**-o-oo-o-**

With the enchantress out of our lives, finally, after long years, I found my happily ever after with my new family.

**-o-oo-o-**

The audience applauded and gave them a standing ovation. It did made everyone excited, especially the intimate scenes between the blonde and his two lovers on the play.

But to Naruto, it only made him all confused. He was kissed by the two men he felt he fell in love with, on the same night. _"That was messed up"_ he thought. Especially those lines that Gaara says to him and actions that is not on the script. Is it all true? Or did he just forgot his lines? He could not answer it himself, but is shy to ask the redhead about it.

And with Sasuke and Gaara, it only made their rivalry worse.

When the cast was introduced to the audience as they face them, Naruto was surprised to see that Jiraiya actually came, even though he was not sure he would because of his "research". But that's not what shocked him the most... But the blonde woman sitting next to him and was looking intently at Naruto.

_"Granny Tsunade?" _

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's remarks: I am VERY SORRY for the mega DELAY of the update. <strong> I am very busy with school work. Oral exam, unit exam, final exam, stupid exams! _ And I thought I won't make it out alive, but two more exams to go and the semester is done! Yay~! :)** THANK VERY MUCH **for appreciating this story I created, I hope to hear from you and I promise to upload chapters these coming weeks! I hope you still have patience for me ( and my works). And, I hope I made you smile. Have a great day.:))

**QUESTION:** Do you like the Hunter x Hunter remake (2011)? _Hahah! Me? Not much. Why? I like the old one better. So much better. :))_


	15. Upside Down

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate 15<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 15 - Upside Down**

"That was frickin' gay man! Never thought you would swing that way Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke!" exclaimed Jiraiya jokingly as he tap the back of the blushing and embarrassed Naruto. "_Especially_ that kissing scene with Sasuke! That _was_ hot! When did you learn that Sasuke?" he asked the silent raven haired boy in front of him.

They are at one prestige restaurant and celebrating for the success of their play, now that it is over and was hailed as the most entertaining act of the festival.

There were: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Siting in a round table in order. A delicious group of foods are in front of them but the teens are not eating as they should be.

Instead of having an appetite for all the delicacies in front of them, they lost all of it and in a serious case of embarrassment and the feeling of wanting to evaporate at that very moment. _"How come after that show they should stay together in one place?"_ they simultaneously thought, or at least that very idea with different words.

"By the way, Granny what are you doing here?" the blonde asked Tsunade, just trying to divert the topic away from the play.

"Just for a visit." she flatly answered then gave herself a bite of sushi that she grabbed from her plate.

Naruto raised his one eyebrow but shrugged his shoulder and started to eat, not entertaining any other complicated ideas for he is already tired and stressed about all the complicated things that happened just hours ago at the play.

"So, you're Gaara." the blonde lady said as she looked intently at the redhead, who happens to eat silently and not paying attention _(pretending to)_ with his surrounding.

"Yes." he said, as he look back at her to show some respect. He don't know her and wondering if he really is Naruto's grandmother. Well, he calls Jiraiya names like perverted old man or perverted frog or whatever term with perverted preceding it, but wacky as the old man is, this lady seems to have some sense of seriousness in her, and really different from his goofy housemates.

"My name is Tsunade. Nice to meet you." she said in conviction, but with a decent smile.

"Nice to meet you too." he answered, making himself smile back, even though he feels uneasy talking to her.

"I heard you had an amnesia."

"Yes."

"And it's been almost 3 months correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you remembered a part of it now?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then it will be faster from here on. What are your plans after you recovered your memories?"

Gaara was astonished by the sudden question but refused to show his emotion. Sasuke and Naruto were confused why the blonde lady asked him that question out of the blue. Naruto never even thought about it, and he is betting nor Gaara too. _"He is too far from recovering all his memories. Why is she asking those things anyway?"_ the blonde thought. While Itachi and Jiraiya just kept on eating, though they are listening carefully.

"I don't know yet." the redhead answered after some deep thought. Personally, he don't really know and would not want to know. He does not even care that much about his memories as of the moment, because there are other things that are bugging him, greater than the memory conquest.

"Won't you move out from Naruto's house?"

"No need for that Granny! Why the heck are you concerned about that anyways?" Naruto interrupted, exclaiming and is a little bit annoyed. _"Is he trying to push Gaara away from me?"_ he shouted on his mind.

"Because he was a stranger and your safety is my concern idiot."

"But he was harmless!"

"For now he is. What if he recovered his memories and he appears to be harmful? How will you deal with that huh?"

"But-" the blonde exclaimed but was stopped when the redhead spoke.

"Excuse me ma'am... But I won't harm Naruto." he said firmly as he look directly to the blonde woman's brown eyes.

The atmosphere is getting tense. Tsunade looked away from him, giving him a hmph and ate the shrimp she got on one platter.

"Oh right kids! Just enjoy your food! You did really great with your actor stuff tonight. Who knows Naruto might make it big when he became a gay porn star?" Jiraiya jokingly said ending the sentence with a loud laugh.

"Shut up perverted old man!" shouted Naruto as he point his finger to the man.

Whatever Jiraiya said, it did lifted up the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

Aside form that moment of awkwardness, the rest of the night for them is merry. With Jiraiya and Tsunade made a little contest of who would drink the most rum wins a year supply of rum courtesy of the looser.

Of course, as Naruto and Itatchi expected, Tsunade would win, effortless, the "drunkard-old-granny" as the blonde teen describes her.

Night passed and their little celebration ended. On Sasuke's home, just before Sasuke gets out of the car, Itatchi held his hands making him astonished.

"Sasuke, I need you to be more careful from now on."

"What.." is the only word he uttered at the statement he never expect to hear from him.

"And... Don't kiss Naruto like that."

He was flustered when he heard the last sentence. He looked back at him in widened eyes. _"What the hell is Itachi saying out of the blue? What does he mean by not kissing Naruto like that?" _he asked himself.

"It may lead to wrong impressions."

"Shut up. I will kiss whoever I want." he firmly said and pulled his hands forcibly then Sasuke went outside, hurriedly as he grunt. For a second he thought Itachi was jealous, but his brother is not close to it, instead, Itachi is the one who got this wrong impression he warned his brother about.

_"Damn him."_ the teen said as he grit his teeth out of annoyance.

At Naruto's home, the four of them arrived,_ yes_, including Tsunade. She insisted that she wants to stay the night, and that idea annoys Naruto, all the more now that they are alone in the blonde's room.

The redhead left for the roof since he felt that they needed privacy.

After everything that happened tonight, it seems like he is embarrassed to face his blonde.

_His_ blonde.

The desire to claim him as his own have only gotten stronger after the play, when Sasuke shoved to his face that lover's kiss. It wasn't on the script that they should kiss like that and he knows why Sasuke did that.

He hasn't calm down a second after that, even though he shows to the world how composed he is. Deep inside him, he was angry, jealous and wanted to shout out his feelings for Naruto.

The kind of feelings that is very new to him, he does not know how to measure the intensity of all those conflicting and mixed up emotions but he knew very well that one bigger emotion is the cause.

That strange feeling called love.

The words he told the blonde during the play are all true. He meant it. He wants to tell everyone how much Naruto meant to him and hoping with those words, Saauke would back off.

He wants him all to himself, only him to be hugged, kissed and be with the blonde, not caring anymore what others would think, as long as he is with his savior, nothing else matters.

With all these thoughts running on his mind, repeatedly, his chest tightens, making him feel suffocated and wants to shout all the built up emotions. He curled, hugged his folded legs as he rest his head on his knees.

It hurts. It really hurts him. This negative feelings that is surrounding him. The insecurities. The feeling of loss and utter defeat.

_"Did I just said earlier before their war starts, that it would be an easy win?" _

_"I must be kidding myself. Sasuke would win this. He definitely will."_

He stopped and touched his cheeks, then looked at his hands.

_"Why am I crying?"_

Meanwhile, at the very same moment, someone in his own bed is also feeling the same...

Sasuke, Lying his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling but not really looking at it.

_"I knew. I knew to myself that when I kissed Naruto, he was not the one I am thinking of."_

_"It was my annoying my brother."_

_"But why is that, I want to do those things to the stupid blonde? Why is it that, when I think of him, I want to own him? I want him all to my self?"_

_"I don't want Gaara to take him away from me."_

_"I want Naruto to be with me always."_

_"But seems like...that's not possible.. With that hidden confession Gaara just did on the play... He already won."_

He clenched his fists at that thought.

_"Won? Damn."_

He smirked.

_"I won't frickin' give up even if he already won. Who told him I would give Naruto to him that easily?"_

Then images of Itatchi rushed onto his mind. He shook his head and grabbed the pillow on his side, after that, hurriedly burying his face on it.

_"What the... Why? Why do I keep on thinking of him whenever I think of Naruto? I don't like him anymore!"_

Then he held his chest with his hands, curling up as much as he can.

_"It hurts... it frigin' hurts..."_

**-o.o.o-**

_"Itachi~!" said an eight year old Sasuke in a sing song tune while grabbing his brother's hands._

_The older one have not answered. They are taking a walk at the shore. Itachi is still wearing his school uniform, and he's 11 y/o at the time. His brother is wearing his school uniform too, the sailor junior outfit for elementary students._

_"I have something to say to you!" he excitedly added._

_The boy faced him but with a stoic look. It was sunset and the sun's rays are both embracing them, along with their bare feet being touched by the calm waves of the ocean. They are holding their own shoes at one hand._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"Uhmm.." Sasuke turned all red and bowed his head._

_"I am waiting."_

_"Do you... Like me?" he stutter as he ask shyly._

_Itachi was surprised by the question but he have not shown any emotion._

_"Not really. I just have to take care of you since no one wants to." he bluntly said._

_Upon hearing those words, he faced his brother with a dreaded look, and unknowingly cried. He just can't think of anything to say even though he wanted to, no words are coming out from his mouth that betrayed him. His hands felt like powerless and slipped out from his brother's hands._

_"What are you crying for?" the older one coldly asked._

_The younger one's feet moved on a reflex and ran. He don't know where to go, he just wanted to run away from his brother._

**-o.o.o-**

Remembering all these made his eye tear and his own self surprised by the sudden action of his own eye...

_"Why am I crying?"_

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you~! Smile always~! :)


	16. Half Melodrama

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 16 - Half Melodrama  
><strong>

It's been only two days after that play, and you don't want to ask how awkward their situation is whenever they are all together.

AWKWARD, for emphasis sake.

They rarely talk about any other matters aside from academics when they are together, at lunch or at classroom.

They are being teased but they just ignored it, and eventually, the students got tired of mocking them and stopped on their own.

Even with Gaara and Naruto at home. Gaara won't go to bed with Naruto now and prefer to sleep on the roof than to be with the blonde.

The blonde cannot even think straight when he is analyzing everything that is happening ever since that day, when he is kissed by both of his friends. And with Gaara saying those cheesy unscripted lines to him, it just made his heart skip a beat and thinking it were all just an ad-lib but cannot help himself to think it was not.

_"I just like them both now. Damn. Damn them. Toying with me like this. Making me like them both. What the hell, are they really thinking of me when they did that? Damn. Damn."_

Today is Friday and the first two days of awkwardness is over and many more to come. When Naruto got outside of the class, someone suddenly pulled his hands and dragged him through the hallways, without caring to the ones looking at them and the glares some of the girls give to Naruto just because he is now holding hands with the school popular, Sasuke.

"What the hell bastard? Let go of me dammit!" he exclaimed, as loud as the pounding of his heart.

"Shut up and follow me!" the raven haired boy exclaimed back. He does not care about the environment anymore, to him, there is just the two of them.

"Why should I?"

The raven haired teen have not answered and continued dragging the furious blonde forcefully. They reached the empty roof top, after that, they faced each other. Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders firmly making the blonde fluster and blush.

"What the-"

"Don't make this hard for me Naruto. I like you and please be mine." he spoke faster than he usually do as he look at him in the eye and is blushing, an unusual embarrassed and blushing sight of the raven haired in the eyes of Naruto.

The blonde was clearly dumbfounded.

"What the hell did you just...said?" he questioned his best friend, denying what he just heard.

"Do I need to repeat myself? It's embarrassing as it is!"

"You..like me?"

Sasuke wanted to evaporate that very moment, thinking maybe he should not really have done this. But he could not take the suffocation on that awkward two days has been giving him anymore. He wanted Naruto to know how he feels and take him away from the redhead forever. He could not accept defeat just because the redhead confessed earlier and not like Naruto have an idea that it is a confession. _"He is stupid"_ as Sasuke thought.

He sighed and composed himself.

"Yes Naruto. I like you. I like you so much it hurts like hell."

The blonde's confusion raised even more, making him blush, at the same time excited. Sasuke likes him. He longed wished for Sasuke to like him back. Maybe he should slap himself to confirm that he is widely awake and not dreaming. The acknowledgement he is yearning for from his best friend is finally realized and he is happy that nervous.

But...

"Sasuke..."

"I know I am being stubborn and a brat... But... I don't want you to be taken away by Gaara."

"What..."

"Just please, be mine from now on okay?" he averted his eyes as he says this lines and is blushing.

"Sasuke...listen... I like you too... But.. It's complicated..."

He looked at Naruto again with an astonished expression.

"What did you just said?" the dumbfounded Sasuke asked.

The atmosphere has become more intense that they did not noticed the sound of the door slowly opening a little while ago. The very redhead Sasuke fears, is watching them, all along from the small creak of the door to the rooftop.

Gaara held his chest when he heard what Naruto said _"It hurts...so much..."_ he told himself. This heartbreak is very new to him, he even doubt if he ever felt this on his past life.

His mind tells him to run away but his body is nailed and won't follow the command. The only way his heart screamed how he is hurting is through the slight tears that fell from his eye.

When his body finally got the energy to walk away, he did. He tried his best to walk normally but his energy is almost drained he was almost limping as he walk.

"I lost."

Days passed by, they acted normally and they were slightly relieved that Gaara just acted normally too. The two best friends started to hang out together privately after school, more frequently than they would hang out with the redhead, and Gaara never questions his two friends about it. He understands well that they are already lovers and they needed some time alone.

He just wanted to maintain that friendship around the two.

Yes. Two. Naruto and Sasuke.

Although Sasuke is being a bastard when it comes to his possessiveness with Naruto, he never done something jerk enough for him to be considered a bad friend, in fact, he is a very good one. He never admits it in front of anyone's face, but he cared for the redhead's welfare as Gaara is to him.

At one café where Naruto and Sasuke hangs out without their other friend... It was afternoon and they have already let the redhead go ahead without them.

"Let's take this slowly..." said the blonde after sipping a cup of creamy coffee.

"So that's your answer?"

**-o.o.o-**

_At the rooftop..._**  
><strong>

_"How is it complicated? You like me, I like you, what's so complicated about it?" Sasuke exclaimed._

_"It's just..."_

_"Gaara. Is it Gaara?"_

_Naruto's eyes widen and blushed then averted his eyes from him._

_"N-no... It's just that... I am happy alright, but, I mean, two guys dating! Does that make us a little bit... Weird?"_

_Sasuke was astonished by those words, but could not help himself but to laugh._

_"Have you ever thought that liking a guy is already weird?"_

_"But...being in a relationship with a guy is a whole new level."_

_Sasuke snickered and touched Naruto's cheeks, "Look, I will wait for your answer okay?" then he surprisingly kissed him in the lips, quickly but sweetly._

_"For now, let's hang out together, like we always do, without Gaara and find out what you want to do."_

**-o.o.o-**

"Yes." said Naruto. "You're not in a hurry right?" he added.

"A bit." Sasuke bluntly said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Gaara would take you away from me."

Naruto blushed at the thought, upon seeing how the blonde reacted, Sasuke got a little pissed off and sipped his black coffee, "Do you like him?" he then asked.

"N-no..."

"Hmp. Whatever. I still won't hand you over to him."

"Sasuke..."

The blonde smiled a little but he started thinking of the redhead.

_"Honestly speaking, I don't really mind dating a guy ever since I realized I liked a guy, but, what complicates things is...What I feel for Gaara. I like him too alright, but, I don't want Sasuke to know. I might just loose him."_

_"Am I being selfish?"_

_"I want them both all to myself."_

_"I don't want to loose either of them."_

_"But Sasuke..."_

"How about your brother? You like him too right? Ever since you are a child?" the blonde said out of the blue.

Sasuke halted upon hearing that question, more like, the words "brother" and "like".

And without him aware of it, he blushed.

"That was a long time ago! It's already gone!" Sasuke denies.

"But you are blushing." teased Naruto.

"No I am not! I don't like my selfish brother! Period!"

"Okay." _"And why are you getting flustered by it you bastard."_

"So, it's like I have to court you?" the raven haired boy asked, as he regained his composure.

"Well, however you call it, the catch is you have to wait, right?"

"What the heck, a stupid person like you actually makes me wait..."

"Oi! Take that back you bastard!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I won't take anything back, idiot!"

And so...

Everything went back to normal from then on, just because Gaara is so good at keeping his cool and maintaining his mask while hiding his real emotions.

_Dreadful emotions._

He stopped sleeping beside Naruto and preferred to sleep on the roof, where it is peaceful. But sometimes, it reminds him of the promise they made on the very same roof and just wanted to leave, when that moment comes, he walks to the beach, then would sit there. Worst case scenario is, he would remember the first time they met and would leave the place, roaming around the the town, good thing he is good with directions and never got lost.

He's never been so depressed like this, but the feeling of emptiness and coldness are familiar to him, like in his past life, those were the only emotions he knew. He stopped having nightmares because he only sleeps 2-3 hours a day and that sleep is even called a light sleep because he stays alert and be disturbed by a single disturbance of a strange sound.

He is doing this for almost 3 weeks now, and as time pass by, he could feel that the nights are getting colder and colder for winter is coming.

Always thinking of Naruto, how he wants him to be in his arms like Caleb did on Rapunzel. He knew to himself that those lines he said on the play is true and those were not ad-lib.

After comparing his emotions with the one they watched last time, the romance movies, and many other movies they have watched, he knew to himself that he felt that way for the blonde.

He loves him.

He loves him more than anything else. Like as Sasuke feels, he loves him so much it hurts, now more hurting because he could not have him anymore the way he wanted it. He is blaming himself for not saying it immediately to the blonde, because of the fear of rejection. If the blonde rejected him, it would mean death on his soul, he might not take it and claim his own life.

But this, is equivalent to rejection.

He had so many things running to his mind as to how to take his own life but his heart would scream _"no don't do that"_. He realized that he don't want to part with the blonde, just wanted to be beside him even though he was just a friend.

And he had a promise, to protect him and be there for him always, dying would mean he is not true enough to keep that promise.

Even though he is killed everyday just by seeing Naruto and Sasuke so sweet together, he prefer to be silent, for partly it makes him happy that Naruto is finally happy after being accepted by Sasuke, though a large part of him is dead hurting.

Another thing in silence, he never get to be bluntly rejected.

"Gaara?" a voice very dear to him suddenly called. He faltered but hid it and looked at the blonde man standing beside him.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead calmly asked.

"I should be asking you the same. It is already past midnight and you're still out here on the beach. It's cold you know."

Yes, they are at the beach right now. Yet another full moon is giving them grace as stars shine up the night blue sky. Its breeze is cold yet calming.

The blonde sat beside the redhead.

"Gaara... Recently you don't sleep with me anymore." the blonde uttered.

"It's not like it would change you sleeping habits..."

"It does. I am used on hugging you every night so without you I can't sleep that well."

Gaara felt like the time stopped for a while after hearing that sentence for he was sure he felt his heart skipped a beat. Making him only question him with, "What?".

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! **I was listening to a sad love song when I was writing this. "Why Can't it be the two of us..." one line that matches this chapter. Haha! DEYMN. Anyways, I hope I made you smile, and don't throw tomatoes at me for not making Gaara and Naruto a pair YET. :)) Thanks for all the support anyways, and I hope I made you smile.

_Do you know Kim Kardashian? She ended 10 million dollar wedding in 72 days! THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY! Gosh. I would be more than happy if she'd waste it on poor people... like me. :))_


	17. Of Being Selfish and Selfless

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**By: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 17- Of Being Selfish and Selfless**

"Haha! Weird right..." Naruto sheepishly said as he lightly scratch the back of his head.

Gaara don't know if he should be proud of it or not. All he was thinking is, how cruel Naruto could be for saying sweet things like that, but at the same time killing him inside so much. He can't word out a single thing about what he really feels, for he don't want to ruin the night, like how everything was ruined when Sasuke and Naruto became lovers.

"I see..." was the only thing that the redhead responded.

"Were you always Here?" Naruto asked as he look at him.

"Yes."

"Haha! You know... This is where me an Sasuke first met."

"Oh... both of you too huh..."

"Yep! This is where we first met too right?"

"Yes.."

"And you know what, it is almost the same, the way I met him."

"Huh?"

"That time, he was the one who saved me."

**-o.o.o-**

_At that time, seven years ago, it was fresh to Naruto's memories all of the things that happened to his parents._

_Their deaths. The heartbreak._

_It felt like it only happened yesterday even though it has been almost a year already. He would dream of them, being covered in blood. He was always crying every night, always gets into a fight with other kids because he was bullied for the reason of being always gloomy and all. But, that's just one way for him to release all the frustrations and depression he is venting up inside. He never really get along well with Jiraiya in the first few months and felt that nobody likes him._

_Nobody needs him. His existence is not important._

_So, him, dying won't really matter right?_

_That's what he thought. He came up with that conclusion and decided, to one day, walk to the shore and to the ocean. Looking far up in the sky, hoping the souls of his parents would come and get him._

_He was just walking and walking, feeling the ocean merge with him. It was cold but he liked that sensation._

_But suddenly, someone grabbed his hands from the back and pulled him forcefully back to the shore but he resisted. They both stood up at where this someone found the lonely blonde._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing kid?" exclaimed the voice of a child that was about the same age as his._

_The young blonde did not even bothered to look at him, but answered anyway._

_"Can't you see? I'm going to heaven." he said in monotonous, cold voice._

_"What the hell? You are going to deep the ocean and die idiot!" said the kid, with rage in his black eyes. _

_The blonde faced the young Sasuke, with a blank expression yet, tears are running down from his eyes, "But that's the way to go to heaven right?" he answered calmly._

_Sasuke was surprised to see that depressed look on the blonde's face. His heart was pricked and never thought of anything other than saving the blonde from that loneliness._

_"Why do you want to go where you can't be with your family anymore?"_

_"It's because that's where my family is."_

_Then there was silence. Sasuke don't know what to say. He knows the feeling of being alone too sometime ago, when his parents died because they are murdered, a political killing. They were one of the top police clan in the Fire Country, and his parents have revealed many controversies since the murder of the Royal family. It was also fresh to him, but, he got his brother to look for him now, that's why he never felt alone anymore._

_"I don't have parents too. It was lonely...but I have my brother... He cares for me even though he doesn't talk to me that much anymore ever since my parents died..."_

_"But I don't have a brother."_

_"Idiot! What I am saying is, there are other people around you that cares for you and loves you! It's not like the end of the world when your parents died if you have someone to care for you like they do! And do you really think your parents will be happy if they meet you in heaven just because you killed yourself? Of course not! They want you to live life happily and brag to the angels how happy and lucky they were that here on earth, their son is growing up well, happy and successful!" he exclaimed as he explained his point to Naruto, leaving no room for questions and side comments as he had spoken non-stop, without even breathing, and that caused him to sigh deeply and inhale lots of air then exhaled heavily._

_The blonde was stunned by the young Sasuke who is now catching his breath. With no second guess, Naruto hugged him tightly and cried aloud. The boy was surprised by his action yet hugged the crying blonde and pets his head._

_"Don't cry anymore you dummy. Name's_ _Sasuke. Not really nice way of meeting you, but, nice to meet you."_

_Naruto looked up at him, teary eyed and with puppy eyes as he wiped his tears and smile, that Sasuke finds cute and made him blush for a moment._

_"Na..Naruto..my name is Naruto."_

**-o.o.o-**

"Hahah! Damn. Remembering that day, just makes me laugh now." Naruto said cheerfully as he scratch the back of his head, after telling everything to Gaara.

_"So that's how it is. That's why he is so attached to Sasuke. I understand. I stand in nothingness compared to him. I am just a stranger...compared to him."_ the redhead thought.

Naruto looked at the redhead, and stared particularly at the tattoo on his forehead. His face showed that he is trying to analyze it then not any moment later, he touched it with his thumb making his other fingers brush the redhead's crimson hair. Gaara was surprised by the sudden privacy bubble intrusion but allowed it anyway.

"Do you remember where did you got this Gaara?" he calmly asked.

"Uhm... I..don't really know. But every time I see it in the mirror, dark things started to flash on my mind. That's why I hate mirrors."

"Like what?"

"Like... Blood. The same blonde girl in my dream. She was like a ghost that is haunting me. And lots of dead people..."

"You know... Your tattoo... Seems familiar..."

"Huh..?"

"But.." he smiled, "I must be imagining things!"

"Uh..yeah.."

"Let's go home?"

"Uhm.. I will stay here for a while."

Naruto stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "We are going home. I actually came here to fetch you."

"I don't want to."

He pouted, "Oooh! Don't be so stubborn Gaara!" then he pulled the hands of the redhead up so he would be forced to stand up. The pale boy was stunned by the action and made his heart race.

He is holding hands with the blonde he truly adore.

"Let's go home." said Naruto.

Gaara just nodded and that made the azure-eyed teen smile wide then walked their way but never letting go of each other's hands.

_"His hands... so soft and really, just like my mom's. I really feel so comfortable holding his hands. I feel so much at ease. But... I should not hold any other hands other than Sasuke right? We are going out after all...No.. just courting as he said. We're not lovers, so this must be okay... uhmm... right?"_ Naruto thought in uncertainty.

_"I should not hold his hands... He's got a boyfriend. But I long for this. I want him to hold me like this."_ the redhead told himself.

_"Just this night, I don't want to let go."_ they simultaneously thought as they squeezed each other's hands. It's as if they communicate mentally and knew that they mutually wanted this.

At first, Naruto is just dragging him, but he walked slower and later, Gaara walked beside him.

"Naruto..."

"Uhm?"

"Don't...let go of my hand."

A stunned Naruto looked at the bowing Gaara. He is not looking at Naruto because he can't. He was embarrassed but felt the urge to demand what he wants. Just this once, he wanted to be selfish. Just this once, he wanted to feel that Naruto is his own, promising himself he won't do anything like this ever again, for he is making Naruto cheat on his close friend. He's just afraid that he might ruin their good relationship when they broke up.

"Gaara?"

"Just... This night."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about you and Sasuke."

The blonde's eyes widen. "What did you just said?"

"I saw you... At the roof.. Weeks ago..."

"I..."

"I'm sorry, this looks like you're cheating... But please... Let me hold your hands like this just for tonight."

"Wh-why?" the blonde knew this is a stupid question and won't help to alleviate the tense atmosphere, but his mouth is like an independent part of him that has a mind of it's own, talking before him signaling it to talk.

"Just hold my hand tonight. I promise it will never happen again."

Like his mouth that has a mind of it's own, his body moved on it's own and hugged the redhead tightly, he don't know what are the right words to explain how he felt when he heard that it will be their last time to hold each other's hands but it sure pierced his heart. He absolutely have forgotten everything about Sasuke now and just wanted to hold the redhead tightly and never let go of him.

"Naruto...?" the dumbfounded Gaara uttered.

For the first time in history, Naruto have not spoken an answer to a question, which usually he answers in any way he knew, pointless or not.

He just felt that...

He does not want this to be the last time, he wants this forever.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's really good to listen to Secondhand Serenade while writing doing this. **GHED**. hah! Thanks for all the support anyways, and I hope I made you smile.

_When will the great Shinobi war end... am i the only one getting excited for it to end? __


	18. Two Cardiac Lobes

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins  
><strong>

**Chapter 18 - Two Cardiac Lobes**

Midnight blue and a touch of orange are engulfing the sky as he stare at it from the roof where he is lying his back. The winds are absent but the humidity is cool, a sign of winter coming.

He sighed. Moments later, he touched his forehead, traced the seemingly scar of his tattoo, then rested his warm hands on his eyes, closing it.

_"A hug... Huh..."_

**-o.o.o-**

_"What... Are you doing... Naruto?" his unbelieving self asked. He was confused, excited, blushing and at the same time guilty. The man he truly adores is hugging him right now, tightly and differently than the way the blonde hug him every night._

_The feeling is wonderful but dreadful at the same time._

_"Naru-"_

_"We're not... Lovers yet."_

_The redhead widened his eyes in astonishment, his heart raced and he felt something inside him. It is enlightening, but dim..._

_A little hope._

_"He...confessed...right?" the redhead asked.  
><em>

_"I.. It's... Just a confession."_

_Should he really say anything to him? A confession? Out of the blue?_

_Silence. That was his immediate choice of answer. He don't know what to say, so he preferred not to word out anything._

_Unbelievably, the blonde responded this way too. He buried his head on the shoulder of his friend and hugged him even more lovingly, even though Gaara, who's processing all of his thoughts, is not embracing him back..._

_"But...why... Are you doing this?" he asked, even though it was supposedly said on his mind only but seems like he was betrayed by his own body._

_Silence._

_"This is... Cheating." he whispered to the blonde.  
><em>

_"No! I told you we're not lovers yet!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"But You are dating him!" surprisingly, Gaara exclaimed back._

_"I..." is the only thing the blonde whispered. He was astonished, hearing Gaara exclaimed like that. His heart is beating so fast, getting it out of the rhythm._

_The silence was cut out when the redhead pushed him a little._

_"I'm sorry...I don't really have any intention of taking you away from Sasuke... I don't want to ruin everything. I am just... Being selfish tonight."_

_Naruto sighed and looked at him, directly in the eyes, but when he is about to speak, "Forget about this night." the redhead uttered as he walked away, fast._

_Yet, the blonde followed him and held his hands tightly, making Gaara stop._

_He could feel that Naruto was tense, but he could not tell what the blonde was thinking at all this time. He don't want to assume that the man holding his hands right now feels the same way for him._

_"Gaara, do you like me?" he boldly asked._

_Gaara was frozen at the sudden question._

_"I love you. But... If I tell you that... I would ruin everything between the three of us. I don't want that...You two are my best friends...No... I don't want to be selfish..." he said on his mind, only in his mind even though he wanted to say it out loud a hundred times.  
><em>

_The redhead pulled his hands gently and faced him, with his expressionless face as he stare at his friend._

_"What makes you think that I would like you that way?" he said in monotonous voice._

_Naruto was startled and wanted to kneel down, for he felt that his energy is trying to leave him alone._

_But then... Moments later, he started to laugh._

_"I am sorry! I just thought maybe you could feel that way towards me too! Hahahah!" he said, cheerfully but his voice is shaking and his hands are getting clammy and cold. His tears are sneaking from the corner of his eyes, but no one could tell if it is from laughing too hard, or because of the sting he felt inside his chest._

_"Let's go and just forget what happened tonight."_

_"Right! Hahaha!"_

**-o.o.o-**

"Stupid Naruto." he grunted as he felt the moist in his palm.

_"I know I could love you from afar..."_

_"As long as I see you happy..."_

_"Maybe that's enough for me..."_

Meanwhile, that "stupid" Naruto he was thinking about is rolling back and forth on his bed, restless and was awake but trying to get some more sleep, since he didn't get any of it at all.

_"What am I thinking?"_

_"Holding his hands like that, hugging him like that even though he already knew what is happening between us and Sasuke."_

_"I never imagined of telling it to him. I don't want him to know."_

_"I still have this little hope of him liking me too, that's why I don't want him to know."_

_"I don't want him to give up on me."_

_"But what am I thinking?"_

_"I am already dating Sasuke."_

_"Why do I have to...act like this?"_

_"Damn."_

_"I know I like him too..."_

_"I am so stupid for liking both of them."_

_"Isn't that allowed? To just have both of them?"_

He scratched his head and curled his body, like an irritated child that could not cry because he was not allowed to, admitting to himself that he wanted both of them to be his own is twisted enough, selfish and unreasonable at all. _"Isn't that two timing?"_ he thought in frustration.

Leaving those two confused people behind, we go to the Uchiha manor, the brothers, having the same dilemma as Naruto and Gaara had.

Yes, two of them.

They were unusually silent while eating at their lavish table. Not like they are noisy when eating, but, the silence now is not like any other silent moments they share.

It's just so different.

"Are you and Naruto going out?" it is the question that broke the thick air of silence between the two brothers as they eat their breakfast.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"After that kiss on that stage play, weeks ago, it's hard to think you are not."

Sasuke knows his brother well, he won't come to conclusions and speak it out loud when he is not certain of it. He don't know how will he deny it in front of this mind-reading freak (as he labels him).

"Then I am right." Itachi finally concluded then continued eating.

"What of it?"

His brother did not answered and seemed so calm despite Sasuke is getting unstable and embarrassed. The silence became suffocating for him but he could not even see his brother feel the same.

"Stop it." are the words that escaped Itachi's lips after the long killing stillness.

"What?"

"Stop dating Naruto."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I am your brother."

"You are JUST my brother."

Again, on with the suffocating silence. Only the chimes of the spoons and forks can be heard.

_"It's that part of him that made me hate him, ironically, love him. Damn him. I do like Naruto, I really do. I don't want him to be away from me. But at the same time, I am feeling this way towards this "mind-reading-freak-annoying" brother those feelings, and at much more intense levels."_

"By the way, I want you to choose between these women." he says then gave him a folder that has compilation of files of the women he mention.

"What for?" Sasuke asked but scanned through it anyway. "These are all fine women, with good credentials. Who are these?"

"Arrange marriage. Grandfather wants me to marry one of them."

"What..?"

The logic that Sasuke is so proud of just shattered like a mirror and could not rule out any reason why he is feeling anger, jealousy and desolation at the same time when he heard those words.

"Why do you want me to pick YOUR wife?"

"Because you are my brother."

"What that does has to do about your marriage?"

"I don't want you getting uncomfortable with the woman I will marry."

"I will move to another house."

"I won't allow that. I will never part with you."

_"What the hell does he think he's talking about? At a time like this? Is he toying with me?"_

"One way or another we would separate our own ways, I would have a family of my own." Sasuke said with conviction, not looking directly to his brother's eyes.

"This house is big enough to occupy 2 families."

"You're so persistent. Are you obsessed with me?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes."

The raven haired teen got his jaw dropped while those words leaving him completely speechless, shocked, flustered and dead blushing.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Sasuke, I am obsessed with you."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHH! Sorry for the mega late upload AGAIN. **Please don't think I would drop this story, I won't! :3 Anyways, thanks for reading! Does this chapter made you smile? I hope it does! How about a dose of sad love song while reading this one? I did it when I am writing this, just to set the mood. :)

_Yay for my fellow class 2012~! The world won't end after our graduation don't worry. :))_


	19. Obsession

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 19 - Obsession**

All the emotions stirred up and Sasuke lost his own calm personality and don't know how to react, ended up...well, over reacting.

"How the hell would that happen when you rarely talks to me and with what you said ten friggin' years ago? Damn it Itachi, stop saying things that makes me unstable!" he exclaimed then banged his spoon and fork to the table and left to his room.

Itachi just sighed and looked at the folder of his supposed to be brides. He lifted the knife beside his plate and threw it on the pitiful folder.

"I lost it." he uttered as he hold his forehead with his hands, feeling frustrated.

Sasuke dropped his body on his bed and buried his head on the pillow as he firmly grip the bed sheets on the sides.

He bit the pillow so hard in his mixed emotions.

_"What the heck does he think he is saying? Taking those words lightly! Taking me lightly! Damn him! Why now all of the sudden?"_

He noticed that his cheeks are getting wet, astonished to himself when he realized he was crying.

_"Dammit...I totally lost it...now I am so confused of what I really feel about Naruto and Itachi..."_

He heard a creaking sound coming from his door and hastily wiped his tears then faced the intruder as he sits up.

"Get out." Sasuke said sternly.

"Look Sasuke I..."

"I told you, Get out!" he shouted.

Itatchi sighed but did not obeyed his brother's orders, instead, he walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"Tch". Uttered Sasuke as he avert his eyes from the man in front of him.

"About ten years ago, how do you expect me to react with that question?"

"I don't care anymore. Forget-"

"Asked by the person you are so obsessed with, how do you expect me to react while trying to hide it?"

"If you are so obsessed with me then you should have told me you liked me. But, I told you I don't care anymore. I am with Naruto now. Just count that as an childish crush that I felt way back then."

Itatchi sighed deeply.

"Get over yourself Itachi. Your obsession is just a stupid feeling."

"Stupid?"

Suddenly, his older brother grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed making him top his younger brother. Itachi held both of his hands up to Sasuke's head and cupped his cheeks with another as he close his face to his younger brother.

The raven haired teen struggled but he can't, Itachi pressed his knees together at Sasuke's hips making him completely defenseless.

"What the- get off me Itachi!" the blushing Sasuke exclaimed.

"I am obsessed with you to the point that I don't want you going out with your best friend or anyone else."

"You're crazy."

"Yes Sasuke. I am crazy." he uttered then kissed his brother on his lips.

The gesture made his younger brother be surprised, made him blush and made his heart pound fast all at the same time. He tried to free himself by struggling, but the more he struggle, the more he is being held tightly by Itachi.

"Sto-" unable to finish his words, Itachi grabbed that opportunity to kiss his brother deeply. Sasuke is not responding to the kiss and trying his best to push his brother away.

But a part of him wants this. Asking himself, why is he struggling when this is what he wanted all his life.

The need for air made Itachi stop and pull away a little from his brother's lips, but that moment is brief, he grabbed his lips again, this time, he used his skillful tongue to play with his brother's mouth, licking his lips before kissing it then pressed it in inside.

Sasuke felt all weak and be driven by his own desire, he finally responded, kissing his brother back and stopped struggling. He sucked his brother's lower lip hard enough to make him stop and just do the same with Sasuke's upper lip. When they got enough, Itachi played with his tongue again, this time, his you get brothers used his own to dance with it. They were both panting and grabbing all the small opportunity to grasp for little air, making their kiss more deep and intense.

"Nnhn.." he moaned softly as Itachi moved from his lips to his neck, fervently sucking it and licking it.

Suddenly, he stopped and moved his lips to his brother's ear then nipped it.

"I can't place a mark on you, can I?" Itachi whispered softly.

"S..stop this.."

"Stop dating Naruto."

"I.. Like him..."

"I don't care."

"Itachi...please. Just leave us alone..." he uttered then he felt his eyes betrayed him again as tears run down his cheeks. "This is... Wrong." he added.

The older brother was taken aback and locked his eyes to his brother's. Suddenly, he felt guilt and loathed himself for making Sasuke cry. He's at fault, assaulting his brother like that, making him stop dating the one he likes and pushing his way to him, he was blaming himself.

"Sasuke..."

"Stop.. Toying with me. It hurts me Itachi..."

That sentence made Itachi hate himself more but had the desire to hug his brother, so he did. Tightly. Sasuke have not struggled, he's just too emotionally weakened to fight back or struggle anymore.

"I'm sorry..." he uttered to his crying brother. "I lost control. I'm sorry."

Sasuke did not answered. He's mind is blank he could not even think straight. Itatchi stopped hugging his brother and silently walked out of his room.

"Damn it..." Itatchi said as he hold his forehead while walking the hallway. "After all those years of self control, why have I lost it this time? This would make me even more hateful." he added then gritted his teeth.

This event led them to what they are now, engulfed in a very suffocating silent atmosphere inside their car. Itachi is still driving Sasuke to school and that's just... awkward.

No word is spoken until they reach the school and for Sasuke, until he reached the classroom. He have not bothered talking to anyone, but he was shaken when he saw Naruto, just sitting on his own seat and starting at nothingness. He noticed Gaara too, who is resting his head on his arms crossed on table. He don't know what happened between them, but he was sure that there is something that made them like that.

But, he doesn't really want to talk right now.

_"Stupid brother... Making me unstable like this..."_

Sasuke have not eaten his lunch and stayed at the classroom, Naruto said he wanted to be alone on the canteen then Gaara have eaten alone on the rooftop.

It's as if they are avoiding each other.

Later that afternoon, when everyone is ready to leave, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto who is packing his things.

"Naruto..." he said in a low tone voice.

"What?"

"Let us... Talk."

"I'm sorry... I am not-" unable to finish his words, he was surprised when Sasuke suddenly pulled his hands and dragged him outside.

Witnessing all this, the redhead just sighed deeply and grabbed Naruto's things to bring it with him.

He is horribly hurt.

_"Why does Sasuke have to be the one for Naruto?"_

_"Why can't it be me?"_

_"It hurts... So much..."_

_"I wish to be away from here..."_

_"Sometimes, I really can't stand it when I see them like that..."_

_"Damn it..."_

At the roof top, where Sasuke have dragged his blonde friend...

"Damn it Sasuke! You-" he blushed when the raven haired teen hugged him tightly, "What are you... Doing?"

"Do you like me?" Sasuke whispered as he bury his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sasuke..."

"Just answer me!"

"Ye...yes... I do."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because-"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Sasuke... You are not acting yourself."

"I am! I just want you to be mine from now on! Let's be together!"

"Sasuke it's-"

"What's stopping you Naruto?"

"To be honest...myself."

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and looked at him, the blonde averted his eyes from his friend, hoping not to meet those deep dark eyes that is trying to read his thoughts.

"I... Like you. But... There's so Many things that I have to... Consider. I don't know, I just don't want us to be lovers yet..."

"Why..." Sasuke mumbled as he look down.

"Why are you in a hurry Sasuke?"

"Just..."

"Let's take things slowly..."

Sasuke sighed and walked away without saying a word. Naruto felt that all of his energy flown away and just sat at the spot where he currently is then laid his back on the floor.

_"I don't know..."_

_"I just don't know what to do with both of them."_

_"Why do I feel this way to both of them?"_

_"I don't want to loose both of them."_

_"Why have I came to the point where I have to choose between the two of them?"_

_"This is just so unfair."_

Meanwhile on the Uchiha's car... The silence is still engulfing the brothers. Sasuke is just looking outside through the window while sitting on the passeger's seat.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry about yesterday." said Itachi. His little brother have not answered and he expected that. "Don't worry, I am going to leave the country tommorow. You won't see me for a while." he added.

Sasuke were astonished by the news and looked at him, "Why?" he asked.

"I am going to meet grandfather, with one of those woman he is recommending."

The younger Uchiha's chest tightened and that sentence made him grunt and look at the window again.

"Do whatever you want."

"Of course. We are also planning to live there, if ever she accepts me as her wife."

Sasuke sighed deeply and he doesn't know why, but he feels so enraged by the news he is hearing.

"I see. Good for you."

Then there was silence again.

_"I hate this."_

_"I don't want him to leave me alone! Of course I don't want him marrying a woman either!"_

_"After that confession? After that kiss, what the hell is he thinking?"_

_"He really is toying me!"_

_"Hmp! He'll see, I would be happy with Naruto and he would..."_

_"As if he would really be jealous..."_

When they are nearing their home, Itachi suddenly stopped the car.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his brother as he look at him, not long after, Itachi faced him and their lips met, making the younger Uchiha surprised.

After that soft kiss, Itachi withdrawn a little for him to be able to say something...

"Please stop me from leaving..." Itachi softly whispered.

"What..."

"Just one word from you, I would defy everyone in our clan."

Sasuke is blushing, flustering and don't know what to say, yet... He knows exactly what he wants.

He wants to stop him.

"I don't care wherever you go." lied Sasuke as he avert his eyes from his brother.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." Sasuke firmly uttered.

Suddenly, Itachi softly kissed the corner of his brother's teary eye, without Sasuke expecting it.

"Your eyes says otherwise..."

"Sh-shut up."

"What's stopping you Sasuke?"

He was startled, it's as if the situation has changed.

"No one. I just don't see us together."

Itachi sighed and hugged him tightly, just silently, but his heart is about to be frozen, because of those cold words his brother just uttered.

"I love you so much." Itachi softly whispered on his ears, sweetly and full of adoration. Even though he knows his brother won't answer back, he just want to at least say it.

Sasuke remains silent until his brother lets go of him. He opened the car door and left, walking his way to his home.

He ain't looking back, he don't even see the car already moving. He just don't want to say anything anymore, he can't even describe what is happening to him, what he is feeling and what he should feel.

All he knows now, is he can't stop those tears dropping from his eyes.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohoo~! **Just a little compensation for the very long delay of uploads. I hope you liked it! But I know you like Naruto and Gaara to be together now, and honestly, I am having a hard time to cover two pairs in one story! (then y did u even bothered doing it? u a masochist or sumthing?) anyways, **I hope I made you smile!** :) I hope to hear more from you and... **THANK YOU** for the support and time. :)

_I was really shocked to find out that there haters of this kind of pairings/fanfics. Their argument is like this: "Crazy fan girls are forcing straight guy chracters like Naruto and Gaara do Yaoi stuff!"_

_Geez. Seriously, how could they come across these stuffs if they ain't looking for it? *Just a rant.* :))_

_But hey...wanna say something: 1,000,000++ BL haters vs. 1,000,000++++++++++++++++++ BL lovers. Well haters, good luck with that. :3_


	20. Guilt, Resolve and Harsh Reality

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 20 - Guilt, Resolve and Harsh Reality**

"Let's meet up." says Sasuke.

"Yeah." answered by Naruto.

This short phone conversation lead them to where they are right now, at the café near their Academy, the place where they always hang out every dismissal.

It is already afternoon and everything is so sudden and unplanned.

Naruto, who is eating his chocolate ice cream is being stared by the man sitting across him, Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto..."

The blonde looked at him, and smiled at him.

"Let's be together." he said, calmly, as if it's not the loud Naruto who is talking.

Sasuke was startled but smiled seconds after.

"Yeah..."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I thought you're gonna say something or anything! A speech, like those in the drama."

"What the heck Idiot? You really think I would tell cheesy things like that to you?"

"Of course! We're together now!"

"Idioooot!"

"Hmp. You should not calling your boyfriend an idiot anymore."

"Why not? Idiot."

"Bastard!"

Then silence engulfed them but they are not averting their eyes from one another, soon after, they blushed, upon realizing this they smiled, then eventually laughed.

"Idiot!" cheerfully said Sasuke.

"Bastard!" answered by the blonde.

They stayed for a while but gone home as soon as they finished their meal, they have school tomorrow and they are not really allowed to stay out late.

As they go their own way, they couldn't believe what happened. It is something they never imagined to happen, but that's what they wanted to happen. Both are thinking the same, and feeling the same. They are happy that finally they are together, but they also feel, that there is something missing.

Nervousness. That's what the blonde felt when he was approaching their house. He was thinking of Gaara. He quite don't know if he should tell it to him, but he don't want him to know. He don't know why he is feeling nervous, he feels so bad about it, like a child who have done something mischievous and don't want his parents to know.

He took a deep sigh before entering their home, he continuously questioned himself why is he getting uneasy, afraid to see the redhead.

As he walk inside, he heard the television on, probably, Gaara is watching something. Will he go and sit beside him like he always do or just proceed to the bedroom and be alone? Those are the questions repeatedly revolving around his mind.

Yet, he chose to just be alone.

He silently passed by the back of the sofa where the redhead is sitting. He thought he was successful...

But Gaara just pretended he was. He had a gut feeling what happened after that phone call. He just don't want to talk to the blonde and ask him about it. It would just add to the damage he is enduring now.

_"I wonder how long could I endure?"_

_"Everyday, just fantasizing, everyday just hurting myself upon realizing what kind of reality I have to face."_

_"And I wonder why they aren't telling me anything?"_

He took a deep sigh.

_"Maybe they would tell me... When they are ready..."_

Dinner came, and it was awkward. The unusual silence would really kill them, just the chimes of the utensils can be heard and the noisy slurp when Naruto is eating his ramen noodles.

"Uhmm... Gaara..." Naruto hesitantly said as he look at him, in an almost whisper voice. Th redhead just looked at him, waiting for the words this blonde would say.

"About last night..." he stopped and averted his eyes from Gaara. The redhead just sighed.

"Let us not talk about that." he said in his monotone voice, "It's not even important." he added then bowed his head down, continued eating.

"Uhmm... You see... Sasuke and I are together now."

He felt his heart stopped for a second and his whole body got frozen. Gaara had an idea that they are already together, but hearing it in personal and in his loved one's voice is something else. It hurts more than what he had imagined.

"Congrats. You have been wanting for his acknowledgment right?" the redhead said, trying his best to hide his shaking voice.

"Uh... Yeah. Thanks."

Then silence engulfed them again. After a few moments, Gaara stood up from the table and picked up his plate, even though he has not finished yet, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He just don't want to see the blonde for a while, he just wants to be alone.

Yet...

"Gaara." said the blonde as he held the redhead's hand, halting him. "Yes?" his friend answered, facing him with his poker face.

"I... What do you think of me?" the blonde asked out of the blue. His chest is tightening and he don't even know what he is saying and why he is blurting stupid questions now. He even wanted to ask him if the relationship is right or wrong.

He wants Gaara to say that he like him, and he doesn't know why.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"I just..."

The redhead pulled his hands away from the blonde's grip and looked at him in the eyes.

"Naruto... I don't feel anything towards you. You are my friend, just that." then he walked away as fast as he could, leaving the blonde behind.

_"Liar! You're a liar Gaara! You love him so much yet you are saying the opposite! Why do you keep on torturing yourself? You are so stupid! Why don't you just tell him how you really feel?"_

_"It's because... I don't want to be selfish. What good would happen if I tell him what I feel? Will it change anything? Will it reverse the events, from the day that Sasuke confessed 'til now?"_

_"Will he love me like I do when I tell him how I feel?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"He chose Sasuke. Of course he would. Who am I to him anyway? Ain't I just a stranger whom he saved from the shore and just a nuisance because I can't remember anything from my past? Just a burden to him because he had to comfort me every night for my stupid nightmare?"_

_"I'm just... No one important. Just a stranger. No one. I am no one."_

Then suddenly, as soon as Gaara placed his plate on the sink, he felt his head hurt. No, he doesn't even know what exactly part of his body hurts because he feels that everything is falling apart each passing time and he just wanted to sleep, but not on their room, somewhere faraway, where the blonde could not reach him.

He wants to be alone. Free from all the harshness reality is presenting him right now. The redhead proceeded to the roof soon after and laid his back there.

_"What would happen next? I can't act like this in front of them. I must act natural. I don't want to show him this weakness. He would just pity me. I don't want that."_

_"Yes, I should just act natural."_

_"Natural..."_

Slowly, his eyes closed, then immediately fell into slumber, without him realizing, that there's already tears running down his cheeks.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! **You know what, this is my first very very veeeeeeerrrryyyy loooonnnggg fic. I never thought of it having any attention here, but it did! **I really thank you guys**! Mwuah! Sad Chapter, I want to slap Naruto _(but you are the writer!)_. Anyways, as I always say _(probably my motto)_, **I hope I made you smile.** _(but this is a sad chapter! who would smile for it? but still... :3)_

**Haha! I love you guys. :3**


	21. Masquerades of Fake Smile

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"-o.o.o-" = flashbacks :)

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

You may refer to **Chapter 9 - Unexpected Guest, **for the flashback of when did they planned for their Christmas Vacation. You see, I understand, it's a long time ago, just in case you have forgotten about it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 21 - Masquerades of Fake Smile**

The very same night, Naruto is laying his back on his bed, spreading his arms and legs across it. It used to be the bed for both him and Gaara, but now that Gaara doesn't prefer to sleep with him, he just wanted to eat up all the space the bed has to offer, just to convince himself that only one person could fit there.

He rolled to the other side after some time, hugging the pillow beside him, then he felt his chest got strangled tightly when he smelt Gaara's scent on the pillow. The blonde hugged it tightly, making himself believe that it is Gaara he really is hugging.

_"Gaara..."_

_"Is that really true? You don't like me anymore?"_

_"Wow! Like me anymore? Of course he never liked me from the very start! Who am I kidding?"_

_"Ha! You're so stupid Naruto! You like him too! You know you do! But you chose Sasuke over him so it's not natural for you to feel that way!"_

_"You should be happy with Sasuke being with you now! Isn't that what you always wanted? What you have wished for? Acceptance and acknowledgement?"_

_"Damn Naruto."_

Then he rolled to the other side, but... He didn't let go of the pillow he is hugging, he even hugged it more tightly as he curl his body like an innocent fetus, trying to feel every inch of warmth his mother's womb has.

_"I should just act naturally right? This is so stupid! I want the old three of us back!"_

_"I will act naturally tomorrow!"_

Meanwhile... At the Uchiha Manor, the long table with many empty seats suffocates the young Uchiha who is eating his meal, this time, not cooked by his big brother, but by their cook, who used to cook only for the servants for Sasuke always prefer Itachi's cooking, because his big brother knows his tastes perfectly.

He sighed of frustration and placed the utensils down, not minding where they are originally placed on a formal setting. He doesn't care about anything else but his complex emotions right now.

Itachi is not home, and he is dying of paranoia, thinking of what is happening with his brother at that very moment. He don't even know why he had let him go, he keeps repeating on himself that he should have stopped him.

_"But we are together now, that idiot."_

_"I don't that idiot to be taken away from me by him. I don't want Gaara to take him away from me. His mine. All mine. I don't feel ill of the redhead, but I just want him to take away my idiot!"_

_"But, what's with this uneasiness? Why am I looking for my stupid brother?"_

He scratched his head too hard and banged both of his hands on the table, then bowed down.

_"What the hell is happening?"_

_"I hate this! I want Itachi back here! I don't want him to be with whoever woman he is with now!"_

_"But most importantly, I should not think like this about him right?"_

_"ARGHHH! Acting like this in front of that idiot and the other idiot is unlikely of me. I should maintain my cool."_

He sighed then placed his chin on the table and loomed.

_"This is so frustrating. But I just have to act normal from today on.'_

_"Tsk."_ Burying his head on his closed arms gave him a way to hide his "stupid" tears again.

_"Go back here dammit Itachi. I Want you by my side."_

The following day...

"Hi." said Naruto.

"Hello." answered Sasuke.

"Hnn." nodded Gaara.

Then there was an awkward silence. After not talking with each other the whole class, Naruto initiated that they eat lunch at together like they always do. That's what brings them here now... At the same rooftop where everything happened. They started eating their lunch, but silently.

One... Two... Three to almost ten minutes then... simultaneously, they sighed.

They looked at each other when they realized what did they just did.

"ARGHHH! I hate this! Why aren't anyone of you are talking?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Isn't your job to talk and talk all day?" the raven haired answered.

"He's right." Gaara agreed.

"Whaat? You have mouths don't you?"

"But we use it on greater purpose, unlike yours." said Sasuke.

The redhead nodded.

"Oi Gaara! Why do you always conspire with Sasuke when he's bullying me?" the blonde exclaimed.

"I merely agree with what he says, it's not like I bully you or anything."

"That's the same!"

"Whatever Naruto. We're not like you."

"Shut up Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Both of you are annoying." said Gaara with conviction, but not looking at them, just on his food.

The two of them glared at Gaara.

"What?" they simultaneously said.

"You are annoying. You kept your relationship secret from me."

They both blushed, totally owned by what the redhead said unexpectedly.

"How did you..." Sasuke said.

"I saw you here. Everything." he said as he look to his raven haired friend.

"Then why have you not told us about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to tell it to me. I suppose I am a friend right?"

"Uhh...yeah.."

"Right."

Again, there was silence. The blonde smiled then laughed. The two were shocked by the reaction but did smiled. It did lightened up the mood.

"Finally you got together. I'd be free from Sasuke's death glares." Gaara said.

"Death glares?" questioned the blonde.

"Gaara...say it and I would spill the beans."

They both look at each other. Gaara smiled and continued eating.

"Oi Oi! What was that just now?" protested Naruto.

"Nothing." answered Gaara.

"There is something!"

"Shut up Idiot, your saliva is getting all over our food."

"You two are really conspiring against me!"

Gaara just kept silent.

"Whatever." answered Sasuke.

After that lunch break, no more suffocating awkwardness for them. Back to normal.

Sigh. Silly masks they put on just to bring everything back to normal.

Normal Naruto and Sasuke fighting while Gaara is just snickering on them on the corner. Normal Gaara sometimes make Sasuke intentionally jealous and laugh at his reaction. Normal relationship between the three buddies.

"A christmas party? Where?" Sasuke inquired to the spiky brown haired kid who is currently talking to him, Kiba. It was shortly after lunch and their teacher is still not around so everyone just, fools around.

"We still don't know. We need big house to accommodate the class."

"Whole class?"

"Well, the president planned for it, but won't announce it 'til later until we have a house. Could we use yours Sasuke?"

"No. My brother would kill me."

"Oh come on, everyone here knows you live on a mansion, there must be an empty room somewhere there." he said as he scratch his back.

"No."

The kid flapped his palm together like he was praying "Sasuke please? We have no choice." he begged.

"Tsk. Fine. I'll ask my brother. Don't announce it yet."

"Thanks Sasuke!" then he excitedly ran to the president and shouted the good news. Everyone got excited, except for Sasuke who got dumbfounded and felt betrayed.

"What a moron..."

Sasuke sighed.

_"Why would I ask for his permission? He's out! I could do whatever I want!"_

_"That's right. I would fucking do whatever I want from now on."_

_"Hmph. Stupid big brother."_

The whole class got excited to hear the news that they are going to celebrate their last Christmas party as a high school kids at the house of the school popular, Sasuke, especially, the girls. They are excited to see their prince's mansion and want to look best at that day.

Classes ended and the three of them decided to go home together.

"Itachi's out of the country?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Some, business trip." Sasuke answered.

"But, how about our Christmas vacation at Wind Country? Will he be home for that?" the blonde worriedly asked, showing that he really wanted to experience getting out of the town too.

"I guess. We already booked for tickets months ago, if he cancelled that... No. He won't do that." reassured Sasuke, probably, reassuring himself too.

Gaara is silent as they talk about something he don't really want to care about. His head is aching and he is trying to ignore the lovers beside him, because it makes his heart go aching too. It's been a while since he slept beside Naruto, he wad thinking if he should go back or not.

_"Probably not. I would make Naruto look like cheating. The sofa is good enough for me I guess, or the roof."_

He bowed down then sighed.

_"But ever since I stopped sleeping beside him, I started to have nightmares again. That girl again. Those bloody mess again."_

_"For this upcoming Christmas break, we were going to Wind Country this Saturday, my said 'hometown'."_

_"Will I regain my memories there?"_

_"But... What's this feeling that I don't want to go back there? I am afraid I would only remember unpleasant memories there and realize that my nightmares are actually my memories."_

_"And what should I do once I regain my memories?"_

_"Should I leave Naruto?"_

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed that made the redhead look at him.

"Wha...what?" he questioned back.

"You're spacing out. Are you alright?" worriedly asked Naruto.

"yeah...just ignore me.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

The blonde sighed then they continued walking to the bus stop. They all went into silent mode again.

_"I should probably leave him after I gain my memories. That way, I won't be a hindrance to anyone anymore."_

_"But... Why does my chest hurts so much with that thought?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank You for reading guys! geez! Did that made you smile or sad? I hope it made you smile. :3


	22. The Christmas Party

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

_(I removed some other remarks for it is not really needed. Just to decrease the confusion. I know it is really confusing with all those explanation so I am just leaving things needed on this particular chapter. :) )_

**Little Warning:** A chapter full of lime and twisted pairings, thanks to the alcohol we're gonna see a slight SasuGaara here. Haha. I was listening to Last Friday Night when I was writing this. You could always skip, don't worry. :) but for perverts like me, on with the chapter. Haha! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate <strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 22 - The Christmas Party**

Just the day after their final exams (free at last!), the whole class decided to have their party that night, because next week, Sasuke and his brother are leaving for the Wind Country for their own private Christmas vacation.

Private? Naruto and Gaara would come with them, and Jiraiya already gave them the permission so... Let's drop the word private from their Christmas vacation. But the problem is, if Itachi is coming or not, and so... his little brother is sitting on his bed, staring at his cellphone, with Itachi's number flashed on the screen, just one button pressed and it would call his brother's cellphone.

He was debating with himself whether he should call him or not.

_"Just one question, one answer and I would put the phone off."_ then he finally called

"Yo." he said as soon as Itachi got the call.

"What is it?" asked his Brother.

Long silence. He was blushing and sweating as his hands get cold and he don't even know why he reacts that way. _"It's just a simple question, dammit."_ he keeps telling on himself.

"Sasuke...if you're not going to talk, I am hanging up. I am on a- some business."

"I just..." when he is about to ask the question, his eyes widen when he heard a woman's voice, saying that she would just take a bath. His mind started to get dirty and his anger with intense jealousy had risen up to infinite level. He immediately ended the call and threw his phone on his side, then it started ringing. Itachi is calling.

_"Dammit Sasuke! Stop showing him you're jealous!"_

"Sasu-"

"Will come home for our Vacation on Wind Country?" he asked, coldly. _Finally_.

"I will try."

Chills ran down his spine when he heard that.

"It's a yes or a no question."

"Sasuke, I am fixing things here so I don't know if I could come or not, but I will try and-"

"But that vacation is fixed earlier before your stupid marriage with some stupid woman!" he exclaimed fast, then moments later, he got surprised at himself, acting like an immature child and that's not him talking (as he said to himself.)

He blushed when he heard Itachi snicker. That was rare.

"I love you Sasuke. Only you."

"What the hell are-"

"So don't be jealous."

He is squeezing his phone and wanted to throw it on the wall, and his cheeks is getting redder and redder by the minute.

"What makes you think I am jealous? You bastard! I am not jealous!"

"Because you're so cute."

"ARGHHH!" then he ended the call again. Itachi is trying to connect once more, after three missed calls, Sasuke answered the phone.

"I would-"

"I don't care if you come or not anymore. I had Naruto with me anyways. Gaara too. Bye." then he ended the call again. And after five missed calls from Itachi, he received a text message from him.

"Don't do anything funny with Naruto on your little Christmas party." the text message said. Sasuke was shocked when he read that, he immediately called Itachi.

"How'd you know about our party?" he asked.

"Of course I know everything about you even if I am not there. But, I would allow that party on one condition."

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"You would sleep at MY room, after the party. Okay?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't want you hitting on the girls or your boyfriend when you got drunk."

"What? I could do whatever I want with Naruto! He is MY boyfriend."

"Then cancel your party."

"You're not here so I don't care if you approve or not!"

"I would just command the butler to send off everyone."

Sasuke got irritated.

_"Of course the butler would follow Itachi's command, he's the superior on this house. Damn him."_

"You're Stingy, stupid brother."

"I am not. That's just one rule I want you to obey. Then you have freedom to do whatever you want at that room. But I'll be watching."

"We could do whatever we want but you'd watch? What the hell is that?"

"I am just watching through the butler's reports to me. I won't halt you or anything, unless you do something unpleasant in my opinion."

"Stingy."

"Are there lots of couples like you that will come to the party?"

"Yes."

"No sex games."

"Huhhh? We won't do anything like that!"

"It's common to a party with lots of couples Sasuke. You're too innocent."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I attend parties."

"With that games?"

"Yes."

"You join?"

"Of course not. Unless you come with me."

He was dumbfounded, but his heart is racing. "What..?" is the only thing he uttered.

"Just those rules Sasuke and you're on with your party. By the way I have to go. She already finished bathing, I love you Sasuke."

The raven haired "immature child" can't help himself but to blush. He just ended the call and threw his cellphone on the bed.

"Stupid brother."

It was late afternoon when they started decorating the empty room Sasuke lent them too. It was once their storage room, but now it is small for it so they moved their unused items to a larger storage room.

It is as big as their classroom so they are really thankful Sasuke let them use it. Even having it's lighting fixed and electricity connections okay. He also lent them some unused but still usable sofas, tables and chairs they could use for their party. Even the sound system is great.

Their class continues to prepare for the drinks and foods, and is really happy with the food provided for everyone by Sasuke, especially his boyfriend, Naruto who would probably eat more than drinking.

When everything was set, the class have not wasted their time and started their party after an hour with their class president as the lead. They had games, free flowing drinks and foods. They made fun of each other, including the losers of their mini games.

While everyone is having fun and drinking, Gaara is just sitting at one corner of a sofa, watching them, smiling occasionally and not really participating, no one expects him too, but they did tried to persuade him to join but, they just can't.

"You must drink Gaara!" shouted the guy president, who is drunk. He had a bowl style head with fuzzy eyebrows and well rounded eyes.

"No Lee... I don't drink."

"Whaaat? Oi! Someone give him a drink!"

"Right on!" answered Kiba as he pour a drink on one glass and gave it to Gaara but he refused to take it.

"I told you-"

"Shut up and drink!" he exclaimed.

Naruto who is beside the redhead gets the glass and hand it over to him.

"Come on Gaara! It won't hurt you! Haha! Be a man and drink it!" he excitedly said.

"You could handle math and science but can't handle a drink! Weakling." Sasuke teased, who is sitting beside Naruto.

Both of his friend are a little drunk. He gulped at the pressure raising with the whole class looking at him and shouting, "Drink! Drink!". He asked himself what the hell is wrong if he does not drink but, he sighed and drank it all up in one go. Everyone got excited and cheered. It's like the best event of the night happened, making the ultra introvert and boring Gaara drink is like a miracle.

After drinking it, he placed down the glass at the coffee table in front of him and sighed deeply.

"How come you all like this drink? It's bitter." he said.

"That's not important! As long as you get drunk and be high, that's what counts! It is adding up to the fun!" the blonde excitedly explained.

And with that, Gaara joined the drinking session, and felt that he is getting dizzy as the session gets longer. Almost all of them are already drunk and loosing control, doing wild things like singing loudly, dancing out of this world steps and some that he didn't want to explain because he can't really describe what they are doing, it's just that, it is crazy, enough said.

"Oi let's play a game! Normally it is truth or dare, but this time, it's gonna be all dare!" The blond girl, Ino, proposed after grabbing the mic from their drunk president.

The class finds it fun and they got more excited than before.

"The instructions are like this, I would come at one classmate, then he would whisper a name to me, that would be the one to do the dare, then another classmate for the action. Then, if I want to, I would ask a third classmate for a thing they'd use for the action." she explained.

"Why don't you just do all three of it to all the dare? That would be much more fun right?" one of their classmates suggested that everyone agreed upon.

"Alright! Let's do this! Every student would do a dare! The night is young!" she excitedly shouted.

So their mini game started. Some words matched. Like dance with a broomstick, drink an ice-cream, scratch someone else's back.

Some just do, mostly it don't. Like chew a wine, play a music with a shoe, sing with a candy, kiss a sofa.

Naruto's dare really made him think that they made a fool with him. They made him talk like a monkey for 5 minutes in front of someone else's butt, and that is their president's. He never felt so humiliated before, but who cares? They are all drunk and just making a fun of it.

Sasuke's dare made all the girls jealous to the one he does it with. His dare was suck someone else's lips, no particular person. Their classmate just didn't gave any name and said it could be girls volunteered, but of course he would choose his blonde boyfriend for it.

Sasuke stood up sat on top of his boyfriend, then looked slyly at the redhead beside them.

"Watch and die of envy." he whispered and grabbed Naruto's shirt to make him close to his own lips, the blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer to him.

Everyone is cheering on them and some lover's just could not stop themselves and done the same.

Drunk Gaara was jealous and want to push Sasuke away from the blonde but thanks to his little self control left he did not moved as he watch Sasuke suck Naruto's lower lip.

After that, he looked at the redhead again and smirked.

"Take that." he whispered.

"Hmp."

Everyone got all fired up when they heard Gaara's name next to a dare. But Ino is really puzzled at how he is going to do the challenge, it seems so messed up and like the redhead won't do it.

"Uhm... Gaara. Seduce. Ice cream." she said bluntly that made them all silent.

"Wha-" the redhead uttered in surprise. "I will seduce an ice cream?" he said. Everyone laughed.

"No you dummy! You are going to seduce us with an ice cream!" Naruto exclaimed as he tap his friend's back.

"Check for an ice-cream on the fridge Lee!" Ino commanded that Lee immediately obeyed. He brought out a popsicle stick and gave it to Gaara which he held and examined it with a confused look.

"How am I going to seduce you with this?" he innocently asked. Everyone is silent, knowing one way of seducing someone with that, but they thought it was only for girls and only girls of an adult film do it.

"You need a partner! Naruto!" Lee exclaimed to break the silence and not really thinking about what he said.

"Naruto?" then the redhead looked at Sasuke who is giving him a death glare.

"I am fine by my own. Just.. Give me a moment to think." he said.

"1 minute!" Ino exclaimed.

He don't have any idea how is he gonna do it. Think. Think. Think. Then he remembered one thing. He blushed at the thought. He remembered his dirty dream about his blonde. He questioned himself if he's really gonna do it or not...

But thanks to the alcohol, he don't care anymore what their reactions would be.

"I think I really need a partner. But... I would just borrow his name. Is it okay with you Naruto?" he asked the man beside him who instantly blushed with the question and nodded.

Everyone cheered when he started opening the wrapper of the Popsicle. It was white, and still frozen. They were astonished when he unbuttoned his long sleeves polo and sat on the floor, facing Naruto, who is dead blushing at the marvel in front of him.

Sasuke can't help it but to blush too. He was just seductive enough exposing his pale porcelain skin like that, as if making you want to rip that polo apart to see every part of that body. He is quite thin, but his body is well built muscles, and they never thought him to have those wonderful abs. Everyone else thinks of the same too, especially the girls.

Their astonishment does not end there, the redhead started his dare with a light kiss on the tip of the Popsicle. His eyes where just focused on it, half lidded and lustrous as his cheeks is tinted with red blush.

Then he started licking the whole ice-cream, making sure each side won't escape from his skillful tongue. The Popsicle started to melt now and he would grab the droplets by licking it too.

Everyone is silent, intently watching the redhead do something that they never thought he would do.

He started to engulf the melting popsicle, sucking it as he slowly move it and out of his mouth.

"Mnmnn.." he moaned softly that made almost everyone gulp and still no one had taken their eyes off him.

Especially the blonde in front of him. He was sweating and was stopping himself not to react unpleasantly at the seductive sight before him or else, he might just grab the redhead and take him on, in front of his boyfriend.

The Popsicle's drops had pooled on the side of his mouth but he was ignoring it. He continued sucking the ice cream as he his pace had gone a little fast and he moaned a little more frequently.

"Na..ruto..." he whispered in between his mewls. It made the blonde widen his eyes and can't help but to feel some other thing aside from his fast beating heart reacted.

"Ahh...nn.."

He was gripping the end of is polo and pulling it down as he arched his back. He locked his eyes with the blonde then stopped giving the melting Popsicle a hot job. He moved his way near the blonde and placed the edge of the stick of Popsicle at the edge of the sofa in between the blonde's legs and kneeled, with his other arm supporting his weight.

"Ga...ara?"

The redhead started sucking the Popsicle again, never minding his environment and drowned in his own world. This time, as the Popsicle got thinner, he fasten up the pace and his became moan louder. The melted ice-cream on the side of his mouth started to drip along his neck, that made the blonde want to lick it all the way to his mouth.

"Hah..Ahh..Naru..to.."

Since he began, no one has dared to miss what Gaara was doing. If he planned to seduce Naruto, it was more than what he should have done, he totally turned on some of them, especially those with the couples and started fantasizing dirty thoughts on their heads.

Naruto and Sasuke are no excuse.

After a few moments, there is nothing left of the once Popsicle but it's stick. He licked it one final time and placed it down. When everyone thought it finally ended, they thought it wrong.

He slid his fingers from his neck to his lips, tracing the trail of the melted ice-cream then sucked it.

"Sweet..." he whispered.

After that finishing move, he completely opened his eyes and moved away from where he is, sitting properly on the floor and looked at his surroundings, seeing dumbfounded faces and already French kissing couples. Then back to Naruto.

"Why is everyone.. Silent? Have.. I done it wrongly?" he innocently asked.

"Sorry Sasuke..." the blonde uttered as he moved down to his innocent friend and lightly kissed him on his lips. Gaara was astonished by the action, as everyone else is.

"You turned us on, now be responsible for what you have done." he whispered to the redhead's ears then licked it.

"Naruto...what are you...doing?" he whimpered as his ears is being played by the naughty blonde.

"Oi Naruto... Remember Itachi's rule bastard.. You want this party to stop? He is watching us." Sasuke annoyingly said. He is jealous, but can he really blame Naruto?

Thanks to that seduction game and alcohol, his logic left him alone and wanted to take Gaara on his bed to pin him down. Not only him, but almost everyone else, the redhead just turned everyone into perverts with a hidden desire to rape him.

Naruto grunted and took back to his seat. The redhead just looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulders, buttoning his polo again as he take his seat.

"Err..ahem. That was, really great Gaara." Ino said, blushing.

"Uhm...thanks?"

"Now you idiots, brush off that perverted thoughts and on with the dare game!" she shouted making everyone excited again, but of course.. Some couple just couldn't get enough of each other and took some private area to have their own activity.

"How the hell have you pulled that out? You fucking made everyone a pervert!" the blonde exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"You are a pervert to begin with Naruto." Sasuke teased him.

"I... Just remembered something." the redhead shyly said.

"Then you have this dirty thoughts too Gaara! You closet pervert!"

_"But... All I have to do is to think about my dream... When.. I do it to...ah. Never mind."_ the redhead told himself as he bow his head and blush. He was so embarrassed he could not even look straight to his companions.

Sasuke crawled from Naruto's side to his redhead friend and sat on his lap which made them awestricken. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his forehead on Gaara's. They are both blushing.

"You idiot... How dare you seduce my Naruto like that?" he whispered.

"But... It was a dare..."

"Shut up. Turning me on like that. Idiot."

"What? Oi-" unable to finish his words, the raven haired teen kissed him deeply, leaving his boyfriend speechless and surprised. Gaara froze at the action but gently pushed his friend away.

"You're drunk." the redhead said.

"Hehe...who cares? It's all your fault.."

The redhead looked at the dumbfounded blonde who is just starring at them with a surprised look, blushing.

"Oi... Aren't you gonna do something about your drunk Boy-best friend?" he asked.

"No. You're both hot." he bluntly said.

"Heard that?" Sasuke smirked as whispers those words then he moved the Gaara's head to face him and kissed him lightly. "Naruto is a pervert. He wants to us to seduce him."

"You're a pervert yourself Sasuke."

"You really think you're an exception after giving that lucky Popsicle a hot blow job?" he said then buried his head to the redhead's neck when he started unbuttoning his polo and sucked, nipped and licked it, alternately doing what pleases him.

The redhead bit his lip trying not let out a moan from the undeniable pleasure his friend was not suppose to give him.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him..

"Why are you so silent? Where's that lovely voice earlier?"

"You really should stop this... I thought Itachi's rule would stop the party if someone does this?"

"Yeah... And look Sasuke, you've got an audience." the blonde said.

Everyone was watching them closely. These two popular guys are doing something naughty in front of them is like a dreamy thing for the girls who admires them.

"Tch. Right." defeated, Sasuke made his way back to his sit beside his boyfriend.

"Alcohol is a creepy thing when it gets you..." the redhead whispered to himself. The blonde beside him moved his lips close to his ears and licked it, making Gaara again, surprised. "We're gonna continue in a more private area later... Perhaps Sasuke's room? He's bed is enough for three.." he seductively said in very low tone voice.

"Wha-"

The blonde chuckled. A chuckle that sent chills all over his body.

_"Is it really my fault why have they turned into perverted rapists?"_ he asked himself then sighed.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There there! A Christmas gift for everyone! Happy Christmas! :) Even though it is 2 days late. I really have intention of uploading this earlier but, I'm busy with Christmas. I hope you liked this chapter _(and the other two I uploaded with this)_. Always smile! Okay? And I hope to hear more from you! :)

Again! Merry Christmas Everyone! :)


	23. Her Name, His Past

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

You may refer to **Chapter 9 - Unexpected Guest, **for the flashback of when did they planned for their Christmas Vacation. You see, I understand, it's a long time ago, just in case you have forgotten about it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 23 - Her Name, His Past**

The party lasted until 3am, with everyone drunk and dead sleeping whenever and wherever their slumber gets them. Some are fighting over the sink because the need to vomit is really high and a war with the whose gonna use the bathroom first is also a problem for them.

Naruto and Sasuke are also sleeping, with that, Gaara is relieved. No one's gonna be raped tonight.

He was the only one awake, he was a little drunk but he could hold it and thanks to his insomnia, he can't just sleep and that made him hate it, he wanted to sleep because of the head banging headache and dizziness he is feeling but can't do anything about it. He walked out, limping and with unstable gait, seeking support from anything he could grab, and a wall he could use to lean on to rest for a while. He struggled but he made it outside, wishing to go the roof where he knew he could find his comfort.

He looked for something to jump on, but there is none. Thinking how he will get there, he composed himself and run a little away from the storage room.

Then he ran as fast as he can, and when he felt the right timing to jump, he jumped and successfully reached the roof, but when he stepped on it, he fell on his knees and felt extremely weakened.

Without noticing it, he did not know that someone witnessed his amazing skills, a shady figure, who is on his way to get Sasuke from the party room. He sighed and looked above to see what the redhead is doing, but when he was sure that Gaara was just watching the stars, probably waiting for the sun to rise, he got relieved and went on with what he originally plan on doing.

**-o0o-**

_Gaara was just there, laying his back at the cold roof as always. There's nothing in this world that could replace this most peaceful place. __He closed his eyes, wanting to feel only the cold breeze that is embracing his whole body._

_"Gaara..." said a voice very familiar to him. He opened his eyes and was threatened to see what's in front of him. It was the blonde girl who is haunting him on his dreams._

_Same old dreadful look. Bloody. Half burned, half naked, smiling dreadfully down at him._

_"You... Again.." he uttered._

_"I won't stop.. As long as you are alive..." she said as she crawl up to the frozen redhead._

_He wanted to push her away but fear paralyzed him. Suddenly, the blonde girl ringed his neck with her small hands and gripped on it hard, making Gaara suffocated._

_"Ack..stop..."_

_"How dare you forget me..."_

_"I..."_

_"When you're the one who killed me..."_

_"Don't..."_

_"Just stare as I burn to death..."_

_"N-no..."_

_"Watching me die like that and then forget about me! How dare you! How dare you Gaara!" she shouted with a deafening voice. She strangled his neck harder, making the redhead no only struggle to talk but for air. This girl in front of him was glaring at him, wanted to kill him._

_Inside him, he was shouting Naruto's name, hoping he would help him like always but he lost all hope when no one came and everything went black._

**-o0o-**

He woke up from the nightmare, sat up and gasps for air. He looked around him, he's not on the roof, but to a room familiar to him, Sasuke's. He immediately held his head, for the pain is squeezing every muscle he had.

"You're finally awake. Are you okay?" asked a voice he never expected to. He looked at him, who was sitting on the chair beside the bed.

Itachi.

"What..."

"When you reached the roof... You lost consciousness and fell."

"I-"

"I was able to catch you."

Gaara could not believe what he heard. He knew he was able to lay his back on the roof...right? Or it was part of a dream? He don't know. Maybe it's because of the alcohol that he could not differentiate reality from hallucination anymore.

"Another thing... You are calling for Naruto's name the entire night..."

The redhead's cheek turned beet red and bowed his head.

"Really...don't tell him..." the redhead whispered.

"By any chance, do you like him?"

That question was never expected, everything about Itachi being with him now is unexpected. _"He was out of the country, how come he's there sitting at a chair beside the bed I am in?" _he thought,_"How many times this man plans to surprise me?" _he added.

"Why do you ask?" he asked without looking at Itachi.

"I knew everything about your party. There is a camera installed, my butler just have to relay it to me."

The redhead was silent and don't know if he should really answer that question or not. When he remembered bits of the embarrassing moments they have done, HE had done, he bowed his head down and grabbed a pillow and without thinking about it, hugged it to hide his blushing face. Itachi was a little surprised to see the redhead's reaction he never imagined he'd see. A child-like Gaara. He smiled for a moment but then, remembered something serious so he brushed off that smile and sighed.

"Millions of people would forbid your relationship if it is realized." he said that made the redhead look at him with a confused look.

"But you are allowing Sasuke's and Naruto's?" he bluntly asked. He don't know but he was a little offended by what Itachi said to him.

"Of course not. I am the person who wants to break them apart, but my brother seems like head over heels to him, so..."

"I see..." he whispered then bowed his head down again.

"And with you.. It's a different case."

"How's mine gonna be different?"

"You are special. Once your memories come back... You will know you are special."

Gaara can't process anything to answer back. But asked him anyways.

"How do you know?"

"Just a hunch." he said, "I have to go and prepare your meals. Rest a little more while you wait."he added as he stood up then walked away of the room.

Gaara sighed.

_"Special? What's so special about me? I am nothing special. Not to anyone. Not even to Naruto. How could I be special?"_

Their classmates went home at 1am and thanked Sasuke personally for a great party.

Later that morning, the four of them are sharing the lunch Itachi prepared. Although it was already 1pm when they all woke up from deep slumber after being drunk, it is still lunch.

Sasuke is surprised to see his brother here, but he have not talked to him at all. He never expected him to come at a time like this. Have he done something unpleasant? And he was glaring at that diamond ring that Itachi is wearing. He wants to throw it away somewhere, where Itachi could not take it back.

The three of them is not talking, remembering everything they have done at that party, going wild and do naughty things they never thought they'd do.

Thing is: Gaara seducing them. Getting turned on by it. Naruto kissing him in front of Sasuke. And Sasuke kissing him in front of Naruto, who is fantasizing of a dirty threesome with both of his friend.

Conclusion: Embarrassed and Guilty, they could not even look each other on the eye, blushing and want to evaporate right there and then.

"Might I remind you that we're going to Wind Country next Friday?" Itatchi said out of the blue.

"Uhm..yeah." the blonde answered, still only focusing on his own food.

"Would you want to stay the day before so you won't have hard time going here, because we will go to the airport at Thursday midnight?"

"Uhh... Sure." Naruto said. "You okay with that Gaara?" he asked the redhead, but not looking at him.

"Yeah.." Gaara said, but did the same, not looked anywhere else but his food.

"But Itachi, I thought you're out of the country? Why are you here?" Sasuke grunted, yet, only looking at his food.

"For our Vacation of course."

They did not even looked nor glanced at each other when that small talk occurred. Then there was dead silence again. Itachi have not talked anymore and looked at the three young ones who were eating with him. He sighed, but he want to laugh for their behavior yet stopped himself, he might be in trouble for pissing the three of them.

_"They must be embarrassed of what they have done last night. Silly boys."_

After that lunch, Itachi and Sasuke drove them home. They ain't talking all the time until Sasuke's brother left them on their home. When they got the chance to be alone now, Sasuke started to talk.

"I thought you have business that's why you can't come." Sasuke told coldly, just looking at the window beside the passenger's seat.

"I cancelled all of it."

"Hmp."

Silence engulfed them, like it always do now a days. Sasuke can't help himself but to get really angry (jealous) upon seeing the diamond ring on his brother's ring finger. He is trying his best to ignore it but he is too distracted by it.

Itachi notices his little brother's jealousy all along and he can't help but to put a little smile on his lips. When they reached their garage, he opened the door for his brother, which Sasuke didn't mind.

But what he was surprised is, the soft kiss that his big brother gave him as he was cornered by him.

"Come now Sasuke... Don't be jealous." he whispered, suggestively.

"What do you think you're doing? You-" the blushing Sasuke is unable to finish because his lips was stolen by his brother again.

"I missed you so much. I was just teasing you when I told you I won't come." Itachi whispered then started abusing his neck by nipping it and sucking it whenever he wants. Sasuke is struggling and pushing him away, but again, he hated himself because a part of him wants this. But it makes him feel guilty, because it's like he is cheating behind Naruto's back.

He must stop this.

"Itachi...stop..." he whimpered when his brother moved from his neck to his ears, now his hands are wandering on his chest, and he didn't know when the hell Itachi unbuttoned his polo.

"You're so cute when you're jealous. I kind of want to tease you." he whispered then nipped Sasuke's ears.

"I am... Not... Jealous!"

"It's written all over your face and shouted by your cute actions."

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted then pushed his brother harder making Itachi stop. He bumped his big brother as he walk away angrily. Itachi just watched him walk away then he leaned on the car door. He sighed and felt a little guilty about what he is doing.

_"I must be getting crazy..."_

_"I want to take him away from Naruto. I don't care what their relationship is. Sasuke is mine."_

_"I can't control myself anymore.."_

_"But...his jealousy makes me want to own him more. His hesitation, his behavior, all of him."_

Meanwhile...

This night, where Gaara got nothing to do he decided to watch something on a TV he finds interesting, at least. Then he stopped at one movie channel, where a film is just starting. It is dark and anyone could tell it was a horror film. Naruto who just went down from his room, found interest in the film and sat beside him.

"Horror. My favorite." he uttered cheerfully, finally normally without the awkwardness and embarrassment he is feeling earlier this day.

The redhead have not responded. And just continued watching.

Naruto would jump a little when the ghost would show and scare the living day lights outta him. But the redhead's stoic expression is flawless, he hasn't even moved a little. Maybe the ghost in the film is not really scary than the blonde girl who is haunting him in his realistic nightmares.

There's this particular scene that made Gaara's head ache like he was still drunk.

"Stop it! Don't kill him Dad! Noo!" the young girl screamed when she saw that her Dad, a man of his 40s wearing a suit is strangling the neck of a younger boy. The child is pinned on the wall by the strong, gripping hands of the old man and was hanging on it.

"Daa-"

Both of the children are crying and in a state of panic. The young girl tried her best to stop her Dad by pulling his waist away but she can't move him, not even a single inch.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked with a worried voice to the man beside him, who is desperately holding his head. "You okay?"

The redhead is not responding, instead, he is panting and gasping for air.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Noo! Stop it please!" a boy shouted as he try his best to free himself from the chains which is binding his feet and hands._

_In front of him is a series of iron bars, making anyone conclude that he is on jail. The cold stones are making his bare feet numb. He's body is bruised and got a small and pale frame. __Beyond those iron bars, is a young blonde girl, repeatedly stabbed with a sharp knife by a man of his 30s whose wearing an all white suit, now covered with blood red, coming from the blood of the young girl he is constantly killing._

_By the looks of it, the girl is already lifeless, with her body flat on the ground, but her head is twisted and facing the boy inside the cage. The orbs of her dark teal eyes is ghastly and just staring at nowhere but in the boy's direction. She is naked, clearly molested before being killed. Her body is full of wounds and blood. Some of her hair strands are lying on the ground while most are still intact on her scalp to make up a messy hair out of her head._

_"NO! Temari! Stop it Father! Please!" the boy shouted even more, hoarsely as his voice is running out and his throat is so dry from the endless shouting he is doing since earlier._

_The man looked at him and gave him an evil grin that matched the king of the demons. He grabbed the container beside him and poured the fluid inside of it to poor girl's abused body. The boy's eyes widen as he could clearly smell what's that fluid is._

_It's kerosene._

_"No...please...stop...no more...she's already dead ..." he faintly begged as his voice and energy are betraying him. He knelt down, and just staring blankly at the sight before him along with the never ending flow of tears from his eyes._

_The man withdrew a lighter from his pocket and lighted it up. He threw it on Temari's dead body. As soon as it made contact with the fire, her whole body flamed up._

_After that, the man walked towards the jail of his son._

_"Learn your lesson. You are not going to treasure anyone other than yourself. Don't love anyone other than yourself. They would just hinder you and your goals."_

_"She is your daughter..." Gaara whispered..._

_"Who the fuck cares? She is hindering my plans for you. I want you to become the best in your league..._

_...Gaara."_

**-o.o.o-**

"Stop...stop it. JUST STOP!" Gaara exclaimed as loud as he could. Naruto's anxiety increased.

Gaara is shivering and his breaths are shallow yet heavy, he is at the brink of hyperventilating. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug, hoping it could ease his companion.

"He killed her..." Gaara mumbled as his eyes began to pool some tears.

"Who?"

"He killed my sister...he killed her...he raped her... stabbed her 36 times...Then burned her..." he said as his voice is shivering and almost fading.

Naruto's eyes widen upon the surprising sentence the redhead just uttered making his heart skip a beat and chest tighten. He hugged him tightly. The blonde could feel his pain. Maybe this quest for memory recovery should be better off canceled for it triggers sensitive and painful memories to Gaara.

"It's okay now Gaara, don't be afraid... I am here with you. I won't leave you." are the words Naruto could think of just to comfort his anxious friend. Though it's really irrelevant to the situation, he wants to comfort his friend by all means he knows. The pale guy hugged him return, tightly as he could. He doesn't want to let go of the blonde. He's just too afraid to be left alone while he is so weak and vulnerable now.

"Calm down Gaara...it's over now..." he assured the redhead then gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "He won't come for you..."

Although Gaara were surprised by the sudden action of his special friend, he felt so comfortable by it, "Don't leave me..." he whispered to the blonde, honestly saying that if he loose him his sanity would snap in an instant.

The blonde gave him a light kiss again on the forehead before they let go of each other's hug. The blue eyes of the blonde locked with Gaara's fade jade one. Naruto smiled at him.

"I will never leave you... We made a promise right?"

"Yes..."

The redhead hugged him again, tightly this time.

"Don't leave me. Please don't..."

"I Promise."

That night, they have slept together like they always do. Sharing one bed sheet as they hug each other made them sleep soundly like the first time they did it.

Never minding the guilt of cheating behind Sasuke's back.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy New Year Guys! Many blessings to come for you and your family!

By the way, I was totally creeped out when someone named NAMI reviewed this fic. It's a unsigned review, and I saw it after watching Source Code (where you travel to parallel worlds). As an after effects, I thought that reviewer is me in the parallel world! HAHAHA! (But seriously talking, it creeped me out, I don't know why, it just did.)

Don't get me wrong Nami, I am not mad at you, it's just my reaction after watching Source Code. So whoever you are, Haha! Thanks for your review but please have a signed review so I could see who you are here in ffnet. Haha! :))

For everyone else and of course Nami the reviewer, Always smile~! :)


	24. Lover's Quarrel Official or Not

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 24 - Lover's Quarrel (Official or Not)**

It's been almost a week after the Christmas party, and like any other day, Naruto is-

"Gaaraaaa..." whined the blonde who is resting his chin on the shoulder of the redhead teen beside him.

-bugging Gaara.

The said redhead sighed deeply and looked at the childish blonde beside him, but only with his eye movement.

"It's cold outside. I don't want to go out." he said.

"But-"

"You see... I can't stand winter."

"I will lend you one of my jacket!"

"You would freeze."

"No! I could stand winter alright. Wait here!" then he left, hurriedly gone to his room to get his jacket that he offered to the redhead.

The redhead sighed again.

_"It's the first day that the snow fell... And I just hate winter. It's cold."_

_"I don't know, I just hate winter."_

_"Maybe I have bad experience during winter that it made me hate it, even though I remember nothing."_

"Here! Wear this and let's go to the arcade!" the blonde cheerfully said as he hands over the black leather jacket he is holding.

"Naru-"

"Let's gooo!" he whined then pulled the hands of the redhead.

Gaara sighed deeply and stood up, he held the jacket and left the house with Naruto. But something about the set-up is making him uneasy and a little blushing.

The hands of his beloved that is holding his own hands. They are already walking on the streets and it is undeniably cold for Gaara, and it makes him wonder how could Naruto stand a weather like that with just a simple jacket protecting him.

"Uhm... Naruto..."

"Yes?" he said then looked at the young man beside him.

"Your hand..."

The blonde teen stared at him for a while and upon realizing what he meant, he was startled then blushed. He immediately withdrawn his hands and scratched his head while smiling like he did something awful.

"Sorry." he said then laughed sheepishly.

_"I should not really feel something like this right?"_

_"He's just a friend."_

_"A friend."_

_"I'm already in a relationship; I should not even hold his hands like that."_

_"But... It really... Is comfortable and warm... something is really different when it is his hands I am holding..."_

_"Like a magic..."_

"Naruto." said the redhead with a voice a little louder than the usual. He is already wearing the jacket that his blonde friend lent him. "Why are you staring at my face?"

"You're just beautiful." he mindlessly said.

"What...?" asked the dumbfounded redhead. But a tinge of pink blush covered his pale cheeks.

"Ahh! Nothing!" the blonde exclaimed as soon as he realize what he just said "Ha..haha...haa..." he then laughed sheepishly again.

Gaara wanted to ask him what his problem is but he scratched the idea and continued walking with the blonde who is falling behind. They passed by a playground and the redhead were distracted by the sight he have seen. Some children are having a snowball fight, he was enticed by the scene of joy and laughter, but moments later, one child is being pinned down, hit by the snowballs the other children have made. They are not laughing because of joy, they are laughing because they are bullying the pitiful girl.

The redhead observant knitted his absent eyebrows together and ran towards them, but stopped at one moment when flashbacks of his memories rushed to his mind.

**-o.o.o-**

_He was shivering, covered in winter snow like a snowman made by the playing children._

_The only clothing he had is a boxer; everything else on his body is naked. He's 7 to 8 that time._

_Young Gaara._

_"What the hell have I done this time?" he asked himself. He wanted to move but the cold chains around his wrists and feet are preventing him from doing so._

_The pure innocent snowflakes kept on falling, without knowing that someone is getting buried alive by the piles of them._

_"Gaara!" someone called him out, a voice of a young brown haired man in his black jacket. He ran towards the redhead and swiftly swiping off the snow that is covering the pitiful child._

_"Kankuro..."_

_"What the hell have you done this time?" he exclaimed, agitated and worried about his brother.  
><em>

_"I don't know! I was just playing-"_

_"It's because you are playing. You know you can't right?"_

_After several minutes, the cold body of Gaara is finally exposed, then Kankuro immediately removed his thick leather and wore it to his little brother._

_"If he sees us-"_

_"He's out. Now go inside your room, lock yourself there and don't let him see you for a while." he explained as he unlocks the chains on his brother's extremities._

_"But if he doesn't see me here..."_

_"I would just tell him you escaped. Now go." then he pushed the young Gaara to make him move. He ran away but stopped for a moment then looked back. He wanted to say something to him but was halted.  
><em>

_"Go!" Kankuro said then waved his hand as a sign to make him run._

**-o.o.o-**

He immediately ran towards the poor crying girl who is being attacked by her playmates and stood in front of her. This made the children stop and made the slouching girl look up to him.

The redhead glared at them, and without saying anything, the children got scared and they ran away. As soon as the children ran away, he knelt in front of the girl and removed the snow on her shivering body, good thing she had a jacket on.

"Tha-thank you... Mister..." she whispered while looking at her hero then sniffed while wiping her tears away.

"Why are you still playing with those bullies?" the redhead kindly asked.

"I didn't know they are like that...they are my cousins... I am here just for a visit... It's my first time here..." she said while sniffing at some point

He rested his hand on the shoulders of the girl and said, "Don't let them do this to you next time, okay?"

The girl nodded then hugged Gaara, surprising him by the sudden action of the kid.

"Thank you Mister." she cheerfully said then moves back from him, smiling at him. "Bye-bye!" she said as she waves her hand.

The redhead smiled.

"Goodbye. Take care of yourself." he said then the girl left, running.

Their blonde observer is awed by the sight. His heart is pounding and it's like he is anxious but he don't know why. Something is weird about his feelings that moment. When the redhead approached him, he just stared at him again and could not clearly think of what he should think of or feel.

_"Why is my heart even pounding?" _the blonde asked himself.

"Sorry for that... Let's go." the redhead suggested but he was astonished the next moment because the blonde hugged him.

"W-what...Are you..."

"Don't ask me. I don't know too."

"People... Are looking at us."

"Who cares?"

_"Yeah, who cares..."_ said the redhead to himself as he hug the blonde back. He don't know the reason why himself, he just can't control himself from returning the intimate action of his adored blonde.

But that sweet moment was fleeting, they were astonished as soon as they heard that someone called them. They faced that person, and all sweetness was replaced by anxiety and tension, including guilt.

"Sasuke..." whispered the blonde.

"Nice." he bitterly said then ran away as he wears his hood.

"Sasuke!" called the lover he left behind as he chases after him.

Gaara watched them as they leave. The coldness arises, not from the winter snow but from the guilt and jealousy. He wanted to stop the blonde from chasing his lover but, he knew to himself he got no right to do that.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke stop!" commanded the blonde as he stopped from running. They have reached a park, specifically an area where there are no people loitering around. The said teen stopped but has not looked at the man who called his name.

"Sasuke... It's just... Nothing to worry about."

Sasuke glared at him.

"You live together." he said in conviction. "How would you make me believe that this is the only time you have done that?" he exclaimed.

Chills ran down to the spine of the blonde. He have been hugging Gaara since he met him, he have been so sweet to him ever since he know it. How could he explain that...he likes the redhead too?

He bowed his head down, knitting his eyebrow together at anxiety and confusion. He don't know how to answer his boyfriend without offending him, without making him feel uneasy.

"Sasuke...you see, it's just something friendly."

"That's not my question!"

"But that's the same answer I would tell you."

"Then you are intimate with him ever since you have met him?"

The blonde was startled.

_"Intimate... Is that really that right term?"_

_"We have been intimate ever since?"_

_"But back then... I have no feelings for him. I thought-"_

"Just... Leave me alone for a while." Sasuke bitterly said then walked away.

The blonde couldn't make himself fight for his reasons. He just watched his lover as he leaves. The blonde felt like his energy left him while his chest is gripping his body.

Not only because of this fight, but because he was thinking of the redhead he left. He ran back to where he left him, and panic started to engulf him when he has not seen him there. Naruto went back home, and was relieved when he saw the shoes of the redhead on the rack.

But he doesn't want to talk to him. He doesn't know if he should explain to him or what he should tell him.

_"What would I explain? Should I even explain?"_

_"I don't even know what to say to him."_

The blonde chose not to talk to him, because if he says something stupid again, it would ruin everything. He just sat on the sofa, thinking of what to do and reflecting of what he really feel, what should he feel and what should he don't. The blonde sighed of exhaustion and frustration. He decided to lay his back on the sofa and stare at the ceiling, until slowly, he fell asleep.

Later that night, after locking himself inside their room, Gaara decided to come out to see if the blonde is already home. He is done thinking things over, about what happened and what he had just remembered. He is done wondering who Kankuro is, because even if he tries to remember, he can't, so he decided to give it up.

As he is walking on the hall, just before he sees the living room, he already heard Naruto's voice...

Explaining. Apologizing. Near crying.

He stopped where he is, leaned on the wall, then moments later, when he felt all weak, he sat on the floor and loomed.

_"There is nothing more complicated than this situation."_

_"You liking your close friend but is already taken by your another close friend."_

_"It's as if... You keep on balancing the emotions of being a friend, being a lover and being selfish."_

_"I hate this."_

_"But still... I can't leave him alone."_

_"No matter what happens..."_

_"I am his friend, but deep inside me, I am his friend and his lover."_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Am I any good at narrating this chapter? Haha! But if not, I would do my best on the next chapter. This is rushed! Sorry. XD But you know, the editor is weird... it removes some of the punctuation marks I place here... _ (just sayin')

**Thank you very much** for those who reviewed and continuously reviewing, also for those who reads and continuously reading! Goodness. I really owe you one, because you inspire me to write! :))

**ANYWAYS, I hope I made you smile!** **:))**


	25. Frozen Heart

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 25 - Frozen Heart**

It was Thursday noon and Itatchi promised to fetch them after lunch. Both of them are packing their things and Gaara really don't have that much clothes so he finished early, going down on the living room first while waiting for the blonde.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Why are you sitting there?" kindly asked the blonde who stopped in front of Gaara. He was about to go to their room but he saw the gloomy redhead sitting on the floor._

_"I just... Feel guilty." the redhead sadly uttered, yet, not looking up to his blonde friend._

_"Don't worry." cheerfully said Naruto, then sat in front of him, "Everything's settled now. He's not angry with you. He told me it's just me and you had nothing to do about it." he added._

_"Really..."_

_"Yes of course. We're actually okay now."_

_The redhead looked up and stared at his loved one, his chest tightened even more when the blonde sincerely smiled at him._

_"Let's sleep now okay? Itachi's going to fetch us tomorrow."_

_"Okay..."_

_As they walk, Gaara asked him why is Sasuke there anyway._

_"He was about to go this house because he is bored." answered the blonde._

_With that settled, they just brushed off everything that happened tonight and slept together, like they always do. Even though the redhead wanted to get out of the house because of guilt, he doesn't want to be away from his blonde, so he just stayed._

**-o.o.o-**

The redhead sighed. He is becoming impatient because the blonde had taken so much time arranging his things. He wants the blonde to sit beside him, now.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto is carefully, but having a hard time packing because he can't measure how much clothes they needed for a week of stay on another country. It was his first time going out of the country so he was excited and wanted to bring everything at the same time because he was paranoid.

Then he stumbled upon an old notebook while looking on his drawer. He became serious and grabbed it then opened it up. It was full of scribbles, and dried water marks erased some of the writings.

Tears.

Then when he flipped the pages, a picture was shown before him. He held it and placed the notebook down on his lap.

His eyes teared instantaneously, seeing himself as an 12 year old kid with his parents at the back of him.

His father, having the same blonde hair he got medium length till the end of his chin and spiky. Wearing the same smile Naruto always flashes while petting his head. Beside them is a beautiful red haired woman, who was smiling at them as her husband and son goof around making their family picture a wacky one.

His dad is wearing a formal black suit while her mom is wearing an elegant violet gown. And him, as a child, wearing an orange formal suit of his own.

He can't help it but to cry when he saw an old family picture of them. He remembered, it was his birthday when this was taken, and that night, they were taken away from him.

Meanwhile, the redhead got a little bored and turned the TV on, hoping something would catch his attention. Switching. Switching. Bah. Nothing could satisfy the senses of the redhead and just turned it off, blaming himself for wasting his time looking for something he knew from that start that won't show up.

He sat comfortably on the corner of the sofa and reclined on it. He sighed deeply.

_"What good would it cause me if I recover my memories?"_

_"Only dreadful memories are going back. I have not remembered anything pleasant from my past."_

_"Why should I come back and regain such past?"_

_"It would only hurt me."_

_"I am already contended with what I have now."_

_"I am comfortable with this life... Whatever my past is... I don't want to remember it."_

_"But... I do want to remember if me and Naruto already met. Then... Maybe I'd believe that we are destined to meet, yesterday and today."_

"AHHH!" the blonde screamed, a scream full of force, anger and frustration. The redhead got his alert high and rushed upstairs to check what happened to his beloved.

He opened the door without knocking, surprised with what he have seen. A gesture that he had seen for the first time. A blonde that is gritting his teeth, pulling his hair hardly downwards while sitting in an Indian sit, with some of the clothes on his lap that he is supposed to put on his bag.

The tears that pooled on the blonde's eyes started to trace his cheeks that made the redhead fluster and hurriedly knelt down in from of him and held his both on his shoulders...

"Naruto! What happened?"

The blonde is not responding.

The redhead got more worried to the state of panic. He hugged his beloved tightly but the blonde ain't moving.

"Stop being like that. Speak. What happened? Stop worrying me."

"Gaara... Leave me alone."

The pale boy was astonished and withdrew from the hug and looked at the blonde's emotionless eyes.

"What..?"

"I need to be alone...please..."

"But-why..? You could tell me..."

"I told you leave me alone!" the blonde shouted.

The redhead is confused and made his panic worse but he had no choice but to be obey his blonde.

"Okay...but don't take long okay? I'm so worried about you..." then he thought of doing the same to his blonde, he kissed him on his forehead. The blonde was shocked and his eyes wide open then he harshly pushed the redhead away making him stumble on the floor.

"Don't get near me! I don't want to see you anymore! Get out!" he shouted in a voice of anger and glaring at him.

The wrath of the blonde's words and those angry eyes pierced to his very soul like thousand swords repeatedly penetrating him, killing him. All his energy are focused to his dying heart that is trying to compensate by beating fast but he felt that he had almost stopped breathing. He wanted to speak words but his voice stabbed him in the back and left him all alone, along with his strength to move even a single finger is gone.

The blonde averted his eyes from him and bowed his head down, he was crying, shouting and was on rage.

With all his might, the redhead stood up and silently walked away, closing the door and leaned on it afterwards. In a few moments, he slid his back and hugged his knees when he sat on the floor.

_"What have I done?"_

_"Why is he angry?"_

_"Have I done something wrong?"_

_"Does he hate me now? Am I that hateful? Does he not want me now?"_

_"He does not want to see me anymore. Why? What have I done wrong? Is he already tired of me?"_

He was shivering. He never felt anything like it before, and he bet his past life have not brought this feelings to him. His stoic mask was shattered and was replaced by a confused mask with tears on his eyes. He was almost gasping for air and don't know how much air he needed to be alive.

It was the greatest rejection of his life.

His eyes widen when he heard a sound coming from a horn outside of their house. Itachi has already arrived. With his few energy left of him, he stood up and wiped his tears away, trying to compose himself, locking up all the intense remorse inside him.

He don't want to ruin this trip his blonde anticipated for.

"Na-Naruto... Itatchi's here... We will...w-wait for you downstairs..." he said with his shivering voice. Gaara hoped and waited for a response, an excited response that would make him realize this is just one of his nightmares but the blonde have not answered.

He was widely awake and not sleeping.

_"No, this is not a nightmare."_

_"Naruto hates me and don't want to see me again. This is real."_

Gaara went down and gets his things as he go out of the house. He greeted his friend's older brother like nothing happened and was assisted to place his things on the trunk of the car. He told the older man that Naruto would follow not too long from now and sat on the back seat, hoping that his blonde would join him.

But when the blonde arrives, he silently placed his things on the trunk and sat on the passenger's seat.

Until the very last minute, Gaara wished someone would wake him up from this terrifying nightmare but the one who is always waking him and giving him pleasant dreams is the one who is killing him now. He desired to speak aloud but he was too frightened of another rejection so he kept his mouth shut.

_"Does he had a fight with Sasuke and they fell apart because of me, being so close to him?"_

_"Had he realized that I am only nothing but a burden to him?"_

_"Someone, please tell me what can I do to make him calm down and tell me what's going on. Tell me, please... Anyone...help me.."_

His mask is no good, he started to shiver again. He crossed his arms across his chest, tightly, trying to make it go away but he failed. His eyes are tearing up and he shouted to his eyes at the back of his mind for loosing control. He slid his fingers on the his jacket's hood and wore it on his head as he bow down, trying to hide his remorse.

The blonde is just blankly looking at the window, with his very rare expressionless face and cold stares. He have not even spoken a word once and have not laid his eyes on the suffering redhead behind them.

Itachi noticed how silent they are and that it is peculiar for Naruto to be one, where he normally just talks topics from something with sense to nothing. He also glanced at the redhead who is almost hiding himself on the jacket he is wearing. He knew there was something wrong but kept his own silence.

It was like that until they arrive at the Uchiha's manor. The maids were the one carrying their bags as they walk at the pathway towards the entrance of the house, while the guard is the one who parked the car for Itatchi.

Naruto held Itatchi's hands unexpectedly and they stopped walking.

"Let's talk." he uttered in a low tone voice.

"Gaara, go ahead first. Sasuke's on the living room. We will be there later." Itatchi said to the redhead who's ahead of them. He wanted to protest but just obeyed for it is the wish of his blonde.

The two had gone to the green house and was left alone.

Gaara let out a deep sigh as he felt that his emotions are being built up on his tightened chest and bowing down his head, walked alone to the entrance of the house.

"Oi, what's with the gloomy aura?" asked Sasuke who is going towards him, with his hands hidden on his pockets and looking at the redhead ahead of him. "And where's my brother and Naruto?"

Gaara looked up and has hidden his emotions, but the raven haired teen could read him well. The redhead wanted to speak but he can't. Sasuke might be angry to him too, he could not take another rejection, two times in a row from his precious persons.

"Gaara?"

"I...i'm sorry..."

"Huh? For what?" he said with a dumbfounded face.

"Have you and Naruto... Gone into a fight...because of me? Because of yesterday?"

"No! That's already settled! What are you talking about?"

"he...because he..."

"He, what?" clearly getting annoyed by the unusual behavior of his friend.

"He was so angry with me...he said he don't want to see me again."

"WHAT?" the redhead's friend exclaimed in surprise as he widen his eyes. "I know he is stupid, but why the hell would he be angry at you?"

"I...don't know...he just suddenly...shouted at me..." he said in an almost whisper voice as he avert his eyes from his confused friend.

"That idiot. I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"At the greenhouse I think..with Itatchi."

Sasuke's heart suddenly pounded as soon as he heard his brother's name._ "They are talking alone? It has never happened before",_he thought. He gasped, felt anxious and tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Wait for us in the living room okay?" he said then ran as fast as he could to reach the greenhouse before Itatchi say anything stupid to him.

Say things like, "get away from Sasuke."

The redhead just looked at the running Sasuke and then bowed his head again.

_"If they have not fought... Then why?"_

_"No. They must be hiding things from me. They could do that, like the way they did before."_

_"Maybe they want me out of their lives..."_

_"Because I'm nuisance..."_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Naruto you idiot! Grr. _(Nami you are the writer!)_ Anyways, I just wanted to share this thought with you guys. When I started writing this one, I said to myself that if I get 40 reviews after finishing this fic, I would be the happiest girl in the world~! But now, it hasn't finished yet and it got more than 40 reviews, and for that...**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** _You just made this writer very happy!_ :))

**I hope I made you happy **_(even though this chapter is sad.. XD)**.**_** Always smile~!** **:)**


	26. His Wife

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 26 - His Wife**

When they reached the Wind Country, they have checked in at one prestigious hotel in one big town named Suna. It was prosperous than expected and as expected of a desert country, the winter there is dead colder than their home town so they are wearing thick clothing, hats, gloves, scarfs, anything to cover their bodies to counter the biting cold.

The whole trip that was supposedly fun for everyone had become a torture for someone...

Gaara.

He was ignored by the blonde. If they need to talk, they would only do that when needed, short and cold. Naruto would always drag Sasuke away from him and have their own fun. Itachi's no good. He was just silently following them behind, observing and as if waiting what will happen next to the three of them. He just avert his eyes from the two lovebirds in front of him, he want to separate his brother from the blonde but he doesn't want to be the villain so he kept his silent, cool and be contended with the thought of spending his vacation with Sasuke.

The redhead is otherwise, not contended, not happy at all.

Their laughter. Their sweetness. Their closeness. Their stolen kisses. The way they held each other's hands when they got a chance.

The way he ignored him. The way he coldly looks at him or if he even looks back at all.

The torture. The heart break.

How could Naruto be suddenly so cruel to him? What had he done? He don't know. He had no idea. He was clueless. He is hoping the forsaken time would turn back and tell him what really happened to his blonde for him to be treated like this. Turn back to the time where he could get the attention he wants from him, even though Sasuke's there, at least some of his attention is given to him, and that is enough, but now, it is completely lost.

Gaara just silently watched them from behind, even a land of desert, Suna, is said to be coldest in winter time than the normal tropical lands of Konoha, compared to the coldness of the blonde, it was minimal to nothing.

They stopped their tour that day at one restaurant. It was a restaurant that attracts many tourists because of their fine cuisines, serving nothing but an original speciality that Suna has to offer.

He was silently eating, slowly, forcefully to feed his stomach of its needs but don't really have the appetite to do so. An eye contact is all he wish for, but even that is being robbed away from him.

"Gaara?" called a voice of a woman he doesn't know but felt familiar to it. He looked sideways to see the smiling brunette beside him and was looking at him in the eye.

"It was really you!" she excitedly said as she hug the redhead tightly.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden action and appearance of the brunette. She was fairly skinned, and was at the age of the three teens. Her eyes are as dark as the Uchiha brother's hair and her brown hair runs until above her shoulders.

"Who...are you?" the redhead asked who is puzzled by the sudden intimate action from the stranger. He wanted to push her away but don't want to hurt her, for she seems very gleeful when she saw him.

The stranger was shocked to hear the question and withdrew from the hug. She moved a little from his side, just enough for her to hold him on his shoulders.

"How could you forget about me? I am Matsuri." she said as she pout her lips, acting like a child.

"I'm..sorry. I don't know anything about my past."

Her eyes widen and stared at him for brief moments before smiling again. She kissed him on his forehead and then looked at him in the eyes again.

"I'm your wife." she gently said with a smile.

"You're his what?" the blonde exclaimed that made the redhead and Matsuri look at him.

Everyone is puzzled, one surprise after another, they just can't process everything all at once.

"Fair lady, have a seat and please entertain our questions." Itachi formally said, offering the vacant seat beside Naruto.

"Sure!" she cheerfully said.

And so she sat, luckily for her, she is beside the man she claimed to her husband. She held his hands tightly and intended to never let go of it. The redhead felt really uncomfortable by it and wanted to withdraw from her hands but he just don't want to ruin her emotions.

"You told us, you are his wife? You look young for someone who is already married. Both of you." Itachi said.

"Age doesn't matter right?"

"It does. You are underaged if you are married in the past, that would be nullified. Gaara is probably 18 now."

"18? Are you joking Mister? He's 21!"

"But, when we searched for his brith and civil registry here on Suna, there's no record of him."

The situation for them is confusing as it is without that fact the Itachi said, but now it has gotten worse.

"And how can you become Gaara's wife all of a sudden? You popped out of nowhere!" the blonde exclaimed, glaring at the girl while pointing his index finger on her.

"Don't get all fired up idiot." Sasuke halted his lover, trying to calm him down, even though he wanted to rant like that too. He just feel uneasy about the girl.

"But she's got to be lying! She-"

"But maybe she was telling the truth either." the redhead said that silenced the blonde.

"I am telling the truth Gaara." she sweetly said as she look at her "husband".

"Miss Matsuri, can you, by anyhow, show us something that will prove your claims?" Itachi asked politely.

"Why do I need to prove myself to you? Isn't knowing all of him all my life when all of you just probably met him months ago not enough?" she said in a loud voice, clearly angry by each one of them who is downright doubting her. "Let's go Gaara, we are going home." she said as she stand up and pull the hand of the lover she claimed but the redhead refused to stand up.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying you're his wife out of the blue and taking him away from us?" the blonde argued as he stand up and bang his hands on the table. Raising voices and cruel glares are constantly being fired by the blonde and the brunette which attracts attention from other customers.

"Naruto will you please keep it down it-" the younger Uchiha have not finished his sentence when the blonde suddenly shouted again.

"He doesn't even remember you!" not listening to Sasuke or willing to listen to anyone, he continued accusing the brunette with his loud voice.

"I will make him remember me! We would go to places we have shared and he would eventually remember everything!" she shouted back.

"That's our task! That's why we're here! Leave us alone and-"

"Naruto that's enough." with this words of conviction coming from the redhead everyone silenced and looked at him, though he looks at no one and just bowing his head.

Decided to finally make an eye contact with the angry Naruto, he sighed and stood up.

"Maybe this is an opportunity for me to remember who I am and return to where I came from. I won't let this opportunity pass." he said in his monotone voice.

"Gaara. Make sure you come home tonight." Itatchi ordered.

"Yes."

The redhead was the one who pulled Matsuri away from them. Not long after it, the blonde followed them and held Gaara's hand that made him surprised and anxious at the same time.

"You are not going anywhere Gaara." he strongly said.

The redhead's heart beat has gotten fast, he wanted to fall back to his blonde and be held by him, protect him from the brunette who is about to take him away from his beloved, but he controlled his desire, remembering the words Naruto said just days ago.

He looked at him with an expressionless face and said, "You don't want to see me anymore right? After I find my memories, you will never hear from me again, nor lay your eyes on me again. I promise." then gently pulled his hands away from the blonde and continued walking outside leaving Naruto speechless and frozen.

He felt all his energy left him but still, managed to walk back to their seat.

"What the hell have just happened?" Sasuke asked, having no idea what's the catch with all the things that happened so fast. "And Itatchi, is it true that he got no records of anything here on Suna?" he asked his silent brother beside him.

"Yes. Not even in all the countries in the world." he bluntly said.

"What? How is that even possible?"

"It is possible."

"But...that does make him an international criminal...right?"

"Who knows..."

The blonde was silent and was bowing his head. He never had thought this would happen, but it was entirely his fault, for ignoring and treating Gaara like nothing for these past few days. He had no one else to blame. He doesn't know what had gotten to him and now he regrets it. If he had not foolishly ignored him, be angry with him and say stupid words to him, he won't probably come with Matsuri now. He would probably cling onto him and say he doesn't want to remember any of his past anymore. Say he was happy with him.

Now he would be gone anytime soon, once he remembers everything.

No, he would be probably gone by tonight.

And with his foolishness, the price to pay is much worse than death itself.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In all honesty, I plan to upload this together with chapter 25, but the proofreading took so much time and I am in the mood to draw and blah blah... whatever. haha! I really want to upload this one and introduce a new character, Matsuri! :)) **If you don't like her being with Gaara, don't worry, me too.** _(You are the writer but you write things you hate! Weirdo~!) _

_(But you know, I hope to finish this Fic before my graduation on April, because I would be out for whole two months reviewing for my licensure examination and I would feel really guilty for leaving the story and the readers behind. XD)_

**ANYWAYS!** I hope I made you smile! **Thank you for all the support **all this time for this fic! :)) **Smile smile smile~!**


	27. S and M

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope there's no anti GaaraxMatsuri here and throw me junks for this. I don't like them together too...but... It's part of the story.

"You're the writer dammit!" :(

"Waaa! I know! BUT-please forgive me." -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate 27<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 27 - S and M**

It was already past 9pm and the redhead has not returned yet. Everyone is worried, especially Naruto who keeps on walking back and forth in front of the brothers who are keeping their calm, sitting on the sofa.

"Naruto...stop walking around will you? You've been like that for an hour!" taking back the words "keeping his cool", Sasuke really lost it and finally shouted at the annoying blonde.

"But Gaara is not back yet!" he shouted back.

"He will come back! Maybe later!"

"How much long will that later be?"

"Who the hell knows? Maybe he is reminiscing with his 'wife' and doing what a lovers got to do under a very fine and warm bed sheet!" he exclaimed.

"She is not Gaara's wife and I just know it!"

"And will you please tell me, you smart ass, how the hell do you 'just know it'?"

"I just feel it! She's lying! Maybe she's someone who got a crush in him way back then and take his amnesia as an opportunity to claim him!"

"I got news for you, Idiot, who in their right mind would do that?"

"Then she must be crazy!"

"Shut up, both of you." Itatchi interrupted and was annoyed by the cat fight of the bestfriends. He stood and said "I will look for him. Stay here and don't kill each other off." then walked away.

Sasuke grunted and sighed. "I am going to bed. I am sure when I wake up the next morning, he'd be here with my brother." he said as he stood up and walk his way to their room.

Naruto was left there alone, sulking in the misery and punishment he caused himself and sat on the sofa.

"Dammit.."

Meanwhile, Matsuri and Gaara are in some hotel far from his own.

Sasuke is right.

"He is reminiscing with his 'wife' and doing what a lovers got to do under a very fine and warm bed sheet."

Matsuri is sleeping soundly, hugging his 'husband' tightly as if any second now he would run away from her. While Gaara is leaning his back on the pillow before the bed frame. His bare top is being graced by the light of the night passing through the full window towards him.

He was staring at the ceiling, drowning himself to the thoughts of the blonde, his beloved blonde.

_"She showed me places I could not really remember..."_

_ "I don't know but I just can't remember anything about her."_

_ "But whenever she takes me to some place that is much alike the places I have memories with Naruto... It's him I remember."_

_ "Even tonight..."_

_ "It's always him. As if memories of him is enough for me. Only those memories I want to remember."_

_ "Doing it with her...what have pushed me to agree with it? I can't seem to refuse her wishes."_

_ "No..."_

_ "I was thinking of Naruto all along. Thinking she was him. Thinking of him saying my name. Thinking of kissing me. Hugging me. Thinking of him saying the words 'I love you so much' sweetly to me."_

_ "Only him..."_

Suddenly, tears began to fell from his expressionless eyes. He wiped it immediately and gently lifted her arms away from him then got out of the bed. He wore the bathrobe laying on the bedside table and headed to the bathroom.

He removed his robe and placed it on the hanger attached on the wall. It was cold but a nice warm water from the shower embracing his bare body made all the coldness go away.

Shutting his eyes as he look up the shower to feel the water pouring on his face is one thing that calms him even though he is hurting.

Thinking of the blonde is all he could do, now that he is far away from him. He does not want to part with him but it was Naruto's wish so we would blindly obey. He would do anything for him, even if it kills him.

_"Naruto..."_

"Master..." the voice of Matsuri said that ringed on his head. He bowed down and snapped his eyes wide open.

Images of Matsuri flooded to his mind. It was dreadful. It was unpleasant. It was memories he never thought he would have.

**-o.o.o-**

_"I will do anything for you Master... Please..." said a young beaten up Matsuri as she kneels down, kissing a certain man's foot to it's extent and was shivering. She was hugging the legs of the very man's feet she was kissing._

_ "I don't need you." the coldest of voice a human could articulate came from the young Gaara who was looking down on her with soul-less gaze. He was just standing there emotionless with his arms crossed across his chest._

_ "Take me...I have no where else to go... Now that my parents are dead..."_

_ "Let go of me or I will kill you."_

_ "You avenged me. You killed my parent's murderers. Please. I will do anything you wish to repay you. I will follow you. Be your slave. Anything please. Just take me with you." she begged with a crying voice for she is crying hard._

_ The redhead got irritated and stepped on her head with his other foot and squeezed on it, making the girl cry of pain._

_ "Then die for me."_

_ "Why don't you just take her in?" a hoarse voice asked him. He looked back, not dazed by the sick look on his face._

_ "I don't need her father."_

_ "Sooner or later, you will need an eraser. She will be right for the job. I could see she's already obsessed with you."_

_ "I don't need an eraser."_

_ "It's part of the organization's rule. Now be nice to her and take her."_

**-o.o.o-**

After that brief scene another rushed in, clearly like a movie inside his head. He could not believe what he just remembered.

He was causing her pain. Making her bleed. Beating her up to death. Starving her. Rape and violate her. Torturing her. Treats her lowly and inhumanely. Almost killing her every time they meet and not listening to her pleas.

All unpleasant and disgusting memories he could not believe he had made. All hateful actions he could not believe he had done.

_"Was I even a human in my past life or just a plain demon in the skin of a human?"_

_ "I don't know. Not a single thing."_

He shut his eyes, knelt on the floor hoping all those memories will go away but it won't. As memories gone wild, deeper and deeper he snapped out of it and turned the shower off, grabbed his robes, went out as he wore it.

He is going to leave this place immediately and forget all about those dreadful memories. But to his surprise, he saw the girl in his memories widely awake, sitting on the bed and already wearing a bath robe of her own.

"Where are you going?" she kindly asked.

"You...are not my wife."

She was surprised, but then she smiled and stood up to walk towards him. The redhead was paralyzed with no apparent reason but he wanted to runaway. She touched his cheeks with her both hands and traced his lips with one of her thumb as she looks directly to his eyes.

"You remember now, Master?"

"Who..really are you?"

"I am no one since you have taken me. You named me Matsuri. I am your servant."

"You... Why are still acting this way after all I have done to you?"

"Because I love you. I love you to no ends Master. It has never changed, since the very first day we met. I will accept everything you will do to me. You are mine as I am yours."

"No..."

"I told you... I will do anything for you."

"I don't love you back..."

"It does not matter. As long as I have you, as long as you are with me nothing else matters."

"No... I have to go."

"But to where, my Master? Don't your blonde friend don't want to see you anymore?"

The redhead's heart skipped a beat and could not think of anything to say. She was right. He got nowhere else to go now that the blonde has rejected him. Maybe, it's time for him to go home. To where his memories lies. He had to go back to his nightmares and live with it.

"Your father would be happy now that I finally found my Master." she said then tiptoed to reach his lips she had been tracing. She gave him a deep kiss but the redhead is not responding. After that kiss she whispered, "We're going home my dear Master."

"I...yes...let's go home." he whispered as he bows down his head.

He doesn't want to, but he felt cornered and left with no other choice.

Matsuri kissed him once again, this time the redhead acted by kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her closer to him.

But...

In his mind, it was Naruto he was kissing, not the poor brunette.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH! **Please don't hate me for putting Matsuri in the story. I just need to, I can't think of anyone suitable for the role. :)) Anyways, here's the update, I hope you liked it and I really thank you for the reviews. I hope I made you smile. Have a nice day! :)


	28. Rightful Lover

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate 28<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 28 - Rightful Lover**

Sasuke was just laying his back on a cozy king bed, where he just stares blankly at the ceiling. He lied when he said he was going to sleep. As a matter fact, he can't sleep.

Remembering what he heard from the supposedly private conversation of Itachi and Naruto, also, by the way the blonde acts, it just made him think what the hell really is happening to both of them, or if their lover's relationship is just a sick joke.

**-o.o.o-**

_At the green house, where Naruto and Itachi is sitting across each other, a little away from them is a bush where Sasuke hides to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"What will I do Itachi?..." the gloomy blonde asked, bowing his head and not even looking at the black haired adult. "I really like him..." he added, then yet again, his eyes are pooled with tears._

_Itachi sighed._

_"Do what you think is best..."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"And aren't you going out with my brother?"_

_Naruto was surprised by that question. He looked up at his companion and finally, the small amount of tears decided to go down from his eyes and traced his blushing cheeks._

_But not only him was surprised, also the brave soul who is eavesdropping on their conversation._

_"I...ye-yes..."_

_"I see. You like Gaara and my brother at the same time."_

_"I..."_

_"But Naruto... Which of them have you fallen in love with?"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Liking and loving are two different things. Like is an emotion not as strong as love to form an eternal romance. It's just a strong admiration. Infatuation. It would fade away some point in time. You have reasons to like a person. But love can't be explained by logic. No one can explain it. You have no reason why you feel strongly for the person. You just feel it."_

_The blonde could not think of a word to say, so he kept his silence._

_Itachi sighed and calmly said, "Be careful of who you choose to be with, I don't know who you like or whom you love, but, don't choose a person just because you like him, choose a person because you love him deeply or else you will regret it."_

_"Itachi...thank you..."_

_"Anything for you, Naruto."_

**-o.o.o-**

Sasuke sighed at the memory. Who has he fallen in love with? This question is ringing on his mind from time to time and analyzing his own feelings for the blonde.

And his brother.

Which part of falling in love with your own brother is correct? Answer: None. Number one offense: They are siblings. Two: They are both males. Three: Their family is in line with politics. It would be a very big issue if their relationship broke out. With these factors, he tried his best to outmatch the feelings he felt for Itachi with the feelings he felt for Naruto, but he knew, deep inside him that his feelings for his brother is greater than Naruto. Even though he was rejected ten years ago, he still continues to feel something for him and it has only gone deeper...stronger.

He rolled to his side then grabbed the pillow beside him and bitten it.

_"I am an idiot am I?"_

_"No, Naruto and I are both idiots."_

_"That dummy clearly, is jealous of Gaara's wife and is dead in love with him."_

Meanwhile, the blonde is sitting on the floor with his back resting on the sofa behind him, surrounded with tons of empty alcohol bottles and holding one on his hand, still half full.

He was dead drunk.

He was blushing because of the alcohol and was fazed. He doesn't even know what to think of, now that the redhead is clearly gone and he is betting he ain't coming back even if Itachi search for him all over Suna.

"_What the hell have I done?"_

_"Why am I so foolish to have reacted that way?"_

_"Why have I driven him away?"_

_"I am so stupid. Fucking stupid."_

He stood up and wobbled, and placed the alcohol down at the coffee table in front of him. He is limping as he make his way to Sasuke's room and opened it. The raven haired teen who was resting on his bed was startled and sat up to see who intruded his room.

"Naruto?"

The blonde have not spoken and as soon as he reached his lover,he sat on his lap, then he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. The sudden action surprised Sasuke and made him blush. He gently pushed away the blonde, just enough room for him to speak.

"You're drunk."

"Who the fuck cares?" said the blonde and kissed him again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde's neck then kissed him back as the blonde pushed his tongue towards his lover and was welcomed immediately. Sasuke was not trying to dominate him but just letting him be taken over by the drunk blonde. When Naruto's got enough of his lips he moved to his neck and fervently sucked it, making his partner move his hand to his head and push deeply forward to it.

"Aah..." he moaned as soon as he felt the the blonde's tongue is tracing his neck and nipping it after being sucked deeply.

The blonde's skillful hands traveled to Sasuke's polo and started unbuttoning while he play with his lover's neck. The raven haired teen did the same to Naruto and once they are done, they removed their clothes on their own while the blonde isn't leaving Sasuke's neck.

Naruto pushed him down to the bed and crawled on his knees to top him. After some time, he finally decided to leave his abused neck and moved to his partner's chest, he licked it with his tongue, leaving the excited nipples of his partner who is dying of attention.

"Na..ruto..."

The said blonde moved his other hand to his lover's pants, and sensually fondled his groin as he move his lips to engulf his nipples, sucking it fervently.

With the action being done to him all at once, Sasuke could not help but to moan louder and feel the uncontrollable his desire to be laid by this blonde topping him.

"Nnhnn.." he whispered in between his moan as he grip on the hair of his blonde.

The pleasure is clouding his mind he could not think straight even if he wanted to.

But he knew he had to. He has to stop him before they continue on doing anything funny and worse than it is.

"Na..ruto... S-stop..."

The blonde have not answered, instead, he unzipped his partner's pants and inserted his hands inside of it, not satisfied with the groping he is doing with the pants on the line.

"Aahh...do..don't...nnhnn..subs..titute... Me for...him..." he struggling say as he whimper, pants and moan.

With this the blonde suddenly halted and looked at his lover's eyes with his own azure one.

"What-"

Sasuke sighed, trying to calm himself down, his body down. "Naruto...who are you thinking of?"

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly he felt guilt for it. He withdrew his hands from where they are and tried to sat up, but was halted when the raven haired teen wraps his arms around him and pulled him closer so their foreheads could touch each other.

"It was him... Right? It was Gaara..."

"Sasuke..."

"You love him..."

"I..."

Sasuke kissed him lightly.

"I knew it...don't worry, I don't hold it against you. You are stupid. It's understandable."

"..."

"But we both are, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am possessive of you Naruto. I am afraid to lose you. I don't want you to leave me alone for him."

"Sasuke..."

"And I have mistaken that for love... I was merely jealous that my best friend is hanging out with a new person whom is usually only hanging out exclusively with me..."

"Idiot..."

"You're one to talk."

The blonde buried his head to Sasuke's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I wish for you to acknowledge me Sasuke... See me... Give me importance..."

Upon hearing those words Sasuke chuckled and pets Naruto's head hardly.

"You really are an idiot."

"Because we are best friends. Birds of the same feather sucks together."

"Moron. It's flocks. Not sucks."

"Whatever. Bastard."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead lightly as he lift is up a little. "You won't leave right?" he asked after withdrawing from the kiss.

"Who told you bastard?" he cheerfully said.

"Idiot."

All mushiness and sweetness evaporated when someone turned on the lights. They looked at the intruder with a shocked look on their faces, and they felt like running away from the scene.

It was Itachi who was leaning his back on the wall beside the door. How could they have not noticed that it opened?

"What do you think you are doing?" he coldly asked while glaring at both of them.

Chills run down their spine when their eyes met those glaring black orbs of Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke moved his arms away so that the blonde could sit up and face the glaring Itachi.

"Uhm... It's not what you think." the blonde said bashfully as he scratch his back with a fake smile on his face.

"It is clearly what I think. Naruto." he sternly said.

"I guess... I should go?" he sheepishly said as he stood up and bowed his head while he walk out of the door. Once he was out, he ran towards the bathroom and locked himself in. He leaned on the door and slowly slid his back on it as he slowly seats on the floor then he let out a deep sigh from his lips. He crawled and opened up the shower to make him sober.

_"So it was like that huh..."_ the blonde chuckled at the thought. _"The idiot still __loved his brother . Sweet."_

Meanwhile at Sasuke's room. Itachi is still leaning on the door while his younger brother is sitting on the bed, bowing his head and blushing.

"Sasuke-"

"If you are going to reprimand me, drop it." he said as he stand up and walk towards his brother. "Instead, be thankful it happened."

"And why should I?"

"Who knows..." he said then walked outside the room, but not even a minute have passed, his hands were gripped by the older Uchiha, halting him from going where he is supposed to go. Itachi pulled his arms, a little bit harsh for his little brother, yet enough for him to get Sasuke back inside his room. As soon as they're both inside, Itachi slammed the door closed and cornered his brother with both of his arms.

He wanted to say something to his little brother, but then he realized, he do not have any right to do anything to Sasuke, now that Naruto is there, just in the next room. They are lovers, it is only natural for them to do intimate things. Itachi slowly walked away and was the one who walked out of the room, leaving his little brother behind. He don't have anywhere to go, he just wanted to be away from the hotel, relieve the stress their situation is giving.

Like his brother, Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room, he wanted to drink something. He was still in faze of what happened between him and his best friend, of course, between him and Itachi too. He just wanted calm himself down for a while.

At the same moment, far from where they are, a lavish room is where Gaara and Matsuri are. Standing in front of a man that is wearing a thick black fur coat and was smoking cigarette.

"So you have forgotten who you are huh?" he coldly said as he approach Gaara.

He was exactly the same man who he have seen in his nightmares. Whom he have seen torturing her sister. His mind must have forgotten memories of him, but the fear, hatred and wrath towards him have not faded.

The man punched Gaara hard that made him flying to the air and hit his back on the wall.

"You pathetic little fool. I will make you remember who you are and be punished for forgetting it."

Glaring to the man before him as he stood up, he wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "Don't worry... I have not forgotten a single thing about you...father. And maybe, just by looking at your dreadful face, I could remember everything, every single memory I have in my brain."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Honestly, when I think about the whole story, it's like a very very short story that could be written in 10 chapters if manga-nized, I don't really know why it lasts this long. well anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day! _This is the turning point of the story, and I guess... 2nd half of the story is coming? (if that's how you call that. like a second season or something)._

I hope I made you smile~! :3


	29. Key to His Memories

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate 29<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 29 - Key to His Memories**

It was the third day since the redhead had not returned and seems like nothing could cheer up the blonde since Gaara's disappearance; not even foods that he loved so much.

The only thing that could cheer him up, is the sight of his redhead, returning to him and hugging him.

So, they are riding a car, one winter afternoon, that Itachi hired and was driving around town, hoping they could find the redhead somehow. Sasuke's sitting on the passenger seat while the blonde is sitting beside the window at the backseat, just staring outside, looking at every redheaded guy that would pass by.

"Should we call Master Jiraiya's attention?" ask Itachi.

Sasuke was puzzled by what his brother called Naruto's adopted uncle.

_"Master? Itatchi is the dominating type of person who sees no one aside from his higher ups as a master, but never calling them one. It was my first time hearing him call anyone his 'Master'."_

"No... He would come here instantly and be paranoid about Gaara." the blonde grunted.

"Actually, he is here in Suna."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment.

"He told me he was doing his research."

"Research, my ass, he was probably peeping on some sexy woman. That old perverted bag." Naruto grunted.

"Why are you calling him Master, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, clueless of what's going on.

The older Uchiha had not answered.

"Oi!" he said and looked at Naruto who is sitting behind his seat, "Why does my annoying brother calls your uncle his master."

"I dunno!" bluntly answered the blonde.

"Don't _'I dunno'_me! You knew it!"

"I really don't know bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"It's because I am directly receiving orders from him, Sasuke." Itachi interrupted. His little brother was dumbfounded upon hearing this. Yes, they are both detectives, but Itachi's position is higher than him. He was like the leader of all detectives on their town (or country, he isn't really sure because Itachi won't tell a thing about it), and he receives direct orders from Naruto's uncle?

_"Really, what the hell is happening?"_ he asked himself then scratched his head upon asking this all to himself and getting none as an answer. Even though he wanted to ask his brother, he knew he won't answer, so he brushed off that thought.

Meanwhile, Gaara is sitting on the plain white bed in a room where there is nothing but that, and sitting atop of it is an old, rugged teddy bear. He is bowing down and just looking at his palms, remembering what happened the night when he met with his father.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Son of a bitch. One more insult coming from you and you are going to die, right here and right now." his father growled, death glaring him as he was being strangled in the neck and pinned on the wall._

_"Tch. You should...have...done that years ago."_

_"Be thankful that I even thought of raising you up."_

_"Then... you should...have not."_

_"Fuck you Gaara. How dare you screw up your mission? This is a crucial mission for the organization."_

_"As if... I care."_

_"What?" he growled and pushed Gaara harder making his son cough out and have difficulty in breathing._

_"I-i will quit...you..bitch...so-fuck-off." he stuttered but managed to finish his sentence anyway. The man pushed him more, but he was not struggling to be freed anymore._

_"I have not made you into a professional just to fucking quit!" he shouted in pure distraught._

_Watching all these, Matsuri got worried for the life of his beloved and whispered something to his ears. That made the man smile in his most demonic grin and remove his son from his strangle._

_"Sure quit." he said._

_Gaara is surprised but have not shown his emotion. _

_"But I got one last final mission for you, before you leave." he added._

**-o.o.o-**

_"I am a criminal huh..."_

_"And Itachi said I was special..."_

_"Who am I kidding, I am no one special..."_

_"Not even to him."_

Then his heart started to race again when an image of Naruto flashed on his mind. His smile is as bright as his golden locks as his azure eyes glimmers. It was the best image he could think of the blonde, in exchange for remembering all the hurtful words he just receives from him.

_"What could he possibly doing right now? Is he happily fooling around while taking lots of pictures with the tourists attraction?"_

_"Sasuke, teasing him and laughs at him while he got angry and make a fool out of himself?"_

_"Is he whining to Itachi for not having any Ramen meal since our stay in Suna but is ignored by him? Then again, start a fight with Sasuke for being laughed at?"_

_"Perhaps he is playing a lot of video games in the arcades and trying his best to beat Sasuke when he can't and accuse Sasuke of cheating and then they would fight again."_

_"Being reprimanded by Itachi when he violate a city rule and happily running away from it?"_

All these thoughts of the blonde made him touch his cheeks and felt that it was moist. His expressionless eyes is crying again.

_"Does he even think of me?"_

He wiped his tears and laid his back on the bed as he close his eyes to clearly picture out the very man he is thinking of, satisfied with those happy memories that is flashing on his mind but drowning himself of the loneliness he feel as he long for his warm embrace.

The day ended with them failing to find the redhead and that made the blonde totally silent and gloomy. Not even a cup noodle of Ramen that Itachi bought for him could cheer him up.

Sasuke, this time, joined him in his drinking session, but not being a drunkard like Naruto, while Itachi was out for some reason he had not mentioned.

"You know, I could tell, Gaara really likes you too." Sasuke said as he was scanning the TV for some good show and holding his own half full glass of beer while sitting on the sofa.

"If you are trying to comfort me with that, no thanks, it's not working." the blonde said, who was sitting on the floor but was next to Sasuke and drank a mouthful of beer directly from the bottle.

"We have this little war over who's gonna own you, you know."

"Whatever."

"I would intentionally get him jealous, and he would too. Especially that battle of lines in the Rampion play."

"Oh. I thought you were just perverts hitting on the character I played."

"You're the only one who's pervert here."

"Oh yeah? How about liking your own brother? Isn't that perverted?" then he drinks a beer, which he immediately threw it up when he was hit hard by Sasuke on the back of his head. "What was that for, you bastard?" the angry blonde shouted at his friend.

"Shut up idiot." he sternly said and drank his own shot of beer from his glass.

"I was stupid for saying I hate him right?" a sudden seriousness shifted the wacky atmosphere when a depressed Naruto uttered those words.

"Totally."

"You think he would come back and forgive me for it?"

"No."

"Sasuke, are you my friend or what?"

"He won't forgive you when he is not angry in the first place. He might even be afraid of you. I am sure of it. Even though he is expressionless to the point of being creepy, he is ultra sensitive. And thanks to your ultra stupidity, you just hit some wrong button on his nerves." Sasuke explained in a matter-of-fact tone then poured another round of beer on his glass. "Therefore, he won't cone back." he concluded then drank his elixir in one go then breathed heavily, staring at nothingness, waiting for his burp.

"You should have not told me your wise cracked conclusion if you are comforting me." then he drank the last dose of his alcohol from the bottle he is holding then placed it down. After that, he picked up the bottle opener and opened a new bottle of beer.

"Truth hurts, don't hold it against me." Sasuke said then finally he burped. "Ahh, that was good."

"I know so just shut up."

"Whatever."

The night is young and there's so much to drink. They fight on every single thing (as expected of them) then suddenly be depressed when they remembered something depressing, then laugh like there is tomorrow when something makes them to. One simple thing could make their mood switch as fast as lightning, guess why? Yes, because they are both drunk.

"Oi Sasuke... When have started liking your brother?" the blonde ask while looking into the ceiling, looking worn out from the last beer he is gonna drink.

Sasuke laid his body on the sofa, "Uhmnn... I don't know... We we're really close ever since I could remember... He would always play with me..." he said lazily as he just stares blankly on the floor while he rest his chest on the sofa along with the rest of his body and his hands laying on the floor. "Then after my parents dies, he started being distant to me... I was eight that time..." he added.

"Then you realized you like him?"

"I guess so."

"That's an extreme case of childhood Crush gone wrong."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Why have your parents died?"

"Political killing. The bastard king had it going. My family is receiving direct orders from the royal family as one of the royal guards you know. We are all trained to put our lives in front of the line for the royal family-" Sasuke stopped when he realized something but is too dizzy to even move. "Oh shit, that is supposed to be a secret..." he said with a disappointed voice.

"Don't worry. I don't care about it. Maybe I'll forget it in the morn..." then he yawn bowing his head as he fall past asleep. "Good night Bastard.."

"Yeah...because you are unbelievably stupid...good night moron..." was his last words before embracing his own slumber.

At the same time that night, someone is hoping from roof to roof and running as fast as he can to reach his destination just before the clock strikes 12 midnight.

It was Gaara, who is wearing a coat with a scarf and in an all black attire.

His desire to see the blonde is just so high he could not control himself from not going even though he is not wanted.

For the last time, he wanted to at least, kiss him goodbye.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I looked up the number of words and it is already 80k+! OMG! I am very sorry because it is too long, there's still so many things that would happen but... should I cut this short? But I want it to happen. AHH! Please forgive me. I don't know how many chapters should a fic in here last, is it as many as possible? Should I cut it into two parts or something? I can't decide...but I hope you would still be with me even if it takes a little longer... T-T

But anyways, thanks for the support all this time! _I hope I made you smile_. **Have a nice day~!** :)


	30. Nemo

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** in this chapter, most would be in Gaara's POV.

_Gaara:_ you lazy narrator. Passing your job on the characters. -_-

_Nami:_ *pets Gaara's head* just this time Gaara-chan. And it's your story, it's best if you tell it. :)

_Gaara:_ Hmp. Excuses. And don't call me Gaara-chan. -_-

_Nami:_ *hugs Gaara* I love you so much! But I love you more when you are with Naruto. :)

_Gaara:_ *blushed* shut up...

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 30 - Nemo**

_**Gaara's POV**_

While the rest of the population would be given the gift of having a name at the moment of their birth, I just don't count in.

No one.

I am no one. I have no name. I don't even have my own identity. I have been named Gaara as an alias, a name my so called "father" gave me, matching of what he wants me to be, "a demon that loves no one other than himself and loves only for himself."

I have not known any parental love. Thanks to my good father, who was training me to be a criminal since I could remember, I have become the monster I am now. He trained me to be emotionally dead, not feeling any of the emotions a human would normally feel, I was devoid of the right to even feel pain.

My very existence is a curse to everyone I met so far. And one of it's victim is the woman they call my mother, whom died while giving birth to me.

"My name is Temari! Who are you?" she asked kindly as I am just staring at her blankly, hugging a Teddy bear and sitting in one corner of an empty room with nothing but a white bed on it. I remember, I am just a young child that time when we first met.

"I am...uhm...father calls me Gaara." I answered. It's my first time seeing her. Her blonde hair is as bright as her smile.

"Father? You mean 'Father'?" she asked as if she was amazed by hearing the word, "father".

"Yes..."

"Then you are our brother that we have been looking for! Geez. This clan house is so big for you to hide huh?" she said cheerfully.

"It's because I never came out whenever he's not around..."

"I could see that. You are very pale. And gloomy. And weird. Why don't you go outside and play with us? I'll introduce you to Kankuro."

It was my first real normal human interaction. I was withdrawn at first, having my guards high and not really talking to them like normal kid would do, but eventually they knocked out my shell and drawn me out to their bright world. They really are my siblings, treated normally like a human, I don't know why am I the only one left out, but wondering won't get me anywhere, so I just dropped every thought concerning that. Kankuro rarely plays with us, who had a training of his own , most of the time, it was just me and my sister. She would always sneak out and go to my secluded cold room and be with me, making it more warm than any fire could.

But she was discovered, tortured and killed in front of me as he render me defenseless and powerless. It was one of my first real emotion, I have felt the pain of loosing someone so precious to me.

She have not escaped my curse, and everyone else who would encounter me, would die.

Including this uncle I thought would save me from drowning deeper onto the depths of hell I have been through.

He clearly toyed with the emotion I rarely feel. He showed me how wonderful being loved could be, how wonderful it is to love somebody other than yourself...but he betrayed me. Shattering all the things he taught. Shatteing all the love I ever have given. He tried to kill me, for blaming me the death of her beloved sister, my mother. As a self defense, I parried with him and got him killed.

He was my first victim. Ever since then, I promised myself to be the demon they want me to be.

Gaara. That would be my name. That would be who I am.

I would love no one but myself. Love no one other than myself. Only me and no one else is important.

I feel nothing. I mean nothing. I am nothing. I fee like I don't exist. But there's one thing that proves my existence.

Killing.

I love to hear someone beg for his pathetic life. Hear the voice of distraught, anger and curses before they die. Beg for my mercy as they cry before I take their life. Their blood coming out from their body is just as wonderful. I find joy in torturing them, giving them a slow and painful death.

It's when I see someone dead that proves that I am indeed existing. It is the reason for my existence.

I became a killing machine when I was 7 of the underground organization my father leads in the name of Nemo, meaning no one. We all have no identities in this world, we are not existing and we are only hired to do a dirty job for an overpowerful and reach man.

I was placed in an assassination unit, where I specialize in killing. Mostly, I kill for politics, mafia wars and other matters. Who the hell cares, the only reason why I kill is to prove myself that I exist, nothing more, nothing less.

I stumbled upon an orphan girl in which I named Matsuri and forgotten what her real name is. I would not have picked her up if my father have not told me to do so. He told me I need and eraser. An assassin always have an eraser as his partner. Although an assassin usually do his job cleanly, the eraser is the one who makes sure that all your traces are erased, including the evidences, clues, identities you used during the mission, passports, visa, bank accounts, every single thing that you touched, everything would be erased from the face of this planet. If they must, they will alter the evidences and frame someone else for his partner assassin to be free of the accusations.

With her, I used her as my daily dose of desire to prove I am existing. She is a good eraser so I don't kill her, just almost. She was so obsessed with me I could feel it. She would kill anyone who dares to come close to me, even though sometimes I guise to be someone else's lover just to kill someone, she would kill any woman who dares to touch me. And I pretty much love the way she is and how wonderfully she screams and begs as I torture her. I had devoid her any human rights and treatment a human must meet and experience. She to me, is nothing but a toy I play when I feel like it.

But on one fateful day, all of these faded away when I have forgotten everything about my past. Everything of my dreadful memories, when I was caught in a shipwreck on my way to my mission in the Fire Country.

Then I met someone in the name of Naruto Uzumaki, who saved me from death. He was like a shinning angel at that time, is cheerfully smiling down at me. Just by looking at that wonderful smile gave me warmth I never felt before, or have long forgotten.

He was my Savior. The one who gave me another chance to be someone else. Someone who is more human. Someone who could feel. Someone to be loved. Someone who could love.

He was the third person I could feel I truly love, other than myself and my sister.

He taught me how to be happy.

He taught me how to cry.

He taught me how to laugh.

He taught me how to care for someone else.

He taught me how to love.

He gave me a reason to exist.

In my life full of lies and nothing but darkness, he was the only truth I was able to grasp, that beaming light that made me see how wonderful world could be if you are surrounded by people you truly treasure.

I love him. I truly love him, much more than myself.

I don't want to part with him. I don't want to go back to the world I used to know before I met him. He was that warm sunshine that gave light to my cold world.

He gave me life. He became my everything.

Loosing him would end my bright life. Loosing him would mean loosing my reason to exist.

Loosing him would mean death.

But now he hates me. Even though I am so afraid of another rejection, I wanted to see him again. I wanted to hold him, but that would be wishful thinking, so seeing him is enough. Just a glance and I would be satisfied. He doesn't even had to notice me. I just want to set my eyes on him, trace everything of him and etch it on my head one final time so I could never ever forget every single detail of his face and body.

After running for some time, I finally arrived at my destination. I wanted to see him before I go to my last mission as an Assassin.

After that...

Who knows what will happen to me.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There there...Finally Gaara's identity. :)) He is an assassin. I don't know, but I think assassins are cool and it is a cool job in fantasies but it is illegal and a really sad job in reality. I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri while writing this one... and it makes me smile. :)

But anyways, thank you for everything and smile! Have a god day~! :)


	31. Itachi's Emotional Whirlwind

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **When I was writing this, I remembered the death of Itachi. *cries*. One of the character deaths that made me cry. He's the definition of a true martyr, patriot and a hero. *sobs* I hope Sasuke would not let him die in vain. Stop being swallowed by the darkness Sasuke dammnit!*waaH! Cried aloud***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 31 - ****Itachi's Emotional Whirlwind**

It was midnight when Itachi arrived home and was surprised to see his brother and his best friend surrounded by at least 12 beers and messed up junk foods as they sleep on each of their places.

Naruto is dead snoring, while his friend is just silently sleeping. Itachi sighed and face palmed himself, not believing at the awful sight he just set his eyes before him.

After tasting his disappointment, he walked towards their area and cleaned it up, bringing the bottles to the kitchen counter and sweeping the floor which is quite full of pieces from the scattered junk foods. After sometime, he finally finished cleaning it, not squeaky-clean but at least the living room regained it's decency.

Next thing to do is to bring this big boys back to bed and maybe, reprimand them a little tomorrow.

He lifted up his brother first, in a princess style and entered on his room thru the pre-opened door. He gently placed him flat in bed and moved towards his feet to remove that furry indoor slipper he is wearing, then he moved back towards the head of his brother as he sits down beside him, to gaze at his peacefully looking face as he silently sleeps.

His fair skin glimmers, thanks to the light of the moon outside that is focused on them. His black hair contrasting it also made it more outstanding. They look very much alike, but not to be considered as twins. Itachi's 3 years older than him and that would devoid the connotation that they are twins. They had very same black hair and eyes, also that fair skin. He felt a sudden guilt for feeling strongly in love with this young man in front of him, his blood-related brother. He doesn't really wanted this to happen, he doesn't even know when it started, he just realized that...he is head over heels for him.

After their parent's death, the sense being the only one of capable to care of Sasuke had grown only stronger than already it is, he felt that he is the only one qualified to heed all of Sasuke's needs. The feeling of obsession started to bloom, but, as logical as he is, he tried to stop it. The solution he found was to ignore him. He knew he would hurt Sasuke in the process, and also himself. He endured that time, not to hug and kiss his little brother when he was asked how he felt towards him. He doesn't want to taint the innocence of that young boy in front of him. He kept his cool, did his best not to show any emotions as he sees him crying and get angry with him. It was one of the most painful thing that happened to Itachi aside from his sufferings everyday not to show how much he loved Sasuke. He even tried to find a girl of his own, yet... the attempt to forget him failed.

His smiles, his touch, the way he calls him "brother" sweetly, the way he whines, the way he pouts. He just love everything about him, and no girl could ever replace the place in his heart where Sasuke resides.

With all those strong whirlwind of emotions, out of impulse, he just lightly traced his cheeks with his fingers, later cupped it with his warm hand as he briefly gently traced his supple lips. He knew that the strong emotions he felt for his brother got out of control when he heard that he is going out with Naruto. not that he hated Naruto, He just can't imagine anyone taking Sasuke away from him, nor he, leaving his side. The guilt got worse when he thought about how he forced his feelings towards his brother has disturbed Sasuke... and he hates himself for it.

The older Uchiha was surprised when his brother opened his eyes slowly and held the hand that cupped his cheeks. He wanted to withdraw his hand but it was being gripped tightly as his brother looked at it, maybe analyzing who it was from.

"Itachi?" he finally said as he look sideways to see the person whose name he uttered. His older brother had not answered, and just continued looking at him. The called person wanted to withdraw his hands, but he also wanted to hold on to Sasuke's hand tight.

"You're back..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes..."

"I'm...glad." he said, smiling gently as he intertwine his fingers with his brother's, which surprised him.

"Sleep with me Itachi...like you always do...before our parents die..."

"Sasuke..."

"Please?"

The self control he was so proud of shattered into nothingness when his brother asked him that and lifted Sasuke up so he could hug him as tightly as he could.

"Stop torturing me, it's very hard for me to control my emotions when you are like that..." Itachi whispered to his ears.

"Control? Why?"

"I told you, I am obsessed with you. I love you very much. Not as brothers but is more than that. So I have to endure all these years, controlling those strong emotions I only feel for you..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin your life. I want you to be normal."

"What's so wrong about being abnormal?"

With that question, Itachi withdrew from his hug and looked at the smiling little brother he had as they lock each other's eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"You are a top class police and detective yet you don't get that?" he said then he drew his face closely to his brother, "Dummy." he whispered then kissed him gently, lightly and sweetly as he blush and heart beat's on a rush.

It was fleeting but it was magical. Like nothing in this world would ever match the warm and fleeting feeling they have shared at that moment.

"Is that enough for an 'I love you too, annoying big brother' to you, or you want something else?" he teased.

Itachi graced a gentle smile on his lips and kissed the boy in front of him in the forehead.

"More than enough. Foolish little brother."

"Great comeback."

"Thank you, I would take that as a compliment."

"Good."

Itachi smiled suggestively then he kissed the lips he wanted to conquer so much, cleanse it of the blonde's own kiss; claim it as his own property. The hesitation of his little brother on those times he kissed him forcibly is now gone, responding to him with passion and sensuality.

The need for air arises, but they use their sweet moans as an opportunity to gasp for some little air to breathe. They are both indulging themselves with the passionate action they long waited for.

When Itachi touched Sasuke's cheeks, his little brother broken the kiss, leaving their lips close together as they pants for air. Sasuke held Itachi's hand and looked at it, glaring at the ring around his ring finger.

"Itachi..." he whispered, then gently removed the ring that irritates him, throwing it away just anywhere his hands goes. "You don't belong to whoever woman is that." with conviction he said. After that, he sensually licked his brother's ring finger, sucking it as he please, when he got enough he locked his eyes to Itachi it, "You belong to me." he lovingly whispered.

"Of course...I'm always yours." he whispered back then passionately kissed his brother as they both hug each other tightly.

_"I don't care what happened between Naruto and Sasuke...or what happened in the past"_

_"Every painful emotions have been erased in this instant..."  
><em>

_"As long as he is mine, as long as we would be together like this until the end of time..."_

_"Nothing else matters."_

"But I have to take care of your best friend first." he said after breaking their kiss and letting go of their hug. The blonde is dead drunk on the living room and he needed to be transferred on a decent bed.

"Leave him there, let Gaara do the job in case he returned tonight."

"And if he don't?"

"Then he don't." he hugged his brother tightly which hugged him in return. "You are mine tonight."

"Not only tonight Sasuke... But forever."

Every hidden emotions have shone greatly upon them that moment, like an innocent angel that floats up in the night sky, to play a loving harmony to bless them and their love tonight. They shared the night with passion, romance and held onto each other with the great desire to intertwine their hearts to one another. None of them cared about the society rules, taboo or not, they love each other since long before they know it. It's just that, nothing can break that wonderful feeling apart.

Meanwhile, as the redhead stood up in front do the door, he looked for the duplicate key on his pocket and found it. He carefully opened the door, effortlessly walked silently to look for his blonde. He was sure that Naruto is already sleeping and-

"ZzZzzzz."

Yeah. That loud snore came from him and he was so sure of it. No one he has ever met have been so loud even at sleep like his blonde. He walked to the living room where the sound came from and once his eyes saw the sleeping blonde, his heart started pounding like crazy and he felt short for air. He feared that once the blonde woke up, he would drive him away, say hurtful things again and hearing it the second time would really end him.

He was frozen, staring at him. He was dreaded but...

He was really happy to see him one last time.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AHA! I really really wanted Itachi back on the series! Geez Kishi... you should not have killed him. He is a great man along with Jiraiya. _ His memories live by the fics created, yaoi or non-yaoi. I hope there would be a spin off, where Itachi would be alive. But who am I kidding? Kishi won't do that. hahah!

Anyways, I should really be going now. I hope this made you smile and have a nice day! :)


	32. Blonde Over Father

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 32 - Blonde Over Father**

He carefully approached the sleeping blonde as Naruto lean his back on the sofa while sitting on the floor.

_"Closer, just a little more closer."_

Then at one moment, he was closely standing right front of him, wanted to touch him.

Then he smelt something. _"Alcohol? It's got to be."_ he thought._ "So he was drunk. Maybe he won't wake up when I touched him, just briefly. I swear, after this I would leave."_in which his body immediately obeyed, sitting in front of him and reaching his shivering hands for the blonde's tanned cheeks.

But before he could even touch it, the blonde opened his eyes lazily that made the redhead froze on his position as fear eats him up. He doesn't even had the nerve to pull his hands away. He asking himself how the blonde had woke up with his silent moves, he would like to think that it is just a coincidence.

The blonde looked at him with half lidded eyes and scratched it, disbelieving of what he is seeing.

"Gaara?"

The redhead had not answered, not even his voice dared to come out in fear of the blonde.

"Is it really you?" he said as he snap his eyes wide open to fully see the redhead in front of him. Gaara placed his hands down, attempted to run away but then Naruto touched his cheeks out of the blue with both of his hands to feel if he was the real thing, and not having some visual hallucinations courtesy of the alcohol over dose.

By this sudden action, the redhead got all more flustered and blushing. Still not a single word is coming out from his mouth but his face tells it all, he was astonished.

"It is you!" the blonde exclaimed in excitement and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck firmly to give him a warm hug. "You're back. Finally you're back." he added.

Gaara could not believe everything that just happened. The warmth he long for so long was given to him again. The blonde whom he thought that hates him waited for his return.

"I'm so happy you returned. I am so happy Gaara." he said while sobbing. He was crying out of joy, his words are not enough to express how happy he is that his beloved had returned to him.

"Naruto..." Gaara finally was able to whisper.

"Please don't ever leave me like that again! I am sorry for my foolishness last time! I don't hate you Gaara. I am not that stupid to hate the person I love the most!" he said in an almost loud voice.

"What...?" he questioned, not only what he had heard but also if this is really the reality.

"I love so much. You are very dear to me that thinking of loosing you is driving me insane!"

"I...But Sasuke and you..."

"We're not together anymore. Now that we realized we are just best friends. It so complicated but not more complicated than what I am feeling for you."

The redhead do not know what to say, can't even rule out an explation for the sudden confession from his beloved blonde. He doesn't even know if that's because of the alcohol or purely from his heart.

"Naruto...you are drunk." he said in dismay. It has to be because of the alcohol since it alters a personality once it gets a person.

"Please believe in me. This is me talking, not the alcohol. Believe in every words I say, please Gaara."

"Naruto..."

"I love you so much. I would say this endlessly until my voice runs out if that's what it would take for you to believe me."

"I..."

"Gaara...please...forgive me, I will do anything for you to forgive me. Believe it."

The redhead wanted to believe everything he said, but what if it's just the alcohol? No. The blonde will never lie to him. He hugged the blonde back, as tightly as he could, to make him feel how he longed for this; how he longed to be held by those gentle and warm arms.

"It's not that I don't want to believe you..." he whispered, finally his voice would come out, "It's just, I can't believe that, what I only hear in my imagination could be so real."

"But this is real..." the blonde whispered back.

"It's too dreamy for me..."

The blonde withdrew from his hug, just enough to face Gaara, closely and then kissed him softly, dearly, making them both blush and heart race.

"See? This is real. Everything is real."

"Naruto..." he voiced out as he could not stop himself from tearing a little amount of tears in his eyes. After all those times that he felt that this will never happen; that this is nothing but a heavenly dream he would never ever live to realize, finally it became reality. He hugged him tightly and from little amounts of tears, he gave in, letting his tears say all those emotions he wanted to express that words can't. He tried thinking of words better than what he could think of but ended up to the basics.

"I love you too, Naruto. You have no idea how long have I wanted for this moment to come true." he said.

"Because I am dumb." he jokingly said then chuckled.

Gaara squeezed him even more. He never want to let go of this moment. This moment he have been waiting for all his life. The one who gave him light is finally securing him on his warm arms again.

But this must be a goodbye for both of them. He already knew who he is. He is a cold-blooded murderer who needs no one than himself to live. In order for him to prove his existence, one must die and that may never change.

"Stay with me forever Gaara...don't ever leave my side. Please." the blonde pleaded.

"I..."

"I don't care about your past, just leave it there. Come with me, wherever I go. We will make new memories for you. For both of us. Just, don't leave me."

He cannot brush off the fact that he is not that person anymore. He wanted to leave him behind in the past and to live the present him that wanted to face the future Naruto gave him.

_"I don't need to kill just to prove my existence anymore, because he is right here, in my arms, loving me, my sole reason why I exist is to live for him. Make him happy. Protect him. Love him. I am not alone on my own anymore."_

"I will not leave you, we made promise right?" the redhead gently said.

"Yes. Promise of a lifetime."

"Shall we hit the bed?"

Naruto blushed, totally, to the words he have heard and got silent. The redhead got confused as to why the blonde had became so silent all of a sudden and then he realized, maybe it's got something to do with his question.

"Naruto you pervert, we are going to sleep."

Naruto chuckled and withdrew from the hug then stole a sweet kiss from his redhead.

"As if I'm going to let you sleep without doing anything." he said suggestively.

And then, the next moment, Naruto is dead snoring on his bed. Gaara face palmed himself.

_"As soon as he saw the bed he crawled on to it and slept. What a simpleton."_

Yet he smiled, removed his scarf and black coat then had his own dose of the bed when he laid his back on it beside Naruto.

_"But that's why I love you anyways."_then lightly kissed him on his forehead and hugged him, like he always do.

"Goodnight, my Naruto." he whispered as he close his eyes gaining his slumber, wishing this night, wonderful dreams would rush in now that he was with his blonde.

No, not any great dream would match the dreamy reality he had right now, exchanging words of love with the blonde is heavenly as it is. This is his reality now, and that is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him.

But, on the other hand, Matsuri is there, sitting on the very same bed Gaara used to sit on. She was clenching her fist and was crying, beside her is a note saying:

"I will not fail with the final mission and I will send you a letter after I finish it. You don't have to see me anymore. With this, I cut all the connections I have with the organization."-Gaara

And with bitterness and anger she said, _"You will not go anywhere Gaara. You belong to me and only to me."_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so late with the upload goodness, too late for valentine's day. But, YAY! Gaara is back! I missed him. haha! Anyways, thank you for the support and I really enjoy doing this. I mean, I love this pair so much I could write thousands of stories that would include them. :))

UHm, I want to end it here. Because, it's like the book two, season two or other half (whatever you call it) would start next chapter. But, I decided to just continue uploading the chapters on the same uhm, story? I don't know how to explain this... but whatever. I would just continue, I hope you don't mind if it is a little longer and many chapters.

_ANYWAYS_, **Always smile people!** Smile is the best thing you do! Have a nice day! :)


	33. Never Too Late

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 33 -** **Never too Late**

The next morning, Naruto struggled to open his sleepy eyes and sat up as he held his forehead for the after effects of the alcohol he have drunk last night.

"Good morning Gaara..." he lazily said on the man beside him.

And that man was absent.

He widen his eyes to see clearly and make himself believe that it is not joking. Gaara is not really there, with his pillow and bed sheet neatly tidied up. He panicked and rushed outside, not wishing that what happened last night is just his imagination.

Living room, none.  
>Bathrooms, not there.<br>Dinning room, nah-ah.  
>Kitchen, finally.<p>

He sighed of relief when he saw him and immediately jumped on him giving him a bear hug. The redhead was surprised by the sudden action for he is carrying pancakes on plate with his hands and struggled not to let it fall off because the hug made him lose his balance.

"Naruto-"

"I thought you ran away again!" he blurted out, not letting the redhead finish his sentence.

"Naruto, let go of him or you'll ruin our breakfast." Itachi said who is currently cooking some bacon on the stove.

"Wow Itachi, you wear aprons?" he said, still not letting go of his redhead. "And it's pink with ruffles." then chuckled but not for too long, for his face meets his first enemy for the day: a plastic cup on his forehead.

"Ouch." the redhead whispered, feeling sorry for the blonde who teased the older Uchiha.

"I was just-"

"Shut up and get yourself a shower. You stink."

"Oii... I don't-"

"Yes you are." the redhead agreed to him.

"Gaaaaraa...you did not tell me you could cook...stingy.." he said while pouting his lips.

"You never asked. And you always, ALWAYS, wanted ramen cup noodles. I can't really object to the master of the house right?" he said. "And get off me now."

The blonde chuckled and kissed him on his cheeks making Gaara blush.

"Good morning~!" he said cheerfully on a sing song voice before getting off his redhead.

"Uhh... Goodmorning." the redhead shyly answered.

"Getting all mushy first thing in the morning are we?" a freshly showered Sasuke said as he approach them, still his hair wet and wearing his bathrobe, thanks to the heater activated across their hotel room (more like condo unit), winter cold is not a problem.

"Welcome back Gaara." he said as he sits on one of the table and wait for breakfast to be served.

"Good morning Sasuke." the redhead calmly said as he place down the plates of pancakes just across where Sasuke is eating.

A peaceful morning is enough for them to forget everything that happened days before it.

"So, where are we going today?" asked the blonde who sat on his seat, waiting for his redhead to seat beside him, they finished cooking their meal anyways.

"Why don't we just prepare for our little Christmas Party later, Naruto?" Itachi suggested. "Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade will come."

The blue-eyed teen looked at him, and  
>suddenly remembered it's Christmas eve tonight and they talked about having their own party on their way here. But, he never thought that those two would come and join them. He had nothing against it really, but he is just feeling anxious about it. He can't really explain why, but he just feel it.<p>

"Then... we have to go shopping, I guess?" he sheepishly said.

"No. You and Gaara go. I have to fetch Lady Tsunade from the airport at 2pm." Itachi uttered.

"Hey! You are going to leave me alone?" Sasuke opposed.

"Yep. Man this room, just in case Master Jiraiya comes first."

"Whaaat? I-"

"It's final. No more objections."

Sasuke grunted and just continued eating his food. Gaara is quite amazed by how Itachi could control his spoiled friend. But another thing came to his mind.

_"If Naruto and Sasuke are now back to normal... Are these two brothers...together now?"_

_"Not that Sasuke deliberately confessed that he had feelings for his brother, I don't really know. But why do I had this hunch that Sasuke feels something special for his brother?"_

_"Or that's just me?"_

As soon as they finished eating and taking care of their plates and condiments, they have prepare themselves for their tasks. Itachi asked Gaara's help to do a checklist for their ingredients.

"I personally think 3 bars of melting cheese is enough." Gaara suggested upon creating the checklist of ingredients for lasagna.

"But Sasuke likes more cheese with less meat."

"Naruto liked it with more meat and less cheese."

Then there was silence. They are waiting for the first one who would talk, but eventually Itachi did.

"Should we call this off?" he asked the redhead.

"They requested for it. Just give Sasuke a melted hot cheese he could add while he is eating."

"But it's lasagna. We have to create everything before serving it. It's not like it could have a cheese dip."

"We could always improvise."

Itachi sighed, defeated. "How about the meat?"

"Same."

"It's lasagna, spaghetti style huh?"

"You could call it that."

"They are a pain aren't they?"

"Absolutely."

The two had hard time thinking how they would suit their senses, not really thinking about Tsunade's and Jiraiya's (old people goes with the flow they thought, especially Tsunade who cares less about the food and cares more about the Sake and Wine). Naruto and Sasuke just had two different taste buds, worse is, they are almost always the opposite! Sometimes they just pick which one lucky baby they would follow, matching their cookings for their senses and have it less since the other baby probably won't eat it.

So after the painfully long (that is supposedly short) enlisting of ingredients, they had finalized it and the shoppers had gone their way to buy it. Itachi left their room after kissing his brother goodbye and went on his way to wait for Lady Tsunade.

The two lovebirds are at the supermarket inside a mall near their place, Naruto is the one pushing the cart as Gaara scanned for the ingredients. Naruto kept on pointing junk foods or candies he wanted to buy like a spoiled brat (actually he is one) but his redhead lover would always refuse to buy him some because it is Itachi's money that they are going to use, not theirs.

After shopping for the ingredients, the blonde persuaded Gaara to just leave the grocery bags to the baggage counter first and spend their time roaming around the shopping mall.

As they are walking, aimlessly without a definite destination, the blonde suddenly grabbed Gaara's hand, making the redhead look at him in surprise.

"Naruto..."

"Can't I?" he asked, smiling.

"It's not like that... But...people would start looking at us..."

"Who cares?" then he intertwined their hands together, "I just want to show the world who you belong to." he said before chuckling.

"Fine..." the teal-eyed teen said, shyly as he bow down his head. Naruto just smiled at him and then they continued to stroll at the mall. They are catching attention, as they are most probably the only two guys who is bravely holding hands and showing off to others that they are lovers.

As they walk, the blonde had set his eyes upon a photo booth. He got excited and dragged his redhead towards it.

"Let's take a picture together!" Naruto excitedly said.

Gaara was surprised. He felt anxious again. He never took a picture of him ever, because it is forbidden in their organization.

"I...don't want to."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I just..."

"Come on! It will be nice! 'sides, we don't have a picture together!"

His anxiousness worsen, but he kept telling himself that it should be okay. If they really wanted to kill this man, they should have done it from the very beginning. Another thing is, this might be the first time he would take a picture of himself. It is a given that he hated mirrors because he could see himself, and when he do, he remembers horrible memories, how much more a picture of him? But, he recovered his memories (well, his identity at least), maybe the hauntings would stop?

"Please?" the blonde pleaded.

"Just..." he sighed, "One shot." he said, as if the words are to heavy for him to spill out.

"Yay~!" the blue-eyed teen said in glee then he excitedly dragged his boyfriend inside. They sat on the seat and Naruto started operating the machine.

The screen explained them the instruction, and Gaara got most of it of course. Not like he is dumb or anything. The couple could do 4 poses and have it processed after. He wanted to oppose, but he also hear himself saying that don't be so paranoid about this.

At first shot Naruto smiled widely but Gaara shyly looked away from the camera. Naruto pouted and looked at his boyfriend, who faced him, but his eyes are evading the eye contact; and that was captured as the second shot. Then the blonde smiled widely, wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and made him smile forcefully with his index finger pulling his lips to make it smile as they both face the camera. That was taken as the third shot. Gaara removed the blonde's arm around him and serenely smiled. But, as soon as the blonde saw it, he gleefully kissed his cheeks. The redhead was startled and blushed like a cute girl, exchanging his smile with a jaw drop.

The blonde snickered as he was getting the instantly printed pictures. The borders they chose are simple, with a color theme of the ocean. He excitedly shown it to his boyfriend. Although Gaara was embarrassed at first, seeing himself on a picture for the first time, he felt, happy.

"See? It's not bad at all!" the blue-eyed teen said.

"Yeah..." the redhead whispered.

"Next time we do this, you should smile more!" then he chuckled.

"I did. But you startled me. It's-" again, Naruto stole his moment, this time, also his lips.

"That doesn't matter. I love kissing you." he whispered between their lips and caressed his cheeks. The redhead smiled and gave the sweet kiss back, briefly.

"Why are you so cheesy?" he jokingly whispered, still not withdrawing his lips away from his boyfriend, just enough for him to talk.

"Is that so bad?"

"Uhm...no." he placed his index finger in between them, "But don't you think we should go home?"

"Nnnnhhh~" he whined, "I still want to spend time with you privately."

"We live on the same house Naruto."

"But I can't be with you like this at home! Pervy old man's there!"

"We sleep on the same bed." the redhead, somehow, said suggestively, slyly smiling but withdrawn from their closeness and stood up.

"Oh..." the blonde followed his boyfriend outside and held his hands and they walked, "Someone's getting naughty today huh?"

"Hmm... Just a suggestion."

"I would like to take that suggestion with all my heart and apply it on my daily life religiously."

As soon as they got home, it's already afternoon. Also, Tsunade's home, sitting on the couch with her black fur coat covering her. Gaara doesn't really know the reason, but upon meeting his eyes with her, he felt helpless and anxious. The fine woman stood up and walked towards him.

"I would like to have a word with you." she said, looking at the redhead with a expressionless face.

Itachi coincidentally walked out from the kitchen to call them as soon as he heard the living room door opened. When he saw Tsuande approached the redhead, he immediately walked towards them, "I am sorry Lady Tsunade, but I have to steal away my assistant chef." he said politely.

"That could wait."

"But I can't cook the meals alone. I promise to give him back after." he argued, not arrogantly. "Please follow me Gaara." he commanded the redhead, then he glanced at Naruto, "Just Gaara." he said then proceeded to the kitchen. The redhead excused himself and followed Itachi.

Naruto showed his disappointment but said not a single word before going to his room.

Tsunade sighed deeply and sat on the couch. She held her forehead and massaging it, at least to lessen the tension she is feeling inside. She just can't bring herself not to be uneasy around the redhead stranger.

Meanwhile, on the kitchen, the two chefs are talking while they are preparing their ingredients.

**-o.o.o-**

_"So you are back." Itachi said as he approach the redhead who had just came out from the shower._

_"Yes..."_

_"Have you decided to quit?" he asked bluntly._

_"What...?" he was astonished by the question._

_"We knew already knew who you are Gaara."_

_"I..who knew?"_

_"Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade."_

_"Naruto and Sasuke?"_

_"They have no clue."_

_"I see..."_

_"Gaara, to be honest with you, I don't completely trust you."_

_"I know..."_

_"But as long as Naruto and my brother are safe, you could stick around."_

_"I will not hurt them..."_

_"Master Jiraiya ordered me to detain you once you regain your memories."_

_One surprise after another he could not even speak out words that is jumbled on his head._

_Itachi touched him on his one shoulder and calmly said, "Yet, I am giving you a chance to prove yourself, to prove us wrong of our suspicions."_

_"I...thank you."_

_With that, the older Uchiha managed to give him a little smile._

**-o.o.o-**

"It's better if you talk to her with Master Jiraiya's presence, she's so critical without him, especially when it concerns Naruto. Like she is a very concentrated bitter brandy that needs a chaser." Itachi spoken, breaking the silence between them upon noticing the uneasiness of the redhead.

"Uhm... Thanks for that Itachi."

"No problem."

The redhead sighed.

"Gaara... If you think you have done nothing wrong and will do nothing wrong, don't be anxious. It distrubs everyone around you, negatively or positively."

He managed to smile at the older Uchiha and again, thanked him.

_"He is right."_

_"I should not feel any anxiousness or uneasiness. I love Naruto, I value my friends, I won't harm them, no matter how much of an assassin I am in the past."_

_"I am not staying here because I have a mission to kill someone."_

_"I am staying here because of them."_

_"Most specially, wherever Naruto is, I would be there."_

_"And if we are together, I know, everything's going to be alright."_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHHHHH!** I am **VERY VERY SORRY **for the freaking **LONG DELAY! AHHH!** *bows head repeatedly* I promise not to do this again because I am already free! Final exams are over, Grades are released and I am ready to march on stage and get my diploma! Therefore, I am not busy anymore! :)

Thanks for the support and I hope you would still support me until the very end! :)) I hope this make you smile! Have a nice day! :)


	34. Nochebuena and Medianoche

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 34 -** **Nochebuena and Medianoche**

Even with the hidden tension between Tsunade and Gaara, they continued their little celebration and feasted on the unbelievably delicious food Itachi and Gaara prepared for everyone. Jiraiya came just right in time for the party and started goofing around and made the whole room lighter.

As usual with Tsunade and Jiraiya, they had their little contest on who's gonna drink more alcohol. Naruto thought that they should have a betting game on it but dropped it off because probably, all of them would bet on Tsunade to win.

_"The Drunkard, and she dares to call herself a woman."_ the boys thought.

The food they improvised appears to be fine to their lovers and said they absolutely loved it.

Enjoying themselves, Naruto turned on their karaoke set and asked them to all sing and so they joined. Not a single mellow song is sang, only up beat, rock and happy melodies are sang, in tune or not who cares? As long as they got to sing and be happy with it everything is fine.

Happiness and joy removed all the tension that has been surrounding them for sometime, almost forgetting their big dilemma. Greeting each other a happy blessed christmas, Naruto and Jiraiya is dancing goofing around while being laughed at by the rest.

Seems like all of them are not used on gift giving so no one has receives anything. But, isn't this night not enough to be considered a gift? In fact, this is the greatest gift they would receive, the happy memories and feelings that they would treasure forever.

Especially to Gaara, who experienced who first ever Christmas Party and celebrated Christmas for the first time in his life. He never knew Yuletide season could be this good and never did he thought that he would experience such dreamy event like this one. This has to be one of his happiest moments in his his entire life.

Everyone wished that this moment would make the time freeze and make it last.

But all good things must come to an end, it's almost 3pm when their little party ended.

They are all resting on the place where they see fit, everyone had their taste of alcohol's effect. Tsunade sleeping on the sofa, Jiraiya on the floor. Both of them got dead drunk from their little sinking contest, which is again won by Tsunade, which rendered them lazy to even move a single finger and slept where their energy left them.

Itachi managed to hold his liquor well and brought Sasuke up to Naruto's room and lay him on the futon he has been using for sometime now. He did the same with Naruto whose dozing off loudly and laid him on his bed. Gaara managed to go upstairs himself and slept beside his blonde as he embrace him.

Itachi slept beside Sasuke, even though the space is a little inadequate for two person's and Sasuke used to sleep on his own on a king sized bed, he was fine with Itachi serving as his human teddy bear that he snuggled as he sleep making the space enough for them.

The next day, Itachi and Gaara who is always waking up early, cleaned up the mess, massive mess they have created last night. Washed the dishes. Thrown the trashes. And cooked lunch since it's already 10am when they finished cleaning and they are sure everyone would wake up at least at 1-2pm.

At the dinning table, lunch is served, enough for everyone.

"Look at all those fine foods!" he said gleefully. "It's like we're eating at one fine restaurant! Sasuke you are lucky to have a chef for a brother! You too Naruto!" he added.

"Hah! At least Gaara had some talent in something unlike you!" the blonde exclaimed then ate the dish in front of him, "This is really good!" he said, satisfied.

"As if you got a talent yourself Idiot." Sasuke said before chomping a food of his own.

"You're one to talk! You're a lazy bastard yourself! Letting Itachi do all the work for you!"

"As if you're not the same with Gaara!"

"No! I cook for him not until now I discovered he is a good chef!"

"Now I know why he is so pale and thin! He eats nothing but junk from your cookings!"

"Oh yeah? And-" unable to finish his words, all the colors have left him when he saw a flying knife suddenly pierced in front of his plate. Same with Sasuke, in his case it was a fork.

"Shut up or I will kill you both of you!" Tsunade angrily shouted while glaring at the teens in front of her. It was her who turned those harmless utensils into weapons of their doom.

Gaara gulped at the sight and the reason why both of his friends got paler than him for a moment.

_"Scary."_ he said at the back of his mind. _"I will never mess with her."_

The rest of their vacation days were always (almost) like this. Tsunade and Jiraiya would occasionally come and when they do, they throw a party because both of them are always requesting for it, (alcohol is really the main cause.) Tsuande had not bugged Gaara about her insecurities and just kept her cool, observing her in silence. There are times that the adults would have their little meeting privately, without the knowledge of the three.

As for Naruto, he would always change the topic whenever Gaara would ask him for the reason why the blonde got mad at him. Tired, he just gave it up and stopped bugging his boyfriend, or maybe waiting for the right time to ask him about it. It was okay for the redhead, really, because he just wanted to savor each moment that he spent with his blonde. Like everyday is a dream come true because finally, they got together and nothing can tear them apart.

New year came and they have gathered again for their final party at Suna. Jiraiya and Tsunade provided the fireworks for them as Itachi and Gaara are the ones cooking.

Of course, Naruto and Sasuke set up the fireworks at the rooftop of the hotel. They don't know who asked for the permission but, no one's stopping them so they just didn't bothered asking about it. And yeah, it took them a long time to set up the fire works because they are arguing on every little thing they oppose of and since it's just the two of them, no one's stopping them from their little cat fights. The group decided to bring the food to the rooftop and have their little party there, like it was a picnic ground having the city lights as their source of light. They also brought speakers for their party music.

"So, what's your new year's resolution Gaara?" the blonde asked as he pour some wine to his boyfriend's glass.

"Uhm... I have not thought about that... Really." the redhead said after saying thanks for the wine.

"Oh come on idiot! He just gained some of his memories and you're asking him to change something he probably doesn't remember?" Sasuke stated as he gets an additional garlic bread from the serving plate.

"Maybe you're the one who should have a new year's resolution Naruto! How about, stop being a baby and get yourself a girlfriend huh?" Jiraiya interrupted then drank a cup-full of vodka, in one gulp. "Because I am starting to think you and Gaara is in some kind of a relationship."

The redhead blushed and bowed his head down as he sipped the wine his BOYFRIEND gave him.

"I don't need a girlfriend Pervy old man. I am happy with Gaara." he said, tactlessly then hiccuped. He is drinking the very strong drink that Jiraiya is drinking.

Everyone got silent and stared at him.

"What?" Jiraiya, who is dumbfounded (like everyone else) said.

"Oh dear God, and I told you that you can't handle an adult's drink you brat. You are talking nonsense." Tsunade said then gave herself a gulp of their vodka.

"But I am serious!" then he wrapped his arms around Gaara, who is slowly evaporating of embarrassment as he closed himself to the world around him by just staring at the ground, bowing.

"Right Gaara?" the blonde said as he stare at him.

"Get the hell outta there Gaara, before someone gets a surprise gay kiss." Tsunade said to Gaara.

"Oh come on Honey, you don't want to miss that! It's just like their school play!" Jiraiya cheerfully said then wrapped his arms around Tsunade and have drank on the bottle of his vodka. "That was freakin' hot baby. Let's try it sometimes."

"Back off pervert." she said in annoyance then moved Jiraiya's hands away from her, forcefully.

"Well, wow, your idiot boyfriend don't know what he just said." whispered Sasuke to his redhead friend who is sitting beside him.

"You think it's okay?"

"They would think it is just a speech of a crazy drunkard. They won't take it seriously."

Gaara sighed of relief. He doesn't want to be discovered yet, especially when the two adults knows who he is.

The rest of the night were spent on funny arguments, silly discussion and some shocking revelation; like Jiraiya is actually asking Tsuande out for how many times but he is turned down as many times as he asked her out. The witty lady had not said the reason why, and they have not bothered asking, because they want to continue living.

"Come on! It's 15 minutes to midnight! Let's light the fireworks already!" the little drunk Naruto said and hugged Gaara from the back. They are still sitting on the floor, almost all the food is consumed.

"But we planned to light it 5 minutes before-"

"I don't care~! Let's light it up now!" the blonde whined.

His Pervy uncle drank on his bottle of alcohol and said, "Oh come on. Don't such a baby you knucklehead. There's still ten minutes left-" then Jiraiya was interrupted.

"Ten minutes, 5 minutes it doesn't matter! It's the same!" then he hiccuped.

"Alright, alright. We will light up the fireworks." agreed the redhead, just to shut him up.

"Ayaa~! I love my Gaara so much!" he excitedly said, like an overjoyed child and unexpectedly kissed the redhead in the cheek which surprised everyone.

Gaara let out a frustrated sigh and bowed hi head, ashamed to look at the probably dumfounded faces of the speechless crowd around them.

"What a moron..." Sasuke said to himself and had his dose of face palm.

Of course, the two drunk adults didn't took it seriously. Naruto's a brat afterall.

Gaara and Sasuke lighted the fireworks.

It was wonderful, everyone's attention was caught by those dancing bits of fire along with the night sky. The colors varied, they almost looked like a stars of rainbow.

"Happy new year Everyone!" they greeted each other. Naruto started to dance merrily along with the gleeful music then followed by Jiraiya. They are laughing and making fun of the two, but Jiraiya started dragging Tsunade and made her dance. Thanks to the alcohol, she joined the dance craze and dragged Itachi along with her. Sasuke pulled Gaara's hands and joined them. They are hopping, bopping, shaking the hips and clapping their hands, like they are dancing around a camp fire. They tease each other for their random silly moves, but laugh so hard about it.

Another first for Gaara. He was so happy that he felt belongingness he never did with his house.

_"I wish to spend longer years with them."_

_"Especially with Naruto."_

_"Just one last mission, and I would be free from the shackles of my organization."_

_"One last mission, and I would gain a peaceful life with them."_

_"Wherein every year, we will always merrily dance, together as we hold hands."_

_"This is where I belong."_

_"This is my home."_

_"This is my family."_

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you see any misspelling or grammatical errors (which I am aware that I have so many of that) I am very sorry for it. My eyes hurts so much this past few days, I think I need to change my glasses' grade again. Damn, being half-blind near sighted girl sucks. pssh.

Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope to hear more from you, because I really miss you alot. And Always...ALWAYS SMILE. :)

_**BTW, **In case you are wondering, **Nochebuena **in our country means the celebration with the whole family (or clan) on** Christmas Eve** (you know... the night before Christmas). We eat together and pray together before the clock strikes exactly 12 midnight (Christmas Time). It is our tradition. **Medianoche** is also the same tradition but it is just done in **New Year's Eve**. :) It is the best days of the year, because there is a lot of delicious foods and you are together with your family, **I personally love it more than my own birthday. :)**_


	35. The Band is Gathered Again

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 35 - The Band is Gathered Again**

Their vacation days are over, and back to their life at Konoha, and to resume their classes. Lucky for them it won't start until next week so they have time to rest from the travel.

Gaara was sitting on the sofa, with a comforter wrapping around his body as he hold a cup of hot chocolate he occasionally drinks.

"It's really cold without a heater huh..." he whispered to himself.

"I'm home!" a man cheerfully exclaimed. It was none other than Naruto himself, who is walking towards the redhead. With him is a bag of junk foods and canned soda from the convenient store nearby.

He sat beside the redhead and placed bag of foods across the table fronting the sofa, getting a pack of junk food and a soda beforehand.

"You want?" offered Naruto to the redhead and received a nod saying no as an answer.

"What are you watching?" the blonde ask.

"Nothing in particular."

"Ahh I see."

Then there was silence. Who knows why, maybe it's just a lot more comforting to keep quiet than to talk.

"Uhm... Naruto."

"Yes?"

"You see...I have been wondering, why have you became so angry with me the last time... Uhm... Long time ago?"

The blonde have not expected that question, he even brushed off the whole incident itself. He even thought that the redhead have forgotten about it because he stopped asking him about it.

"Uhmm... Tantrums?" he sheepishly said as he scratch his back.

"What..?" he could not believe what's behind all of those depressing moments he got into, all those suicide thoughts he pictured out, the paranoia and the heartbreak, just because of a tantrum?

"Haha! Sorry. Annual Tantrums I guess? Don't worry it only comes once in a year. Haha...he..he.." he continued acting sheepishly but seems like it is not taking any effect on the redhead.

"Naruto...I will tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"You suck at lying."

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed at the redhead in which, Gaara just sighed and covered his face full of dismay with his palm then looked at him.

"If you don't want to tell me, just say so. I don't force people to tell me something they don't want to." he voiced out in a matter of fact manner.

"But I ain't lying! You meanie!" he said while pouting, trying so hard to make himself cute. And that "effort" seems to take effect on his redhead companion.

"Fine. So you are just having tantrums when you said you don't want to see me ever again?"

"Yep!"

"That you hate me?"

"Absolutely."

"Great! Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

Unbelievable. He knew how stupid he is, now he discovered a new feat; how bad he is when it comes to lying and when he denies that fact, it becomes even worse. He is a professional assassin himself, also a professional liar, so he knows straight on if someone is lying or not, how good they are at it or how much they suck at it.

Then there was silence. Their attention is on the TV show but really, they are waiting for anyone to talk.

"By the way Gaara, why are you covered with futon? I lowered the aircon's temp already."

"I lived in a place where winter is short and a very hot summer is long. It's a natural reaction."

"But winter in Suna is a lot colder than here."

"That's normal for a desert. And haven't you noticed I wore almost two jackets on our stay there?"

"Uhh...yeah..."

"But really... Why are you so angry at me last time?"

The blonde sighed, got gloomy and bowed his head down.

"I just... Become like that when I remember the death of my parents. You see... They are my everything when I was young, and when they died... It's like the whole world shattered." he sadly uttered, then he sighed, looked up to the redhead and smiled faintly. "I just... Miss them."

Gaara gave him a calm smile and hugged him.

"I'm sure they are always there for you and guiding you from above." he whispered.

"Yeah..."

After a fleeting sweet moment, they broke their hug and looked at the television as they were startled by the sudden news they just heard.

"Breaking News: Our nation is in a state of panic as of now, for the king is missing." announce the reporter who suddenly flashed at the screen which interrupted the show. Both of them were surprised and have focused their attention on what the reporter has to say next.

"He was last seen on a council meeting just this 6pm in the evening and when the royal guards have checked the king's room where he rested, he was gone. And a note is found at the scene of the crime."

"It has only one word: Nemo."

The astonishment had only gone worse. The redhead knew who did it, but as to why he cannot tell. His chest is tightening, he could not even move a single finger, feeling frozen by the sudden news.

He just knew it was Matsuri.

"Every police, military and navy forces are in a full scale alert regarding the matter, and the national advisor have taken control temporarily in the king's absence and announced a martial law. Curfew would be implemented and there will be military forces seen around the street."

"This is a national crisis and the greatest uproar since the Royal massacre six years ago. The question remaining to many: If he is even true, Will the Lost Price show up once he knew that the King is Missing and take his rightful place? Is it his doing? His allies? Or will it just lead to another Royal Massacre and again cause a ruckus on who's going to be the next king because there is no more direct bloodline of the king that is known..."

The tense atmosphere was temporarily interrupted when the phone rang. The blonde immediately grabbed the phone to answer it, which is not that far from the sofa.

"Yes...yes...now? Okay." then he hanged it up, he sighed deeply and went back to his original place.

"Who was that?" the redhead asked while staring blankly at him.

"Itachi's coming. He would stay here the martial law is over. Also his bastard brother."

"Huh? But... Why? Isn't their house much guarded than here? And isn't he a police so, he must be on duty."

"Uhmm... You see, to hide I guess? He was actually directly under the past King. Media might bug them. I don't really know haha." he sheepishly said as he lightly scratch his back.

"Where is your uncle?"

"Oh... Probably he would come home too after his pervert research.". he cheerfully said.

"Right." he then turn his attention on the TV again. Actually, he just stared at it passively, not really minding the show that just resumed.

_"He really is bad at lying isn't he?"_

Then after 10 full minutes, a horn from a car could be heard. They knew it was their guests and the blonde walked out of the house to fetched them.

Outside, he saw an annoyed Sasuke who was just leaning his back on the passenger's seat door as he cross his arms across his chest. While his brother is getting their bags on the trunk.

"What the hell is the reason why we have to stay in your house until the Marshall law is lifted you idiot?" he asked in his most annoyed voice.

"I don't know Bastard. Ask your brother. It was his idea."

"He won't tell me too! Why am I the only one left clueless?"

"No you are not, me too! Even Gaara!"

Later on, they were all at the living room, and the atmosphere is tense. The three teens are sitting on the sofa and the older one is taking his place on the couch.

"Listen, until the martial law is lifted, we are going to stay here. No one is allowed to go outside unless you got my permission. Once outside, whether you like it or not, the three of you would always stick to me. I would drive you to and from school, no after school arcade, karaoke or whatever you do that is not academically related, understand?" he said continuously, leaving no room for questions, but he knew it will come after.

"But why?" his little brother asked. "You're over reacting Itachi." he added.

He glanced at Gaara and stared at him intently. "No. I am just taking precautionary actions."

The redhead bowed his head and could not attain to look directly into his eyes.

He knew that look. Of course they would be suspicious at him. The reason why the king is missing because of their organization and he was so devastated about it.

Since they have no guests rooms, the three of them have to share the same room. Sasuke thought it would be awkward once he sleep with them, they are lovers, what if they do something weird in the middle of the night?

"This whole ruckus is so sudden to the point of annoying." Sasuke grunted as he set a futon for him to sleep on. As soon as he spreads the comfy mat, he laid himself there, burying his head on the pillow as he wrap himself up with a bed sheet.

"The only annoying thing here is you are going to sleep with US." Naruto voiced out as he hug his human pillow, resting beside him named Gaara.

"And you really think you're the only one not annoyed? The idea of staying the night with you is annoying itself!"

"Shut up Bastard! Then go sleep in the bathroom where your sorry ass belongs!"

Gaara sighed. Now that they are in the same room, their comedy show would last for few hours, though he doesn't really mind the foreseeable lack of sleep because of it, he was just disturbed by their petty to pathetic arguments and not really thinking of the redhead in between them.

"But you know, what if the prince is really out there to seek his revenge by doing this?" Sasuke suddenly said with a serious tone.

"Who cares? Why are you not believing he is not dead anyway?" the irritated blonde asked.

"Because his funeral is closed-casket unlike his mother and father. I don't believe a thing about him being brutally murdered that they can't show his face."

"You think too much Sasuke."

"And that's the thing you can never do. To think."

"Whaaat?"

"Keep it down, both of you. We are here to sleep not to fight." Gaara interrupted, he was starting to get annoyed too.

"Tell it to your stupid boyfriend." he grunted.

"Whaat? You bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"ARGHHH! Shut up!" Gaara shouted as he immediately sat up, getting his friends' attention and made them dumbfounded. "You are both stupid and a bastard on the dead same level what the hell are you debating for?" he added, while taking turns in glaring at them.

Then they were silenced. Gaara sighed deeply as he have sat long enough to realize that he just did something he did for the first time, shouting at both of them. He bowed down his head and sighed again.

Naruto chuckled, then followed by Sasuke. The redhead is puzzled with their chuckles turned into bursting laughters. Then the blonde sat up and hugged him tightly from his back and kissed his cheeks lightly.

"You're so cute." he gleefully said.

"Shut up.." the redhead whispered shyly.

"Let's go to sleep now okay?"

"Uhm." he said as he nods. Both of them laid their backs to the bed and embraced each other comfortably.

"Goodnight everyone." the redhead said.

"Goodnight Gaara, Idiot." Sasuke answered.

"Goodnight Bastard." the blonde told his best friend and then kissed Gaara on the forehead, "Goodnight my Gaara." he whispered gently.

Finally, at long last, they have gained the slumber they halted to come with their whimsical fights.

Later that evening...Itachi who was sleeping on the sofa was awaken when he heard the door opened and lights turn on. He looked at the persons who just arrived.

"Yo, Itachi! I knew you'd come here!" the jolly old man greeted him.

"Where are they?" asked Tsunade who is removing her fur coat off and hanged it on the coat stand.

"Sleeping, upstairs."

"Call out our cute little Gaara. I'm sure he's awake. We have something to talk about." Jiraiya said as he walks toward the sofa then sat down.

"Yes." he said and immediately heed to his command and went upstairs to call the redhead.

"Jiraiya, are you sure about this?" she asked with conviction as she lounges on the couch.

"Don't worry Tsunade. Itachi should have taken action if he finds him dangerous. You know how reckless he could be sometimes, especially when his brother is part of the concern." he said in an assuring manner. "I sometimes wonder if he developed a brother complex to Sasuke. Some obsession he got there." Jiraiya jokingly said.

Tsunade sighed.

"Good evening." the redhead greeted as he approach both of the adults and was being escorted by Itachi.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** yep, I uploaded 3 chapters at once as a compensation. I know this isn't enough, but hey, I am doing my best to make this work. hahaha! :))

again, have a nice day folks. And.. SMILE. :))


	36. Clouded Vision

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 36 - Clouded Vision**

It's been three days since the martial law is implemented, but even with the nation's status, no one's permitted to take the day off from school. Classes are not to be interrupted as said by the royal adviser and so, the three young brats (as labeled by Itachi) are going to school.

While they are riding on the car, even though Sasuke is now sitting on the passenger's seat to be beside his brother and the other two love birds are at the back, he would fight with his best friend (as usual) for something which one should not really pay attention to. It seems like the two silent ones are immune to it and just ignoring both of them.

Naruto held his lover's hands, intertwining it, for it is the only time he could do it to him, he won't let this opportunity pass. Gaara is fine with it and find it comfortable and as if his hands finally had some use to him other than taking other people's lives.

People are out like it is an ordinary day and their country is not in a national crisis, but in the middle of the crowd, there are groups of military men roaming with their guns held by them. They are just walking and observing. Well, it does change the atmosphere a little bit, because of the change of scenario, but work is not halted so it's nothing to be made into a big deal. There would be checkpoint every 4 kilometers and Itachi finds it annoying. When the police officer would see his driver's license and identity, they would not bother to check the car trunk and would even salute to him then let them pass. This had been causing a moderate traffic and the 1 hour ride to school have become 1 and a half hours.

"The palace is over reacting don't you think?" the blonde grunted as he was alighting from the car, also the constant check points is getting on his nerves.

"A king being lost is no joke you idiot." Sasuke said.

"But a checkpoint every four kilometers is a joke!"

Sasuke just sighed and whispered, "Idiot." Probably tired by all the bickering they have done at the beginning of the day and many more to come.

Finally, after that long frustrating ride to school, they went to their classes and there's really something wrong about the atmosphere. Everyone is talking about the missing prince because of the disappearance of the current king. Another thing is, some students have not gone to school, it's like just three quarters of the population are present. No one really knows why they are affected by the marital law, maybe they are afraid to come to school.

Either way, classes should resume with or without the entire population.

Also, the trio having lunch in the rooftop is not interrupted.

But there's someone who is probably the most troubled about this whole event, Gaara.

He kept on thinking why would Matsuri do this? He had not given her some orders yet. Actually, he had no plans on dragging her into this. He wants her to leave him alone.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Gaara. I heard from Itachi that you have regained your memories." Jiraiya said as he leaned his chin on his hands across him which is supported by his elbow._

_"Yes..." answered the redhead who is bowing his head, who happen to sit (forced) beside him._

_"We have suspected you to be an assassin from the very start, since the last test I have given you is a psychopathological test. Your answers concludes one thing: You have a high rate of being a killer."_

_"I see..."_

_"But that's not want I want to talk about. What are your mission here in Konoha before your memories are erased?"_

_The redhead have looked at him immediately as soon as he heard the question and failed to flash a stoic face, instead his face expressed distraught._

_"I.."_

_"Does it has something to do with the current government?" the blonde lady asked, glaring at him._

_The redhead have not answered. He doesn't want to. Spilling what's your mission is a sin to him and what he have not done yet all his life. He looked at Itachi, who nods his head as a sign that he must spill it or else suspicions to him would just increase._

_"Yes... I am suppose to assassinate the king." he finally uttered after his short silence, looking directly to Jiraiya's eyes with a stoic face as if assassinating someone does not bother him._

_"Who ordered you?"_

_"I never gets any information about who ordered me. Even the purpose for it."_

_"Does it have a connection of what's happening now?" Tsunade asked._

_"I don't know. My mission is still on me, and I have not made any move yet..." he honestly said, thinking it would at least make them accept his reason._

_"But the note says Nemo, your organization." the witty woman insisted._

_"I don't know what they are planning. Believe me."_

_Jiraiya sighed, one frustrated sigh. "Sorry Gaara, don't take this personally. But we have to keep an eye on you, always." he said._

_"I understand..."_

_"Itachi told me you have not done anything funny yet and I trust him." Jiraiya smile and pets the head of Gaara beside him. "I trust you not to harm Naruto and Sasuke ok?" he cheerfully said._

_"Thank you." he answered, with a relief , even though not that big for he could still feel the tension._

_But there's one thing he have not said to them._

_He lied._

**-o.o.o-**

_"How could I possibly blow up this one chance to get out of that hell of an organization?"_

_"I just have to finish this last mission my blasted father gave me and I would be completely out of this mess."_

_"But Matsuri... What the hell is she doing?"_

"You're really good in this Gaara." said Sasuke to the mind boggled Gaara, who happens to ignore him. Nevertheless, the black-haired boy continued eating the lavish lunch the redhead prepared for them for the very first time.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto. The teal-eyed teen was startled and looked at the blonde beside him immediately. "You are not touching your food and really not listening to us. Is there something wrong?" he state, in a rather worried voice.

Gaara shook his head and grabbed a bite from their lunch Box. He retained his silence and just ate, incredibly slowly than the usual slowness he do when eating.

"Are you worried about something?" the blonde asked, scooting closer to his lover and rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder. "You could tell us about it." he suggested, whispering to his ear.

"Uhm... Nothing... Really."

"Suureee?" the blue-eyed teen said in a cutesy manner, pouting his lips and stuff.

Gaara smiled at him, then gave him a smack kiss that made the blonde blush and startled for a moment.

"Yes."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head then rolled his eyes upon this cheesy couple in front of him. They should really stop doing that in front of him, because it feels a little awkward. He is not jealous, but it is awkward.

The redhead is silent the whole day, not totally silent because he talks when he needed to, but his lover could feel that there is something bothering him. The whole idea about martial must be the factor, being fetched by Itachi and all, also not allowed to go elsewhere after school...but that must not be it. He was the one bothered about that, not Gaara. Yet, he could not think what bother's the redhead.

"Gaara!" he called him out. It was midnight and the now rare habit of the redhead of going to the rooftop recur. His lover looked down at him as Naruto asked the redhead to bring him so he could sit with him. Gaara obeyed and jumped down to fetch him, then jumped back to the rooftop.

They sat side by side, the worried teal-eyed teen just looking up the stars, and the worried blonde looking at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong Gaara?" he asked sincerely.

"Nothing...really..."

"But I could feel how bothered you are, about something."

"Just..." then he stopped. He thought that he should make up something so that this blonde would stop asking him what's wrong. So he would not know the real reason why is he acting this way. "Thinking about how odd your country's situation is." he said. He convinced himself that he didn't lie, he just had not told him the whole truth.

"Oh, yeah, that bothers me too. It's just so weird. But... Who cares. Not like I care for the king or whatever."

"Yeah..." then he faced his blonde lover, but were surprised when the said boy captured his supple lips. He felt guilt, for he knew that he is one of the reason why their country is like this. If it were not for him or them (including Matsuri and the whole organization) their lives would be as simple as it is. But a bigger part of him just wanted to give in, wanted to be weak in Naruto's loving presence, in those arms that is embracing him now. He responded, kissed back and scooted more closer so the blonde could hug him as tightly as he wished to do. It was sweet and at a romantic pace, not a make out that is hungry for lust.

"I need you to promise me one thing Gaara..." he whispered after he had broken the kiss, but his lips are still close to the redhead's.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"Don't worry about anything. You just have to be with me, everything will be alright." he lovingly said, locking those sincere blue eyes to his lover's teal ones.

"I..." he knew he can't. If he were still that cold blooded murderer he was before he met this blonde he would ignore the issue and complete his mission, impromptu. He doesn't even have to bother about anything, he killed an influential politician before that caused ruckus on the while country.

"Gaara..."

"I'm...I'm sorry...for worrying you. I promise not to be bothered about something senseless." he said, smiling at him.

As they are sharing their wonderful romance in the winter night, someone afar is crying in another roof. Matsuri is clenching her fist and cursing that blonde who is embracing the beautiful redhead.

"Master..." she said in distraught. "Why have you betrayed me?"****

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy Easter Sunday~! :3 Thanks for reading this one (or the whole story), I hope it made you smile~! :)


	37. The Lesser Evil

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 37 - The Lesser Evil**

Almost a week had past, same routine for them, school then house, house then school. They didn't mind at first for they are together, but they are teens, they need more fun outside the house. Also, Naruto and Gaara wanted a more private time together, but as much as Itachi understands them (because he too feel that way, the need for an alone time with his brother) he can't allow that. It is Jiraiya's and Tsunade's order to have them guarded no matter where they go, and the only allowed places they could go are the school and their house.

"I really, really wanna play on the arcades. I miss it." Naruto groaned as he slouch on the couch. "I also wanna eat Ramen at Ichiraku's. Damn..."

"For the first time, I agree with you." Sasuke frustratingly uttered. He was just staring at the television but not really watching it, just like what Gaara does who is sitting in between him and Naruto.

The redhead just sighed and kept his silence. Although he promised Naruto that he won't be worried, he is until now. He just forced himself to conceal this emotional turmoil. He can't make his move to end everything with his organization because he could sense the presence of people watching him every single moment of the day, he doesn't know who but there is always someone or two who are trailing them. It's definitely not someone he knew, maybe they hired someone for it.

"I am just going to get some juice. Who wants some?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"Me!" the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Gaara?" asked the raven haired boy.

"No thanks." he said politely.

When Naruto's bestfriend was about to go, he exclaimed "What the hell?" in shock and pointed on the TV. "Sasuke! Media's on your mansion!"

After looking back and surprised, the younger Uchiha had panicked and ran to the kitchen. "Itachi, you have to see the news, now." he said in an command voice.

His older brother had not even bothered to remove his apron and immediately stopped whatever he is doing and followed Sasuke.

They all focused on the TV that is flashing a reporter standing with the Uchiha's Mansion on the background and some police cars with police force that is surrounding it.

"The Uchiha brothers cannot be found anywhere in their home, yet the police are still continuing their search operation, shoving the search warrant order to the guards to let them enter."

"The palace is now seeking every officials that have direct connection to the late Royal Family, receiving direct orders to them and having in their minds the speculation that the King's disappearance is a dirty ploy against the current ruler who dismissed all of them."

"They would be put under a temporary surveillance and if necessary, be put under the custody of the police for interrogations."

"They are sending us to jail? What the hell was that?" Sasuke grunted. "The palace is crazy! Who the hell cares about their bloody King!" he exclaimed.

Itachi sighed deeply. Thinking this is getting messy as it is. He looked at Gaara who is bowing and Naruto who is clenching his fists.

"They won't find us here, don't worry. Not until tomorrow. I will ask for pardon to not take you with me Sasuke." he assured his brother as he glance back at him and look at him in the eyes.

"But you are being sent to jail!"

"It's just an interrogation. After I prove our innocence they would set me free."

"As if you will be interrogated normally! They would torture you! Force you to admit a crime you never have done! They needed a criminal for them to hide their security failure and show to the media they have caught the criminal! Like what they did to Mom and Dad! They might even kill you!" the agitated Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi just sighed. Yes he was right. He knew all the flaws of the current government so he already knew what their fate would be. In all honestly he is doing his best to contain his anxiety, not for his life but for his little brother. He don't want anyone to get their filthy hands on him to take his innocent life.

"Let's just make a run for it Itachi. Please." he begged.

"They would suspect more."

"As long as you're alive, who cares?"

"Sasuke-"

"I don't want to loose my older brother!"

Silence. Suffocating silence that no one dared to break for a moment.

The redhead is having a lot of tension on his head and chest.

_"This is Matsuri's plan. She's the one behind this. To lure me out, for our last mission."_

_"I have not expected she would do something like this."_

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he was angry, frustrated and at the same guilty for ever crossing paths with this country. They are the cause of all this. The reason why this country is in chaos. Why his close friend along with his brother would be in jail, threatened to be tortured and killed.

He must do something about this. He must leave and give what Matsuri wants or else the lives of his precious ones would be in danger.

All the tension have stopped when he felt that a gentle hand held his clenching one. He looked at the blonde, who is beside him, bowing his head.

"No matter what happens, don't ever leave my side." he told his lover even though he was not looking at him.

"Naruto..."

"Understand? You won't part from me ever. We will always be together Gaara. Always." he added as he look up to his lover, gently smiling at him.

The teal-eyed teen managed to give him a calm smile and nodded as he intertwine his hands with the blonde.****

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello again~! Haha! Thanks for reading this one continuously, I hope I made you smile~! Have a nice day! :3


	38. The Intervention

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

**"-o0o-"** = dreams :)

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 38 - The Intervention**

After that tension, it took a little longer time for Sasuke to be calmed down by his big brother and one thing that assured him is; nothing bad would happen to them because Itachi trusts his co-policemen not to do ditch him. It was an half-assed assurance but Sasuke just have to believe his big brother even though he is in panic mode, fearing that what happened to their parents would happen to his beloved brother. False accusations at it's worst sense.

That very night, Itachi took the liberty of calling their guardians (as he called them, Jiraiya and Tsunade) in which they immediately gave attention to. The two went to their house for some private conversation on Jiraiya's room leaving the three behind.

"A reliable source already contacted us as to where the kidnapper had taken the king." Tsunade said who was leaning her back on the door.

"Where?" Itachi asked who is facing them while sitting on Jiraiya's computer seat in front of the computer table, beside where the owner's bed lies.

"He's still in the country. They happen to see a suspicious person that had gone to a certain place, the cave behind a waterfalls, least expected to held hostage on the modern day." the lady said. "They have not seen who the kidnapper is. I have them observing the area since last night, and seems like the kidnapper is not doing anything, just detaining him." she added. "The kidnapper's motive is it yet clear, so we really have to keep an eye on Gaara. Trace all his calls and every move he would make."

"I will." Itachi answered.

"Well, looks like this whole incident is a pain for all of us huh? With all the police force looking for us...Where's our upcoming Happy Valentine's gone to?" Jiraiya told them jokingly who is laying his back on the bed.

"If you have listened to me from the start, to detain the redhead beforehand, this will never happen." Tsunade grunted.

"You're so stiff Tsunade. Imagine what Naruto's response would be if we do that." Jiraiya answered. "Can't you see that he was obviously head over heels for him?" he cheerfully said.

"Whatever. If they find us here, it will be a big problem." she said.

"That's why after this little meeting, we are all going to leave this country. Sounds good to ya?" he answered.

"It will raise suspicions on us." Tsunade grunted and rolled her eyes because of annoyance.

"But it is the lesser evil."

Tsunade sighed, yes he is right. Everything is getting worse as it is, with each passing minute. Although they hate the king, they have to pray for his safety or each one of them will be summoned to be detained, tortured to admit a crime they never committed and die on the process. It will be a big trouble if that happened, especially to the teens that they would leave behind.

Upon finishing their discussion, Jiraiya went somewhere to arrange their flight and Tsunade went back to her hotel to pack her things.

Itachi slept beside Sasuke this night. The only thing that could calm him down right now is his brother. Even though the space is a little inadequate for two persons compared to his king sized bed, but Sasuke was fine with Itachi serving as his human teddy bear that he snuggled as he sleep making the space enough for them.

They still have not told the younger ones about their plan but they don't have any plans to delay the truth to them neither.

The next day, at the dinning table, breakfast is served. The blonde whined about having Jiraiya and Tsuanade back, but nonetheless, he had nothing against it.

But the redhead's tension... had just gotten worse. His guilt meter is over thousands that he wishes to disappear right there and now. He is also blaming Matsuri for it, but mostly, he just blamed everything to himself.

"These are really good food. Damn. Why don't we establish a restaurant and have these young men as the master chefs, hmm Tsunade?" suggested the gleeful Jiraiya as if nothing bad is happening.

"I don't stay in one place and you know that." Tsuande said.

"It's because you always hide from the one you have debt with!" then he laughed for a brief moment, but turned paler than Gaara when a knife pierced the space between his hands that is lying on the table.

"Courtship for their whole lives and he never learns." the blonde whispered then gave them a tsk.

"We really need to hurry up eating. We are going out of here in two hours." Jiraiya said after he chuckled and wiped off his cold sweat. "Also, because I want to live." he jokingly said.

The three teens were surprised by the sudden news.

"Where?" the blonde asked.

"Gaara's home, Suna." he answered.

The said redhead got uneasy and asked "Why are we going back there?"

"We are safer there. Between Fire Country and the other four countries that has it's allegiance to, Wind Country is the country who won't betray Fire Country no matter what happens." Tsunade explained in a matter of fact manner. "Not really Fire country, but the late Royal Family and it's allies."

"How will we get there?" the blonde asked.

"I already contacted an old friend. We would be taken there by a private plane." Jiraiya interjected.

"But the air traffic control would be suspicious of our movement." Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't worry, he just had the right job to cover us up. It won't be a problem. So relax, we're safe."

Later that afternoon, they started packing. Sasuke who had nothing to pack because his clothes are already packed in the first place, just went down and waited for them to all finish. Same with his brother, now they are waiting at the sofa.

"This is really annoying." the young Uchiha voiced out.

"Can't help it."

"I won't be rest assured until the issue with the bastard king is resolved. He's really a pain in the neck. What kind of security had he got getting kidnapped like that easily?"

"The perpetrator must be really good."

Sasuke sighed deeply and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, leaning his body on him.

"We never really spent quality time together huh..." he softly said.

Itachi cuddled his brother and kissed him on his forehead, "Don't worry...this will be over soon."

Meanwhile, when Gaara finished packing, he decided to help his blonde lover. While the redhead is getting clothes for him, he saw a notebook and when he held it up, a family picture fell from it. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was Naruto's family picture.

"You look like your father." he said while looking at it.

Naruto was astonished when he heard that, he could have stopped him from looking at it, but he was busy folding his clothes to fit in the bag. He almost forgot that he have not hidden the notebook well. He wanted to grab it away from him, but he sighed. He hugged him from the back and rested his chin on Gaara's shoulders while clasping his hands in front of the redhead's abdomen.

"You think so?" he calmly whispered.

"Yes. Maybe you two have the same personality. Look at you. You're both goofing around."

"Haha! He was goofy alright. But I admit, he is smart unlike me."

The redhead felt something dusty at the back of the picture and flipped to see what's causing it.

He was shocked to see what is it. His heart is racing.

Naruto bit his lips and hugged his lover tighter. His heart is racing and was anxious but he kept his silence.

"Why...is my tattoo written here?" he asked.  
><strong><br>-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello~! Haha! Thanks for reading! I hope I made you smile~! Have a nice day! :3


	39. Truth

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

**Refer to the following chapters if you want a little recap. :) : **Chapter 15- Upside Down; Chapter 25- Frozen Heart

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 39 - Truth**

"Gaara... Just forget about this. We have to continue packing." he said.

"No. I..." he flipped the picture again and stared at his parents for a long time. He knew they were familiar and he was digging onto his memories as to where have he encountered them.

Blood. There is nothing but blood and one grieving soul is crying. He remembered it.

"Naruto...have we met before?" he asked.

The blonde have not answered. He doesn't want to.

"Naruto, have we met six years ago?" he anxiously asked hoping a "no" for an answer.

After long silence the blonde decided to answer after he let out a deep sigh.

"Yes."

Everything flashed back at the day when he got suddenly angered at the redhead before they leave for Suna...

**-o.o.o-**

_He was crying, hugging the dead body of his Mom, not caring for the blood that would ruin his orange suit._

_"Who...are you..." he asked the kid of his age in front of him. He was wearing all black, his mouth and nose is covered with black mask._

_Fiery red hair was standing out as the full moon lights everything on that dark room._

_He was just looking down at the weeping young blonde, coldly and without a hint of sympathy on his ghastly teal eyes like the body in front of the young Naruto is just an empty shell, devoid of human emotions and soul._

_"Why have you killed them...what have they done wrong..."_

_The boy have not answered. The young Naruto is looking at the assassin's forehead, remembering the symbol tattooed on it. _

_A blood red kanji script for love._

_The boy slowly bent down and gently caressed Naruto's cheeks._

_"You're at the same age as my sister when she died..."_

_"Wha-"_

_"When you are past her age... I will come back and take your life..." then he kissed him on the forehead. "For now, live."_

_He disappeared from Naruto's sight when someone entered the room and hurriedly lifted him up._

_It was Jiraiya._

_After remembering everything, he felt all energy had left him and all the hate had surged in every veins of his body. He stopped and stared the script behind the photo, the excited feeling about going out of the nation for the first time vanished in an instant._

_"It was... Him?" he mumbled as he cry and with a dreaded look on his face._

_He's chest tightened and could not think clearly at what he is feeling right now._

_Anger. Fear. Confusion. All mixed togther._

_"Gaara...killed my parents?"_

_He held his head and pulling down his hair, he wanted to shout but he can't. He gritted his teeth and felt like he can't breathe anymore._

_The words, "I will come back and take your life." ringed loudly on his head and memories of him with the redhead flashed before his mind, specially the first day they met._

_"His amnesia...must be a lie... He must have come to kill me..." he fearfully concluded, but a part of him is denying it, not believing everything that fl ashed in his mind, but he knew, everything is true._

**-o.o.o-**

The very reason why have he pushed away the redhead when he attempted to kiss him in forehead is fear and hatred. Fear that it might be the sign that the redhead is ready to kill him now that he was past his sister's age.

Remembering everything made him remember his fight with Tsunade that night after their school play when she stayed the night with them.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Naruto, I hope you know the gravity of the situation. He is dangerous." the lady told him with conviction. They are both siting on Naruto's bed._

_"You don't know him Granny, how could you say that?"_

_"Do you really think your perverted old man would sit down and not investigate on him?"_

_Naruto's eyes widen but for brief moments only. He knew it all along. But to the point of having Tsunade here is what dazes him and at the same time annoy him because she is here to reprimand him._

_"He had no identification. He is no one. The name Gaara may be also an alias, and he is not registered alive to any country in this world."_

_"You're saying?"_

_"Maybe he is an international criminal."_

_"Well, he is Gaara for me. My friend."_

_"Excuse me Naruto, but I should remind you that we are only protecting you."_

_"I don't asked you to!"_

_"For your information, your Highness, me, Jiraiya and Itatchi are OBLIGED to ensure your safety ALWAYS. Whether your like it or not."_

_Naruto who is bowing his head for some time now looked at Tsunade with distorted expression._

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Still running away?"_

_"I am not running away I am simply just living with the fact that I am not a that anymore, ever since that day 6 years ago."_

_"Who told you? Naruto, as far as I am_  
><em>Concerned as long as the blood of our deceased king and queen, your parents, runs to your very veins, you are a prince."<em>

_"No. Lies."_

_"What? Have you really gone out of your mind?"_

_"Enough Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"What-"_

_"You are not a royal advisor anymore. Stop it."_

_Tsunade gritted her teeth and slapped the boy in front of him._

_"I am not here as your royal advisor, I am here because I am concerned with you!" she shouted._

_"Shut up! Gaara is my friend! I know him more than you do!"_

**-o.o.o-**

After all these images that flashed on his mind taking their moments of silence, the redhead was able to utter finally something.

"You are...the Lost Prince." he said, his voice is almost leaving him alone in this dreadful situation again.

"Yes..."

"Naruto... I..." he was shivering. He was anxious. Again, he was in a state of silent paranoia. He could not speak, all the words that jumbled up at the end of his tongue won't come out when his voice betrayed him. Naruto felt what his lover is going though and embraced him even more, closing his eyes and doesn't had any plan to let him go.

"Gaara...that's enough." he uttered. "As I told you... Past is past."

"No...I..killed them. I killed your parents. The reason why you are alone. The reason why this country is in chaos."

"I am not alone...you are with me. You are more than enough for me not to be alone."

"I killed them Naruto! I was the who killed your parents in front of your eyes!" the redhead exclaimed. "I tortured them in front of you! Made your parents death a dreadful memory for you! The cause of your nightmares!" he added. With his redhead shouting he could not even speak and the tears did his lips' job to express his emotions.

"Naruto... Let go of me... I can't even bare to see you right now... I am so ashamed of myself..."

"No. You are not going anywhere. I won't let you go."

"You must. I am hateful. I don't even deserve to be by your side."

"No Gaara! You will stay with me and you won't go anywhere else! Even if I have to tie you on bed if that's the last thing I'll do!" the blonde shouted.

"Naruto... You-"

"I was angry Gaara! Very angry to the one who killed my parents!" he exclaimed making the redhead unfinished his sentence

"..."

"I wanted to kill him myself someday! I want to make him pay!"

"Then you can take my life as you wish Naruto..."

"But Gaara... I fell in love with him..."

Gaara was shocked.

"I knew it all along Gaara... The moment I remembered the symbol I loathed for long. I knew it was yours..."

"But then...why..?"

"I was madly in love with you..."

"Naruto..."

"All the hate faded away..."

"I..."

"I could not get myself to kill the person I can't live without..."

"..."

"So please, never think of leaving me again... I love you so much Gaara. I don't know what will happen to me if you ever leave again..."

The redhead is lost for words. He could not even think of the right words to say, he just wanted to shed his tears, because his tears explains it all.

"A sorry is not enough for me to be forgiven Naruto...how-"

"I already have forgiven you. Gaara it's in the past. Assassin, killer of my parents, lifeless murderer, fuck it all to hell!" he exclaimed, then lovingly whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I..."

Naruto let go of the hug then wipe his own tears and moved his way to sit in front of the weeping redhead. Gaara could not attain to look at him in the eye, feeling guilty and hating himself. He touched his cheeks as he wipe his beloved's tears away.

"Look at me Gaara." he said then lifted his lover's face gently yet his eyes are away from him. "Look at me..." he voiced out one more time in which the redhead obeyed, locking his tearful teal eyes to Naruto's bright azure orbs.

"Let's move on okay? Heaven forbid, it's already been six years." he said gently as a smile marked his lips sweetly.

"Naruto..."

"Do you love me?"

"Ye-yes..."

The blonde have not wasted any second and gave his redhead a sweet kiss. It was full of passion and affection like it was their first time doing that intimate moment only shared by person who is truly in love. After few moments, they broke the kiss.

"Your death is the end of my life. Always remember that Gaara."

"Yes..."

"So... Enough crying..."

The redhead jumped his loving arms around him like it was their last time to do it. Naruto did the same and smiled.

"It's okay now. The past is not important anymore."

"Yes... Thank you Naruto..."

"Haha! Silly. Why are you thanking me? I am merely loving you."

"It's because you love me even though I have a horrible past."

"It's only natural for a person to accept the ones he love so much no matter what right?"

"Right." Gaara withdrew his hug, enough for him to kiss the blonde sweetly. "I love you." he said after that fleeting moment."

The blonde traced his lips and smiled, "I love you more..." he chuckled, "See? We are fated to meet."

Gaara smiled. "Yes..."

The tension earlier was exchanged by the serenity of the innocent love they are sharing and giving one another. Try continued packing and the blonde is immediately back to his goofy self, making the heavy atmosphere earlier vanish. **  
><strong>

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello~! I personally like this chapter. I hope you liked it ! I made him the prince because I think it matched him with the storyline I want in Naruto, him being a Hokage (I hope) and the son of a Hokage. (that's kinda... yeah like a royalty for me. haha!) I really love royalties (but I don't wanna be one).

Anyways, Thanks for reading! I hope I made you smile~! Have a nice day! :3


	40. The Real Mission

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 40 - The Real Mission**

"What's taking them long? It's been half an hour already!" Sasuke grunted.

Itachi have not answered. He was just patiently waiting.

"By the way Itachi, what have you and Naruto talked about the day before we leave for Suna?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just remembered."

"Forget it."

"Whaaat? Tell me! Why are you always keeping secrets from me!"

"That-"

"Tell me!"

Itathi sighed. No he won't stop persuading him. Sasuke is a stubborn brat

**-o.o.o-**

_"What is it, young master?" Itachi uttered while facing the gloomy blonde sitting across him. The only time he could show his respect for the young prince is when they are talking in private. Naruto doesn't seem to mind that, because he is used to it._

_"You... Knew about Gaara right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How much do you know?"_

_"Just important points. Master Jiraiya have not fully found out who he is."_

_"Itachi... You knew that he was the one who murdered my family?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How could you keep it from me.."_

_"Master Jiraiya ordered me not to tell you about it. He will return this Christmas, maybe he plan on telling you that day."_

_"Itachi..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Should we kill him?"_

_The older one was astonished by the question, he never expect him to ask that._

_"His crime is punishable by law right? He killed a king and a queen and threatened to kill their son."_

_"Young..master..."_

_"But Itachi... What should I do..." he looked at Itachi, crying._

_"I really like him..."_

_Itachi sighed._

**-o.o.o-**

"It's about how he likes Gaara." Itachi said without even flinching at that lie.

"Before that!" insisted the younger brother.

"So you are there?" he answered, looking at his brother.

Saduke blushed and looked away from him. "It doesn't matter!" he said to his older brother.

Itachi sighed again. Maybe it really is the time to tell him what's really going on around him, why everyone is "over reacting" with the Martial law and the missing King.

"Sasuke, I will tell you something, but promise me to keep it only to yourself." he said in all seriousness while waiting for his brother to face him and look him on the eye, and the waiting had my lasted long, for Sasuke immediately looked at him when he heard the sentence and the seriousness of his brother's tone.

He knew this is a very confidential matter that his brother would kill even him of it comes out.

"Yes." he answered.

"Naruto is our prince. Gaara is an assassin who killed his parents. I am Naruto's body guard since his parent's death, directly receiving order from the former Leader of the Knights of Round, Master Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade is the former royal adviser." he explained everything in a brief direct to the point manner.

Sasuke's face tells it all even if he is not speaking: Plain Shock.

It was like the most astonishing information revealed to him. He knows about the thing about them receiving direct order from the Leader of Knights of Round, hell they are trained for it. but he didn't know it was Jiraiya. And he did not know that he was destined to be the protector of the his stupid blonde friend who happens to be the lost prince. He did not know that Gaara is the one behind the massacre. He did not know that Tsunade is a royal advisor.

Long story short, he was clueless.

Itachi could swear, he would burst out laughing if his personality is like Naruto's. His little brother's dumbfounded face is just epic, he let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around him, waiting for him to rant after all those crucial informations he passed in one go. Maybe he should have taken it slower? He was laughing aloud on his mind.

"Itachi...you.. Are not drunk are you?" was the stupidest question of the his life that Sasuke asked. With this Itachi chuckled again and poke his brother's forehead with two finger breadths.

"Silly. You asked for the truth so I give it to you."

"I just can't accept that I am going to put my life on the line someday for the dumbest person in the face of the earth in the name of Naruto Uzumaki who happens to be the lost prince in this instant!" he exclaimed, protesting with all his might.

"Oi, what do you mean by that you Bastard?" the "dumbest person in the face of the earth" as dubbed by Sasuke said while he was going downstairs, his hand is carrying his luggage and other hand holding the hands of the redhead behind him.

"Oh, speak of the stupid devil. Why have you not told me anything about you being a prince huh?" Sasuke shouted while pointing his index finger at the blonde and kneeling on the sofa to face his companions who is behind them.

"And you Gaara! How come you have not told us you are some bad ass assassin?"

Itachi was surprised and stood up to look behind them. He was eyeing on the redhead.

_"Naruto being the prince is confidential to Gaara. Shit. I screwed up." _he thought, trying not to show his anxiety by maintaining his cool composure.

"Don't worry Itachi, he knows already." the blonde said trying to calm the flustered brother of his best friend as they approach the sofa to have their sit. As soon as he came closer to Sasuke he started to have his comeback.

"It's because I don't brag my identity with anyone!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I am not anyone! I am your best friend!"

"And what good will it do if I tell you huh?"

"At least I know!"

"Hmph! What are you complaining for when you already know it?"

"And what about Gaara being the one who assassinated YOUR parents?"

"That doesn't matter! It's off topic!"

"Sasuke was just shocked knowing everything in one go. Forgive him." Itachi said while sitting down. Sasuke flops down on the sofa while crossing his arms across his chest.

"What now?" he asked.

"What 'what now'?" the blonde asked as he sit on the arm of the couch beside where his redhead sat.

"Are you still together? Gaara and you?"

"What? Knowing the truth have decreased your IQ? Of course nothing changed between us." the blonde grunted. Naruto evilly grinned. "And now that you know that I am a prince, bow down before me!" he commanded his best friend.

"Yea your highness..." he said calmly, "Like hell I would freaking do that you idiot!" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"Bastard!"

Nothing could break their fights huh? Their lovers just sighed and had their own conversation.

"We are going by pair and going to ride on a bus heading at two different rendezvous, an Executive Village and town center. There, a car would fetch you. They would immediately know you and greet you first." he instructed, "I would go with Sasuke at Village, you go with Naruto at the town center. Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade have gone first. We would leave now and thirty minutes later you come after." he added.

"Got it." the redhead nodded.

"Sasuke let's go." Itachi announced as he stand up and held the hands of his brother.

Then they have parted. Itachi and Sasuke worn their hoods to hide their faces at the bus stop. They have sat on two different seats and at the back pretending to sleep to avoid getting recognized at the checkpoints.

The other two on the other hand have not needed to hide themselves for they are not known to be someone important on the country they are in.

Naruto is sleeping soundly on his lover's shoulders, as if there is no trouble going on. Gaara is just keeping his calm but in reality, he was still dreaded by everything he have found out.

He was just looking at the window, watching nothing in particular, just staring blankly at it.

**-o.o.o-**

_"You are to kill your target still before your damn memories are erased. The one you let live six years ago." his father said. "The lost prince of Fire Country."_

_"Is that it?" he asked._

_"That's it and you are free." he said. _

_"Consider it done."_

_With that cold parting words, Gaara left and Matsuri followed him then clung on his arm while they are walking into a long dim hallway._

_"Our plan to lure him out after sending a recorded tape have not worked. What now my Master?" she asked._

_"I will look for him personally."_

_"How will you do that? We don't even know if he's still in the fire country."_

_"I just have to remember his face, I have not completely regained everything."_

_"Okay my master." Matsuri said cheerfully._

**-o.o.o-**

Gaara, after everything came back at him, he flustered as he realized something dreadful.

_"She knew. She already knew Naruto is the prince the moment she met him. She must have done her own investigation while I am gone."_

_"She gave that information to my wretched father, also telling him how important my blonde have become to me."_

_"They thought if I kill him myself... I would never leave for existing would be meaningless anymore..."_

_"It was all her plan. To have me back. She kidnapped the King to lure Naruto out, thinking he would take the throne back..."_

Gaara gripped on the blonde's shoulder on which he was holding.

_"I accepted a job without knowing that I have to kill Naruto..."_

He gritted his teeth and his heart is tightening, with his breaths gone irregular. All of these is because of him. If he have not gotten into this mess, maybe the lives of his friends won't be in the line, especially his beloved blonde.

He was shivering again. He ain't a wordy person but his body knows how to react well, baring all guilt, shame, regrets and paranoia he is hiding inside. Naruto felt his beloved being unstable again and opened his eyes to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried what might have gotten to his redhead.

"Nothing..."

"Gaara...there is something wrong."

He needs to calm down if he wants him to believe. He deep breathed for several times, finally regaining his calm.

"I... Just remembered something." he said then faced the blonde. "Don't worry, it's not that important."

"Sure?"

He was able to smile and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes."

After that bus ride, they have reached their destination. Like what Itachi have said, someone fetched them. Two guys wearing black formal suit like of a mafia but they are not wearing any shades to lessen the suspicions.

Everything is normal until they have seen who's sitting with them at the back seat. The three of them are astonished as they set their eyes on each other.

"Neji?" Naruto uttered before entering the car whose door is opened for him by one of their carriers. Why is his senior club member here? The one who beaten him when he made his cousin, Hinata faint that made him a little afraid of his senior. He knew he was a national champion in martial arts, but to hire him as a guard? What is going on?

"Naruto? Gaara?" he questioned. The teen with long brown hair and a very light grey eyes that is almost translucent is puzzled too, but he told them to enter the car.

The sound proof divider between the backseat and front seats made it a little special.

"What's going on here?" the blonde asked.

"I should be the one asking that. My uncle told me that we are going to fetch the prince and then you popped out." he said in an unbelieving voice.

"Your uncle knows Pervy Jiraiya?"

"Pervy? He's a family friend. And by the way you address him,knowing he is a former Leader of The Knights of Round, are you by any chance the prince he is referring to?"

"Seems like it."

"Goodness. This is a shock."

"But your precence is a shock either!"

"I am merely tasked to escort you to our home. Now, will you please tell me what is happening? Do you know anything about the King's disappearance?"

"No! I don't even care about him! So why the hell would I kidnap him?"

"I see. The situation is getting worse by the minute. The Uchihas along with the other personalities who is directly under your father is being detained and interrogated. And not simple interrogation, you know it."

"You know about Sasuke too?"

"Yes, but I don't need to let everyone know right?"

"Does he know about you too?"

"Yes. We met at some party when we were young."

"Geez Neji. You really are mysterious."

"By the way, why is Gaara also here?"

"He's actually living with us so might as well take him with me."

"You have a good guard then."

"Yep."

Not a little longer, they arrived at their destination. They are directly taken to the ridiculously ennourmous open area, which happens to be the runway for the private plane they would ride on, which is already in sight waiting for them, along with the persons coming with them. The newcomers went out of the car and united with them.

"Your friends are ridiculously richer than you Naruto." the redhead said in which the responded by the blonde with a soft chuckle.

"But I own this country." he jokingly said.

An older version of Neji welcomed them and gave his respects to Naruto. Jiraiya who is standing beside him introduced him to the newcomers. "This is OF-8, Hiashi Hyuuga. He would take care of everything at the air traffic."  
>he said.<p>

"Ohh... Nice to meet you." the blonde cheerfully said.

The said person and Jiraiya had their final talk while the three teens had started their own.

"He does not understand what an OF-8 means." Sasuke whispered in annoyance.

"That's expected." the redhead responded by whispering too.

"Hey, what's an OF-8 means?" the blonde whispered to his best friend.

"It means air marshall you idiot. 3rd highest rank in the air force." Sasuke whispers as he face palm himself. "I really could not believe you're a prince."

"Hey! It has nothing to do with it!" the blonde whispers back.

"Whatever."

And so they have taken their ride at the private plane, even luxurious than the business class of a normal airline, where they could lounge at their heart's desire.

Yet the tension is there. Basically Naruto can't feel it because he does not really care or is really clueless of why the heck they are leaving the country, but among his comrades, the suffocating atmosphere is on.

_"The palace suspects the late king's dismissed officers for the king's disappearance."_

_"In a threat of torture and death, the Uchihas needed to be away of the country so no one can find them, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, because it is the lesser evil."_

_"They rather had the suspicions high than for the palace to force them a crime they never committed."_

_"This is all my fault."_

_"The only solution I know is to eliminate everyone in the organization, so they would this country alone."_

_"But how?"_  
><strong><br>-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know, I just wanted to say Thank you. Have a nice day and smile~! :3


	41. Metaphor of Atlas

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 41 - Metaphor of Atlas**

They arrived at Suna in the morning and have settled on one hotel. They rented three different rooms, one for Tsuande, another for Jiraiya and Naruto and last for the rest. But the blonde would sneak at night to join his redhead in bed, leaving Jiraiya alone.

They have regained at least a little calmness, now that they are out of the Fire Country, and thanks to Hiashi, no one have suspected nor questioned them leaving the country, all in all they are temporarily safe.

They have restricted themselves from coming out often and only do so when necessary.

"It's been a week. They still have not found the stupid king." Sasuke grunted as he watch the late night news, thanks to the ruckus for being internationally broadcasted they still receive an update even if they are at Suna.

The three of them are just sitting at the sofa together, while Itatchi is on the couch.

"I wonder who's behind all this. Or is it just another excuse for him to completely eliminate all of the persons directly under my father's command." the blonde theorized.

"Could be. Or they wanted to lure you out then assassinate you." Itatchi said.

"Lure me out? How is that even gonna work? I won't come out even if he dies."

"Naruto, everyone in the palace knows you are just missing. It is a highly classified information they choose to hide. When the situation gets worse, some of them would spill it. Not all of the officials are corrupt, they would think what's best for the country."

"Then that would raise the suspicion of my family being murdered by the King."

"Yes, but they don't have enough evidence. The assassination is so clean."

"You're great Gaara. How did you do that?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke!" the blonde shouted.

"Oi I was just joking."

The blonde sighed and held the redhead's hands that was responded with a gentle smile.

"And I am afraid that you will be exposed soon Naruto." Itatchi said.

"Huh? Why? Orochimaru's not dead yet. Haha!" he sheepishly said.

"No. It's because of the Annual Monarch Summit, where king's of the five monarch countries meet and discuss political matters to strengthen the bond between the countries. It will be sometime this week. Unless you are a royalty, you are not allowed to come and that is an absolute law, to maintain the Royalty Bloodline in each country."

They all focused their attention at the TV when the reporter says that she receives a news just now.

"This just got in. The head of the International Association of Monarchies (IAM), sent a video-recorded message to the country of Fire which is we all know that they had their King missing."

Then they flashed a black man on his 40's with his hair already all white.

"This is a message from the IAM to the Fire Country in which they are a member of. The said country won't be allowed to participate on the Annual Monarch Summit unless otherwise it is the King who would participate. The four of us gathered in a meeting, and we have agreed for the good of the mass, to overtake the country under my command temporarily until the King is found. I, King Ei of Lightning country, would take over after a week starting today if the Fire Country have not found their King within the given time."

"For the heartless culprit who mercilessly kidnapped the King and who had not stated his purpose nor demands for any exchange for his life, we are open for negotiations. This is coming from Fire Country itself and the rest of the IAM members."

And that's the end of the video message. Sasuke turned off the TV, probably annoyed at intolerable levels now that the IAM has taken action.

"This getting out of control." Sasuke grunted.

"That's what I am talking about." Itatchi said. "Naruto, you have a week to decide."

"Geez Itatchi! Placing a big responsibility on my shoulders!"

"Idiot. You are a prince! Technically, you'd be the King! That is no joke!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I am not! I am no longer in the position to be one! Six years ago I died in everyone's eyes and that ends it all!"

"Naruto-"

"Shut up! I am not surfacing out! I won't throw away the normal life I have now!" he shouted as he stand up and walks away out of the room. The redhead got flustered and followed him silently.

Sasuke sighed. "He's so selfish. The fate of our country is on his hands! Why can't he see that?" he said in dismay.

Itatchi sat beside him and cuddled him.

"This crisis is new to him. He never would have thought that one day, he have to take his responsibility as the King of this country since the death of his parents..."

"I know but, come on. He had to knock it off and face his destiny!"

"Understand the pressure he is in now."

Sasuke sighed again for the second time.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the hotel where the blonde and the redhead gone into.

Naruto is just standing there, not caring about the snow flakes touching his body. The redhead approached him and embraced him from the back and rested his chin on his shoulders.

He doesn't really know if he have the right to say anything, but he wanted to ease the blonde. He knows what kind of pressure this whole situation has been giving him, thanks to his obsessive Eraser. He sighed. Not like the pressure on him is at tolerable levels either.

A mission he have taken to be free from his organization, so that he could be with his blonde... Who appears to be his last and final target.

If he fails this mission, the organization would hunt him down, eliminate him to ensure the organization's secrecy. Maybe, hunting down the people he adore most, everyone who knows of his existence would be erased in this world.

That would endanger everyone, including Naruto himself. If he disappear just like that, they would still hunt them down, for the sole reason of erasing Gaara's existence.

"Gaara... What should I do?" he asked his lover in an almost whispering voice, depressive and full of distress.

The said redhead is taken aback by the question, they both knew what he must do, and that is to expose himself and take over the throne. But that would endanger his life, raise controversies and all the normal and peaceful life he had until now would be gone.

He sighed and firmly embraced his blonde.

"What do you want to do?" he asked back, not really thinking that it has some point to even ask that question.

"I just...want to run away... But that would endanger the lives of those who are precious to me..."

He held onto his silence, not really knowing what he have to say to the blonde. He too is having his own emotional conflicts, a conflict in which he just wanted to run away.

No one wished for this.

"Whatever choice you make, there will always be a lot of consequences, ones that will not be favorable for you, but you see..." he cuts out his sentence and took a deep breath to release a heart felt sigh. "There is no easy way out." he finally uttered.

And he receives a frustrating silence after those words. The blonde can't simply convert his reasons and conflicting emotions into human words. The silence they have shared, the sentiments that they concealed, all of it were too great for words. He wanted to cry, but even the tears find themselves not right to express the blonde's emotions so they kept themselves hidden.

"Let's just runaway... The two of us." the blonde finally voiced out, still in an almost whispering tone.

His teal eyes widen at astonishment. He did thought of that as an option, in all honesty, it was his first choice, the thing he wanted to do. But that's just selfish.

"How about the ones we are going to leave behind?" the redhead answered. Deep inside him, he wants his blonde lover to assure him that everything would be fine even if they run away. His selfish heart dictates not to question their desires anymore.

But his logical mind just continuously shouts that they should never do such childish to the point of pathetic kind of an act.

"Who cares... Itachi could protect his brother alone, Jiraiya and Tsunade could manage themselves." he bluntly answered.

"How about your people?"

"MY people? They belong to the current king now. And later on would be taken over by the Lightning Country. As if they would declare a war or something."

"Naruto-"

"Why do I have to bear all this?" he finally shouted. "I am not the prince anymore! I am not part of this mess anymore! Why should I get involve with this? This is off my hands!" he added.

"If your father is on your shoes, what do you think he do?"

Naruto stopped for a moment. If there's one person he really look up to, it is his father. He was the blonde's hero. To him he was the best man ever lived.

_"If it was him...he would show up, regardless of the consequences that it will bring to himself...for the sake of many..."_he thought giving a deep sigh.

"You don't have to come up with a decision right now. Think about things carefully, who knows, maybe tomorrow or the other day, the King would be found."

Naruto removed the redhead's arms from him and face him, holding his hands. He gently caressed the redhead's cheeks as he lock his azure eyes on him.

"I will. We're in this together right?" the blonde asked.

"Yes..."

He moved his lips towards his lover to give it a light kiss and withdrawn a little enough for him to speak...

"I'm so glad to have you..."  
><strong><br>-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello~! Thank you for reading the story! I may be uploading two chapters at a time, sometimes from now on. I promise to finish the story, no matter what happens before the end of April. It's been a long ride, but I really enjoy writing for my readers. :) Thank you. Thank you. :)

Thank you and I hope I made you smile~!


	42. Matsuri's Response

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 42 - Matsuri's Response**

The crisis in the Fire Country has not been uplifted, even after the video message coming from the IAM, the kidnapper has not yet communicated with them.

The next midnight, Itachi is on bed, sitting with his bare body covered with the white top sheet, showing only his well built chest as some of his long hair freed from his usual pony tail, tracing that god given creamy wonder.

Beside him is his little brother, who happens to be sleeping soundly as his arms is wrapped around his lap, only revealing his arms and partly of his bare shoulders.

The room is dim and the only source of light is the moon outside the window and the television that is on.

They were able to have the room for themselves because the other lovebirds decided to just stay at the rooftop, who knows when will they be back. Itachi wanted to trust that the redhead won't harm Naruto if they are alone so he allowed them to go.

But also, a part of him just wanted to have Sasuke for himself this night, spend it to the fullest with him. They have not really bonded as much as they wanted to because of the crisis, so he tool this small opportunity to be with him.

Suddenly, someone knocked at their room, making him a little bit of flustered. If it is Jiraiya or Tsunade they would be in a big trouble. One: for letting Naruto be alone with Gaara, two: his "above normal" brother relationship with Sasuke would be revealed.

Nevertheless, he grabbed his robe that is resting on the bedside table and worn it with his slippers as he walk towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked first before opening the door.

"It is me...Gaara." the voice on the other side said. "I need to speak with you, privately."

It is very unusual for Gaara to seek for an audience so he suspected that the matter is urgent and crucial. He immediately opened the door to see him.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked the younger one.

"Sleeping on his room."

"Wait for me at the living room."

The redhead nodded making Sasuke's older brother close the door. He proceeded to the said place and sat on the sofa. He let out a deep sigh.

Not any moment later,Itachi went out with a proper dress on, a black turtle neck matched with black slacks and his hair is already pony tailed. He sat in the couch beside the sofa where his companion is sitting.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" the black haired guy asked immediately wanting not to waste any more moment.

"I really think I should be honest with you... Itachi, I know what is going on with the whole kidnapping incidence."

"I am surprised that you would spill it."

"I...want you to put your trust on me."

"Let's hear what you have to say first."

"When I am about to quit my organization, my father, the head, gave me one last mission before I am dismissed."

"And what is it?"

"It was to assassinate your lost prince, whom I have not slain six years ago. To finish my job."

It was a bit expected but Itachi never thought that it would be for real.

"Go on."

"I have not known that Naruto is the prince at that time, so I accepted it. In our organization, we have a partner, we call them an Eraser. They erase everything of our traces and steps to hide our identities. She had known who the prince is, and used it against me."

"So this Eraser, told your father to give you that mission?"

"Yes."

"And most probably, this Eraser is the one behind this kidnapping scheme?"

"Yes."

"To lure Naruto out?"

"Yes."

Itachi sighed. A deep one. At the back of his mind, he was praising the Eraser at one smart move to pin everyone down in one corner and make anyone have no choice but to expose the blonde prince.

"This night, she sent me a CD. I have not seen it's contents yet. I want you to see it also, but only you."

"Why have you not told Master Jiraiya yet?"

"It's because... You're the only one I feel who could understand." he honestly said, straight on but with a blank face and eyes locked on the black orbs of the older Uchiha.

Itachi was greatly surprised by the redhead's statement. If there's one thing he least expected, that was Gaara's outlook towards him. He may be a deceitful assassin but in those teal eyes, he knew that this time, he is not lying and says things in pure honesty. It almost convinced him that the redhead is innocent of what was happening around him and it just so happen that he got dragged in this mess.

"Alright. I am just going to get my laptop. Wait for me here."

The redhead nodded. All of his well-hidden anxiety and uncertainty are making his heart pound at an increasing pace and making him think of many dreadful thoughts. He is doing this for the blonde. Separating from the blonde is not his solution, he wants to be his shadow to protect him from his merciless organization that wants him dead, of course by a request of someone he doesn't even know of and even the purposes. He is willing to risk his life for his blonde and whatever happens he won't leave his side. Fighting back with his organization is not that bad, and he will ensure the safety of the prince along with it. He knew he could trust the Uchihas, for they share the same goal: the safety of Naruto is top priority.

That is his resolve.

Itachi came to him with a black netbook on hand, already opened and starting up as he is walking. He sat beside the redhead and plugged in an earpiece to the computer then gave the other one to Gaara as he placed one on his ears. The redhead gave him the CD and they played it.

"Hello My Master!" greeted a smiling Matsuri as soon as the video started. Her background is rocky and only illuminated by lantern. The noise at the background just proves that indeed, like Tsuande said, they are at the cave in one waterfall, maybe even in the middle of fall.

"It's been a week and I am still waiting for your response to everything! I even expected that as soon as you knew that I had the king, you would immediately eliminate the lost prince!" she said gleefully.

"But Master is so stingy!" she pouted. "You're sooo slow this time! When you received an order, you finish it in one or two days, but you made me wait for a week! Hmp!"

"I also have seen the message of the IAM! They are super cool and dumb at the same time for going all the way through my back up plan if ever you make it long before you kill the prince!"

"I wonder why, My Master, he being the top of our Elites, can't kill an 18 year old bratty defenseless stupid prince?" she said as she mask her face with a confused look while touching her lips with her index finger.

She leaned closer to the screen, maintaining her gesture.

"Is it because my master have become his friend?" then she titled her head, "Is it because he is too pitiful to be even killed by my great master?" then suddenly she glared at the screen, "Or have you fallen in love with him?" she growled.

Then she went back to her original position and smiled.

"I don't think so! My Master belongs to me! He won't do that! Maybe he just had not found the slippery prince yet?" she cheerfully said.

"So! I have a gift for you!" after saying it excitedly, she picked up something from the side and showed it at the screen.

Astonishment. That's the only thing they have felt when they saw what the twistedly cheerful girl have shown right in front of the screen, close up and covering her.

It was the cold head of the King she kidnapped.

"Taadaa~! See? I killed him for you! Saves you a lot of work!" her gleefulness have not disappeared and she is smiling ear to ear, like presenting a very good artwork to her mother which has got 5-stars from her art teacher. She moved the head back to her and leaned forward on the screen.

"He's so bitchy I had to cut off his filthy tongue the moment we met! Calling me whore and all! That's not just right if it's not my Master calling me that! I hate himm! I can't believe I lasted with this snake for a week! He's soo filthy!" she ranted like a three year old child, pouting and all. "Also, when I researched about him, guess what? He was the one who paid the organization to kill the royal family! He's one badass don't you think?" she added.

She dropped the head on the floor and they heard a loud stomp from her, indicating she have stepped hard on the head. Yet she is not looking away from the screen and smiled again.

"With this, I guess my job is done and it will come down to you my master! To kill the prince once he shows up! I know he will! The country had no choice but to look for him and make him take over the throne! Or else the Lighting Country would engulf them!" she stated in a matter-of-act manner still, maintaining her joyful attitude and withdrawing from the closeness of the screen.

"Oh! And by the way master, I almost forgot!" she said as soon as she realize something and moved forward again.

"This CD would automatically install a virus to erase all the data after the video is done. It will corrupt all the files in this CD, I dunno if the files on the laptop or computer would also be destroyed, who knows? I have not asked Sai about this! He programmed this you know. If you paused it, it will be the same! Sai is a creepy Eraser, I have to let him teach me this sometime! Right Master?"

Then suddenly, she got lonely.

"But this is My master's last mission. So I won't longer be his Eraser. Uhmm..." she got an idea again and smiled. "I would follow you wherever you go Master so we will never part again!"

"I love you My Master Very Much!  
>Bye-bye!" then she waved a cheerful goodbye.<p>

And when the video stopped, Itachi immediately tried to counter the installation of the virus that popped out but it always ended up to one statement: System Error.

After that, the computer immediately shuts off and when he tried to open it, it won't open normally. There's always this blue screen that is popping out and restarting the computer automatically which left him with no choice but to reformat it.

He sighed.

It corrupted the entire system. All of his files are removed. Good thing it is not his mother computer and just one of his proxy laptops he use for work, because something like this is not that rare to him.

"You've got some good 'Eraser' there... that's why the royal massacre is so clean... And...she had a sick obsession on you huh?"

_"She's a psycho. I could tell. I bet their relationship is kind of psychotic too. Probably with a touch of Sadomasochism type of relationship?"_

_"If she's like that, I wonder how much of a psycho Gaara is before he was like this innocent tamed puppy?"_

_"It seems like I don't want to meet the Gaara years ago."_

The redhead, nonetheless was speechless.

The king is dead.

Matsuri is right.

The palace won't have a choice but to find Naruto and give the throne. to him. His tension is all up again, when his companion felt it, he wrapped his arms around him that astonished the redhead, but eased him a little.

"Don't blame yourself for what is happening. I believe you are innocent. I also believe that you won't harm Naruto." he calmly said, looking at Jim sincerly.

"Itachi..." the startled redhead looked back.

"Just don't leave his side whatever happens. You are not the only one wanting to protect him. Everyone does."

"I.."

"So free yourself of all the blame Gaara... You are one of the victims here."

The redhead bowed his head.

"How could I repay such kindness..."

"You don't have to repay something that is given to you for free."

The redhead looked at him. He never knew he would receive so much of it from people around him other than Naruto. This very fresh feeling of being accepted and not loathed is something new to him. A different type of security that he felt, a feeling that made him much more human than he thought he could become.

He was able to bless his lips with a small smile and said, "Thank you." in his most sincere and innocent intent which is answered by another gentle smile from his older companion.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello~! Thank you for reading and I hope I made you smile~! :)


	43. Naruto's Response

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 43 -** **Naruto's Response**

The news about the death of the Fire Country's king spreads fast like a wild fire, but the Fire country asked for a pardon to the IAM to give them a week to decide on what they are going to do next.

The fire country is divided into half, some mourning and some rejoicing. The king has not been a good king to everyone, and said to be the one to lead the downfall of the once great country.

But the whole nation is in turmoil, now that the king is gone. The national adviser who took the position temporarily doesn't have any rights to step up as a king for he is not a royalty by blood. In cases like these, the whole council is deciding to change their government system, from Absolute Monarchy back to Constitutional Monarchy, to which it was before the king replaced Naruto's parents.

The arguments are fired up, rallies are on because of the lost king and the threatened taking over of the Lighting Country. If only King Orochimaru have not joined the allegiance of the countries that is under Absolute Monarchy, this would not happen. They might have solved the problem on their own, not thinking about the IAM's absolute law. This would-

"Aarrghh! I don't understand anything!" exclaimed the blonde who is scratching his head, definitely irritated with the things happening around him.

-forget it. All the complicated explainings won't get him.

They are on the dinning table, eating their breakfast made by their two chefs.

"Naruto, the IAM is an association of countries with absolute monarchy. Meaning, only the royalties have power. Now, it is their rule to only accept royal bloods as representative, or else they would consider the state a free country and be eaten up the leader of IAM, the Lightning country. Got it?" Sasuke explained to his annoyed friend. "It is the simplest way to explain it!" he added, annoyed with the blonde that have been lectured for long minutes now about the same topic.

"I don't get it! It's too complicated!" the blonde whined while scratching his head.

"It's so damn simple! You're just too stupid that it makes me pity you!" he shouted to his best friend.

"I just don't get these politics thing!"

"And I suppose heirs to the throne have to study about politics at an early age?"

"I-"

"Enough kids. No matter how you shout at him Sasuke, he won't get it. Stop wasting your intelligence at him." Jiraiya halted them.

"Whaaat?" the blonde said.

"Catch is, you have to take over the throne to save it from the Lightning Country. Naruto, if they get our country, they would render us powerless, like they are invading us and it will bring nothing but fear and it would deprive us of our freedom. We would be set under their laws or even worse." Itatchi explained in a matter of fact manner.

"Is there any other way? Why don't just the adviser take over the job?"

Tsunade face palmed herself, Sasuke's face says all his dismay to his best friend that a decent face palm isn't needed anymore, Gaara just sighed, Jiraiya just continued eating and Itatchi was left speechless.

Look at all those disappointments.

Gaara took a deep breath and released it before speaking, "We've been over that topic for 12 times already since we started. One last time, it's because of the IAM's absolute law: No Non-Royal Bloods may take over the throne of a country. Or else, they would consider the country a "free" country, meaning the country is like a newly discovered land awaiting to be conquered." he voiced out.

Naruto sighed on himself, deeply and full of frustration. He got it alright, at least a little bit, the main concern about him taking the throne. But since he don't get this Absolute Monarchy and Constitutional Monarchy thingy, he wanted to drop it off first and think about it later.

"How did The King turned the political system into an obvious downhill one? Favorable only to him?" the redhead asked.

"Who knows, he had 3/4 of the votes from the house of lords to change it. The fools were bribed most probably, now it has all coming back at them, now that the king is dead and they've got no choice but to lure Naruto out." Jiraiya explained to the curious redhead.

"The kidnapper had not stated what he wants yet, and the coffin with the king's body he sent to the palace, the destination where it came from cannot be determined." Tsuande said. "Nemo is really one fine assassinating agency with it's flawless untraceable operations." she added. "Since you came from there Gaara, would mind tracing them for us? Do you have any idea as to who is behind this?" she asked.

"I-"

"He does not know anything Lady Tsunade. I interrogated him last night." Itatchi interrupted that made the redhead surprised but concealing it under his stoic mask. He have not bothered looking at him to ensure that suspicions that he may be lying would not be raised.

"I see. Then can we raise the theory that this is the IAMs doing? Or could it be that Naruto is the kidnapper's target in the first place, still IAMs doing." she shared her wild guess to them. "But either way, whatever their plans are, you have no choice but to take the throne Naruto."

"No." he said firmly that made everyone stop eating and look at him.

"What did you just said?" Sasuke was the one to loudly vocalize what all of them felt at that time.

"I said NO I WON'T TAKE THE THRONE, thank you." the blonde blurted out that made Sasuke stand up on his seat and grab his best friend's shirt. Gaara stood up to stop him but he was frozen by how angry the raven haired is.

"Just this once Naruto Uzumaki, please listen to what other people tell you!" he shouted in full rage, his whole body is shivering in anger, his hands are itching badly, wanted to beat the sense out of his best friend.

Naruto just averted his eyes from the glaring eyes of Sasuke and not really doing anything to push his best friend away.

"Put me down Sasuke." he commanded.

"Not until you say yes!"

"Put me down dammit!" the blonde shouted as he glare back to the one holding him.

"Sasuke, put him down." his older brother commanded. Sasuke looked at him before obeying him.

As soon as Naruto was free, he walked out of the room. The redhead wished to follow him but Jiraiya who is sitting in the middle of the dinning table held his hands and silently shook his head.

Gaara took his seat, disappointed at everything that is happening.

"Fear is eating him up. A big responsibility is new to him." the old man said. "Let him loosen up a bit. His simple mind can't process all the complicated things. Haha!" he said then chuckled.

The blonde have proceeded to the rooftop, acquiring this hobby from his lover to loosen up all the tension.

He just sat at one corner, curling himself up as he hug his knees, resting his forehead on it as he bow down and not caring about the world outside his personal bubble.

He feels nothing but fear. Fear of the great responsibility that he needed to shoulder. It's not that he doesn't want to take the throne, it's just that he see himself not worthy of taking the throne. There are some other persons worthy of him, wiser than him and smarter than him. They don't need a king that is so stupid leaving people with no choice but to pity him. He is not for this type of thing. He is a simple man with simple dreams ever since his family is murdered, know how life can be so peaceful in all simplicity and wants nothing but to share his entire life with his redhead.

"Naruto..." the voice of his beloved said but he don't want to face him, he was too ashamed of himself for being so low.

The redhead sighed and sat beside him, leaning his body against him, with the same position as his blonde.

"The things happening right now...has something to do with my last mission as an assassin." he said bluntly out of the blue. "Matsuri is the one behind all this. She is my eraser and she just wanted me to finish the job fast." he added. The blonde have not responded.

"My father wants me to assassinate the lost prince." he said. "And I didn't know it was you until you told me last time. If I knew it was you...I will never accept it."

Naruto could not believe what he have just heard, it made him even more frozen from his position but he was terrified and more confused.

"It was my last mission, for me to be free from them. For me to be with you forever." the redhead sighed. "Funny that the one I want to be forever with, and the very reason I accepted the mission is the one I am targeting."

"..."

"But Naruto, that is not what I am going to do."

"..."

"Yes, my organization is fearsome, as if they could easily eliminate someone and by defying them it would mean death of me and everyone who knows me. I too, personally fear it."

"..."

"But... I am going to face all of it to protect you."

"..." the moment Naruto hears those words, his tears have not stopped themselves from falling anymore. If his usual talkative mouth wouldn't do the job, then his eyes would, much more stronger than the words his mouth could produce.

"I will fight back, put my life in the line for you. For everyone. As I promised, I will protect you always and forever."

"..."

"There is no easy way out in everything..."

"..."

"The only way to solve your problems is to face all of it."

"..."

"And what's make it lighter... Is because you are not alone. You have me. Sasuke. Us."

Naruto finally raised his head to face his redhead who is looking at him.

"Gaara..."

"We're in this together right?"

The blonde jumped at him and  
>gave him a warm loving embrace in which Gaara returned to him.<p>

"I'm sorry...I was just so afraid of everything!" his words finally came out.

"Everyone is...but we have to brush it off. Millions of lives are on our shoulders. Even the lives of Sasuke and his brother, Sir Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade..."

"I don't know what to do... I don't want to be their King... I am not worthy. I am not smart or anything."

"You don't have to be the smartest person in the country to be the king. All you needed is compassion and sympathy to the people, you need to be wise. Being is smart and being wise are two different things..."

Gaara withdrew from the hug, just enough for him to hold his blonde on his cheeks with both hands and wipe his tears away using his thumb. Locking his teal eyes to his azure ones, he began to speak.

"Naruto, you changed me into a man I am now. A blood thirsty demon to a human that could love and be loved. That is enough proof that you are fit to be a king."

"But..."

"Don't be afraid. We won't leave you there hanging. Especially Lady Tsuande, she was your family's royal advisor right? Then she would do anything in her power to guide you."

"I.."

"So stop crying now."

Naruto's answer if he would take the throne or not has not came immediately. Are these really enough to assure him? He felt enlightened by all those assurances, all those words his lover sincerely told him, but...there's just so many doubts about it. Doubts to himself.

_"But...I have to brush all of the fear right? Not only for me, but for everyone..."_

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde smiled, his usual bright and cheerful smile.

"I guess we no choice but to put me in that position right?" he uttered.

The redhead nodded and smiled back at him. That small and rare smile he shows.

"I just hope I won't screw this up. Hahaha!" he sheepishly said then chuckled.

"We believe in you."

"I've got to make a law wherein Ramen is for free!" he jokingly said. But it relieved the redhead. Finally, after those times of tension, his blonde is back to his normal cheerful and goofy self again.

"That's another topic you need to discuss with your Adviser."

"And I would make a law wherein you won't have any lover other than me." he cheerfully said.

"Silly." the redhead leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "You don't need a law for that. I am already yours."

Naruto chuckled. "I will make a law that Sasuke has to bow down to me all the time."

"He will kill you for it, king or not." the redhead flatly said.

The blonde chuckled again.

"How about, a law wherein when you cook, you only wear an apron?" he suggestively said, with an evil grin on his face, then sensually licked the redhead's lower lip.

"Maybe killing you isn't so bad... How about, right now?"

The blonde laughed and hugged his Gaara.

"But one of these days, I know you will do it for me..." he whispered before nipping his lover's pale ears, making Gaara blush.

"Shut up..."

"How about a law wherein you have to do it with me everyday?" he whispered and this time, he traced his lover's earlobe with his tongue. "Hmm?"

The redhead bit his lip, so he could stop himself from whimpering. "Naruto... you indisputably pervert." he said as he wonders why his body is so damn sensitive, making him blush and react to those simple ticklish and teasing gestures. "Let's go down, they are waiting for you."

The blonde chuckled and nodded then went on their way to their room.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for the support and I hope you would still support me until the very end! :)) I hope this make you smile! Have a nice day! :)


	44. Grace Under Pressure

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 44 -** **Grace Under Pressure**

"I have contacted the Palace, Kabuto, the current national adviser said he would want a private meeting with us." Tsunade said.

Again, they are at the table, this time with no food. Like they are having their own cabinet meeting on Jiraiya and Naruto's room. Naruto finally calmed down and faced all of them, thanks the redhead for helping him.

"We will leave for the Fire Country as soon as possible. I already called Hiashi's attention. They would be here in 14 hours. Exactly 12mn. We should be at their private runway by then." she added.

Naruto isn't responding. Probably still afraid of what he is about to face once he returns to his country.  
>Tsunade sighed. She fully understand the young blonde. Everything happened so sudden. He doesn't even have the time to think for a month or so to decide on something that would change the life he always knew forever.<p>

"Naruto, you don't have to be stiff okay? I will be with you." she assured the blonde. Naruto smiled at her but still, feeling the gravity of the situation.

"Naruto, I suggest you change back the political system to Constitutional Monarchy. That way, you don't have to shoulder everything. You would be the head of the state, but there will be someone who would be the head of the government. It's a parliamentary system. Like the one our country have when your Father is our King. We don't have to be a member of IAM anymore." explained Itachi.

"I told you I don't understand this politics stuff."

"It's simple. It means someone would do the work for you and you would just approve. Let's put it like this, Fire country will have a president, the prime minister, who would lead the government, still, he have to consult every moves to you since you are the head of the state. Got it?"

"No."

Itachi sighed.

"It's so simple idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Like in a classroom, there will be a class president to lead the class, but still, the head of the class is the teacher.." the redhead bluntly said.

"Oh." finally, in that simplest analogy, he understood something a little complicated than what it sounds like when Itachi is the one explaining it.

"But we would always keep an eye on you Naruto." said Jiraiya.

"Yeah. I use to have you on my side wherever I go back then." the blue-eyed teen grunted then sighed.

"It's a pain. I would happy if you are some hot-shot queen."

"AW shut up."

After the discussion, they prepared their things for their departure. While packing things inside their room. Jiraiya and Naruto where at two different places, Naruto on bed and Jiraiya on the floor, arranging their clothes to fit on their bag.

"Hey...Pervy old man..." the blonde said.

"Yes stupid prince?"

"Can I go out with Gaara before we leave?"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere! I won't run away or anything. I just want to spend time with him. Without anyone guarding me. Like we are normal... Friends. We have not spent more time together since everything happened..."

"Hmmm..."

"Please? Just the two of us?"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Pervy old man?"

"Okay. Be back at 9pm."

Naruto got all excited and jumped on the bed and did a little victory dance.

And so..

That's why they are at the streets. With the biting winter cold on the desert country, they were wearing thick coats and jackets. Gaara is the thin one, so he wore a long sleeve topped with a jacket aside from the long black coat he is wearing. Adding to his shield to the cold is a thick red scarf that is almost covering half of his face. He also wore a black painter's cap for additional warmth. He was wearing a black jeans and black shoes to complete his attire.

While the blonde is just wearing a thick orange jacket and a yellow scarf not as thick as Gaara's and it does not cover his face. He too is wearing an orange beret just, nothing. He just wants to wear it. Completing his attire he wore a white jeans and blue snickers.

They have been walking on the downtown for sometime now, with no destination on their minds.

The redhead suddenly looked at his hands when it was held by Naruto's warm one, then he looked at his lover blushing.

"Do you mind?" the blonde said, smiling but is really anxious inside, the redhead might say no and that would just break his heart.

"Not really...but people are looking at us." the redhead said shyly. "I'm not just used at getting people's attention..."

"But you did kissed me in front of our schoolmates back in the play. Also, it's like that one time we were on the mall."

Gaara bowed and blushed even more, hiding all the embarrassment he is feeling right now.

Fast beating hearts. Butterflies on their stomach. It was like they are 15 year old teenagers that is very new to this feeling. Like a puppy love.

The blonde chuckled.

"How could you be so cute effortlessly?"

"Shut up."

Naruto intertwined their fingers and they continued walking. It was a silent walk but it made them feel like they are walking on cloud nine. How could simple holding hands can bring them such feeling that they do not usually feel to any other person aside from each other? Hoping and praying the time would stop until they are satisfied. But no, they won't get enough even if the time stopped forever. The desire to be with each other is just too strong, not even a single condition could make them get enough of it.

"Let's go to the park! Isn't that the place where couples go when they date?" the blonde excitedly suggested.

"I don't know... This is my first time ever doing this." Gaara honestly answered.

"Then let's go there! Do you know where can we find a one here?"

"Yes. But through public transportation, I don't know how..."

"Weird. Are you really a resident here?"

"Excuse me for having a car of my own."

"Hmp! Then we should rent a car!"

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"You said you have your own car! So you must have a license!"

"All my licenses here have been erased."

"Geez! Let's just ask for directions!"

The redhead nodded. Lucky for them that at their first attempt, they got the right directions. They rode a bus, and was in their destination in thirty minutes.

The amusement is rather big and got a lot of people, probably still having a hang over on Christmas. There's not a single hint of gloomy atmosphere to be felt in there. It's a fun land alright, and no sad persons are allowed, or no person can be sad in there.

Naruto got all excited when he saw a a ridiculously enormous course of roller coaster. He immediately pulled his redhead there and grunted at the painfully long line, but who cares? He wanted to ride that coaster and he won't stop until he have done so! The redhead was just passive and letting the blonde to lead, for he really got no idea how a date should be or how it works, whatever his blonde wants he would just simply comply and he is more than willing to do anything for the blonde to be happy.

After the 30 minutes of waiting, finally it's their turn and lucky for them they get to sit in the front seat. The blonde is screaming like there is no tommorow, all excited and feeling the gush of air and the adrenaline rush all the same time like the rest of the population except for one.

Gaara, was just silent and was shocked at this new experience to him. He sworn to the heavens, nothing in his assassin life made him fear for his life like this one. He promised himself, wrote a note into an imaginary sticky note on his mind, "Roller coasters: Banned to boot." and posted it, promising himself never ever to forget it. With all the loops, swings, downhill and everything on that hell of a ride, it just made him traumatized, feeling dizzy and like all energy left him.

After that ride, he was wobbling while walking beside his boyfriend. Naruto is just feeling refreshed and could still feel the adrenaline rush. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders and made fun him.

"You are a top class assassin but you can't handle a roller coaster! Hahaha!" Naruto teased him then laughed. The redhead just grunted and was too dizzy to even think of a comeback. He would get one later on he said on his thought.

"Let's just rest for a while...please." he said to the blonde in almost whisper like tone.

"Okay! Let's have a sit there!" the blonde said as he points out an empty bench near the fountain. They walked towards it and the redhead was the first one to lounge himself and be thankful to heavens mankind was able to invent something useful such as benches.

As soon as Naruto sat beside him, the redhead scooted close to him and buried his head on his shoulders while clinging on one of his arms, like a koala hugging a tree branch.

He sighed deeply and had his own dose of silence and rest.

"Do you want some ice-cream Gaara?" the blonde asked. His lover shook his head to give him a voiceless no.

"Cotton candy?" he asked. Same response. "But I want some ice cream!" the blonde pouted his lips as if a three year old kid throwing a tantrum.

The redhead let go of him and rested his head on his own hands that is supported by his arms which is standing on his hips.

"Go ahead and buy some."

"But I want you to eat too!"

The redhead sighed. Why is he such a brat? "Okay, just one scoop. Vanilla only okay?" he said.

"Yey! Wait for me here okay?" he excitedly said.

The redhead just nodded for an answer. It's not that long when the blonde got back. Bringing two ice-cream on his hands, three scoops on the right (Chocolate another chocolate and cheese), that's for him and one scoop of vanilla ice-cream on his left, that's for his lover. When he sat beside Gaara, he offered it to him and it was received with no questions.

And so they have eaten. Gaara is really fascinated by how ridiculous his lover's appetite is. He could not even bare just a scoop but for his lover to eat 3 scoops at the same time, he must have some kind of a monster inside his belly to eat all the foods for him.

Therefore, the redhead is taking it slowly, just eating the ice-cream not as fast as Naruto. Thanks to the cold weather, it isn't melting fast so he could eat it the way he wanted it and gets it done without getting messy. Naruto finished his ice-cream soon before the redhead finish his own and decided to watch him. He blushed when he remembered something. The popsicle seduction incident. When the redhead traced the flowing melted ice-cream on his cone, Naruto grinned, evilly, and moved closer to his lover's ears.

"Reminds me of some incident you led..." he whispered to his lover seductively making Gaara blush and stop from eating his already melting ice-cream. Naruto chuckled, evilly, and kissed the redhead's hand that is holding the cone and traced it until the melting ice-cream.

"Vanilla's not bad." he said. Gaara was rendered speechless at that stunt and just bowed his head of embarrassment.

"Pervert..." he whispered.

Naruto chuckled and moved to his ears again, nipping it. "I don't regret being one if you're the one to satisfy this perversion." he whispered with a hint of lust on his voice. When he receives none for an answer he chuckled, a normal one this time and stolen a kiss from Gaara's cheeks.

"You're so damn cute." he said while smiling.

After Gaara have rested and thanked the heaven for not being publicly raped, they continued their mini adventure and again the blonde pulled him somewhere. A shooting stand this time. There are five sets of toy rifles and inside the booth are bunch of targets and prizes.

"Try out our 150 no miss game kid!" the male staff suggested to him, smiling and giving him a brochure. The blonde picks it up and reads it.

"150 no miss game that costs 5 tickets. If you hit the target at 10pts. 75 times in a row, you get a big bear stuff toy, 100 for a free dinner inside the amusement restaurant, 150 for a couple ring?" he loudly read the conditions to his lover.

"Yes kid. And the couple ring is not joke, it's quite expensive with silver as it's ring and a rose quartz gem in the middle that would strengthen your love forever. It costs you at least 10k for a pair if you buy it on a regular store. You could give it to your girlfriend to surprise her!" the adolescent clerk excitedly told them.

Naruto is fascinated and really wanted to try. The staff saw the enthusiasm and shown him the prized couple ring and that amazed the blonde. It was beautiful, the small fine rose quartz orb in the middle is guarded by two moonstones on it's side making it stand out.

"I wanna try this Gaara! I wanna get the rings!" he excitedly said to his lover in which he just receives a nod as an answer.

"Good kid! If you are able to get this, you will be the first one."

And with so much confidence he said, "I will get that!"

And so...

"I can't get it." a gloomy blonde said disappointed after his third trial.

Of course it won't be an easy catch. The targets are 10-20 ft. away from him and the targets are moving. Once he misses, the points would be back to zero and everything he had done would repeat. Depressing part is, when you got to the 50th target, it would start to accelerate it's movement and increase every additional 15 targets. Though the movements are the same every time the game starts, Naruto just can't hit it right. His first try was a futile attempt, 2nd he got 17 consecutive shots, 20 for the other. Gaara is just observing the whole game and just comforts his blonde every time the game ends.

"Better luck next time kid. As I told you no one can get it. Even a police. Well, at least you tried." the staff tried to comfort the blonde.

"But I really want those!" ranted the blonde.

"Let me try it." the redhead said as he grab one of the rifles.

"Are you sure kid? You have seen the game. It's pretty hard."

"It's because I already have seen the game that's why I will try."

"Tough words."

"Go Gaara!" cheered the blonde.

Then the game starts. The redhead positioned on his stance, like a professional sniper ready to hit his far target. It was like looking at a different side of Gaara. Not the silent and shy one, but the silent and deadly one. Naruto actually blushed while looking at him, how cool he is with that stance and that attire matching the whole thing.

_"I don't usually use rifles in my missions...but... There's no harm in trying. It's for him anyways."_

Once the first target came out the redhead had his few moments to lock his eye on the target then shoots it. He was able to successfully make a hole on the 10pts. area at the center of the target dummy. Came the second, third fourth till the 50th, he had unbelievably hit the target in 10pts. with no sweat, leaving Naruto so amazed and the staff awestricken.

As the game goes on, people stop to look at him, be amazed at how flawlessly he hits the center of the target, some people who passed by stayed to see how much he will go, some girls already taken interest on him and is watching him like a fangirl. That cool and sniper's skills at target shooting just leaves them breathless.

The blonde is just observing him, praying the winning streak won't stop, and also praising him at the back of his mind and was so proud of him. Wanting to shout to his instant fangirls that "Back off! He's mine!" but kept his silence so he could not break the concentration of his amazing boyfriend.

After an almost half hour of the game, the staff is still dumbfounded at the ridiculously sharpshooting skill of the redhead. Naruto did his little victory dance, hopping merrily for they have won. The redhead placed down the riffle and let out a deep sigh. That was a little bit exhausting but it was worth it.

The rest of the crowd who gathered like he performed some kind of a show was also amazed and some clapped at him. Moments later they dispersed and now there's only the lovers at the booth.

"Wow! How did you do that kid? That was epic!" the staff cheerfully said as he hand him out his prize. "Here ya go. Congratulations! Your girlfriend must be proud of you!" he added.

"Uhh... Thanks." he said as he receives his prize. "Let's go Naruto." then he grabbed the hands of the blonde as they walk away.

The staff's jaw dropped and eyes popped when he saw them holding hands as they leave.

"Fuck." was the first word to come out after being dumbfounded.

"So they got no girlfriends, it is boyfriend. They are lovers man! I did not noticed. With some badass shooting skills, He does not look like someone who swings that way." he said in the unbelievable sight.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I am not a Political Science student that's why I have a hard time trying to understand the Political System. The story's Political System is actually based from United Kingdom... With a little bit of modifications.

Anyways! Thanks for reading! I hope I made you smile! :)


	45. I Do

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

Words inside this border line:

"-**-xXx-**-" = **Lemon scene**. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 45 - I Do**

They are still walking hand on hand, while walking around the park, not caring about the people who are looking at them. As if they are in their own world and the people are just flies that got nothing to do with them.

Because, who knows when will they be able to do this again in public after he returns to Fire Country?

They are at one cafe, at the amusement park still, taking a break from the rides Naruto pulled the redhead on and finally, after a long afternoon, the blonde got tired and wanted a break. The blonde got himself a milk as a drink and the redhead is satisfied just with the hot chocolate he is drinking now.

"Why won't you take it?" the redhead asked then sipped a cup of hot chocolate.

"You're the one who got it!" Naruto exclaimed then chomped a mouthful of cheeseburger on his hands.

"But Naruto, I got these for you." Gaara explained, trying to convince his boyfriend on taking the rings he got from the shooting booth.

"Uhmm... I will think about it."

The redhead sighed. He can't understand him. What's so big deal on who got it or not? He does not have any interest on such jewelries. But it is a couple ring, maybe they could wear it. But that would draw attention if the public sees them wearing it, now that Naruto would be exposed as a King to their country days or a day from now.

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel Gaara." he suddenly said enthusiastically.

"Okay. But that must be our last ride. It's already 6pm. We need to go home."

"But the curfew is 9pm! Too early!" again, on with his childish tantrums.

"You've got to rest. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I could rest at the plane! That plane is first class!"

"That is not enough. I want you to rest. We are going home and that's final."

"Stingy." he said then pouted his lips.

"Whatever."

And so they finished their little meal and went to the said ferris wheel.

It's like a big lantern that lights up the night. It is as high as 160 meters and containing 60 enclosed air conditioned capsules, that could carry 8 persons at most. It is decorated with fancy dancing lights that forms a lot of patterns when it illuminates the whole shinning wheel. Finally, they got their turn to ride on it and lounge on one seat together.

The side walls are made of glass so they could see how stunningly beautiful the view is. It's like they are flying across the amusement park and could also see the marvel of the city lights during the night.

Gaara had never seen anything like this. Yes, he is used at jumping from roof to roof during the night for his missions, but never did he appreciated this simple wonder. He could not believe that something as beautiful as this is has always been so close to his grasp.

The lights are like dancing fireflies joining the stars under the grace of the full moon.

As he was busy looking at the beautiful overview, the blonde hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulders.

"Wonderful right?" the blonde gently said.

"Yes..."

"Don't you know that the ferris wheel is called the wheel of fate?"

"I didn't know that..."

"Because it is a place where the lovers exchange their vows of love closest to the sky, where the angels of fate that brought them together lives."

"Is that so..."

Naruto chuckled. "You dummy. How can you be so dense?"

"Huh?"

"Face me and give me the rings." the blonde commanded in which the redhead obeyed. Naruto is now holding the box of rings.

"This is how you give a ring to your lover you dummy."

Exactly at the highest point of the ferris wheel, where it stopped the blonde gently held the left hand of the redhead and placed the ring on his ring finger. Gaara blushed at the action and don't really know what to say.

"I won't bother asking you if you wanna marry me or not, because I won't take no for an answer. With this, you will have no choice but to say yes." he calmly said, locking his azure eyes to those teal eyes.

"Naruto..."

"This is gonna be our wedding ring. Like the staff said, the rose quartz symbolizes our eternal love. It will be the symbol of our vow to each other."

The redhead is simply overjoyed he could not believe this is happening to him.

(Am I dreaming?)

(No. This is real. This should be real.)

He then answered his lover by holding on to Naruto's left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger.

"Dammit. I'm so happy. Very happy."

Naruto chuckled and hugged his redhead as soon as he got to wear his own ring.

"The way say it is just so cute. Haha!"

"I can't express properly how overjoyed I am. I love you. I love you so much. Not even those words can equal to what I feel." he said as he lovingly cuddle back his beloved blonde. "You brought light into my dark life, I cannot even imagine how I lasted until this day with the empty life I got back there..." he added.

"It's because we are fated to meet. The first time we meet is a coincidence. But the second time meet... It's fate. You survived for that day."

"Yes. I would like to believe in that."

"I love you so much Gaara. Those words are overused, but... It's just how I felt, and nothing will change that. Believe it."

Naruto withdrew from their sweet embrace and had not let this opportunity pass to passionately kiss the redhead. Gaara have not fought back, or even hesitated to kiss him back. This is not the sweet innocent kisses that they are sharing. At this moment, it is full passion, desire and overflowing love they truly feel towards one another. The blaze of their passion are heating up the cold capsule, beating even the coldest winter of the desert city. The kiss that they grace each other's lips is as intense as the storms, yet calming as the serene winds blowing in winter morn.

This moment they want to cherish, closest to the sky, where the angels of fates reside, showing them how wonderful love could be when it is written by the skillful creative mind of fate. The stars are dancing of joy as they witness the two lovers share their passion under the serenity of full moonlight.

The things that is running to their minds are synchronized, like they are reading each other's thoughts and whispering to their loving hearts what they have to say while their lips are touching each other.

They don't want to let go, but the need for air became priority and have attended to their physical needs, yet, not letting go of each other in their cuddling arms.

"Will you take me, as yours forever?" asked the blonde to his redhead, locking his azure orbs to his teal ones.

"Yes. Please, take me too. I am yours forever." the redhead answered.

"My mind, my body, my life, my heart and my soul. It's all yours. I only offer it to you. You are the only one who can handle it. You are the only who can take it. As you are to me." the blonde sincerely said as he touch his cheeks. "Our vows, will never be broken." he added.

Gaara held the hand that caressed his cheeks and sweetly kissed the ring on it. "Even death cannot do us part." he uttered.

As the ferris wheel approaches to it's end, Gaara kissed him sweetly and lightly one last time before they go down, intertwining their hands together as they walk.

No one can ever separate them now. They have exchange their vows of eternal love. Even much more sweeter and greater than those who exchanged their vows under a wedding ceremony. Nothing can ever compare to it. This reality that has a dreamy feeling on it is heavenly.

They are now riding their bus home. With Gaara sitting by the window but leaning his head on his blonde lover, and cuddling his arms. Naruto is resting his head on the redhead's.

"You know... I just want to take you away from the world and runaway as far as we can... To the place where no one know us. We will start a new life there... Not worrying about anything... Just how to make it through the day... Work, raise the kids we would have... And live a simple life..." the blonde gently uttered.

"Me too... But we can't just leave them..."

"I know..."

Not long after, they have reached their hotel they never wish to reach. Arriving there meaning this good time would end, this freedom would be restrained by the obligations of Naruto must face once he returns to Fire country and they both know, everything won't be just the same like this, it won't be the way they wanted it anymore.

Before going to separate rooms, the love birds shared their one last kiss for the night. Naruto entered his room, seeing Jiraiya on bed and putting on his shoe as if he is to leave somewhere.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he closes the door when he entered.

"Oh? You're back. Good thing. I am doing my 'research' before going back to the messy country."

Naruto sighed "Peeping." he grunted.

Outside, Gaara is surprised for a moment when he saw the door sign hanging on the door knob of their room saying: "Do not Disturb."

He sighed at the thought that the two person inside the room are using their bed for another purpose aside form sleeping. They don't care if Gaara would come or not do they? When he heard a door that opened just left to where he is, he looked sideways to see who just came out of his lover's room.

"Yo Gaara! What's with the long face?" greeted the jolly old man.

"The door won't open. More like, they locked it." he answered in his monotone voice.

"Oohh... I wonder what's happening inside?" then he snickered.

"Maybe they fell asleep and forgot they got another room mate." he said but in actuality, he knows what is happening inside.

No, THEY both know what is happening inside.

"They may have used another method of sleeping. Hahaha! By the way, I am leaving. Let's just meet at the airport. I'm gonna do my research and you take care of Naruto for a while. Okay?" he gleefully said as he waves him goodbye and walk away.

Moments later, Naruto peeked from the door, side to side like he was hiding or something and checked if his adopted uncle is gone. Gaara is confused to this action of his blonde and just observed him of what he would do next.

"Gaara...come here...quick." he called out and flaps his hand, signaling his lover to come closer in which the redhead done so without really knowing the reason what Naruto wants with him with that get up.

-**-xXx-**-

As soon as the redhead stood up in front of him, Naruto pulled him inside then immediately locked the door and cornered him between his stretched arms. He gently removed Gaara's scarf and let if fall down on the floor.

"What the hell Naruto?" the astonished blushing redhead questioned.

"Isn't it after the wedding, there comes the honeymoon?" he seductively uttered then captured the thin creamy lips of his beloved crimson haired lover. Like a sweet candy, he feasted on it, sucking it fervently leaving no room for the redhead to talk or even gasp for air. After doing so, he ended it up by tracing his lover's lower lip with his skillful tongue making enough time for Gaara to speak.

"Naru..to...I-" a slippery hot muscle penetrated his mouth making him unable to finish his words. Gaara felt the need to stop because it just not felt right. Not because he don't want to do it, but because his blonde needed some rest. It's 7pm already and they would depart at 11pm to reach the airport exactly at 12 midnight. He needs to at least have a good nap if not, a long sleep.

"Na...ruto...Ahh... S..stop..." he was finally able to finish a decent sentence in between the moans he is voicing out, but seems like his blonde didn't heard a single thing he said for he started unbuttoning his polo long sleeves and without him even getting aware of it, his coat and jacket are already unbuttoned by the blonde's unbelievably skillful hands. Naruto stopped eating up the lips of his lover then looked at him in the eyes, panting.

"I don't see the point." he whispered, still continuing to get rid of his lover's painfully many dresses. "You say that but you ain't really stoping me from undressing you." he added. The redhead kicked himself in his mind for that. He wanted this. His body and mind wanted this. It's just that-

"Damn." the redhead said as he wrap his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer to him and making his turn to kiss the blonde. It was his first time making such bold move, kissing him like he was hungry for it. In between those kisses are moans and mewls they never knew they could voice out. The feelings and they bodies are getting more and more intense as the redhead picked up a fight with Naruto's tongue for dominance. "Uhmm...Naru..to..." he whimpered then allowed his lover dominate him. "Shall...we...haaah...go..to...mmnh...bed?"the blonde asked along with those fervent deep kisses. "Yes..." the redhead managed to whisper amidst his lips being occupied.

-forget about the blonde needing a rest. Dammit all, he got plenty of the friggin' time to do that in an almost 12 hour plane ride to Fire Country. THEY would do this TONIGHT and nothing's ever going to stop them. They had this in their dreams and it won't stay there. It would be realized, right here and right now.

Naruto lifted him up in a bridal style after the redhead removed all of his top and gently placed him on the comfy white bed then rested his stretched arms on the side of Gaara's head as he seat exactly where their groin could meet.

"Why are you so beautiful despite your harsh work?" he asked as he look at the bare pale creamy skin of his lover. Gaara is dead blushing and can't even look him in the eyes that is sticking all over his bare chest.

"Do I have to answer that?" he shyly whispered, turning his head sideways as he could feel Naruto's reaction "down there" and was a little embaraced because he bets the blonde could feel his' too.

The blond sits properly and removed his own jacket and shirt, exposing his own fine and well built tanned top. The green diamond necklace hanging on it is standing out and looks like it is glowing thanks to the full moon's tranquil illumination.

"Gaara, for an assassin, you are full of openings." he teased the redhead before conquering his neck with his playful mouth. The sudden action elicit's a moan from him and made him wrap his arm to the blonde's neck to push him closer, deeper. The blonde nipped it, sucked it, licked it occasionally, doing whatever his mouth desires leaving nothing but searing pleasure for both of them.

"Ahh!" the redhead moaned louder when he felt that the hands of his lover have been pinching his already excited nipples at the same time pressed their groins together, rubbing it. His pleasure meters just keeps on increasing and increasing at a fast rate where he could not control nor stop it himself, going to the point of no return.

Naruto moved from his abused neck to his other nipple, engulfing it with all that his mouth had and sucking it hard leaving the redhead moan even more and place his hands to the blonde's head and gently strangle his hair.

Not wasting any time longer, the blonde moved his skillful hand to his partner's pants while stopping his little grinding for a while and unbuttoned it, unzipped it then when the redhead felt this, he moved his own hands to get rid of his own pants. After that, he did the same to his blonde lover and removed everything that is hindering him from showing every inch of his body.

Both of them exposing their already excited members that is hungry for each other's attention.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden, making the redhead whimper of disappointment from the sudden loss of contact. The blonde grabbed all the pillows on the bed and stacked it together at the middle of the bed frame.

"Lean your back there..." he whispered to his partner. The redhead nodded and reclined his back on the stack of pillow made for him.

"Better?" his blonde asked him as he move closer to him. Gaara wrapped his arms around his neck and moved him closer to him. "Yes." he answered.

"Good." he whispered then continued on what he was doing earlier, sucking his nipples fervently, leaving the redhead helplessly moaning again. Adding to their indulgence is the blonde's grinding of their members. Naruto moved from his nipples, tracing kisses down to his abdomen and licked his navel. After being satisfied with it, he started giving his partner's excited member his full attention. He first held it then stoked it slowly, feeling every inch of it with his hands.

"Ahh...Naru..to.." his lover moaned at the sensual contact. "That's-" The excited blonde engulfed it with his mouth making his lover moan a little louder. Slowly, moving his mouth up as he suck hard on the length of the redhead, "Wha-mnmmhn.." the blonde's lover whimpered when he felt that one finger suddenly entered his behind and played inside it, moving it in and out. The blonde licks his partner's member as he inserted the second finger.

Gaara is whimpering, moaning and squeezing his back at the new sensation the blonde is giving him. He is doing this with Matsuri (in their case, he was the top) but he never felt anything like this heaven sent pleasure, the desire for more and his head is clouded only feeling the sensual feelings this experience is giving him. He almost shouted his moan when he felt something much more larger than the first two fingers that is scissoring him slowly penetrating him. His lover's member is slowly invading his behind and it gives him a mixture of pain and pleasure but mostly just pleasure.

Naruto is panting and let out a sensual moan for himself when he got everything in. He rested his arms on both beside of his lover's shoulders, not moving from his position, waiting for his lover to adjust at the penetration. "You're...so tight...relax..." he whispered to his ears. With this the redhead took a few deep breaths and made himself relax.

Gaara wrapped his legs around his lover's lower back, panting, pushed him a little, signaling him to move and the blonde obeyed him. His lover's member started at a slow pace, pulling it out and pushing it back in before everything comes out. Pain, a lot of it, but when he got accustomed to the new movement, he felt nothing but pleasure and moved to the pace of his lover as it goes faster. He was not able to control the volume of his moan when the blonde accidentally hits a sweet spot inside him. "There...Haah...Ahh..har...der..." whimpering he begged his lover not to leave that spot as it gives him high doses of pleasure than ever before.

The sounds of their bumping flesh, the lustrous moans, sensual mewls and gasping for little air filled the entire room. As their contact gets more and more intense, the redhead pulled his lover closer to him for a kiss he yearns for and he would get what he wants.

Their minds are clouded, blushed cheeks, half lidded eyes that seems to see nothing but flashes of light, blurry vision but is locked on each other's as they let their body feel and feast upon the lustful indulgence their sensual connection brings upon them. Feeling that with the blaze of the moment, their heated bodies will melt into one.

"Naru...to..Uhm...cu..mming..." a short sentence he was able to point out in between those fervent kisses and hunger for air.

"Hold..it...a little more..." the blonde answered then from his lover's lips, he drowned himself on the pleasure of sucking his neck as he gave his lover a hard ride, as he is nearing his own climax.

"I..can't..." and with one final loud moan, he expelled his own sweet orgasm as he arch his back at the searing gratification he just got. And with a few more strokes, he felt something hot inside of him filled his behind he never thought it would. He lowered down his legs, rested his feet on bed and his lover withdrew his member from him, making some of the milky like fluid flow out that made him feel a little bit of ticklish.

-**-xXx-**-

Naruto dropped his body on his lover and pants heavily, seems like all his energy had left him. He firmly embraced his redhead lover as Gaara did to him.

"You're amazing..." he whispered to his redhead. "Better than in my wet dreams..." he added.

The redhead just expelled a deep sigh. He was quite embarrassed and could not believe they really did something like that. And he was the bottom Damnit! He thought the ones with stronger personalities gets to be the top? He shrugged off that thought, that was the best intercourse he ever had and it feels like it was his first time.

"In all honesty, I was very anxious. It was my first time after all. I don't know exactly what to do, I just... You know... Go on with what my instinct tells me. I even think I did a very bad job!"

"That's the instinct of a pervert...but it felt like it's not your first time..."

"Hmph. It was! I did not know well how to do it with a guy! I had it in my dreams yes, but I always wake up half way thanks to the goddamn alarm clock!" he ranted like a child.

The redhead chuckled. And kissed his lover's forehead. "You did great. But that's enough for now okay?" he gently said, comforting his childish blonde

"I love you Gaara." he sweetly whispered.

"I love you more..."

Meanwhile, at Gaara's room with the Uchiha brothers. They had their own share of fun themselves and seems like they are through.

They are sharing their bare body's heat under a fine thick top sheet. The raven haired teen is hugging his older brother who is closely beside him.

"Don't you think we are forgetting something?" he asked his big brother.

"Like what?"

"Like...we have another roomate that might be waiting outside for a while now?"

Itachi chuckled.

"Don't worry... He would be adopted by some compassionate royalty when that happens, and give him some loving service."

Sasuke smirked. "Right."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please bare with me if it's not that good... I need more experience writing Lemons. :) Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Smile~smile~smile~! :)


	46. Brat of a King

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 46 - Brat of a King**

After their honeymoon, they immediately took a shower, the redhead forbidden Naruto from taking the shower with him, because he does not want to continue any more of their honeymoon. He was a killjoy alright, but they had a flight ahead of them and still, at least, with tiny bits of opportunity, he wanted his blonde to rest.

They could do more of their honeymoon some other time.

Then the band left for the Fire Country. Naruto is not really silent during the ride, mainly because he was sleeping and dead snoring at his reclining chair. The redhead beside him watches his sleeping beauty as it loudly sleeps.

Gaara could not sleep at all, thanks to his insomnia and all the things that bugs him.

Once they step a foot on the Fire Country, Naruto would become automatically their king and a dirty world of politics would welcome him. A nation that is in turmoil, where rallies and riots are everywhere. Debates about who must lead and what should be done next are adding fuel to the fire. Their King's death caused nothing but continous mayhem on the fire he once reigned.

And everything was because of their wretched organization.

He hates them. Hated them to the core. If only he could take them all alone he would do so. No. He could take them alone but the thing is, he could not leave the blonde right now and instead wasting his time to have a killing spree on their organization, he prefers to spend it with his blonde, protect him and be with him. As long as they don't do anything funny, he won't do anything as well. And when the time comes when he got no choice but to go out and finish everything where it had started, he would do so, even if it means death.

His death in exchange for an eternal peace of his blonde is something he would not hesitate to offer.

They have reached the private runway of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto was escorted by a private group of bodyguards, highly ranked officers that Jiraiya trusted. He was well respected and they even saluted to their your prince, thanking the heavens he was found after six years of being missing.

They are riding a limousine, with Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade on that car, while the other three are riding on a separate convoy car that is following them. As Naruto looks outside, he could see rally signs, banners and posters saying many ridiculous things. Like where are their lost prince? Lift the martial law. No to the IAM taking over of their country. And so many other things he wishes he did not see. He decided to ban himself from looking outside anymore, because it only makes his anxiety worse. After few hours of riding, they reached the elegant and enormous palace but it doesn't look like that of the fairy tale with pointed roof of towers, a big wooden gate to become a bridge and things like that. It was modern, like a mansion five times of what the Uchiha's owned. The courtyard is so vast that walking from the big gates would take you at least thirty minutes to reach the entrance and in the middle of it is a big fountain, larger than the fountain at the town centre of Konoha.

They arrived at the entrance in no time. One of the escorts opened the door of the Limousine for them and Jiraiya is the first to come out.

"Naruto." Tsunade said as she hold the wrist of the young blonde beside her when he was about to stand up and go out. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"What is it Granny Tsunade?"

"Don't be swayed by the things they would tell you. Don't get too emotional, it is where they will attack you."

"Don't worry Granny. I won't. And you'd be there for me right?" he cheerfully said. "We're in this together!"

Tsunade genuinely smiled at him. "Don't mess this up." she said.

"Oh yeah!"

They walked down the halls where paintings of the previous royal families are displayed, Naruto's ancestors. He stopped at one painting where his Mom and Dad are shown, wearing a formal wear suiting for a king and queen. And him, being held by his loving mother as a baby.

"You use to calm down when you look at that picture when you are going on your tantrums as a kid." Jiraiya said as he place his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah... I remember..."

"You miss them?"

"Of course."

"You will have a portrait with your family someday."

"I want our painting get done Jiraiya. With Tsunade."

Jiraiya was astonished and looked at him, the blonde looked back smiling.

"Both of you raised me after all. I bet mom and dad is so glad and bragging to the angels in heaven that I was raised by great persons." he cheerfully said. "Well, maybe except the perverted parts. Haha!" he added then chuckled.

"Idiot. What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya exclaimed but deep inside him, he felt... Happy.

"Get moving you perverts. The council is just excited to mince Naruto limb from limb until he ran out of poorly developed brain cells." Tsuande said as she walked ahead them but her lips are graced with a sweet smile as soon as she get past them.

Itachi, who was following them are the only one allowed to go with their prince. The redhead and his brother were escorted at the guest room where they could lounge at a very luxurious sofas and seems like one sofa could buy them a decent family house.

"You did turned our life upside down Gaara..." the ravenhaired said. "Before you came, we are just living in all simplicity. Me and Naruto fooling around as normal highschool kids. Sir Jiraiya is doing his 'research', my annoying brother continues being a detective, Lady Tsunade continues traveling..." he added before sighing deeply.

"Really..."

"This won't happen if Naruto have not met you in the ocean."

"Yes..."

"But good thing it happened. One way or another, probably you'd be sent to assasinate him because of an unfinished job and you'd meet him, but under different circumstances. You won't fall in love, just, killer-victim relationship. You would be hunted by Jiraiya and my brother. And I would hate you if you kill my brother. Then I would hunt you down. This is much better than the other way around."

The redhead was astonished but showed no emotions.

"And... We must have not found out that there is some great person out there we could jive with."

"Sasuke..."

"You changed our life for good."

Gaara smiled at him. He was just glad that everything happened, even though now they are facing great obstacles, if given a chance to reset everything, he won't redo anything. It will happen the way as it is now and he is fine with all that.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke just smirked and crossed his arms across his chest as he lean on the couch.

"Sure."

At the meeting place, there is a round table and about 12 council members and the current royal advisor, in the guise of a grey haired adolescent, probably the same age as Itatchi. He have a round eye-glass and is wearing a formal black suit.

"Welcome back Prince Naruto, my name is Kabuto it's an honor to meet you." he greeted with a smiling face as he stand up from his seat and bowed at him. The other council members did that as well.

"That shining green diamond hanging on your neck is without a doubt the colored diamonds only owned by the royal families, along with the other four from the other countries." he gently said as he sits back to his seat.

The necklace is indeed standing out with his white turtleneck polo with black blazer.

"Let's get down to business. We are most willing to have you as our king Naruto, but before that, we need to clear some issues." the young adviser told them nicely.

Naruto was just silent. Waiting for them to speak first. Tsunade who was standning behind him is also the same. Jiraiya and Itachi are waiting outside the room, standing beside the door.

"I will be direct, do you have anything to do with the death of our king?" he said.

"None." flatly and with all honesty he uttered.

"If so, then why have you not surfaced earlier than these moment before the king died." one council member bitterly said.

"Do I have to?"

"Why have you not taken over the throne when you got all the rights to do so at one command from you."

"The public known I have died. Coming out of the surface in the middle of nowhere would confuse them."

"Confuse them? You could always tell the truth. Like who murdered you. Hunt him down and we would have a lead as to ordered him."

"Is there really a need for that? My mom and dad died, pinning down their murdered would be senseless."

"How so? It would bring about justice and maybe we would have enough evidence to pinpoint the real master mind."

Tsunade is biting her lip. This is definitely out of the topic. As the interrogation goes on, they would never stop until Naruto would say, "yes I am behind the death of the king so I could take over the throne," but scratch all those words, Naruto has nothing to do with it.

"We have heard that you lived an average life and don't do well at school, a King's responsibilities are too heavy for an average person."

"That's why I have Tsunade by my side."

"These may be her plot don't you think? Playing your mind in having her as an adviser then would gain a complete control of the country through your guise."

Tsunade wanted to kill his interrogators but she kept her calm. Violence is not a game they play during a council meeting.

"Don't accuse her like that. If that's what she wants, she would have done it when she was the adviser of my father."

"No offense meant, but you are not as intelligent as your father."

_"No fucking offense meant? It was a fucking downright insult you bitch! I will fucking kill you!"_ the blonde ranted on his mind but maintained his outer calm and said, "But usually, advisers are smarter than their Masters that's why they are called advisers."

"That is true, but a big gap between and adviser and a king is a different story."

_"What the fuck is that?"_he shouted at himself and clenching his fist under the table, clearly hungry for the face where he wanted it to land.

"I am afraid indirect insults are not appropriate for this meeting." Tsuande finally interrupted with conviction. "He lived an average life simply because we have an average income and with many things to explore on outside world, he have not paid attention to his grades and academic performance is never the basis of placing a King into his position." she added.

"That is true, but aren't you with Jiraiya-"

"Really, you fucking council members, where are you getting at?" the blonde shouted as he bam his palm on the table as hard as he could, astonishing everyone, including Tsunade.

"Calm down your highness, they are simply asking you questions for clarifications." Kabuto said, trying to ease.

"You are clearly saying that I am behind the death of the bastard King! Why the hell would I do that? You said it yourself that I have an average life so how the fuck could I ever hire a top class criminal that even your puny royal guards can't handle?" he ranted, with his highest tone of shouting and voice.

Tsuande face palmed herself and had her dose of deep sighing. Where's all the warning she had given him gone to?

"Because of that!" one angry middle-aged council pointed his fingers at the young prince. "The behavior you are showing right now that you indeed have learnt nothing of manners and class and had the possibility of resorting to that to take over the throne!" he exclaimed back.

"What the fuck? Who ever told you I want this throne in the first place? I want to puke it out of my system and get over with it!" he shouted.

"I could not believe this profanity! How were you raised by Jiraiya is a utterly preposterous!"

Tsunade approached the council member who said that and grabbed him on his clothes and punched him on the face that made him flying. That unexpected move from her made everyone silenced, even Naruto himself.

"One more insult from any of you and I would kill you!" she shouted angrily as she face the other council members.

"Naruto is giving up his peaceful life just for the sake of this dying country you have made it into! How dare you bash him with all those insults when you and your corrupted mind is no better than him!" she exclaimed.

"Tsunade..." was the only thing the surprised Naruto uttered.

"If you don't want him as your king then you are free to leave your positions right now!" she shouted.

"You are going to be user arrest for assaulting a council member!"

"Well actually, ever since I have stepped on this room, all twelve of you are dismissed!" Naruto shouted, making everyone look at him.

One surprise after another. This meeting has turned into a cat fight.

"WHAT? You can't do that to us!" they opposed.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto stood up on the table and stomped his feet towards the center.

"I am the King. Therefore I am the fucking law! Now get out of my sight! Silently!" he exclaimed in full rage. He glared at Kabuto who is astonished at the man who is standing in front of him.

"You stay." he said in which the young adviser nodded.

Outside, it is a closed door meeting, no doubt about that, but with Naruto's loud voice, including Tsunade's and the council, their two companions just sighed when they heard the ruckus inside.

"I told you he would rant at them." Jiraiya said, and let out a deep sigh.

"And Lady Tsunade advised him to keep his cool, she should have told herself that too..." Itachi whispered.

They were not that astonished when twelve council members left, and glared at both of them in which they just sighed at it.

Now that only three of them are left. Naruto sat near Kabuto, also Tsunade.

"Sorry 'bout that." Naruto said, but still serious.

"It's okay your highness." he chuckled. "I actually liked what you did back there. They've been pinning me all my life since I am younger than them for a royal adviser."

Naruto smiled ear to ear. "But I have to dismiss you too. Granny Tsuande's gonna be my Royal Adviser." he said

"I know that from the start."

"You would be my first council member." he said.

Kabuto was surprised. He know for sure that the next thing he would say is that he needed to pack his things and find another job, he is the royal adviser of the past king after all and technically they are enemies. But despite of that, he had no personal ill of the blonde, it just so happen that they have different sides.

"Granny Tsuande will tell me what is needed to be done, things to discuss about and everything I need to answer in front of media with the information coming from you, it's like giving her all the knowledge you got so she could pass it to me. Not a single information will be left out."

Tsunade could not believe what she is hearing. He talks a lot more king-like now. So mature.

"And while she's doing that, I will rest." he cheerfully added.

_"I take back everything I say about him being king-like and mature."_she said at the back of her mind as she face palm herself.

"It's an honor to work for you your highness." Kabuto said formally.

After everything is said and done, Naruto left the room, leaving Tsunade and Kabuto to talk about matters he assigned to.

Later that night...

"Firing 12 council members as your first command... it is something a Naruto would do..." the redhead said as he stops himself from chuckling.

They are at one of the palace's room, specifically at Master's bedroom as big as Sasuke's room, doubled.

Sitting on the side of a ridiculously large bed, more than a king sized bed, it's like 4 people could fit in. The pillows are big and comfy, with the top sheet like a flat pillow, cottony inside. They are facing the fully opened window towards the balcony that is covered with thin silk see through curtains. Naruto is resting his head on his boyfriend as he was cuddled by him.

"But they are insulting me!" he pouted as he do his usual choosing rants.

Gaara chuckled. His first real chuckle since day one. Naruto blushed at the sight, scratching his eyes, confirming if it is real.

_"Gaara can actually chuckle?"_

"Then you escaped your very first day of being a King, making Lady Tsunade all the work." the redhead said.

"She's more expert than I am!"

"Silly." then he drew his face closer his childish blonde as he face him and lift the blonde's chin, "If a law stating all Ramen must be free forever, be passed one day, I won't be so surprised." he whispered then kissed him lightly.

"I prefer to pass a law where you will seduce me like this every night." he suggestively said to his redhead as he cup his cheeks.

"You don't need a law for that." then he licked his lover's lower lip. "Do you?"  
>he whispered.<p>

Naruto grinned slyly, "I guess you're right." then he gave in to the tempting seduction and kissed him passionately.

They have not noticed that at the heat of their make out session, someone passed by to the balcony and watched them.

Matsuri.

She stood there, astonished and dismayed of what she have seen. She came there to see if she have to erase the traces of her master, assuming he have already killed him. But all she finds, is this.

Her beloved master kissing another man, the man he was suppose to kill. Her blood is boiling, wanted to interrupt and kill Naruto in that instant but one statement stopped her. Her tears instantly fell as soon as she heard it.

"I love you Naruto." he sweetly said after their indulging passionate kiss and smiled gently.

_"He never said anything like that to me... He never kissed me like that. Why him? Why him?"_

_"And... I never seen him smile like that..."_

With a broken heart and angered soul, she left, having only one thing on her mind:

_"I will take my master back. He is mine and mine alone. No one will ever have him aside from me. I will kill anyone who steals him away from me."_

"You're so naughty tonight huh? Not so you..." the blonde teased, still their face is close to each other.

Gaara just hugged him tightly and sighed.

_"I knew you'd come tonight, at this time... You are my eraser after all..."_

_"I hope you got my message Matsuri. I'm sorry."_

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Are you annoyed by the chapters I upload consecutively in one day? I am so sorry for that... I just can't stop writing. :3 Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading~!


	47. Other Side of Him

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 47 - Other Side of Him**

"Naruto wake up..." the redhead said as he tried his best to wake up the snoring man next to him. "It's already 6am... Lady Tsunade would kill you if you don't get by your office at 6:30am..."

For the nth time of the day, he just won't wake up.

"Naruto...you-"

Unable to finish his words, he was suddenly cuddled by the blonde beside him that made him utterly blushing.

"Wha-" yet again, his sentence is interrupted and his startled self sat up and that made the top sheet fall, revealing his body's upper half.

Another astonishing event happened, someone suddenly barged in and that was the angry Tsunade approaching them with some kind of a book on her hand. Well it is not a book really, more like a hundreds of reports just binded together. On how the hell she have barged in the fact the room is locked, Gaara just could not explain that, and stocked with the notion of her having duplicate keys to every room in the palace.

"For the love of- you two!" she exclaimed as she realized she just barged in at the wrong-EST time of the day, and regretting ever barging in.

Him and your highness, in one bed, covered with just the top sheet, JUST the top sheet and nothing else. Long sentence short, they are naked sharing on one bed.

Gaara just bowed his head down and don't really know what to say. Like they are making a crime and they have been caught. As if making an excuse to this cunning woman before him would be much helpful, it would be a total waste of time, he was sure of it, so he just stayed there and tried to wake his blonde lover.

"Naruto... Lady Tsunade is here...and she's coming to kill you, right now." he said while trying to wake him up and finally, when he heard those words he sat up in astonishment and looked sideways, at the wrong direction where Tsunade is standing, glaring as she approach them and as if a hungry lion just keeping her cool, just eyeing on her prey, named Naruto.

The said prey was sweating and covering his revealed top with the top sheet and smiling sheepishly. Definitely, afraid of the upcoming horrible thing that would ever happen to his day, and he was betting, this is just the first saga.

"I know you're close, but NOT this close. But we'll talk about that later." she said, preventing herself from shouting.

"Ah-hehe..." the blonde bashfully chuckled as he scratch the back of his head.

Tsunade gave out an impatient deep sigh, letting all the rage out in one deep breath.

"Here's the things you need to know, the country's current status, problems, list of every officers in every agencies, the vital laws you need to know and the things you need to point out during the IAM Summit. If you have questions, clarifications and violent reactions, go to my office." she said, unbelievably calmly and with a hint of authoritarian voice as she hands out the book (which is not really a book) she holds for a while now.

The blonde sighed and just received it silently, he don't want to mess with her by complaining, it would make matters worse and just be thankful that no one's gonna be murdered early in the morning.

"You have three hours to read AND understand all that. Your press con starts at 10am, meet me at my office by 9:30am, I will brief you on what you will do." she added. And silently took her leave. As soon as she closed the door she sighed and face palmed herself.

"I could not believe that they are lovers...what the..."

Later on...

"I can't get any of this!" he exclaimed as he scratch his head, intensely as if it would all fall off any minute now. "Gaara! Help mee!" he whined like a brat as he face the redhead who just got out of the shower, wearing a bathrobe and drying his hair with a towel.

"I am only gone for twenty minutes and you, most probably started reading ONLY, five minutes ago."

"Ten!"

"Ten."

"Help mee!"

"Naruto, you should do that by yourself. I can't always assist you nor Tsunade."

"But I really can't understand!"

"You have to. The IAM summit is a closed door meeting, you are on your own there. And it will be held next week."

And the rest of the rantings lasted for almost 20 minutes because the blonde just don't know the words, "I give up." The redhead should think of another way to make him do it now (on his own) or Tsunade would really kill him.

The redhead sat beside Naruto who is sitting on the bed. He moved his face closer to his and cupped his cheeks.

"If I am the one to do that, you are not allowed to hug me, kiss me or make love to me for a week, straight." he whispered, seductively with his sexiest tone of voice, completing with a lustrous half lidded eyes staring at his lips.

The closeness made Naruto beet blushing and his initial reaction is to oppose at the one sided proposal his lover is giving him. He won't survive a day without doing all those to him now that he got used to it!

"NO!" he exclaimed.

"But if you do it well, I will do whatever you want, for a day. Anything my Naruto, anything." then he lightly blew his lips. "What do you say?"

"Anything I want...?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Like the apron thing?"

Gaara was utterly startled.

Maybe he should not really have bothered to offer it. He totally forgot about that sick perverted fantasy of his blonde boyfriend. It's like he dug his own pit hole, 6 ft. Under the ground.

"Yes."

The blonde grinned evilly and licked his lips, making his lover wants to whimper but good thing he is good at self control.

"Consider it done..." the blonde slyly whispered, then he lightly kissed him.

Later at Tsunade's office, the blonde was a little bit sweating, maybe because of the cold weather and the air conditioner that's why only a little (though he rushed to her office as if his life depends on it and now catching his breath). He was 15 minutes late.

"Have you read everything?" she asked as she approach her from her table.

"Yes."

"Understand a thing?"

"Uhmm...yeah?" he sheepishly said, making his signature gesture when he is unsure of his answer, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"No. You don't understand a thing..." the lady sighed.

"It's too complicated for me... The economics, jargons and everything. I just can't catch up! I am not made for this! Economics is my worst subject." he whined.

_"No more kisses and hugs for me... Geez. I wanna cry."_

"Then we have no choice but for you not to answer any of the questions about your plans, future advances and so on. I will face all those questions first. As to the IAM, I will raise a pardon as to have me accompany you since you are new to this world, okay?" she suggested objectively.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade! I know you won't forsake me!" he cheerfully said as all his anxieties about him getting killed were all gone now.

"Also, aside from those, I want to discuss with you your relationship with Gaara."

The blonde was astonished. That's the question and topic he least expected to be raised. Well, she caught them though, but discussing it a time like this...it just doesn't feel right.

"You know that you can't be with him, now that you are the King." she frankly said, intently looking at the blonde at the same time waiting for his reaction.

The blonde felt a pinch on his chest and bowed his head down. "Let's not talk about this..."

Tsunade sighed. She just knows how important Gaara is to him. She knows the feeling, understands him well. She actually could empathize with the blonde, but trying her best not to show it to him. "There will come a time that you will be needing a queen, and...it just can't be him." because of that truth that they must all face.

"I'm going." he uttered as he continuously bow his head and left the room.

Tsunade elicited a frustrated sigh.

"Can't the troublesome problems just leave us all alone? At least weeks of break from giving another problem, is that too much to ask?"

That morning, the press conference at the media room commenced. Every media men were excited to see who their lost prince could be, what he looked like and if he looked so smart. They had no idea since his parents have hidden his face as a child and now is the first time they are going to see him. The press conference will be broadcasted nationally and the rest of the population is as excited as the reporters are. As if the whole Fire Country have stopped whatever they are doing, wherever they are at the moment just to watch this first public appearance of the man who just saved their entire nation.

There are so many camera flashes, reporters lined up in front of his platform like he was some performer on a stage being watched by the judges, and one wrong move would lead to utter embarrassment. They are instructed to ask one question at a time with no follow up questions. Tsunade is standing behind like a body guard and also being a subject of controversies; that she must be controlling the young prince for her to own the whole country through the innocent boy. She is known to be a witty adviser to Naruto's father, and even though she's got a clean name, people just can't help to think negative things about her.

Once the interview have started, different types of reactions have surfaced the said country:

He was too young. The King is actually a high school teenager who's still needing more experience to explore the world and know it's "know hows".

Could he handle all the pressures and dirty world of politics with his innocent mind that reflects on his blue eyes and young face?

The way he speaks and answers the questions, it is obvious that he is nervous and not used to face crowds, his answer is also not very witty. Are they really sure that this is the King?

There are a lot more better than this brat, he only got power just because he was the son of the past king.

And his friends he left behind at Konoha including all those who knew him and interacted with him, were all shocked to see the man they thought stupid and ignored is actually their King. His friends were all the more shocked when he said nothing about this, and quite a slap in the face of the pink haired girl in the name of Sakura, who rejected him painfully and thinks so low of him.

"Your Highness, do you think that the past King Orcochimaru is behind tue massacre of your family?"

"I don't accuse anyone until there are strong evidences pointing to anyone."

"Are you behind his death?"

"I am hoping that is not a personal attack, but please forgive me for being rude, why the hell do you think would I do that?" he said with a conviction.

"What can you assure us about our future?"

Everyone got silent at the brave reporter's question. The whole nation is awaiting for his answer. He took a deep breath and spoke with full determination and conviction, like a different side of Naruto came out to face everyone.

The Great Ruler inside of him.

"Yes, I know how young I am to be facing all of you but, I know in my heart that this country will have a future that will be hard to attain but with the sweetest end point. A future I won't build for you all by myself, but a future we would all build for one another. I won't say it would be the ideal future that can be attained in a flash, but I can assure you that it will be the future that next generations would greatly benefit from and our generation would be proud of, building it for them. A future that will continue to soar high and improve until it achieves perfection."

Everyone, the press, the reporters, the whole nation was awestricken by those words, it gave them an assurance that they would be in safe hands, but it did not end there. It gave them hope and a vision of a shinning great future ahead of them under his rule.

With those words, all the negative comments and violent reactions are mostly gone, he gained supporters and trustworthy allies. He had moved the hearts of almost the entire population and made them feel alive again after being lost at the economic crisis they have experienced with the deceased king he have taken the throne from.

Indeed, this is the King they have been waiting for. He may not be the smartest person around, but he showed true sympathy and empathy to the entire population one thing their previous king failed to show.

They strongly believed, just like his father, he would be wise and a great ruler.

He is his son after all.****

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing~! Have a nice day~! :3


	48. Seven Days of Hell

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 48 - Seven Days of Hell**

After the press conference and the long frustrating meetings with the officials of his government (thanks to Tsuande he had survived the painfully complicated discussions his puny brain cells just can't process at the required amazingly fast rate) he proceeded to his quarters, all tired up, not physically but mentally. This is the first time he was so stressed that he just want to snuggle his human pillow named Gaara and sleep all night long, but of course before that, he wants to play with him, turn him into a naughty aggressive one.

But all of those are banned since he lost their deal. This is the most stressful, depressing and frustrating part on his whole dilemma.

When he saw that the door to the balcony is open, he went there, thinking his beloved redhead is spending his time there. He loves windy places after all, this must be his new "rooftop."

And he was right. Naruto saw him, sitting at the middle of it, he was watching an ocean of sky that is full of stars. The redhead is wearing a silk sleeping robe, dyed in blood red and lined with black. It dances with the flow of the graceful winds along with his soft hair.

Naruto were mesmerized at how calming it is just to look at him, like he was looking at a mythical being of beauty and peace in front of him. His slightly loose robe that bares almost his chest and collar bone adds a hint of seduction. He approached him, had the desire of hugging him, kissing him but he can't. The blonde stood in front of him, that made the redhead face him.

"I'm so exhausted.." he said with much frustration.

"What are you doing here? You need a rest..."

"But I can't sleep without you by my side!" he whined.

The redhead gave him a small gentle smile and cupped his cheeks. Naruto was startled at the action.

"I thought we had a deal!" flustering and blushing.

"But you did great today."

"Uhmm...does that mean the deal is off?"

"What do you think?"

Due to overly lack of self control and peak of his desire, without saying a word, he gave the seductive redhead a passionate kiss in his supple lips. Gaara have not fought back, instead he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and moved closer to him. Their kisses were desperate and intense, exploring each other's mouth through their tongue. The blonde moved his lips to the redhead's ear and traced it with his tongue.

"Why are you seducing me all of a sudden? You know I give in to your temptations easily..." he seductively whispered as the vibrations of his breath makes the redhead whimper.

"Because you impressed me with your speech..." then he moved one of his hands to the blonde's head and pressed it against his own neck, getting the message, Naruto sucked it fervently, nipped it at the same spot until he produce a red orb on it for everyone to see.

"Haa..." he moaned as the blonde slid his hands on his collar bone to his shoulder to slightly pull down his robe's sleeves. The blonde traced light kisses from his neck to the redhead's excited nipple as he pinched the other.

Gaara moved his playful hands to the blonde's black necktie, removing it then started unbuttoning his white polo sleeves. Then he moved the head of the blonde away from his body and looked at him.

And-

"Eherm..." forcefully coughed out the someone who is standing at the balcony's door. The two love birds were shocked and a little embarrassed at the same time annoyed for they are interrupted with their ministrations by none other than, Tsunade.

The blonde looked at her with a confused look, blushing then flashed a bashful smile as he remembered something. His lover just bowed down his head and fixed his clothes that is about to fall off.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as he scratch the back of his head.

"I thought I told you I am going to talk to you tonight, and since you are not coming in my office since forever, I came here." she said in a matter-of-fact manner. "To my office, NOW." she commanded as she walk her way back to the said place.

Naruto groaned at that thought. Yeah, she did said something like that before going to his quarters. Telling her, he would just take a little shower and change to his ordinary clothes.

"Looks like your day have not ended yet." the redhead uttered.

"We will continue later." he said then gave his redhead a light kiss before leaving the room as he closed the buttons of his polo.

The redhead sighed. How disappointing. He never thought that someone would interrupt in the middle of their ministrations. Maybe they should really not have done something like that in the middle of... the balcony.

_"Naruto you idiot. You should have locked the door."_

All of sudden, someone landed in front of him. He was astonished at the sudden of arrival of someone, someone he never thought he would see again.

"Matsuri...?"

She immediately hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"My master! Let's go home! I am so lonely without you!"

"but-"

"Why have you not killed him yet?"

"Matsuri...I-"

"Why are you still playing with him?" then she looked up to him, still, tears are flowing from her pitch black eyes.

Gaara let out a deep sigh then slid his hands on her hair.

"I won't come back...this is my home Matsuri."

"NO! You belong with us! He must have brainwashed you!"

"Matsuri-"

"You can't leave me just like that! I can't live without you my Master!"

"I-"

"I love you so much my master! More than he could ever give! We have been together before he came! Why are you staying with him?"

"I told you... I don't feel the same..."

The brunette was lost for words. She could not even fight back. But she is against everything. She always believed that Gaara belongs to hers alone. No one would ever own him aside from her.

"So you are going to leave me for that brat..."

"Mat-"

"I thought I will get you back this way... but..."

Gaara got agitated and held her in shoulders.

"Don't you dare Matsuri!" he exclaimed with conviction.

She shrugged away his hands and moved backwards as she glare at him.

"I own you. No one will ever have you aside from me." then she swiftly jumped away before the redhead could even call out her name to stop her.

Fear. High dose of it. He fear for his blonde's life. She was his Eraser. He personally trained her, and he knows all about her. How merciless she is when she wants to kill someone. How many women, some men, have she killed when someone got a little too close to him even if it is just a cover for a mission. As if her skills were only used for her number one obsession: Gaara.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying his best to calm down and think that even though Matsuri is a threat, he just had the confidence that he could overpower her, she's still got a long way to go to beat him in a fight, but, when it comes to protecting the blonde... he just felt vulnerable, almost powerless as he fears that she might outwit him, using the blonde to defeat him as he is the redhead's greatest weakness.

He clenched his fists and walked around the balcony, all flustered and could not even think properly. If the blonde is still an ordinary student, that he could be with all the time, then he have nothing to worry about. But this time it is different. He cannot be with his blonde all day. Actually, they only meet in his quarters, where he wait for his job to be done while reading some books as a past time. Itachi is is his personal body guard, he trust him but, he knows that he could handle Matsuri better than him.

_"Itachi?"_

He walked out of the balcony and gone on his way to the said person's room. It's just beside the King's quarters so he just have to detour a little from where he came from.

"Yes?" his raven haired friend appeared in place of his big brother to face the one who knocked the door. "Gaara? How unusual." he uttered as he was startled.

"May I speak with your brother?"

"Hmm? He's in the bath now, you could wait inside."

A little later...

Itachi sighed in frustration after he heard everything from the redhead. He was in his black pajamas, and black robe that is not tied on his waist. The older guy is standing in front of the younger ones who are siting on the bed.

"This Matsuri, who is she? I mean... Really..." Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"One Gaara-obsessed lady aside from Naruto." his older brother explained in one sentence.

"I know that. She is trying to kill Naruto of course she is obsessed! I mean, is she your wife or something?" he asked Gaara.

"She is my working partner back then..."

"Women are scary beings." Sasuke said as he remembers his own experience with his fan girls, some of them are just persistent and obsessed and will chase you to the ends of the world.

"I am afraid I can't allow you. Technically, you are under our Master Jiraiya's surveillance." Itachi said monotonously.

"I see..." the redhead uttered then bowed his head down.

"What? Gaara would not harm the idiot." Sasuke grunted.

"It's his orders. Even if I want to, I can't. Also, he may be taking precautions as to not expose you to your organization. That we have you. They may do unpleasant actions with that."

"They already know where I am. They have eyes on the heavens itself."

"I will talk about this with Master Jiraiya. Rest assured Gaara. Your highness is safe."

When he returned to his quarters, the blonde is already there, waiting for him at the bed, already wearing his nightwear, his are orange sleeping robe lined with white. Naruto smiled at him while the redhead sat beside him.

"Where have you been?" the blonde asked as he cuddle his redhead.

"Just roamed around. How's your talk with Lady Tsunade?" he asked back.

**-o.o.o-**

_Lounging at the couch "Who are these people?" the blonde asked as he scan through the pages of the folder he is holding._

_"Those people are the persons I trusted to teach all fundamentals about Political Science in a week before the IAM Summit. Just reinforcing your clueless mind. After the summit, the lessons would continue still. You could choose anyone from them, I want you to be the one to choose."_

_"Oh..." is the only thing he just said for he imagined his impending doom if he ever protested._

_"The IAM also replied to our request and they have accepted it."_

_"Great!" the blonde enthusiastically said. _

_"Naruto, also, on that week, you will stay on a separate quarters and you are not to be disturbed. You have to concentrate in studying."_

_Naruto's eyes widen and felt nothing but to protest, "What? And you mean I won't be seeing Gaara anymore?"_

_"Yes. It's only a week Naruto."_

_"But I can't just do well if I can't see him!"_

_"That's what I want you to be. Independent. Little by little. You are a King for heaven's sake Naruto. You just don't have to always rely to anyone around you. You also need to be alone on your own sometimes."_

_"But-"_

_"Your schedule would be on the study room, dining room and quarters. I cancelled all of your appointments for the whole week. If you do well within that week, the next succeeding lessons, you don't have to be in other's quarters anymore."_

_"Wha-"_

_"No more whining. That is final."_

_"Stingyy..." he pouted._

_"If you want to be an effective ruler, you have to forget 90% of yourself and ignore your own desires, for the lives of your people, millions of them, is in your hands."_

_Naruto just bowed down. He did understand what this witty lady is trying to say to him but, no Gaara for a week? What the hell is that? He can't even properly sleep without his huggable and cute human pillow (and plush toy)!_

_But, he have to endure it. He have to be responsible._

**-o.o.o-**

"So starting next week, you won't sleep here in our room and will be locked inside another one."

"Uhmm..." he nodded.

"That's okay."

"But I won't see in a week even though we are under the same roof!"

"Naruto, it's only a week." the redhead cuddled him, who cuddled him back. "It's not like I would run away or anything."

"I must have a reward from you after that week." he whispered to his ears then nipped it.

"If you did great...then you shall have your reward."

And their hell week started after that night,they have spent the remaining hours as if it will be their last. The blonde find the lessons boring, annoying and time freezing but he have to endure all of it, understand every single thing his teacher would say if he wants to be rightful of that title his family have given him. He knew a week is not enough for him to master everything, but he will start, little by little, so he won't just be clueless at the upcoming summit. He ain't like Sasuke or Gaara who could be a master of something if they studied it for a week, but he is not that dumb as to not learn anything in a week. Also, Lady Tsunade will be guiding him, aiding him and defend for him if needed at the summit so he is well secured and felt that he is in good hands.

Also, if he did great in this week's lessons, he would get his reward from Gaara, and he expect it to be something hot, steamy and naughty.

As for the redhead, he studied the details of the palace, it's structure, escape routes, rooms, hallways, everything. He needs to know everything about the palace if he wanted to protect the blonde. Finally, Jiraiya allowed him to be Naruto's personal guard, but he would work under Itachi. They prepared for the security strategies for the upcoming IAM summit, given that Matsuri is a great threat. They also studied the whole place where the summit would be held, in the Land of Iron, a neutral country. All roads, streets and routes that your highness will be taking. The identities of all the security team are studied, expertise and where are they best assigned. Strategized numbers of plans if something bad happened to the summit and counter it.

An everyday spar with Itachi have also became part of his routine. The redhead is a master assassin, he technically wields the blades like it was part of his limbs, moves fast and had great strength for his slender frame. He is also good with guns and a sharpshooter on top of it, like he was trained in various type of weapon handling and masters a lot of it. But he had one particular favorite, the twin blades that is connected with chain, good for mid-range and close range battle. He personally requested that he would get his weapon way back "home", the request was granted, given the condition that he would be accompanied by the Uchiha Brothers. The redhead told them that they should not stay with him 100km radius since it is being watched by the Towers, the ones who are watching the said area. If they detect their assassins or other members to be with any other else within that range, they would be instantly killed with no question.

The redhead knows all the routes to hide himself from the Towers so until now, no one has ever detected him, whether he is going out or coming back to their hideout, even his father making him slip in and out unnoticed.

Gaara have sworn, no one will ever take his blonde away from him, and no one can ever touch, harm or kill him until he is alive.

"Gaara..." said the raven haired teen who is beside him. They are on their way home to Fire Country, on the same first class plane they have been using since the ruckus of the said country happened.

"Hmm?" the redhead responded without even looking at Sasuke, but is only focused watching the clouds outside the window.

"Don't throw your life away while protecting Naruto."

Gaara was surprised by that speech, no one expected that, and that made him a little angry to him. Why would he want that? Does he want to endanger Naruto? On his astonishment, he was not able to hide his confusion with his usual stoic face.

"Don't take it wrongly , I am just saying, if you die, he would go insane."

"But-"

"You don't have to go in front lines. There are other persons assigned for that." he said looking at the redhead.

"Sasuke... I understand your point but... I dedicate my life for him. I would even eat a bullet for him."

"Gaara I-"

"I am sure you would do the same for your brother."

Sasuke averted his eyes from him and bowed down.

He was right. Dead right. He would even kill for Itatchi. But... "I just don't want to loose any more persons..." he whispered, or so he thought. The redhead heard it clearly and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Sasuke, it's amazing you're like that sometimes..."

"Wha-"

"Being a Dummy isn't so bad."

The raven haired blushed and moved Gaara's hands arms from him. "Idiot." he mumbled in which the redhead just smiled upon, even though a little.

But with everything they do, not a single minute is spent other than thinking of each other. How they long for each other's hugs and kisses. As if they lost a part of them and could not function well without one another. Sure they can concentrate, but, when the time permits it, they space out, thinking what the other might be doing at that moment. Sleeping has been a problem too, the redhead is back to his insomniac episodes, sleeping intermittently is not what he is used to now and it tires him out. The blonde is also the same, waking up every time he hugs a pillow beside him and disappointed that it is not his redhead.

Studying and Training is nothing, but the missing each other is what makes this week a glimpse of hell itself.

When they arrived, exactly 2am in the morning, they headed for the palace immediately and have their rest. They will be needing a lot of energy for tomorrow, actually later, for the summit will be held 10pm on their time and 10am on the Lightning country's, so they will be needing to travel early for it, so they could have a little break.

As soon as he stepped inside their quarter, the blonde hugged him tightly, as if they were separated for hundreds of years. But he was surprised that Naruto is still awake this late.

"I missed you so much!" he enthusiastically uttered at the redhead, not even caring if he was speaking to close to his ears.

"I feel the same." Gaara gently said as he hug him back.

"I did not know how I survived a week without you, Geez! But it was hell!" he whined while hugging the redhead tighter.

Gaara moved his lover a little and held his cheeks while looking at him in the eye, "True. I even got an idea what hell is like during that week..." then kissed him lightly.

"Where's my reward?" the blonde asked suggestively.

"Later, you've got a summit to attend."

"But I want it now!" the blonde whined.

"No."

"Stingyyy..." then he pouted.

"Don't worry..." he whispered after licking his lower lip, "I will serve you..."

"Oh dammit... You make me more excited..."

"At least you have something to look forward to. Come on let's go to sleep. You have a flight in two hours."

"I missed that! So much!"

They went to bed, saving all their lustrous desires for later, after the summit, they swear nothing will ever stop them from doing it, and the blonde is the most excited about it. Gaara serving him? That must be the most exciting time of the year! Just thinking about it make him...turned on. But he really have to brush it off, the redhead is right, they need to sleep, he was so tired from the last blow of his studies and the long frustrating talk about the policy of IAM and the their summit. They just finished a little earlier before his personal guards arrived.

"Gaara..." he mumbled as he cuddle his human pillow, at last after a week.

"Hmm?" answered the redhead as he cuddle him back, looking at him in the eye.

He smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It's going to be a long and frustrating day ahead of them but for the first time in that week, they have been able to sleep soundly and peacefully, they deserve it and that maybe their greatest reward after their hell week.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing~! I really hope you would still stay with me until the end of this story. I am happy that I am able to share this one, my very first novel-type story. Thank you, Thank you~! Have a nice day everyone~! I love you all! :)


	49. The Summit: A Reporter's View

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

****-o-oo-o- = ****words inside this is the cuts between reporter's view and the characters

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 49 - ****The Summit: A Reporter's View**

**-o-oo-o-**

"Today, the 5 most powerful monarchical countries will hold its annual summit."

"For those persons asking, what is this summit all about, and why it is such an important event for the 5 countries and for the world we are going to explain it in a very brief manner."

"The IAM or International Association of Monarchs, is an association wherein the monarchial countries namely; Lighting, it's leader, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water Countries, it's member formed an alliance and have an oath to support each other, given that their political system is an absolute monarchy."

"They trade, aid and support each other's needs, economically or not. It is said that is it the strongest alliance ever built in the whole world since the Fire Country have joined six years ago when their past king have turned the country from constitutional monarchy to absolute one."

"The goods of the 5 countries are exchanged at a low rate within them and at a regular to high price outside the alliance. They are the producers of almost every fine products of the world."

"This summit is their way of having a meeting, face to face, the way to report what happened to their respective country for the past year, form a contract if one country will be needing aid and if financially, it would be offered on loan. It is also an opportunity for joint projects and future advances of the said association."

"As of today, we all know that the Fire Country, which is new to the IAM is having an economic crisis since the Royal Massacre and being aided by the IAM. The whole world is watching a young boy named, Naruto Uzumaki on how will he place everything back together to their country's heyday when his father, Minato Namikaze, is on the rule."

"Everyone is asking if he would withdraw from the association like his father did, and be independent of the IAM and turn back its political system to Constitutional one."

"The critics are questioning the capability of the Young King when it comes to his capacity to lead a country in turmoil, but with his speech on his very first press conference, he have enticed almost everyone and gained allies, the other countries are even offering their support for the said Country and King."

"Also, they are eyeing the current Royal Adviser, Lady Tsunade, known to be the Prime Minister and Royal Adviser of the young King's Father. Many are saying that she would just use the young Blonde for her own gain, to be back in position and control the country through him. But the palace is just ignoring the speculations and kept their silence."

"Some critics are also eyeing on the young body guards of the young King. They are questioning their credibility, but one of them is member of the famous Uchiha clan, known for being in the service of the Royal Family their entire lifetime. But he is too young, Itachi Uchiha is only 21, even though he has a remarkable skills and reputation, the critics just can't help it but to feel insecure for the King's security, given that a very skilled infiltrator was able to assassinate the Late King Orochimaru, despite the fact that he is highly guarded with knights more skilled than him."

"But the most controversial knight is the mysterious redhead that is walking beside your highness. He came out of nowhere without any famous personalities linked to him. He is named Gaara in their high school, and probably at the same age as the young blonde. Speculations have been risen that he is just a close friend, not a body guard but best friends are not allowed to get near the King so clearly, he is a body guard."

**-o-oo-o-**

"Reporters have so many things to say huh?" said the blonde who is currently lounging on the backseat of the limousine. Actually, he is lounging his head at the lap of his lover as it is being caressed by the redhead.

"Hmp! And Itachi is the most skillful of Uchihas!"

The blonde moved his head and wrapped his arms around his lover's head then pulled it closer to him.

"And you're not my best friend! You're my wife!"

"Could you really announce that without making any ruckus?"

"Hmp!"

Sasuke's brows twitched when his two friends got all mushy and started kissing passionately.

"Oi. What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you take us for a statue that doesn't see you?" he annoyingly said as his eye on the two.

The redhead looked at him and was about to tell Naruto to stop, but was immediately pulled again for another round of kiss, not really caring about the Uchiha brothers in front of them.

"Mmnh..." the redhead sweetly moaned giving the opportunity for the blonde to pierce the redhead's mouth with his tongue, playfully exploring it.

"What the-" blushed the young Uchiha at the make out session of his friends.

"What excitement huh?" was the only reaction of his older brother as he only glanced to them and continued doing his work on his netbook.

"Won't you stop them? They aren't listening to me!" whined the annoyed Sasuke.

"Just let them be."

After the hot French kiss, the blonde looked at his best friend (the real one), grinning evilly.

"Jealous?" he teased his best friend.

"Why should I you idiot?"

"Because Itatchi is not paying attention to you."

"Excuse HIM, for being the CHIEF of your security all throughout your summit!"

"What-e-ver."

"Stop me from beating him up Gaara."

"Do what you want...he's been a stubborn kid..." the redhead said as he brush Naruto's hair again.

"Whaaat? How come you say that while you gently brush my hair and with a poker face! How could you forsake your husband?"

The redhead just sighed and Sasuke jumped over them and sat on the blonde's abdomen. He pinched and stretched the cheeks of his best friend as he teases him.

"You pervert, bratty and stupid King! Just because you are king I can't mess up with you huh? Who do you think you are?"

"Aaaww! Stawp Dhut!" he exclaimed loudly but not clearly.

"I could do this all day! You idiot! Idiot!"

"Shashkwehh yuu bashtardd!"

The redhead sat up; leaving both of them as they "rambles" then lounged beside his Chief.

"How do you babysit them when you're at school?" Itachi asked without moving his head from the netbook.

"I just ignore them 'till they tire out."

A lighter side of the first international summit the blonde would attend since he was born. Pressure. Nothing but pressure. He would face four leaders of another country, experienced and formidable. He was like a shrimp facing great white sharks. Never did he imagine that something like this would ever happen to him since the death of his parents. Though Lady Tsunade is with him, it's not like she would do all the talking, he is the friggin' King, and he must do all the talking, talk the walk and walk the talk. Every word he would utter should be carefully thought of and a mistake is not acceptable.

"Don't you dare say anything stupid at the Summit you dead last." his best friend threatened.

"I am not like you bastard."

"Idiot."

"Just don't be stiff or else they would bully you." Itachi interrupted as he close his netbook. The older Uchiha moved to where the two wrestling teens are rambling, still Sasuke is at the top of the blonde.

"Come here Sasuke..." he commanded as he wave his hands, signaling him to come over. The younger Uchiha obeyed and crawled his way to his brother, but as soon as he had gotten halfway, his clothes were grabbed by his older brother, locking their lips together... And the three of them got startled.

It was brief, but deep. After that unexpected kiss, "You naughty little guy. We will have our own fun after the summit." he whispered seductively, on his blushing younger brother's lips. "Now, don't disturb your highness..."

"So you've got that side too Itachi." the redhead said.

The blonde moved to the other side and cuddled his redhead.

"He was jealous." the blonde whispered, "Sasuke told me how obsessed his brother to him...it's quite scary..."

"It's quite obvious. I know what an obsessed person is like. Looser than him." he whispered back.

"Really? You're obsessed with me aren't you?" grinning slyly he said.

"What do you think?"

"We're here." the older guy said as he lower down the shade of the car window. At the sight is an enormous prestigious palace, the house of the leader of IAM.

The redhead gave his lover a light kiss. "Good luck Naruto... I know you can do it." he said.

"Yeah! You'll see! I will own them!" he confidently exclaimed.

Once he stepped out of the Limousine, he must call out the more mature him. The one who studied for a week about the important information he needs to know, what he must say and what he mustn't. Tense as he was, he must hide all anxiety and fear; he must stand strong for he is representing a country and the voice of his people, millions of them.

This event would determine the fate of his country for the next year and his standing as the Leader of his nation.

Messing up is not an option.

**-o-oo-o-**

"The fourth to arrive at the Royal Palace where this year's IAM will be held is Your Highness from the Fire Country."

"He is noticeably, really young, alongside with his two body guards, also known as his royal knights walking side by side him, with Lady Tsunade following them."

"The other Royalties must be waiting long enough for this moment; first in history of IAM that someone as young as him to participate is one event they really are looking forward to."

"The closed door meeting would last for 4-5 hours, depending on the gravity of the situation. And after one to three days, they will broadcast important points they have discussed for everyone to hear and know."

"This is broadcasted within the five participating countries, but today, due to the world's curiosity on how will the young King would do and say, it is broadcasted worldwide."

"This young blonde have captured everyone's attention, for such a young age, probably the youngest King to be in position in the history of Fire Country."

"Now, not only his people, but the whole world is watching him."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! **Long time no see (or upload). I hope you liked this one, and thank you for supporting me all the way! Smile people! smile! :)


	50. The Summit: A King's View

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Words inside this border line:**

"-**-xXx-**-" = Lemon scene. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 50 - The Summit: A King's View  
><strong>  
>"I will discuss matters with Lady Tsunade before having my press conference tomorrow."<p>

"I also want only those known and reputable reporters to be inside the conference hall. I would limit the number of reporters to 35. Five from our country and the other country may only have one representative."

"Should they ask a question, it will be one at a time and only one follow up question is allowed."

"I don't want any camera flashes to be showering the room while I am speaking. It distracts me."

"I will not tolerate any mockery. I would stop the press-con instantly and will just pass a letter to one broadcasting company to disseminate the information."

"We will start at 10am tommorow."

"Lady Tsunade, you would meet me at my quarters after two hours."

The blonde instructed to his new council members, Tsunade and some of his late father's trusted persons are in position. It was like another Naruto is talking and giving them command. It's been a day after the summit, their back at his beloved country and he is forced to give another speech tomorrow. That itself is really stressful, so he immediately left the room and headed for his quarters.

The summit ended at a very 5 hour long frustrating meeting where the focus is interrogating the blonde. It was a mockery with style and grace, but unlike his country's council members, he could not punch them in the face nor Tsunade can, it was like a declaration of war if they do that.

He have not spoken of it yet, he was just sighing and more stressed than ever before. Commonly, when a stressful event have been finished, a person's stress levels would at least decrease, but in his case, it drastically increased and like his talkative side have just died, leaving him all alone.

The older Uchiha have escorted him until his room, while the redhead, being not only his body guard, but also a lover, naturally followed him until inside.

As soon as the blonde saw a bed, he removed his suffocating blazer and unbuttoned his polo, baring his tanned chest then threw his body on the comfy king bed. The redhead sat beside him and patted his head.

"I wonder what happened..." Gaara uttered.

"Abomination." the blonde grunted.

"Too bad you can't punch them eh?"

"Fuck."

Gaara removed his own blazer and rested his upper body on his lover's back, hugging him and resting his head next to him.

"You could vent it out on me." he whispered to the blonde.

"It was a humiliation with grace dammit. I never knew that Kings and Queens are rude to boot."

"Well-"

"And they even offered me to just give my country to them, because they think, 'It is too complicated to handle a country in turmoil' where in fact they are actually saying, 'You're an incompetent looser who will bring your country down.'"

"Ignore them..."

"I did! Damn them! They also offered to increase the financial assistance they are going to give the Country. It was like making the county even more loaded with debts than it already is."

"You said?"

"Of course I have not accepted it. They really are taking me for a fool eh?"

"Hmn." the redhead nipped his lover's ear, "They are just insecure that a kid younger than them get to rule an entire country."

"More like they are just having fun mocking me...they are even eyeing on you and Itachi..."

"They have no idea how tough Itachi is..." the redhead mumbled.

"And they have no idea that you're a badass assassin..." he said then moved to face his lover, Gaara moved aside to give room for the blonde to be comfortable.

-**-xXx-**-

Naruto moved atop of him, resting his arms on the redhead's sides. The blonde seductively grinned, locking his lustrous eyes his lover.

"But let's forget about that... Where's my reward?" he whispered, suggestively.

Gaara grinned, pulled his lover closer to him as their lips are touching each other.

"You'll have it now, but don't you think... Bed is too ordinary?" he teased.

"Ohh...that's naughty of you..." then he blew the redhead's supple lips, "Where do you want to play?"

"You decide my prince..."

The blonde kissed him lightly before standing up. He held out his hand to his lover in which Gaara grabbed immediately. The blonde dragged him to the full glass window and cornered him. The silk curtain is blown by the small opening of the window and the glass door towards the balcony beside it.

"The window?" Gaara asked then wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"No." he whispered then kissed him, as he maneuver something on Gaara's back. Moments later, the blonde pushed the door beside them. He broke the kiss, "The Balcony."

"But that's-" he wasn't able to continue. He was gently pulled outside , after that, Naruto locked the door and cornered the redhead against it. "Someone might see us!" he anxiously said.

"The higher the risk, the greater the thrill." then he captured that supple lips he was longing for. The redhead wanted something else, something naughty like doing it in the shower. Actually the window is great. But the balcony? Where there are people that could catch them in act?

_"Damn it. I feel anxious and extremely excited at the same time."_

His excitement had only gotten higher when he realized that their clothes are already lying on the ground and he could feel the heat of Naruto's bare body against his. His hands made its way to Naruto's pants, feeling that excited bulge he so wanted inside him. Just thinking about it made him a little more perverted than he usually is and forget about everything else. He unzipped it, pulling is down as the blonde did the same to him.

As their kiss had gotten more intense, the redhead pushed him, walking him towards the terrace. When Naruto felt the hard thump on his back, he broken the kiss and gasped for air.

"And I thought you are worried that someone might see..."

The blonde let out a soft moan when Gaara unexpectedly played with his neck, sucking it as if he was taking it for a lollipop. He moved to the blonde's ears for a moment, and whispered, "Yeah... But then I though of giving them a good show." His hands travelled to Naruto's inner thigh, stoking it, teasing it.

"Oh damn...I like it when you are this horny..." the blonde muttered. He held his lover's hands and led it to his excited thing, in which the redhead sensually stroked in his closed hand. From his ear, Gaara traced his blonde's body with kisses as Naruto is gently clasping on his soft red hair.

"Wait Gaara..." he tried halting his lover when upon seeing what he was about to do. The redhead is already kneeling in front of him, and stroking the blonde's excited member as his lustrous teal eyes are just focused on it. "I don't-" the words he was about to say were replaced by a mewl when he felt that flamed mouth engulfing his thing. This is the first time Gaara is doing it, actually, he don't want the redhead to put too much effort because he just wanted to give him pleasure without the hassle. But as the redhead is treating his member like the Popsicle on their Christmas party, he just yearned for more, moaning and mewling at every stroke the redhead is making.

"nnhnn... Good...too good... Mnhm..."

Gaara firmly held the part where his mouth could not reach as he synchronize his stroke with sucking. His other hand held on the blonde's buttock, grasping it, caressing it.

"Mnhnnn..."

He licked the aroused shaft then ate it again, this time he is getting faster, softly moaning and deep sighing.

The slight pain of holding his cum inside is now distracting him, but he wanted more than this. "Gaara...stop...nhnn..." the blonde moaned, "I... Want... To touch you...now...please..."

The redhead, also yearning for this thing to be inside him, had his final stroke on Naruto and sucked the head of his thing. He was supported by Naruto as he stood up and as soon as their face met, the blonde desperately kissed him. Their hot tongue is exploring each other's mouth as their soft mewls are their way of gasping for little air.

"Mnmhh..." the redhead moaned as Naruto's skillful hands made it to his hollow, inserting one digit first inside. The redhead held their members together as he stroke it, adding to the searing pleasure that his partner is giving him.

Their half lidded eyes, clouded and filled with lust are only seeing flashes of the environment surrounding them. They don't mind where they are or who else would see, all they want is to hold onto each other and give in to their blazing sensual enticement.

The blonde inserted his second finger, making his partner moan a little but louder as his stroke had gotten faster.

"Na...Naruto...hnnhh...not...enough..."

"A little more..."

"It's okay...please...just...ahhh..."

"Then turn around..."

The redhead nodded and turned around. They both moved a little backwards so Gaara could lower his back. He could see the garden of the palace but he doesn't care, he closed his eyes and let out a silent moan when he felt that something is slowly penetrating him. He placed his hands on the porcelain terrace, to support their weight.

Naruto wrapped his arms around him and as soon as he got in, he moved his hand towards the excited nipple of the redhead, pinched it, played with it to divert his lover's attention from the tinge of pain the penetration had made. He rested his chin on the shoulder of his partner and nipped his ear lobe.

"Ready?" he whispered gently.

"Yes..."

The blonde gently pulled his thing out and pushed it back in before everything comes out, starting at a slow pace.

"Naruto...uhm...faster..." pleaded the redhead in which his lover immediately obeyed.

Lustful moans, sensual caresses, and bumping flesh intensified the ecstasy they are sharing. But, aside from the lust, their desire for each other, the love and possessiveness they feel is what dictated them of their actions..

"Gaara...mnhn..."

"Ahh.. There... Haa..Keep it there..." he moaned when the blonde finally brushed his pleasure point.

Naruto rubbed his abdomen in careful seduction then he went down towards his partner's aroused hard on, eliciting a loud loan from him as he synchronized it with his rocking hips. The searing pleasure of his body being touched on all of his sensitive parts simultaneously driven Gaara wild, making him rock his own body to follow the rhythm of his lover's body.

"Ahh..Ahh...nhnn... Gaara... So... Great..."

"Ye...yes... Keep going... Nhnn..."

The blonde sucked the redhead's neck as Gaara moaned louder. He grabbed the blonde's hair and held on it, pressing on it deeper.

"I'm coming... Naruto..."

"Wait..." he whispered to his ears, then Licked it.

"Uhmmn..haa..."

"Let's...do it... Together..."

A sweet moan escaped from Gaara's lips as he released his own climax, together with his beloved. The lustrous feeling ecstasy of the hot cum inside him made him throw his head back, hearing the low toned mewl of the blonde. But he won't feel any of this if it was another man. It has to be Naruto and Naruto alone. Same with the blonde.

Naruto immediately embraced the redhead firmly, "I love you so much." he lovingly whispered to his ears.

Gaara held his lover's arm and his other hand to the blonde's cheeks. "I love you too Naruto." then he gently removed the arms that is wrapping around him, giving room for him to face the blonde.

He kissed him sweetly, "I love you so much." he whispered as he cup the blonde's cheeks with both of his hands.

Naruto smiled peacefully and embraced him again.

"Let's go back and sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." said the redhead.

"Yeah.."

-**-xXx-**-

Someone knocked at the door, thank goodness the redhead was the last one to enter and made sure it is locked.

"Shall I go out?" he asked his blonde who is already getting his sleeping robe on.

"Nah... I want you to stay there. Your prescence makes me at ease..." lovingly he whispered as he kiss the forehead of his lover, who is still lying his back on the bed with comforter covering his bare body.

"I would just prevent to sleep so Lady Tsunade won't mind..."

"Okay..."

Then the young king opened the door for the lady in waiting and let her enter. Sitting on a sofa just near the bed, they have not hesitated to talk about certain matters. Lady Tsunade have not bothered talking about what she saw at the bed, clearly they have been doing what a lovers got to do before she came in and is quite fascinated how dead honest these lovers can be with her even though they knew she is a little against it.

The young blonde actually did well with the summit. He kept his cool and managed to conceal all the anger he is feeling towards his fellow rulers, for someone who would go whining, shouting and brawling if he angry, controlling all urges for violent resort is one great achievement. The witty Lady is also surprised that the blonde who hates politics actually needs a little help than what she expected. He have done almost everything, talked his way and even managed to say things she never thought he would.

Honestly speaking, she was a little insecure and afraid that the blonde would fail every one of them, but now, she is placing every faith she got in him and is confident that, young as he is, this innocent blonde would pull through no matter what he faces on this dirty political world.

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

The lady gently smiled at him, and leaned forward to lightly kiss his forehead. The young King blushed and was startled at the unusual gesture of the strict and witty lady.

"A good luck charm. May the heavens guide you." she whispered as she withdrew from the gentle kiss.

Elated he said, "Thank you, Tsunade."

The awaited press conference started the next morn. Other countries have also proposed that they would have a delegated reporter for the said event, and it was accepted. Although naturally, only the 5 countries can have a delegate, on the blonde's press conference it is quite different.

Set on a conference hall, much like an ampitheater, the 35 reporters are sitting on a very comfortable chair, with their notebooks ready along with their questions. The blonde is standing in front of them, on a platform with serveral microphone in front of him. This time, Lady Tsunade is not standing behind him, but watching from the seats behind the blonde, alongside with his personal body guards. Jiraiya is on the security room where the surveillance camera's monitor is on, watching closely if there is an intruder to make ruckus or not.

"Listen respactable media, I thank you for making it in my press conference. You all know what the IAM Summit is composed of, I will not answer any question I believe to be unrelated to the said meeting. Also, I will not tolerate any forms of mockery coming from the media or else I will immediately stop the press con. As young as I am, I still deserve some respect from all of you whom I know is older than me." a foreword that made him more intriguing.

"Your Highness, our country has been recieving aids from the IAM since it became a member and as we all know, a large debt had been burden for us and it keeps getting higher for the past years. What are the proposed solutions for the said crisis?"

"Good question. I insisted that all aids would be cut off into half starting next year, importing products from other countries would be lessened and more exports would be increased. Employment of our own countrymen on our own nation would be prioritized."

"Would that mean there will be an increased tax?"

"Yes."

And that statement had made the reporters restless and started whispering on each other. An increase tax is no joke, it would cause rallies and ruckus and making the country worse than already it is.

"Your highness, I would like to have a question about what the previous reporter have asked about. The current tax is already 6% of our monthly salary and the minimum wage is as low as it is. Wouldn't that cause more burden to everyone of us?"

"The tax will depend on how much salary you earn. Minimum wage earners would still have the 6% tax, professional jobs with salaries above the minimum wage would have higher taxes. The new tax system would be issued and be effective next year. It will be implemented until such time we are able to stand on our own without IAM's help."

"How many years do you think will it take for our nation to be stabilized?"

"We cannot say that ten years is too less but forty years is too much."

"Your highness, in line with question of the previous reporter, will you change the political system back to Constitutional Monarchy?"

"Yes. Until such time we can be independent, I will bring it back, the system of my late father is what would I follow."

"Who will be the candidate for being the Prime minister?"

"I have no one in my mind yet."

"Your highness-"

The reporter had stopped when his microphone got off, along with lights. Everyone got a moment of silence before panicking for after the lights got on, a black smoke emerged, covering the entire room. The reporters along with the guards who are trying to calm them were escorting them outside.

Everything is so sudden, not even anyone noticed that someone fired a chained claw towards the king, just before his body guards get to him, even though they immediately rushed to him.

There is one girl who is standing, one of the reporters, at the end of the chain.

It was Matsuri, with her prosthetic mask lying on her neck.

When she was about to pull the chain of the claw that targeted Naruto's heart, she stopped and got devastated on what she heard.

"Gaara!"  
><strong><br>-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Yeah. **Matsuri messed it up. _ But anyways, thanks for reading! I love you all~! Smile~! :)


	51. And the World Stopped Spinning

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks

******"-o-oo-o-" = ******just a cut scene

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 51 - And the World Stopped Spinning**

"Gaara don't-" Itachi was not able to stop him from rushing to the blonde to hug him when the black smoke appeared.

He knew what type of attack this is. How fast the weapon his killer is using.

He designed it himself.

And he was right. Not even a minute passed when the claw pierced his heart, exactly at the time when he was about to maneuver the blonde to move away.

The blonde was astonished at the amazingly fast events, not even lasting for three minutes.

When he heard the low tone grunt of the redhead and felt the sudden gush of fluid to his clothes coming from his lover's body that is in closely contact with him, he feared of what his mind dictated as to what it is.

Blood. It was blood.

"Gaara!" in desperation he shouted. All his energy left him after that devastating scream and fell on his knees as he firmly cuddle his redhead. Itachi rushed to them but still the black smoke seems to have a little sedative and makes them weaker in each passing time.

"Gaara...no... You can't die here..."

"Wake up..."

"Wake up please..."

"I beg of you..."

Repeatedly pleading and begging his beloved redhead to wake up, but no matter how many faint words he utter, nothing is ever happening. The blood keeps on flowing, as well as his tears. He can't even think of what will happen next or what should happen next. Waking up... Is that too much to ask? All he wanted is for his beloved to open his eyes, but it seems like it is the most impossible thing that would happen right now.

In a few seconds a ventilator got on and sipped away the black smokes as soon as the electricity is back.

The terrified girl who is standing at the end of the chain was frozen in her position, her face clearly shows how astonished she was, never expecting that she would hit the wrong target.

"Mas...ter?"

Her eyes started to cry endlessly and when she was about to move to rush to her beloved, a special injection was pierced on her shoulder and immediately made her consciousness vanish.

"Naruto!" the blonde lady rushed, with the energy that was left of her since she inhaled the sedative smoke Matsuri have casted, desperately running to the platform and was devastated at the sight she saw.

Medical unit is rushing to the redhead and cutting off the chain connected to the claw. Removing the claw would make him bleed even more so they decided to leave it there. The crying and devastated blonde, who seem to be lifeless as his redhead is taken away from his arms is immediately escorted by Itachi and Tsunade.

It all happened in five minutes, flat.

"Where are you taking me? I can't leave Gaara alone in there!" exclaimed as he was being stopped by Itachi from running away, wrapping his arms around the hysterical king.

"Calm down Naruto! The medics is taking him to the-"

"How could you let this happen? Isn't the reporters have been screened for identification?"

"Yes but-"

"How could you let her slip inside? What-"

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted at him as she is loosing her calm too at the sudden events that is happening all in less than 15 minutes.

But the panicking blonde is not stopping. He was shouting and blaming them, struggling and wanted to go to his redhead. His heartbeat is pounding at a ridiculously fast rate and he was cold sweating even though the hallway is fully air-conditioned.

He glared at Tsunade "How the hell could I calm down? Gaara is out there dying because of your carelessness!" he shouted. He mind is clouded, he is angry at everyone, blaming them. He wanted to kill Matsuri at this instant but his priority right now is his redhead who is not even responding. Don't people usually breathe fast and cough when they are fighting for their lives? But in Gaara's case, it's like he was dead. He denies that idea. He doesn't want to think about it.

Itachi could not even fight back. He was guilty and blaming himself for what had happened. He was the one who personally did a background check on all the reporters, made sure they are cleared and even did the inspection on the things of the reporters himself before the came in. How could Matsuri slip by his hands right under his nose is something he could not think of, he could not even bring anyone to blame except himself.

Jiraiya who is watching closely at the conference was devastated how everything happened. He was so confident that the conference room is well guarded, even outside and snipers are dispatched to look out for a long ranged attack. Undercover agents were dispatched and yet, still not enough.

They never thought of the possibility of the killer to shoot him, point blank which have the highest risk of her being caught, a plan an assassin would never resort to.

"Please... Just let me be with him..." the blonde begged in a fading voice, crying while looking at the blonde lady beside them.

"Naruto..."

"Please..."

"Itachi. We will head to the hospital." the lady said. "But you have to change your clothes. Your blood stained."

"Who-"

"Rushing to the hospital won't make him any better. The doctors will do that job for you."

******-o-oo-o-******

_"Huh...where am I?"_

_"Gaara."_

_He looked for the young voice who called him. A young blonde girl is approaching him. Her face is masked with a peaceful smile, and is wearing a white silk dress. Her four tailed pony tail is remarkable as it is quite a unique hairstyle not any girls would wear but it perfectly fits her. Her shining moss green orbs are staring directly to the redhead, as if establishing a connection between their souls._

_"Temari?" he mumbled as he puzzling look at her. It was his first time in years to see that peaceful look on his big sister that his dreaded memories erased._

_"Why are you here?" she asked as she hold his hands but with a confused look on her face. _

_"Huh?"_

_"Only dead people come here."_

_The redhead's eyes widen and all the thoughts that has been going on his head suddenly stopped. Temari placed his little brother's hand to her chest._

_"See? No heart beat..."_

_"What..." he pressed his own chest and was all more astonished that his heart is not beating. "I am...dead?"_

_"Most likely."_

_The redhead stared at his hands, with the thought storming his confused mind._

_"Dead?"_

_"I am...dead?"_

_"But... I thought... When you die your soul disappears..."_

_"My consciousness... Probably."_

_"I am nothing but a... Formless consciousness now...right?"_

_"But... This is my hand that I am seeing, right? And my sister, she's in front of me."_

_"Ghost? Both of us?"_

_Then the image of his blonde flashed before him, and moments later the stormy feelings inside him calmed down as he firmly gripped his sister's hands._

_Temari looked at him in awe, smiling at him._

_"I never thought I would see that calm look in your face Gaara..." she gently said, "So soothing and peaceful. Like all your hate towards the world had been erased."_

_"I am just... happy that he's safe."_

_"The blonde you saved?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You love him that much that you'd die for him?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"I'm jealous. Haha!" she teased him._

_"But I love you too big sister..."_

_"I know! Haha! I'm just kidding around."_

_Gaara gently smiled at her._

_"He even thought you how to smile huh? If I were alive, I wanna meet him in person." she said, with a wide grin on her face._

_"You should."_

_"But, are you really sure you are coming with me?"_

_"I lost my life for him. I am already at ease with that."_

_"But is he fine with it?"_

_The redhead was startled and the tension has come backed again._

_"Gaara...wake up..." a voice he was familiar with echoed throughout the white astral plain. He was sobbing and his voice is almost lost with a tone of devastation._

_"Naruto...?"_

_"Please...wake up..." the blonde pleaded._

_"He's calling for you." the little blonde girl cheerfully said as she smile at him._

_"I-"_

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Yes. Very much."_

_"Then don't die for him. Live for him."_

_"Temari..."_

_"What are you waiting for? Get your butt moving!" she said enthusiastically as she push him towards nowhere, since everything is endless white._

_Gaara smiled and turned around to give her a firm hug. The young girl did the same. _

_"We will meet some other time..." he said._

_"Of course! But I really miss my cute little brother years ago! You're so cute that time!" she squeezed him._

_"I'm not cute." at the back of his mind he said, __"Why do I always get that? It's not even funny." then he sighed._

_"Haha! I take it back. You still are cute."_

_As his astral form started to fade, the little girl pulled away from their hug and she flew, to reach the forehead of his little brother. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently_

_"Don't leave him alone okay? I'd be watching." she whispered in her sweetest voice. "I will haunt you if you come back to your old cold self..." she teased, more like threatened him._

_The redhead smiled and quite terrified at the thought. The half naked and half burned demoness that haunts him in his nightmare and memories, (probably also in his hallucinations too) would come back. Maybe, when he got an amnesia, she got so mad that she really did haunted him...and he does not want that to happen... ever friggin' again, thank you very much. _

_"I won't." he whispered back._

******-o-oo-o-******

The hospital room is white and neat. It was already afternoon when the redhead was transferred from the operating room to an ICU Unit, but in a solo private room. The beeping sounds of the ECG monitor is one thing that helps the blonde calm down at least a little, because it means that his heart is still beating.

The IV lines connected to him is disturbing, but what disturbs him the most is the mechanical pacemaker attached to his redhead.

He still could not believe what he have heard from the attending cardiologist who explained things to him.

**-o.o.o-**

_"His heart is gravely injured." the middle-aged doctor told him directly, as he close the chart and hold it on his side. He shows sympathy through his eyes as he look at the devastated young king in front of him. _

_He sighed when he heard no answer from the blonde. Naruto is just bowing down, sulking on his gloomy aura._

_"It can't function nor pump on it's own anymore. The pacemaker is the only way for it to at least function and without it, he would be good as dead." continued the doctor._

_Still, he was silent._

_"Also, we have done our best to counter the effects of the poison of the claw that pierced his heart, it weakened his heart gravely. The only good thing about it is, the poison have not travelled into the circulation so we are able to remove it before it damage him completely. But since he have a very weak heart, the brain could not get enough blood supply, leading to coma."_

_"As to when he would wake up, I am very sorry that I could not give you a definite time your highness... We have to monitor him closely and pray for his recovery."_

_The blonde were startled by those words._

_"No assurance as to when he would wake up?"_ _he denied on his thought, __"No!" he added._

_He wanted to shout at him, but instead, his body refused to react violently because of exhaustion. The tears just rolled down his face, as his voice betrayed him._

**-o.o.o-**

"Gaara..." he faintly said. Naruto already changed on his everyday clothes, like your ordinary teenager.

He was siting on a mono-block chair and resting his head near the abdomen of his lover. He stares blankly at the redhead's hands which he is caressing.

_"Why do I feel so numb?"_

_"Is it because of too much pain?"_

_"Everything happened so sudden..."_

_"Like all my dreams and the reason I am living for shattered right in front of me..."_

_"How could this be?"_

_"If only I have not accepted the throne, he won't have to be my knight and put his life on the line..."_

_"If only we have ran away from the very start... This could never happen..."_

_"Damn it...I can't help it but to cry... My Chest hurts so much I could not even tell if my heart is still beating or not..."_

_"Why it has to be him?"_

_"It must be me right? I am that girl's target right? I should be the one laying on the bed right now..."_

_"I wish to the heaven's that this is just a very dreadful nightmare. I wish to wake up. Someone wake me up."_

_"I am slowly fading into nothingness...please..."_

_"If anyone could hear my desperate pleas... Wake me up from this worst nightmare..."_

_"I love him so much that I can't even see a future without him."_

_"So much that I breathe until now is because of him."_

"Gaara...how am I suppose to live without you... A week is a tolerable torture... But this is too much... You really think I will make it through?"

Crying is not enough for him to describe how he feel, how depressed he is and how much he hated himself for not being able to protect his redhead. How much regrets he got and how much he want to turn back time and change it everything. Why do people so dear to him go off to somewhere, leaving him behind and alone? Why can't they just stay on his side forever?

The sudden noise from the door did not even startled him, or made him look back. The intruder touched his back, "Naruto..." he uttered. The blonde knew it was his best friend, but he got no intention of looking back... He just can't.

Sasuke looked around, he knew what the hell is the use of the machines and the wires attached to the redhead and that alone, made him feel so much...pain. Yes he genius and all, but he could think of simple words to comfort the blonde for he knew, the only thing that would comfort and make him happy, is when Gaara wakes up and assures him he is alright.

"Sasuke..."

"Uhm?"

"Why do people...always leaves me behind?"

"I-"

"When will you leave me?"

"Idiot."

"I hate this..."

"It's not like Gaara ain't waking up! He would! He can't die just like that!"

"I..."

"Dammit. Get a hold of yourself!" he exclaimed to his weeping best friend as he tapped his back a little harder. He got no response from the blonde. No. his sole response to him are tears.

It hurts to think that someone close to you is lying on his bed right now, with no assurance of waking up, but what hurts the raven haired teen right now, is to see his best friend crying and there's nothing he or anyone could do to cheer him up, at least a little bit.

He sighed. "He would wake up for you Naruto...I am sure of it."

"That's what I am praying for..."

"We all do."

Silence.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sigh. I can't tell you to smile because this chapter is sad. XD anyways, thanks for reading and the support! :)


	52. Of Negligence and Pain

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 52 - Of Negligence and Pain**

On a closed room with a specific part of the wall that is installed with a mirror, there sits a blindfolded woman on a chair that is somewhat like an electrical chair. Her hands and feet are chained on it, also her neck, waist.

Only her mouth is not bounded. Her hair is disheveled and she sweats even though the room is fully air conditioned.

"Ms. Matsuri, again we ask you, who ordered you to kill the King?" asked Itachi who is behind the glass with a headphone and a mic attached to him. With him is another two agents and are closely monitoring their communication system and lines, cameras and radio machinery in front of them.

She is not answering, instead she cried. Every time she hears the word King and kill, she would cry.

She remembers how stupid she is, for killing her Gaara.

_"He is not dead." _

_"I have not pulled the trigger to crush his heart. He is not dead."_

_"No. It's not true. He is not dead."_

_"This is all a nightmare. He would wake me up soon. He would brief me of another mission."_

"Master...wake me up soon..." she mumbled as she continue to cry.

Itachi sighed. The pitiful girl is mentally disturbed, much worse than already she is the fact that she had a sick obsession to the redhead.

"Your highness!" in much formality, one guard has uttered when he set his eyes on the approaching gloomy blonde. The raven haired looked at him and bowed down to him as a sign of respect.

"Have she talked yet?" he coldly asked in a low tone voice.

"No progress..."

"I see...let me talk to her then."

"She is dangerous, she might hurt you..."

"How could a tortured soul hurt me? Let me through."

"Naruto-"

"This is a command, Sir Itachi." he said in conviction without even looking at him, just staring at the girl inside the room.

"Yes, your highness."

"Also, turn all the recorders and mic off."

"As you wish."

The agents heed to the bid of your highness and turned off all the communication lines to the room. Itachi escorted him inside and left him alone there.

As for the blonde, who now is standing in front of her, glaring at her as if wanting to kill her himself, for taking away his redhead's health, is clenching his fist and trying his best not to punch the living daylights out of her.

"Who's...there? Is it you...my master?"

The blonde have not responded. He wants to tear off the mouth of hers, but he needs to talk to the disturbed girl.

**-o.o.o-**

_"Naruto..." said the white haired man as he sit beside the blonde who is sitting on the balcony. "You really ain't concentrating on your work..."_

_"Tell me Jiraiya...how could I?"_

_"You should set aside your emotional problems from your work. I understand how it is hard to deal with... But, you've got to do it."_

_"Understand? Which part of it anyone can understand?" he exclaimed as he glare at the old man beside him. "Two weeks ago, Gaara is not doing well with his pacemaker!"_

_"Naruto listen."_

_"..."_

_"Don't you know that a patient's soul in a coma state wanders to see how their loved ones are doing?"_

_"..."_

_"You should not depress yourself right now, instead you have to be strong. For him, you don't want to make him sad do you?"_

_"..."_

_"He would make it through Naruto...believe in him."_

**-o.o.o-**

"You are Matsuri...right?" in an angry voice he asked but with a low tone.

"This...voice..." she stopped for a while and suddenly, even though she is blindfolded, it is obvious that she glared at the man in front of her, "You are the cause of everything!" she shouted with all her strength.

"..."

"If it is not for you, My master won't leave me all alone!"

"It's all your fault! I know he is just playing with you! He would come back to me because I hate you the most!"

"If it is not for you, he won't be dying in his bed right now." the blonde answered back, trying his best not to shout.

Matsuri stopped and again she started to cry. From blaming Naruto, she put all the blame to herself.

_"Master...dying? Because of me?"_

_"No...he can't die..."_

_"He's our top assassin...he won't die..."_

"Ho-how...is...my master?" her voice is starting to fade when she asked that simple question, even though she wanted to believe he was ok.

"Dying."

"No... It can't be..."

"And it's all your fault."

"No..."

"Who ordered you to kill me?"

"No one... I..just...want you dead. You are taking my master away from me..."

"..."

"How many days has it been...?"

"Three months."

"What...happened..."

"You don't have a right to know."

"Please...let me see my master..."

"No."

"Please..."

"On one condition."

"What...is it?"

"You would lead us to his father."

Matsuri was astonished by the proposal. Lead him to his master's father? To the leader of their organization? It would be a suicide. Or does he want someone dead? She can't think of a reason...

"Why?" she finally asked after spacing out for a while.

"We need a donor."

"For what?"

"His heart."

**-o.o.o-**

_It's been a total state of emergency that day, exactly at the time when Naruto is walking towards his beloved's room. The doctors, nurses and med technicians are all rushing in his room and with them are equipments to revive someone in a critical condition. Sasuke is standing outside, worriedly observing what is happening._

_"Sasuke!" the blonde exclaimed as he also rush towards his best friend. "What happened?" he asked as soon as he have gotten close to him._

_"Just ten minutes ago, when I arrived, he started coughing so hard."_

_"He-"_

_"Also, his ECG monitor showed a flat line..."_

_It's like the heaven betrayed him at that time, so much remorse he could not even talk back to his best friend. Why is he getting worse with each passing months? Isn't this suppose to be a hospital where people get cured? Why the hell is he not getting any better?_

_"Naruto you are not allowed to enter until reviving him is done." he said as he hold the arms of his companion when the blonde is about to rush in the redhead's room._

_"Does that...mean..."_

_"I don't know. But they are reviving him alright?"_

_"He's dead?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"I told you I don't know dammit." He was so close to tears, he does not want to think it that way. That stupid flat line is no joke, from a person not in the medical field, it means he is dead and Sasuke just don't want to believe it._

_The blonde have not responded in words, but his tears says it all. Unclear emotions are hurdling his heart and mind; words to describe it is not yet invented so his mouth can't bear to speak of it. Any words the dictionary got so far is an insult and not close to it if you try to define his emotions right now._

_After almost an hour of reviving him, the medical team came out, as if frustrated and the head doctor walked to the two teens waiting outside. He bowed his head to the young King before talking._

_"How is he?" asked the worried blonde._

_"He is fine for now...your highness."_

_"For now?"_

_"He is already at the end stage heart failure, so severe a pacemaker can't keep up."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"I am sorry Your highness, but your friend... Unless we replace his heart, he won't make it in a very long time."_

_"How long, sir?" the young Uchiha asked._

_The doctor took a deep sigh. "About two to three weeks...he is lucky if he lasted 'till three weeks."_

**-o.o.o-**

"Three weeks...?" she uttered in complete astonishment.

"Yes."

"Take me then!" she exclaimed in desperation. "I will give him my heart! Please! Take mines instead!"

"You are not-"

"I am his Eraser! It is also an eraser's job to be her master's spare parts! Please! Please! Take me!" she begged him.

Even though he is really angry with her, he just can't say yes immeditely. He understands how he feels. She loves Gaara so much, as much as he do. If there's another person weeping for the redhead's situation, he knew it was her. If he was a compatible donor for his lover, he would do the same. He would, without no doubt, give his heart for the redhead so he could live.

And the blonde tear up along with the devastated girl.

"Matsuri..."

"Please...Naruto...I can't think of a lifetime without him..."

"..."

"I could at least survive by watching him from afar...but I will not last a day without seeing him alive."

"I do not wish you dead, even though you have done so many things, I just...don't wish you dead." the blonde said.

Matsuri was astonished to those words. Unexpected words from the man she tried to kill, and at the tone of his voice, she got a hint that he was crying.

"Why...?"

"It's because... I just... Can't be so cruel as to kill someone who is blindly in love with someone else, whom I know wanted so much to live just not to part with him.."

"I..."

"You wanted to kill me because you love him so much..."

"Ye-yes..."

"But I do too Matsuri. He is my life. I love him so much too, more than I could ever explain...so I could understand you..."

"..."

"And I know, even though he does not love you back the way you do to him, you are important part of his life, he doesn't want you to be killed."

"Master...I am...important to him?"

"Yes..."

"I never knew..." then she started to cry hard, so hard she can't even properly speak. "I...never knew..."

Naruto sighed, deeply. This girl, is more pitiful than he thought. She is crazily in love with someone who doesn't love her back like the way she do. Like millions of efforts won't be enough for her to get noticed, like she is not good enough for a moment to be noticed by the one she truly adores.

"He always... Almost...Ignores me..."

"Abuse me when he is frustrated..."

"Treats me like nothing..."

"But... He gave me a reason to live..."

"He saved me from nothingness... From being alone in this hateful world..."

"I want to serve him all my life..."

"To repay that one moment that he made feel like I am alive..."

"When he had given me my name..."

"When he calls me by it..."

"Saves me when I fail in my missions..."

"Though he's words harsh...he had such gentle warm hands..."

She stopped for a moment and smiled gently.

"I cannot forget that night... When we touched like a normal lovers."

"I was so happy... It's so much better than in my dreams..."

"Wishing his amnesia would last a lifetime and treats me like his wife..."

"Even though I know..."

"He was thinking of you that time."

She looked up as if staring at him, still smiling.

"I now know...why he chose you..."

"Matsuri..." the blonde uttered.

Then she gently said. "You cannot become an eraser if you are not physically compatible with your master. It's an absolute law of our organization."

"Are-"

"As his eraser... I want to erase his death."

"Matsuri..."

"Please, Naruto...let me do this. I beg of you."

Itachi was astonished when the blonde waved his hands, probably signaling them to turn on the communication system so they did.

"Your highness?" he asked.

"Release her and take her to the hospital. We will visit Gaara."

"But-"

"She is harmless."

"Even so! We could not-"

"I trust her."

Itachi sighed deeply, but a King's command is absolute so he have to obey even though he wanted to protest.

"It will be done your highness."

"Fix her up and we will depart in an hour."

Matsuri's tears are now not from sorrow but of happiness. She is willing to give anything and everything for her master.

"Thank you...Naruto..." she said in an utter bliss and could not thank him more.****

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just wanna say, that yeah, I would end this Fic on the two next chapters. Just so you know. Well, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this! OMG. I am really happy about how this had gone and how you react on it. Thank you. Thank you. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and SMILE~! :)


	53. Oceana Fate

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

**Italicized words inside this border line:**

"**-o.o.o-**" = flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Chapter 53 - Oceana Fate****  
><strong>  
>As soon as she stepped inside the room of her beloved, she rushed to him and hugged him with caution because of the machineries attached to him. Following her is Naruto, who stood behind her, watching her as she cries of sorrow and happiness in front of his lover and it hurts him.<p>

"I am sorry my master...to have caused you this..." she sincerely said, in her soft voice as she gently runs that red hair on her fingers.

"But as your eraser... I will erase your death..."

"And for you, my only master... I will erase the sorrow of your loved one..."

"You will be very happy by then right?" then she smiled calmly.

In joy she said, "You know what, my master? I will be the happiest person in the whole world if you smile once again."

"Master... I love you so much, even though you don't love me back, I still do."

"I promise you it will never ever change! I will always be in love with you even if I am reincarnated as another person."

"I will always find a way to meet you, to love you unconditionally."

"Maybe next life time master... You could love me back."

"Haha! It was a wishful thinking my master but I will try harder next time!"

"Even if it will take a hundred lifetimes for you to love me back at least a little, I won't give up until I have you completely."

"Because, for me, there is only you my master."

"Always."

"But... I know... you would still love the same person in hundreds of lifetime... And that is not me..."

"And I don't mind."

"I love you as much. Seeing you happy is enough."

The blonde, hearing all this makes him want to cry... he never knew that her love for him is that great but he also knew that his is even greater than hers. He sympathizes with her, understand how she feels but he too will never give up on Gaara and like her, would always find a way to be with him even after a hundreds of lifetime. He will never leave such treasure ever again.

Matsuri wiped her tears away, smiled then kissed him on his cheek, but as soon as her lips touched his cheek, she can't stop herself from crying and hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me; for saving my life, for giving me my name, for giving me a reason to live. I owe my whole life to you." with smiling lips she said.

Then she whispered, as she stops herself from sobbing, "Goodbye my beloved Gaara, I wish you true happiness."

"Naruto..." she said as she moved and stand straight to face the blonde, smiling yet crying.

"Yes?"

"He likes hot chocolate when the weather is cold."

The blonde is astonished.

"He likes black and red the most and hates color brown." she cheerfully said.

"He likes high places because it is windy and he loves winds."

"When he is angry, he is very silent no one can ever get near him, if you wanna be killed go ahead and touch him. Haha!"

"He dislikes sweets."

"He loves salty foods."

"He hates untidy places."

"He sometimes showers for about an hour because he loves the water touching him."

"He's so great at cooking."

"He also wants to learn baking but he got no time."

"When he is depressed or can't sleep at night just go to the nearest rooftop, you'll find him there."

"He loves watching the moon and the stars."

"He likes theatrical and instrumental music."

"He likes reading books, especially the mystery and thriller fictions."

"Don't force him to talk about his family, he would get very angry and depressed."

As Matsuri goes on, the blonde can't stop his tears anymore from falling to his cheeks. A moment later he moved to give the girl a firm hug.

"Matsuri..."

"He is very sensitive; he gets easily hurt even though he does not show it."

"..."

"Please show him beautiful places around the world, every time he got a mission, he would always secretly sneak to the place's tourist spot and would stay there for a while..."

"He never had a picture taken! Though he wanted to, because he can't have photographs saved, he can't have one. Please give him that!"

"Uhmm... He might not show it to you... but really... he had this strange liking for blood..."

"Also...he loves you so much. Please take care of him."

"I will Matsuri... I will."

She moved a little away from the blonde and smiled at him, "There... I have said the important things you should know about my master...I could leave with ease now."

"Thank you...thank you so much."

After going a lot of diagnostic exams and procedures, confirming and reconfirming their compatibility, the girl underwent surgery. The doctors hesitated at first, for it clearly would not even be called euthanasia, but murder. But the girl talked her way out to them and they understood her making the operation possible.

The blonde gave honor to her death, giving her a very beautiful mausoleum, a peaceful place where she could sleep. Hoping that through this, he could express his deepest gratitude for the young lady, and praying for her soul to find peace that she deserves.

Months have passed and Naruto is religiously monitoring his lover's condition. He is trying to keep himself together, holding on to that little hope that the redhead would soon wake up.

On this day, the blonde is running hysterically within the hospital, people are looking at him, asking themselves what in the world have happened to have their King running around the area, casually and wearing casual clothes. The hospital staff knew about their King's regular visits to the redhead, but for him to run around is quite astonishing. The security on the hospital every time the young King is there is so tight that every person who would come in and put would be identified thoroughly, making it quite a pain for the visitors but they really have no right to complain right?

He rushed to the rooftop, not taking the elevator because the dang technology is full of people and it would take years before it stops on the floor he is on.

Pant and huffing, he reached the rooftop, only to find it empty. He grunted. All the wasted energy he used to get there made him frustrated. 7 floors to rooftop and taking it only by stairs is no joke.

But he gave himself no room to rest and immediately rushed down, still using the stairs, hoping the damn elevator will be useful for him this time and luckily it is. The people inside it were shocked as soon as their King entered and they immediately gave respects to him when they bowed down and answered by just a nod coming from the blonde.

Finally, being restless and could not contain himself to stand up straight, he immediately ran out of the hospital and the shocked older Uchiha held him to his arms as soon as they got contact.

"Where are you going, your highness?" he asked anxiously.

"To the ocean!"

Itachi sighed. "And you plan to go there by running? Some energy you got there."

His body guard took him by car, and the blonde wished he had not accepted it. He never knew Itachi could drive like that, a daredevil who drives his way to hell. Every turns made him almost jump out of the window, thanks to the seatbelt he was a little safe. He was silently driving but the steering wheel is begging for mercy not to grip so firmly upon, as if anytime it would dislodge out of its place. The horn button is so abused that it wished he don't have that job on the car.

After that one hell of a ride, he literally wobbled his way out the car while holding his head.

"Th-thanks..."

"I will wait for you here."

Chills ran down to his spine when flashbacks of the ride come to him. One more round of that drive to hell would really kill him.

Nevertheless, he walked a little slower this time, wobbling and feeling so dizzy.

It was around this time of the year when he first met the redhead. Same summer season, the sunset, the ambiance. The calming breeze of that summer afternoon helps him alleviate the dizziness he felt and made him remember the day fate have brought the redhead to him.

All the frustrations have gone and are exchanged with so much energy when he saw a figure he was so familiar with.

He runs to him as soon as he sets his eyes on him, and by the looks of it, planning to give him a bear hug.

"Gaara!"

The said person looked sideways; a side of his face is being illuminated by the soothing rays of the yellow orange sunset, making his pale porcelain skin like glowing. His crimson hair is being swayed by the gentle breeze, made it look so calming.

One thing noticeable about him is: he's still in hospital gown and in his bare feet.

A gentle smile graced his lips when he saw the shining tanned blonde approaching him, running towards where he is, but the redhead was surprised by the sudden weight that hanged on him and tried his best to maintain their balance yet he managed to wrap his arms

"You're back! Thank god your back!" he blissfully said as his eyes brings out his joyful tears.

"Yes..."

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too...I am glad you're safe..."

"I really am safe! Dammit you blocked the attack!" he exclaimed as he hugged on him even tighter. "Don't ever do that again dammit dammit!"

"I just want you to be safe..."

"I don't care! I don't want you dying on me ever again! You don't know what I have been through on those 5 months you are unconscious! Damn it!"

The redhead was astonished. "5...months?"

"Yes, 5 fucking months Gaara! Damn it! I don't even know if I were still alive at those times! Everything is empty! Nothing made sense anymore!"

"I-"

"I always cry spontaneously without me, being aware of it! You have no idea what kind of hell I have been through during that time!"

"I'm...sorry..."

"Damn it! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I... won't."

"Promise me!"

The redhead pulled away from the hug and locked his teal eyes to his lover's blue ones as hold both of his hands.

"I promise."

The blonde grinned widely and wiped his tears away.

"You don't have any idea how happy am I right now." he chuckled after saying those words. "So happy that, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"This is not a dream."

"I know...haha!"

Then the redhead remembered something spacing out a little then finally, began to speak.

"What happened to Matsuri?"

The blonde was astonished. He never expected that his beloved would ask that question immediately, for he is not prepared to answer it.

"Uhmm... She was detained."

"Then?"

**-o.o.o-**

_Just before the surgery starts, Matsuri called Naruto's attention, which is granted by the young King._

_ "Naruto... I have one final request..." she said as she looks up to him from her bed, reaching his hand to grip on it. Unlike any other days, her expression is so calm and peaceful._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Please...don't tell my Master about this..."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Just tell him... Another thing as to why I am missing...okay?"_

_ "What should I tell him?"_

**-o.o.o-**

"She fled and left a note." the blonde sheepishly said as he scratch his back and smile like an idiot.

Gaara's absent eyebrows flinched at that statement.

"She said she loves you very much and sorry for the things she has done."

The redhead hugged him and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, which made the blonde astonished but nevertheless hugged him back.

A brown haired girl, wearing a white dress, gently smiling at the redhead waved her hands to him. She is holding the hands of a blonde little girl who is also wearing the same theme of clothing. They are ghastly yet glowing and both smiling at him, even they are a little far from them, Gaara could clearly feel how calming their aura is, and how much peace they are giving.

And then, at the wave of the ocean to the shore, they disappeared along with the winds.

"Naruto...you really are bad with lying."

"I am not lying!" the blonde whined as he blush. He is not just made for this!

"Where is Matsuri's tomb?"

The blonde was shocked.

"H-how did you know?"

"The weapon used to me, I know its consequences. I killed so many people with that; I designed it and it hit right straight to my heart, me surviving like this... is impossible if I don't have a heart donor..."

"Uhmm..."

"Matsuri is my eraser. I know her well... She would really do something like this."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... I would treasure this life even more...it's because I am living for so many reasons now..."

"Gaara..."

"Let's go to her place..."

"Okay..."

After that, they walked together by the shore, they would want to walk hand in hand but they could not, their hug is controversial as it is, they don't want any more gossips.

"Gaara, we meet in here when you got amnesia right?" the blonde said cheerfully as he rests his hands on his back.

"Yes..."

"We also meet here when you woke up from your coma! So amazing!"

Gaara smiled. There he goes again with his cheesy talk, one trait he really adores with his blonde.

"I also met Sasuke here."

"Yes..."

"It really makes me feel that this place is where I met important persons of my life! Like an ocean of fate! Haha!"

The redhead wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Fate or not, I really am grateful for meeting everyone..."

The blonde laughed cheerfully, and they both stopped when they met the older Uchiha in front of them.

"Welcome back, Gaara." Itachi uttered as his lips grace itself with a gentle smile.

Gaara just smiled back and was really happy to see the person's he was grateful for. For changing his life entirely. A change for good and he regrets nothing of it.

"Let's go home." Naruto, with a smiling face said as he holds the hands of his redhead, not caring who the hell sees.

The redhead firmly gripped on it and smiled at him.

"Yes...let's go home."

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that's really the end. SOOOOO! Thank You so much for everything! I really wish you enjoyed reading my fiction. But, anyways, there is still an epilogue, just for some explanations. Hahah! Thank you, thank you thank you! I love you all~! :)


	54. Epilogue  Of Closure and Moving On

**Side Notes (Please read this before reading):**

"talking" (normal voice);

"_talking" _(person's thoughts on his mind);

* * *

><p><strong>Oceana Fate<strong>

**by: Nami Erins**

**Epilogue** - **Of Closure and Moving On****  
><strong>  
>"So you are alive again Gaara!" said Sasuke as he approach the three person's walking to the halls of the palace.<p>

"Yes. Pretty much like it."

"Finally! I get to talk to someone more sensible than the stupid King!"

"Oii! What do you mean by that you bastard?" the blonde exclaimed at his best friend.

"Gaara, let's get you some clothes first before going back to the hospital... Your doctors are going wild with you missing even though I gave them a call already." Itachi said as he push the redhead a little ahead so they could leave the two brats fighting over nothing again.

"Okay..."

"Naruto!" angrily shouted an approaching woman to them. Chills run down their spine when they saw how angry she is and how much killing aura she emits.

"Granny Tsuande! Hi?" the blonde sheepishly said as he resists the urge to run away.

"You fucking missed your meeting with-" she stopped as soon as she sets her eyes to the bare footed redhead beside Itachi.

"Gaara?" she surprisingly said as she stares at him. The redhead smiled at her then the Lady approached him and unexpectedly gave him a firm hug. "Finally! You are awake! Naruto won't be spacing out anymore! Won't cry spontaneously whoever in front of him and would be a little sensible now! Thank goodness you really are back!" she said as if a miracle happened.

"Uhmm...yeah." blushed Gaara as he really is a little uncomfortable (more like embarrassed) when he is actually feeling the heaven sent loaded bust of the Lady. He kicks himself for actually noticing it the whole time of the hug instead of the words she said. But hey, he is a guy so it's only natural for him to be a little...that.

After that little reunion, Lady Tsunade dragged Naruto to the meeting room and reprimands him on the way. Sasuke and Itachi escorted the redhead back to the hospital only to be reprimanded by the doctors but still, congratulate him for waking up and considered it as a miracle for a person who got a heart transplant.

That night, Gaara asked the blonde to take him to his eraser's tomb and so they went to it. He stood in front of a tombstone, with flowers surrounding it, even though it got no picture like the usual tombs has, he could clearly remember that gentle smile the brunette showed him earlier at the beach.

He touched the tombstone and their memories together flashed before him. Though most of it are composed of dreadful memories...there are others that reminds him how Matsuri became part of his life.

And she will never be forgotten.

_"I am so sorry...Matsuri... That I can't love you back..."_

"I hope to meet you again next life time... I hope in that lifetime... We would have a little more normal relationship than we had..."

"You will find someone better than me...who would love back..."

"Still...thank you...for everything..."

The blonde hugged him from the back and rested his him on Gaara's shoulder.

"As much as I want her to be happy... I just can't give you up to her Gaara..."

"She will find her happiness on someone else...next life."

"And I know, even if I live a hundred times, I would fall in love with you a thousand times..." the blonde whispered to his ears.

"I feel the same."

Months have passed and everything got back to normal. Naruto continued studying politics and got a hang of it bits by bits but there is a big improvement on his part. Jiraiya left his duty and said he is doing some "research" (though we all know it is related to his perversion) and passed his duty to Itachi. Now the older Uchiha is the leader of the knights and working with him as his second hand is Gaara.

They decided to leave Gaara's organization alone for it is not threatening the blonde's life for a time now and just decided to take measures if they got a hint they would. Gaara explained that their organization usually don't mess with him no matter how long his mission takes place, so he assumed that his organization is still thinking that he would eventually kill the blonde someday, but he also knew that if it gets too long, his dad would interfere and that is something to be watched out for.

Sasuke continued to his college education and taken up criminology as to what he really had planned since he was young, and hoping maybe later, he would be part of Itachi's team, but his older brother won't ever allowed that so he brushed off the thought. He still had time to prove himself to his brother that he is also capable of fighting for the King (his idiot bestfriend as he calls him) in the front lines, so he's not in a hurry and had more training.

The rise on the Fire Country's economy is a little shorter than expected, it took them only seven years to be finally independent of IAMs assistance, not that rich, but at least they could fend for themselves now, and as promised, the young King would turn the political system into Constitutional Monarchy where he would be free from loads and dozens of work because his delegated Prime Minister would do it for him. And he chose Lady Tsunade for the job, for he really feels safe when she's on control. Bratty as he is, he even made Tsunade choose all the officials she wants to work with and totally escaping 80% of the obligation as a King of their country.

One winter night, at some grandiose hotel where part of their room has full access to the sky view of the big city since they are the highest floor, the redhead who is wearing a red silk sleeping robe lined with black is staring at the marvel as the winter snow falls outside the wall window.

"Beautiul isn't it?" the blonde asked as he hug him from the back.

"Yes..."

"It's been seven years... And this must be the first time we are going to spend holidays... With just the two of us."

"Thanks to Tsunade."

"Haha! Really... It's like the continuation of our Christmas Vacation seven years ago."

"Yes..." then he moved his lover's arms away then faced him and cupped his cheeks with both palms, "But this time... No one will ever barge in to interrupt us." he whispered before giving his blonde a light kiss.

The blonde grinned and licked his lover's lower lip, "And you are suggesting?" he seductively said as he move his hands to the belt of his lover's robe and pulling it down.

"Why are you even asking that when you are already taking my robe out?" the redhead whispered to his lips before grabbing it for a deep kiss.

It felt like it was their first time to kiss that passionately. Finally after so many years they got each other for their selves and no one will ever interrupt them and they won't have to worry about any appointments later or if they should do it quickly because Naruto would have a meeting in an hour.

That kiss they have shared made them felt like they are floating on the clouds, giving them so much joy that words are not enough to explain it.

They know, this moment won't just end here in this private room, but it will continue and would get more and more joyous as it is as time pass by as long as they are together.

"I love you so much...my Gaara." the blonde whispered lovingly after that romantic passionate kiss.

"I love you more..." the redhead answered back in the sweetest tone he could express his love for him.

They shared the emotion filled night with the blaze of their love for one another and they knew, no matter what obstacles they face, their love would last forever.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That ends it! Phew...my very first long fic. :)) Finally! Thanks for reading you guys and I hope you enjoyed it: the OCness and everything. :))

**Thank you so much for my following reviewers: **

TigrezzTail, Kimiyu, TechnoAngelprincess

yugiyamisex4eva, thyatheclover, baal2328

she-who-waits-in-darkness, teamkickass , Ookami No JST

Rose Of Doom, Kurama's Foxy Rose, Neo Rulez

Michikuchi, Dark-Angel-Rin, Laura-Hunni-12

Flamio, BUndertakerHidan, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

KawaiiGaara, SadisticPrincess13, Nami

Alec, Chiri-tan, Sora Ketashiba

ZoloxLuffy , HaloGurl6423, teetee

Almiaranger, AngelArchive18

If only I could tag you all in this message, I would. I really appreciate all of your reviews and this experience really improved me a lot. I plan to take English proficiency class so I could improve my grammar and everything else. **Thank you so much guys~! You really made me happy.  
><strong>  
>Also, I would like to thank those who favorite and subscribed to the story. Thank you for all your support. After all, the readers are the fuel for the writers to write. Thank you so much!<p>

I hope to see you all again if ever I write another fic. Actually, this is my first LOOONG fic. Thank you for making this possible.

Have a nice day and continue loving Naruto and Gaara~! They are the cutest love team in Naruto, don't let the flame of love die! :3

**Always be happy and smile~! :)**


End file.
